Journey Through Oblivia
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Sequel to Team Darkness. Summer is now a Top Ranger, Ania is her Top Operator. Summer is paired with Ben to fight again the Pokemon Pinchers in the Oblivia Region. Will her past come back to bite her in the ass? Will she keep it a secret? What's this about a child saying she's in love with her Partner? Summer does not fall in love, or does she? Rated T for language, hope you enjoy!
1. The Start

**Summers' P.O.V**

_Dear Summer and Ania Cress,_

_It would be greatly appreciated if you both could join us here at the Ranger Union. We have been monitoring your work and are thoroughly impressed with the both of you. Summer for her bravery and Ania for her skills and being able to keep her composure, even when the Rangers are in danger._

_These are two skills that we must have at the Rangers Union. We have spoken with one of our Top Rangers and he would be delighted to have a partner with him._

_We hope to see you first ting tomorrow at the Ranger Union in Almia, just west of Altru Square._

_Best regards _

_Chairperson Erma and Professor Hastings_

I couldn't believe it; did I just read that right? The Ranger Union wanted us? I re-read the note, but the words never changed, not like I expected them to though. Quickly I got from my seat and rushed to Ania, who was behind her desk. We had been stationed in Summerland with Cameron after graduating from the Ranger School.

"Ania," I spoke calmly as I walked up to the desk, she smiled at me.

"Sup sis?" she asked, I smiled widely.

"You won't believe it," I smiled, she cocked a brow at me, I just handed her the letter. Once she stopped reading she screamed, quite loud at that.

"Oh my Arceus, NO WAY!" she yelled, I smiled at her, I was glad we quit Team Darkness, we made new friends, gained a new family and now, we would be having bigger adventures.

"Cameron!" Ania called, Cameron walked over to the desk, Ania handed him the note, his mouth dropped wide open.

"Ok Ranger, line up," he ordered, this was the very rare time that Cameron showed his 'Leader Side' as everyone called it.

"It is a sad day when I have to lose one of my best Rangers and Operators, but also a happy day, when we know they are going to the Ranger Union," he spoke, everyone looked at Ania and I. I smiled widely at her.

"For this, we bid you good luck and thank you for your help around Summerland over the past few months," yes you heard right, months, we had only graduated about three months ago, but we showed potential.

"But for now," Cameron started, "LET'S PARTY!" he yelled as he began to dance, we all sweat dropped at him but soon Ania placed a CD in the stereo and we were all celebrating.

* * *

**The next day, Summers' P.O.V**

"I can't believe this," Ania breathed as we walked up the steps to the Ranger Union, our bags were packed with what little things we had.

"Tell me about it, the last time we were here, well I think you remember," I stated, the last time we were here, we were getting our soldiers back.

"Yeah, I do," Ania stated as we walked through the doors, we were met by Murph, least I think it was Murph.

"Hello there, my name's Murph, I'm the PR of the Ranger Union," he started, yeah Murph, "Hey, you're Summer right?" he asked.

"That's me, surprised you remember," I stated as I looked at him, "This is my sister Ania," I introduced, Ania smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Murph," she said, Murph looked at her as he stuck his hand out.

"You too," he answered as they shook hands, "Come on, I have to take you to Erma and Hastings," Murph said, we nodded as we followed him up the steps and to the Operators' floor again. The other Rangers were there, Kate, Keith, Sven, Wendy and Ben.

"Ah, here are our new comers," Erma smiled as she looked at us, Ania and I both smiled, Kate looked at us.

"Hey, you're Summer right?" she asked, I nodded, "How you been?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Meh, fine, you?" I asked.

"I've been good," Kate answered.

"Who?" Keith asked, I looked at him, as did everyone else; Kate hit him over the head.

"You remember Summer right, she wanted to be a Ranger," she said it slowly, like she was talking to a child.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Keith smiled at me, I nodded to him.

"Well, this is Ania, she's my sister," I introduced, Ania smiled at everyone.

"I'm Kate, this idiot's Keith," Kate answered.

"Hey, you know you love me," Keith wink at her, Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'm Sven," Sven smiled, Ania nodded her head.

"I'm Wendy, the flying Ranger," Wendy introduced, Ania smiled at her.

"Cool," she answered.

"I'm Ben," Ben introduced, though he was mainly looking at me, I smiled at him.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Erma spoke up; we turned to her and Hastings, who was stood next to her.

"Summer, Ania, welcome to the Ranger Union. As we said in the letter, your skills are skills we need at the Ranger Union. Ania, you will be working alongside Rythmi," Rythmi stood up, "Marcus," a brown haired boy stood up, "And Linda," a blue haired woman stood up, Erma then turned to me.

"Summer, you will be working alongside, Kate, Keith, Sven, Wendy and Ben," she stated, I nodded my head, "But for now, we shall let you get settled in. Ben show Summer to her room, Rythmi, show Ania to hers please," Erma ordered, the two nodded as I followed Ben, Ania followed Rythmi in the opposite direction.

"You'll be staying in here," Ben stated as he flipped a light switch, the room was quite large, two desks, a few chairs, two beds, two wardrobes, a door to the bathroom, woah back up, two beds?

"Erm, mind telling me why they're two beds?" I asked, Ben smiled as he jumped on one of them.

"Simple, all Rangers have a partner, take Sven and Wendy for example, they share a room, Kate and Keith share a room so me and you share a room," he answered, I looked at him.

"I take it you're my partner then?" I asked, Ben smiled widely.

"Yep," he answered popping the 'p' at the end, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, can you like turn around or something?" I asked, Ben looked at me confused, "Unless you want to see my underwear collection, turn around," I ordered, Ben blushed as he quickly turned around.

"T-tell me when you're done," he stated, I smiled widely.

"Will do," I answered, I quickly put everything in my wardrobe before putting my Puzzle Piece and Team Darkness uniform, yes I still had them, under my bed.

"Ok, I'm done," I stated as I looked at Ben, who smiled at me.

"_What's going on?" _I looked around the room for the source of the voice, my eyes landed on Bens' Pichu, I looked at it them Ben.

"Did…..did that pokemon just…talk?" I asked, Ben looked at me, then smiled a little.

"I'm surprised you could hear it, most people can't, but yes he did in a way, every Ranger here has a Partner Pokemon that talks to them, only he or she can hear it sometimes though," he stated then looked around.

"Where's your Partner Pokemon?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Don't have one yet," I stated as I sat on my bed, Ben frowned.

"Well, you'll get one soon, I'm sure of it," Ben smiled at me, I smiled back, he was different when he wasn't trying to convert people.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I stated as I stood up, Ben nodded his head.

"You better not put your bra over the top of the shower," he called, I turned to him.

"Why in Arceus' name would I do that?" I asked, my face a light shade of red.

"I don't know, Kate does it, so does Ryth and Wendy, so why should you be any different?" he asked, I flushed again before walking into the bathroom.

Once the water was running I stepped in, the water hit my skin hard as it lightly burned me. I sighed as it did so; I allowed my mind to wander around what had happened in less than a year.

We quit Team Darkness, entered the Ranger school, got sent to Summerland, made great friends and then got Promoted to Top Ranger. I was jolted from my thoughts as a knock came from the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Erm, Erma wants to see us, as soon as possible," it was Ben, I shut the water off, grabbed a couple of towels, put my hair in one, while my other went around my body. I placed my clothes in the wash basket and walked into the room.

Ben was sitting on his bed playing with his Pichu. When he heard the door open he looked at me, only to look away quickly.

"D-don't you get dressed in there?" he asked, his face was red, I smirked a little.

"My clothes weren't in there, besides, the hairdryer's out here," I stated as I grabbed the hairdryer and began to blow dry my hair. I heard Ben sigh behind me as he pick something up from one of the desks, he placed it next to me.

"It's your new uniform, just hurry up, Erma wants to see us," he said again, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you already said," I answered as I placed the hairdryer down, my hair was still damp, but that didn't matter. I walked over to my wardrobe, pulling out a bra and pants, a grabbed the uniform and walked back into the bathroom.

When I emerged again, I was fully clothed and ready to go; Ben looked at me, then frowned a little.

"I like it the other way, go back to wearing jus the towel," he said, my face flushed as did his, "Did, did I say that out loud?" he asked, I nodded my head as I turned to get my styler.

"Don't bother, you'll get the symbol of a Top Ranger from Erma when we see her, now come on," Ben said as his Pichu jumped onto his shoulder.

"If you're sure," I answered as I walked next to him out the door. We walked through hallways, Ben greeting everyone we saw, some of the girls in the Union making heart eyes at him, blowing him kisses.

"Gag me," I stated, Ben looked at me.

"You have no idea," he stated as we walked into the conference room.

"There you two are," Hastings said, Erma shook her head.

"First thing's first," she said, as she walked towards me, "Summer, dear, here is the symbol of a Top Ranger, the Fine Styler," she said, I looked at it.

"Cool, how dya put it on?" I asked, Erma laughed a little as did Hastings, "No seriously, how do you put it on? I'm no good with technology that I haven't seen the blueprints to," I stated, Ben shook his head as he took the styler then my hand, he then placed it on my arm, I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I smiled; he nodded as we turned back to Erma and Hastings, the door opened once more to reveal Ania.

"Yo Summer," she smiled, I nodded as I high fived her.

"Now that all three of you are here, we will get to business," Erma started, "Summer you and Ben are partners that is why you share a room," Erma said, Ania looked at me with wide eyes, I glared at her, "Next thing, Ania, will be your personal Operator while you are on missions or quests, however if another Operator answers your calls, don't be worried, she will be busy with something else," Erma explained, we nodded our heads as we listened.

"Now, down to the reason you two are really here," Hastings said, we turned to him, "I called you both here because I have en extraordinary mission for the both of you-,"

"An extraordinary mission?" Ben repeated, Hasting looked at him and nodded his head, though you could tell he wasn't happy about being interrupted.

"Yes, an extraordinary mission," Hastings answered, "I'm sure you've heard of this, there is a group of people who control Pokemon and take them from their homes," Hastings stated, Ben thought for a minute, while I cast a worried glance at Ania, who looked at me with equal worry.

"Yeah, I read something about that in the papers," Ben stated, Hastings nodded his head as he looked at me, I masked my worry behind a blank mask.

"Sorry, I haven't heard anything about it," I stated, Hastings nodded his head before continuing.

"Well, they are called Pokemon Pinchers," Ania and I both flinched a little at that, but we quickly cooled ourselves down, we looked at Hastings as we continued to listen, "Up until recently, the members worked individually, but now these Pokemon Pinchers are becoming a unified outfit. The question is why?" I looked at Ania we already knew the answer, to do what Team Darkness couldn't, to finish what we started and what Ania and I stopped.

Hastings began pacing the room; once he stopped he turned to us.

"In any case, they're probably up to no good," he stated, I almost rolled my eyes, but I do have respect for the elderly, "I want you, Ben, Summer, to head to the Oblivia Region, investigate their plans, and, if necessary, stop them," Hastings ordered, we nodded our heads as we waited for the information on the Oblivia Region. Ania looked at me with worry in her eyes; I looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"Woah, what, wait a minute," Murph then ran onto the scene, I sweat dropped along with Ben as he began huffing for air.

"If you need an explanation of the Oblivia Region, leave it to me," Murph suggested, Hastings turned to him, he looked at little pissed.

"Murph, I will take care of the explanation myself," Hastings huffed, Murph looked at him pleadingly.

"Please Professor don't take away any more of my remaining few responsibilities," Hastings calmed down a little after that, Murph smiled widely, "Well then, let me give you a brief explanation of the Oblivia Region," he started, Hastings shook his head at the boy, while I tried my best not to laugh at him, "In a sense, it is a place the rest of the world has forgotten about. It's a carefree and peaceful paradise," Murph explained.

"You may be right, it is a peaceful paradise. That is, however, exactly what the Pinchers are after. The area is so peaceful that we only have one Area Ranger stationed there," Hastings explained, my mouth dropped open at that.

"That's a little, erm, idiotic, isn't it?" I asked, Hastings and Murph turned to look at me, "I mean no matter how peaceful a place is, there should always be more than one Ranger, I mean, Summerland's peaceful, but there were about five Rangers there," I stated, Hastings sighed.

"You may be right about that Summer," he said.

"This is the Oblivia Regions motto-,"

"Oblivia, islands of ancient ruins and legends," Murph, Ania and I chorused, Murph looked at us in shock.

"What?" I asked, "We've looked into Oblivia before," I added on, Murph nodded his head.

"Not listen you two, it may be peaceful, but don't let your guard down," wouldn't dream of it.

"Now for the rest of my explanation of the Oblivia Region," Murph spoke up again, "There are nine parts in all, so make yourselves comfortable ok?"

"That's enough Murph, if you're that desperate for work, I'll find you something to do," Hastings almost yelled, I held my ears as Ania did the same.

"Note to self, don't piss professor off," I muttered as I removed my hands from my ears, Ben snickered at me; I turned to him before sticking my tongue out.

"Our discussion has gone slightly off track," Hastings spoke again, I raised an eye brow.

"Slightly?" I asked, Hastings glared at me, "Shutting up," I said as I held my hands up in defence.

"Depart immediately for the Oblivia Region. Cooperate with Pokemon and foil the Pokemon Pinchers plans, defend nature and peace for everyone," Hastings ordered.

"Yes Sir," Ben and I said at the same time before we walked out with Ania, who pulled me away from Ben for a moment or so.

"Be right back Ben," I said as I walked with Ania somewhere where no one would hear us.

"This is bad, this is very, very bad," Ania started, "The Societea know what you look like as you know who or as you are now, what do we do?" Ania asked, I sighed as I held up a mobile phone, it was a universal phone, in other words it always had a signal.

"I'll contact you if anything goes wrong, ok?" I asked, Ania looked at me worried but nodded her head.

"Alright, now go, you've got to leave immediately," Ania reminded me; I nodded my head as I ran towards the front of the Ranger Union. Ben was stood there with Kate, Keith, Sven and Wendy.

"Sorry about that, now let's head out," I stated, Ben nodded his head as we caught some nearby Staraptor, Keith smirked.

"Good luck Ben, don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said with a wink, I glared at him while Ben tried to use a tree branch as a weapon to hit him with.

"Good luck Ben, you too Summer," Kate smiled, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, remember, don't be afraid of failure," Sven stated, I looked at him but nodded my head.

"If the Staraptor get restless, just pet them, it should calm them down," Wendy advised, "Good luck," she added on once we took to the skies.

"So, which way's the Oblivia Region?" I asked, Ben stopped his Staraptor.

"I have no idea," he stated, I sighed as I pulled my styler out.

"How the hell do you use text on this thing?" I asked, Ben laughed.

"You don't, press the button that says 'Voicemail'," he ordered, I did as told, sure enough Ania popped up on the screen.

"Hey Summer, what's up?" she asked, I sighed.

"Can we have a map to the Oblivia Region, and while you're at it, GET ME THE FRICKNIG BLUE PRINTS TO THIS STYLER!" I yelled, Ania laughed at me.

"Sure thing, but the blue prints, don't think I can," she stated, I sighed as she ended the transmission.

"Receiving map to Oblivia Region," my styler said, I would have jumped a mile high if I weren't on a pokemon.

"What the?" I asked as I looked at the styler.

"I am Voice Nav. I will be your new styler, if you have any questions please ask me, but for now, please enter your name," it ordered, I did as told as I entered my name into the styler, "Processing, processing," I looked at Ben, who just gave a thumbs up, "Processing complete, welcome Summer," Voice Nav. said, I almost sweat dropped, "Oblivia Region is to the West of the Almia Region," it said again, I smiled.

"I already love this thing," I stated as we took off west, Ben shook his head as we flew through the skies. This new mission would be totally awesome.

* * *

**Chapter one done, you know the drill, I don't own pokemon that goes to…..whoever created it, also this is the sequel to Team Darkness, in case you didn't figure it out, now REVIEW and I will get the next chapter up ASAP, please REVIEW :D**


	2. Welcome to Oblivia

**Summers' P.O.V**

I sighed as I hit my styler…..again. What? It's not my fault it's being awkward.

"C'mon, I had the map up a minute ago," I growled as I hit the styler, again.

"Summer, I don't think that'll make it work," Ben pointed out to me, I glared at him, the boy just laughed awkwardly while sweat dropping.

"If you would like to bring the map up, please just ask, but other than that Summer, STOP HITTING ME!" Voice nav. yelled at me.

"WAH!" I screamed as I clung to the Staraptor to stop myself from falling off of it.

"Dude, you're a machine, you can't feel pain, also GIVE ME A WARNING WHEN YOU'RE GONNA TALK!" I yelled at it, again Ben just sweat dropped at me.

"Summer, I don't think there's any point in arguing with it," he pointed out.

"Ben is correct," another voice came, I looked around.

"Where'd that one come from?" I asked as I looked around the sky, Ben pulled his own styler out.

"Hey Voice Nav. how ya been?" Ben asked his styler, this time I sweat dropped.

"I've been good, but tell your friend to stop hitting my friend, he does feel pain," the styler pointed out, my mouth fell open.

"IT'S A FRICKING MACHINE!" I yelled, Ben looked at me.

"So?" he asked, "They have feelings too," he added, I face palmed this time.

"Ok, screw this, meet you in Oblivia," I stated as I took off in front of him.

The skies were calm as I flew around on Staraptor, but something felt off. Not off as in, there are no pokemon flying around, but off as in something bad's gonna happen.

"LAA!" how right I was, when I looked in front of me I saw a red and white pokemon flying through the skies, trying to get away from people in a green uniform.

I watched as the pokemon dodged green….energy…balls? WHAT? Ok it's official, the Pokemon Pinchers are idiots, I mean who shoots green energy, it's like they've taken the piss out of a pokemons' move. Either way, I guess I would have to step in sooner or later.

"Wee haa," the male Pincher said, he looked familiar.

"Give up already, do you really think you can get away?" the female asked, she looked and sounded familiar to me as well, huh, wonder where I know them from.

"You just don't know when to give up," the male said again, at this both of them charged forwards towards the Pokemon, I recognised as Latias, the neon pokemon.

"Yo, small, idiotic and ugly," I called as I charged forwards, the two turned to see me, oh shit.

"Wh-who's there?" the male asked, the female looked at me in shock.

"You idiot, you're telling me you don't remember the traitor?" the girl asked, the male soon had a look of realisation on his face.

"Oris," he growled, I threw one of my ninja stars at him, he only just dodged it.

"The name's Summer, Summer Cress, get it right fools," I ordered, the two laughed at me.

"What do we care?" the female asked, she was from Abilas' old team.

"Yeah, we don't take orders from you anymore," the male pointed out, he was also from Abilas' team, I cocked a brow.

"Technically, you never took orders from me," I pointed out, the two looked at each other.

"GAH, you know what I mean," the male growled, I smirked as I watched the Latias flee from the scene, both turned to it, then back to me, their faces darkened.

"Our target got away, now what?" the female asked, the male smirked.

"Let's send out some pokemon," he suggested, the female nodded. I waited a minute or so until they had called their pokemon. Once they had I saw it was something like three Pidgey, way too easy.

I began my capture with no trouble at all, the two Pinchers growled once I had completed the capture.

"Ugh, Ranger in front of us, our target got away, now what?" the male asked, the female rolled her eyes.

"We use our Plasma Cannon, duh," she stated, the boy smiled at the idea.

"Oh yeah, let's go," he said as he began charging the cannon, I rolled my eyes.

"Ready Staraptor, this is gonna be easy," I stated as I looked at them.

The male sent out two green energy balls, I dodged with ease.

"Gah, how did you do that, Summer's become something else," he stated, I smirked at him.

"Yeah, too bad I can't say the same thing for you," I answered, the female glared at me.

"Well, let's see how you deal with our double team attacks," she stated, I shrugged.

"Being it cake face," I ordered, the girl glared at me before they both began shooting at me.

"Picking up strong energy waves, dodge the opponents attacks and try to remain unharmed Summer," Voice Nav. ordered, I smiled as I looked at my styler.

"No problem little buddy," I stated as I began dodging the Plasma Blasts.

I dodged, left, right, up and down, avoiding almost all of them, except for a few, now thanks to that, I have an ugly looking burn on my left out, which hurt like hell.

"Gah, my battery's dead," the male said, the female nodded her head as well, what? You think I know everyones' name or something?

"Guess we'll just have to ram her," the female said, my mouth fell open.

"WHAT PLANET ARE YOU GUYS ON?" I yelled, they smirked as they backed up a little, oh this was gonna hurt.

"NOT SO FAST!" a voice yelled, I moved out of the way a little to let Ben fly next to me.

"Cutting it a little close, I was about to get rammed," I stated, Ben looked at me.

"Well, if you didn't run off, I would have been able to help you from the start," Ben stated, I cocked a brow before looking around.

"I think if I ran, I would be in the ocean," I stated, Ben glared at me.

"You know what I mean," he stated, I laughed as I looked at him, he was pretty cute when he's mad, oh Arceus no, Summer do not think like that.

"Our Plasma Cannon's not working, Rangers keep popping up, I have to say this, but it looks like we have to retreat," the female said, Ben smirked.

"Yeah, you do that," he muttered under his breath.

"No we won't, there's one more on our side now," a voice came, I looked at Ben, who shrugged, we looked around before pulling our Staraptor back a few feet, a boy with blond hair with a red fringe, red eyes and a red suit appeared before us, I growled silently, Red Eyes. His eyes landed on me as he took in every ounce of my body, I saw Ben glare at him out of the corner of my eye, Arceus knows why though.

"Well, aren't you a cute one," Red Eyes said to me, I looked at him.

"You aint so bad yourself hun," I stated, the two Pinchers and Ben looked at me gone out, Red Eyes smirked at me.

"Our leader, these are Pokemon Rangers," one of the Pinchers told him, Red Eyes turned to the boy and glared at him.

"I can see that, what I can't see is how you two lost to a couple of Rangers," Red Eyes retorted, I smirked as I looked at him, "Two Are Ranger brats, putting on airs with their bright red goggles, and yellow scarves, what a joke," he added, I glared at him while Ben began fuming.

"What's a joke? You're the leader of a team that can't even handle a couple of 'brats'," he yelled, oh no, that smart mouth will take him to his grave one day.

"You boy, I have just the sport for a smart arse child like you," Red Eyes smirked as he looked at Ben, "Skydiving…without a parachute," he added on, Ben looked at him in confusion, while my eyes went wide.

The man in red powered up his Plasma Cannon as he began to aim it at Ben, by the time he had realised what was going on, it was too late for him to get out of the way, I growled as I did the first thing that came to mind.

"BEN!" I yelled as I steered my Staraptor in front of him. The energy collided with me, sending me flying from the sky, off Staraptor and into the ocean awaiting below me.

"Ben," I whispered as I looked up at him through the clouds, I placed my Aqua Lung in as I turned my whole body, diving head first into the ocean, hopefully, this wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

As the smoke cleared where Ben was still flying, Red Eyes looked at him in shock, while Ben looked around frantically.

"Well, how noble of her, sacrificing herself to save the lights of you," Red Eyes said as he looked towards the ocean, Bens' eyes followed his, as his Pichu looked at him in shock.

"_Is Summer…..dead?" _he asked, ben glared at him.

"Don't you dare ask that," he ordered, Pichu nodded his head as he looked at Red eyes, who was smirking.

"It's a slim to none chance, that Summer's survived the fall that is," Red Eyes stated, Ben growled at him.

"Summer's head strong, you know nothing about her," Ben pointed out, Red Eyes looked at the boy before him.

"I know more about her than you do," he stated, "Besides, since she saved you, she must like you, of course, she'll never love you, but you must be special to her in some way, I think we'll take you as a good luck charm," Red Eyes stated as he looked at the boy, who was looking at the ocean again.

As Red Eyes' words sunk into his brain, Ben came to the compromisation], that he did not know Summer at all, all he knew was that she was head strong and from the looks of her, cared from her friends and family. Ben didn't struggle when the two Pinchers grabbed his arms, or tied him up, or tied Pichu up for that matter, he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Pathetic, you don't even know her, and yet you're falling in love with her," Red Eyes stated as they took off towards their hideout, a blind fold going over Bens' eyes, he had a slight feeling of déjà vu going through him at that moment in time.

'_I don't love Summer, I barely know her, how can I fall for her already?' _Ben asked himself as images of Summer flashed through his mind. He hadn't know her long, but yet, he felt like he'd know her a lot longer than before she visited the Ranger Union.

'_No matter, Summer, please be ok, I'm sorry for causing you trouble,' _Ben frowned as he felt the, whatever they were flying on land, before long he was being dragged through a number of hallways and rooms.

Capture styler has come off. Urgent! Capture styler has come off, please reattach capture styler," Voice Nav. ordered, Summer rolled her eyes as she began swimming down to the capture styler.

As she swam, she saw a Mantine take the styler, she sighed, this was so not funny, she hated chase. As Summer chased after the Mantine, she avoided bubbles that came from the pokemon, that ended up going all over the place. Getting hit my a few, they caused a couple of wounds on her arms.

'_How is that even possible?' _Summer asked herself as she swam to the ocean floor to collect her capture styler. She looked at the Styler then Voice Nav. Summer frowned, she had not seen the blue prints to the machine, so SHE HAD NO IDEA WHERE THE HELL IT WENT!

'_This is just great,' _Summer thought as she looked at her styler.

"Please attach the capture styler back on," Voice Nav. asked again, Summer rolled her eyes.

"Would if I knew where it went," she said through the mic on the Aqua Lung.

"Please place the capture styler on the end of me," Voice Nav. stated, Summer looked at it before doing so, she clapped as she saw that it fitted perfectly, "Thank you Sum-m-m-m-m-mer," Voice Nav. said, Summer looked at the machine with worry.

"Voice Nav. you ok?" she asked, Voice Nav. didn't reply. Summer looked around the waters, now all that was left was to swim to surface. Her eyes landed on the pattern under her feet, she brushed a little bit of seaweed off the rock, her eyes went wide.

"Woah," she breathed through the Aqua Lung.

"Warning! Warning!" Voice Nav. started again, "Extremely strong current! The current is zzz zzzz zzzzz…." Summer hit Voice Nav. again; maybe it would stop making him screwy.

'_Wait, he said extremely strong current?' _Summer asked herself as she looked around; she saw a big black submarine heading her way, her eyes shot wide open.

"OH SHIT!" she yelled through the Aqua Lung as she tried to swim away, the current was too strong. Summer crossed her arms, as she closed her eyes waiting for the current to take her away.

'_I've had a good run, just hope Bens' having better luck than I am,' _she thought before a splitting pain shot through her head, taking her hand Summer placed it on her head, drawing away she saw blood on it. Her vision began to cloud over.

'_I want ice-cream when this is over,' _she thought before the darkness swallowed her completely.

* * *

**Chapter two done, hope you all liked it, please REVIEW :D**


	3. Voice Nav Really?

**Summers' P.O.V**

I groaned as I felt the ground under me, grain, it felt like grain. I groaned as I sat up, the shooting pain in my head ordering me to lie back down. I ignored it as I rested my arms on my legs. From what I could see, I was on a beach, trees, more trees and a few bushes, white sand and the ocean crashing onto the beach. Where the hell was I?

"Ok, now I have no idea where the hell I am," I stated as I looked around, I really do hope Ben's having better luck than I am. Hopefully he'll have made it to Oblivia and was at the Area Rangers house, whatever his name was, I think it was Rand.

"Current location…. X coordinate 055665. Y coordinate 355671, seawater has penetrated the Voice Nav. circuits."

"GAH!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet looking at the styler on my wrist as it began to go funny, "Seriously little buddy, give me a warning before you do that, or I might end up throwing you into something and breaking you," I stated as I looked at it.

"This is Dolce Island in the Oblivia Region," Voice Nav. stated, I looked around, well now i know where I am, I just need to find a house or something, "Recovering Voice Nav. programme, recovering Voice Nav. programme," I sweat dropped at the device strapped to my arm.

"You do that, imma walk around," I stated as I began walking passed the trees until I came to a path in the road, who knows what was down there. I held my head as I felt a headache coming on.

"Great, whoever or whatever's down there better have some aspirin," I muttered as I began walking, the place was quiet, too quiet for my liking.

"Please verify that you own this styler by entering your name."

"WAH!" I glared at the talking device on my arm, can't it see that there is no one around, the place is empty, so you never EVER DO THAT?

"My name? Seriously?" I asked as I looked at the device.

"Please verify that this is your own styler by entering your name," I sighed.

"Summer," I told it, least I hope that's what I had to do, if it included pushing some buttons, I'd break it.

"Processing data, processing data," Voice Nav. said, I sighed, "This Styler belongs to Summer, am I right?" I smiled.

"That you are little buddy, that you are," I sighed as I walked around a little more.

"Recovery almost complete, if you want to use your styler functions please touch your styler menu, at the lower right corner of the screen. For more information please refer to the glossary in the styler menu," so I can get more information from this thing? Why did no body tell me that? I'm not a fricking genius.

"Whatever, just call Ben," I ordered as I looked at the styler, it began beeping.

"Communication features cannot be recovered, communication with Ben is impossible," Voice Nav. stated, I looked at the thing as I stopped walking.

"COME ON ARCEUS WHAT DID I DO TO PISS YOU OFF?" I yelled to the sky before sighing and looking at my styler, "You're no help," I stated as I glared at it.

"You are currently on Dolce Island in the Oblivia Region," Voice Nav. stated, I sighed.

"Yeah, you already said, what I want to know is where are the houses?" I asked as I walked through the trees.

"According to the data about this area: Dolce Island is uninhabited, the nearest inhabited island is Renbow Island which is just north, across a narrow strait," Voice Nav. explained, I glared at the machine again.

"You really are no help," I stated as I pulled out my universal phone, I'm so glad that it's waterproof, I dialled in Anias' number.

"Hello?" she asked on the other line.

"Ania, I've been in the Oblivia Region five minutes and you won't believe what's happened," I started, I heard mumbling in the background.

"Well, tell us, you're on speaker by the way," she stated, I sighed.

"Ok, well first, I found the Pinchers, they were chasing Latias, the neon Pokemon, I don't know why though, second I met some guy called Red Eyes, one of their leaders, third HE SHOT ME OUT THE FUCKING SKY!" I yelled, I heard everyone gasp on the other line.

"You're joking, please tell me you're joking," Ania begged.

"Well, he went for Ben but I steered my Staraptor in front of him, I took the blow, fell into the ocean, had to get my styler back from a Mantine, got my head hit on a giant sub and then I woke up on Dolce Island, which is uninhabited and now, I need to find a place that is inhabited and find Ben," I sighed, "I just hope he's having better luck than I am," I muttered as I looked around the Island, there was no one around for miles.

"Yeah, about Ben, we lost his signal," Ania stated, I froze in my tracks.

"What?" I asked, Ania sighed.

"We lost his signal, it might have been after you fell into the ocean," Ania stated.

"So I take it when I get off this island going for ice-cream's out the question?" I asked, I heard Ania grit her teeth.

"Summer, this isn't funny," she stated, I growled.

"Well don't blame me, I always try to make light of the situations at hand," I stated as I looked around, I saw another beach down a few steps with a man on a boat, "Hold on, I think I might have just found a way off the island," I stated as I ran over to the man.

"HEY!" I called, the man turned to look at me, he studied my clothing before giving me a confused look.

"And who might you be young lady?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"My name's Summer Cress, Sir, I'm a Pokemon Ranger, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to Renbow Island?" I asked, the man looked at me.

"Sure can, my name's Booker I'm the woodman around these parts, hop on Summer," he ordered as I hopped into the boat, I bid farewell to the others on the phone as I told them I'd ring in later, I looked forwards to see Renbow Island.

"Hey, you haven't happened to see another Ranger around, he'd be wearing the same as me?" I asked, Booker looked at me in confusion.

"Got split up from your boyfriend eh?" he asked, I blushed a red colour, though I'm not sure why.

"N-no he's my p-partner," I stated as I looked away from Booker, who laughed at me.

"Well, no I haven't but you can come to mine and tell me what happened, maybe I can help," Booker stated, I nodded my head as we docked on a small dock on Renbow Island.

"So, I know Dolce Island is uninhabited, but where were all the pokemon?" I asked, Booker frowned.

"I'll explain when we get inside," he stated as we walked up, when we were on the beach three kids ran up to us.

"Welcome back Booker," one of them smiled, he was a young boy with green hair, he wore a grey and yellow top with red shorts and shoes.

"Oh, hello there, Ralph," Booker smiled, "You're nice and dirty, full of energy, I see," he added, I tried to stop myself laughing at that, curse my mind.

"You're embarrassing me, that's a weird complement by the way," the boy, Ralph answered, I nodded my head.

"I second that," I stated as the boy looked at me.

"Huh? Who's that?" he asked, Booker looked at me.

"This here's Summer, she's a Pokemon Ranger, like Rand," Booker stated, so the Area Rangers name was Rand. As I thought this I didn't notice all three kids surround me.

"Really? But that Ranger Uniform seems a little different," the second little boy said, I smiled at him.

"It's something to do with being a prototype, Professor Hastings wanted me and my partner to try it out, it's supposed to keep us cool in hot weather and warm in cold weather," I explained.

"I've never seen a Ranger with red goggles and a yellow scarf before," the little girl spoke next; I looked at my goggles and scarf.

"Honestly, I have no idea what the scarf's for, but the goggles are to keep the wind out of our eyes when we're flying through the sky," I smiled; the little girl nodded her head.

"The uniform does seem a little different," Booker stated, I looked at him.

"What was your first clue?" I asked, "The uniform being blue? Or the scarf? Oh I know, it was the goggles wasn't it?" I asked, Booker just shook his head at me, I smiled at him. The three kids began to look at my uniform as I spoke to Booker.

"AH! I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" I heard Voice Nav. yell, I looked at him.

"YOU'RE A DEVICE!" I yelled, "HOW IN THE NAME OF MEW CAN YOU BE CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" I asked, Voice Nav. began beeping before speaking again.

"Simple, I have a fear of Santa Claus," at that moment everyone stopped to look at the device on my wrist in confusion.

"WHAT?" I yelled as I looked at it.

"I have a fear of Santa Claus," Voice Nav. stated again, I looked at the styler then the sky.

"This is your fault Ben, where ever you are, saying that a device has feelings," I grumbled as I looked back to the device.

"O…k, that was weird, well we must be off Ralph," Booker said as he lead me into his house, I looked back to see three confused kids watching us walk away. Could you blame them? They just heard a device talk, not to mention it said it was afraid of Santa Claus.

"Hey boss," a boy with green hair in a bandana said as we walked in, he wore a…colourful outfit. A bright orange top with bright blue shorts and bright orange trainers.

"Oh no, could it be?" I looked at the bright boy as he began talking again, "Disillusioned with being a Ranger this person has come to ask to be your new apprentice. Then, moved by those words, you decided to take them in. if that's the case, I'm no longer needed, so it's pack your bags and hit the road, right? Boss, how could you do that to me?"

"And you thought I was crazy," Voice Nav. said as we listened to the whole story.

"No, you're not crazy, you're nuts, I whole bunch of nuts," I stated.

"I find that racist," Voice Nav. stated, I looked at him in confusion.

"I give up," I answered while shaking my head.

"Now Nick, none of your silly dreams, now go get our guest some tea," Booker ordered, I smiled at him.

"You wouldn't happen to have any aspirin would you?" I asked, Booker frowned.

"No sorry," he answered, I sighed.

"Don't mention it, I can live with the pain," I stated as I held my arm, then felt my head; at least it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Nick, bring some bandages as well," Booker ordered, Nick nodded from his spot next to the kettle as he grabbed a few bandages and poured three cups of tea. I smiled at the boy as he walked back over to us.

"Thanks, my name's Summer by the way," I smiled, Nick nodded his head as he handed me the bandages, I took one as I began to bandage my left arm. In that blast from Red Eyes', it had gotten a whole lot worse.

"Nick here's my apprentice, he's a hard worker but has a wild imagination," Booker stated, I smiled.

"So I figured," I stated as I looked at Nick, who gave me a thumbs up, I laughed a little.

"So summer, would you mind telling me what happened to you?" Booker asked, I looked at him as he motioned to a couch in the room; I sat on it with Booker while Nick sat on a chair.

"Not at all," I smiled, "Well first I found some Pinchers they were after Latias, the neon pokemon. I beat them with a mid-air capture, then had to avoid some wild shooting from a plasma cannon, that's when things get crazy. You see, Ben shows up after that, when the two Pinchers were about to retreat another one shows up, this one being their leader, Red Eyes. Anyway, because he said we were a couple of Brats, Ben shoots his mouth off; I'm sat on Staraptor thinking that his smart mouth'll take him to his grave someday. Well, Red Eyes gets ticked off, and I mean ticked, he fires up his plasma cannon and shoots it at Ben-,"

"That's awful," Nick frowned as he listened to my story, Booker nodded in agreement.

"Yes, carry on Summer," he ordered, I nodded.

"Well, me being me, I order Staraptor to go in front of the blow, taking the hit from myself, that's when I fall out of the sky and into the ocean, I don't know what happened to Ben after that. But either way, I got my capture styler back off a Mantine, then a black sub comes passed and I end up hitting my head on the side of it, turns out my head started bleeding, so I ended up passing out. When I woke up, I was on Dolce Island, with no one around, and my styler's acting all screwy," I stated as I pointed to Voice Nav. who was buzzing again.

"Ah well, Rands' daughter may be able to fix that, she's a wiz with computer stuff," I nodded my head as I looked at Booker.

"Ok, but what about the Pokemon from Dolce, where are they?" I asked, Booker sighed as he remembered what happened.

"Before I went to Dolce on my daily visit, I saw some people on UFO machines flying there, when I got there the pokemon were gone, I think those people took them and from what you told me, I think they me the Pokemon Pinchers," Booker explained, I nodded my head as I drank my, now cool, tea.

"Probably," I sighed as I looked around the room, "I just hope Ben's ok," I muttered as I looked at the remaining little bit of tea in it, I don't know why but…I felt like crying.

"Oh no, could it be?" I looked at Nick as he started talking, "Yours partner's been caught by the bad guys and bound with a rope a smidgeon on the tight side….and then-,"

"Nick, knock off that worthless day dreaming," Booker ordered, I laughed a minute before sighing.

"That sounds like Ben," I stated as I stood, I walked over to the sink before placing my cup into it.

"She's got it bad for her partner," Nick stated, I turned in time to see Booker nod his head.

"I DO NOT HAVE IT BAD FOR BEN!" I yelled as I looked at them both, Booker and Nick just laughed as they looked at me. I sat back down on the sofa, with my arms and legs crossed as I began to pout.

"BOOKER!" ok now I know that wasn't Voice Nav. "We've got trouble," Ralph said as he ran through the door, I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he looked at me.

"Those people on the UFO machines are back, they went into the Teakwood Forest," he stated, my eyes narrowed as I looked at him.

"The Pinchers, they're back and if they have Ben, I'll make 'em pay," I stated as I looked at Ralph.

"Arley went to go see what's going on but he hasn't come back yet," Ralph explained, my eyes shot wide open, so the Societea were the ones behind the Pokemon Pinchers.

"Well, let's go help him," I said as I began walking towards the exit, Ralph looked at me.

"I'll go with you," he stated, I turned to him.

"Look, Ralph, I admire your energy, but it's not safe," I stated Ralph looked at me.

"But you have no idea where to go," he stated, I sighed, no matter what I said; he would be going with or without my permission.

"Alright, you can come, but promise me you won't get into any trouble," I ordered, Ralph smiled at me.

"I promise, now let's go," he ordered, I winced a little at the pitch of his voice, if he kept it up, I would surely need an overdose of aspirin, or a brain transplant, but if we have to go with the second option, don't let the donator be Ben.

We walked out of Bookers' house as the man and his apprentice bid us farewell and good luck, don't know why he's saying bye, we'll be seeing him again in twenty minutes.

Oh yeah and I STILL WANT MY ICE-CREAM!

* * *

**Chapter three done, hope it's as good as the last one, so please REVIEW and let me know what you think, REVIEW :D**


	4. A Better Welcome, Arachnophobia?

**Bens' P.O.V**

I groaned as I felt myself being thrown against a wall in wherever the hell I was. A fist came into contact with my stomach as I coughed, trying to get air back to my lungs.

"What are you doing Red Eyes?" a bored female voice asked.

"Beating the hell out of a Ranger, wanna help?" Red Eyes asked, I heard the girl scoff.

"No I don't want to help," she answered.

"Come on Blue Eyes, you won't break a nail, besides this boy's precious to Summer," Red Eyes added.

"Summer?" the girl repeated.

"Summer," Red Eyes stated again, I heard a growl come from the girl.

"I'll help," she answered, I groaned as I felt more beats come my way. Summer, wherever she was, I hoped she was having better luck than me.

"You're girlfriend's probably dead anyway, no one can survive a two-fifty drop out the sky," Red Eyes stated, I ignored him as I tried to sit up.

"Aw, poor little boy," Blue Eyes said with fake care, one of them grabbed the blind fold over my eyes before ragging it off.

"Pathetic," Red Eyes spat as he looked at me, I shook my head as I blinked to try and find out where I was. Though, even with the blind fold off, it wasn't much help. The room was made of metal; I could tell that, there were crates in the room and some other stuff. Pichu was tied up next to me as he looked at me with scared eyes.

"When I get out of here, I'll kill you," I growled at Red Eyes, who scoffed.

"If you get out of here boy, there's no one coming to save you, your Ranger girl died," Red Eyes stated as he looked at me, his fist came into contact with my face again.

"If she's dead, why are we beating him?" Blue Eyes asked, she wore a blue and white uniform, her hair was blond with a blue fringe, she had blue eyes, figures.

"Because, he's the other Ranger that was sent here to stop us, plus the fool's fallen in love with the girl," Red Eyes stated, Blue Eyes burst out laughing at that.

"He's fallen in love with someone he hardly knows," she asked, though it came out as more of a statement, "He does know she'll never love him back right?" she asked, I glared at the girl in front of me.

"I know, but he doesn't seem to get it into his head, that Summer's a heartless bitch who only cares about herself," Red Eyes stated, I growled at him.

"You're lying, Summer's not a heartless bitch," I stated as I sat up, I could feel blood trailing down my chin from my lip, Blue Eyes scoffed as Red Eyes grabbed. He lifted me into the air; my feet were now off the ground, the red eyed man glared at me.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked, "You've only seen the side of her she wants you to see, you know nothing about her, nothing about her past or what lies ahead for her," he added, I glared at him.

"And I suppose you do?" I asked, Red Eyes glared at me.

"Red Eyes, we should report to the leaders now, don't you think?" Blue Eyes asked as she looked at me, Red Eyes dropped me before kicking me in the stomach.

"Watch him," he ordered as he walked out of the room, Blue Eyes nodded her head before sitting on a crate and filing her nails. I grabbed a tracking device from my back pocket before attaching it to the room I was in.

"_Are you ok?" _Pichu asked, I looked at him.

"I'm fine buddy," I forced a smile, even though my mouth hurt; Pichu gave me a concerned look.

"_Do you think Summer's really….gone?" _he asked, I glared at him.

"I told you not to think like that, she's a strong person, she won't go down so easily," I stated as I looked at the pokemon next to me as he curled up into my side.

"So, you do know something about her," Blue Eyes stated as she looked at me, I glared at her, "Oh please, I'm not scared of you, you know she won't come for you, even if she is alive, she doesn't care about you, you're a burden to her," the woman added, I growled as I looked at the ground.

"I'm not a burden," I stated as I tried my hardest not to look at her, in a way, I knew she was right.

"Oh please, she saves your life by getting shot out of the sky, you've now been caught and now, instead of figuring out our plans, she's probably got to run around the islands looking for you, or trying to get us to tell her where you are. You're a worthless burden to her, you'll never be anything more," Blue Eyes stated as she went back to filing her nails. I felt tears tug at the corner of my eyes as I thought about everything, maybe, maybe Blue Eyes was right, I was a burden; Summer should be trying to stop these guys, not trying to save my life.

"That is, if she's alive," Blue Eyes added, I felt her smirk at me, I gritted my teeth. I couldn't put up with this, I needed to get out of here, but I knew the only way out, was for someone to save me, and with Summer, who might actually be dead, and the only other Area Ranger being Rand, there was a slim to none chance that any of them would find me. Besides, why would Summer want to save me, Blue Eyes's right, I'm nothing but a burden on the girl.

"_Ben, Summer will come for us, I'm sure of it, so stop listening to the old hag," _Pichu ordered, I chuckled a little at him.

"I guess you're right, thanks buddy, I needed that," I smiled as I looked at the pokemon besides me. I then turned my attention to the ceiling of the room.

'_Summer, wherever the hell you are, please be safe,' _I thought as I felt my world being over taken by darkness.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

As Red Eyes stood in front of one of the computers in the submarine they were in, Pinchers ran around like crazy trying to get the pokemon to various locations in the sub.

"Will you hurry up with those blasted pokemon?" Red Eyes growled as anger flew throughout his body, one of the Pinchers stopped to glare at the red eyed man.

"Well, sorry, we didn't have to handle these things when we were working on Team Darkness," he stated as he grabbed a nearby Starly before dragging it into one of the rooms. Red Eyes sighed, finally he was alone, now all he had to do was call the boss.

"What?" Ed asked as he appeared on the screen, he was still as ugly as ever.

"Ed, Sir, we have a problem," Red Eyes started, Ed remained silent, waiting for him to continue, "Oris, Summer, whatever she's going by, is a Pokemon Ranger, she's here in the Oblivia Region, we've captured her partner and I shot her out the sky, but I'm not sure if she's survived or not," Red Eyes explained, Ed began to think for a moment.

"Keep the Pinchers on alert, if she is still alive, I want her eliminated for her tretory and for messing with us, as for her partner, beat him, torture him, do whatever you want with him, but keep him alive, he might come in handy," Ed ordered, Red Eyes nodded his head as the call ended, he then walked back to the room Ben was being kept in.

"Well?" Blue Eyes asked, Red Eyes smirked.

"We can beat him, torture him, we can do whatever we want with him, but we can't kill him, Ed says he might come in handy," Red Eyes explained, Blue Eyes nodded her head.

"I got it into his head that he's only a burden and that Summer wouldn't come looking for him, no matter what he thinks," she smirked, Red Eyes nodded his head.

"Good, also, if we see Summer, we have to eliminate her for her tretory and for messing with us," Red Eyes stated, Blue Eyes nodded her head.

"Good, I never liked the little brat anyway," she stated, Red Eyes shrugged.

"I don't know, I think she's quite cute," he stated, Blue Eyes gaped at him.

"Ugh, not you too, you're such a hypocrite," she stated, Red Eyes glared at the woman in front of him.

"Why am I?" he asked, the woman only rolled her eyes.

"Because you hardly know her, you idiot," she stated.

"Oh yeah," Red Eyes answered while sweat dropping, Blue Eyes fell over anime style at that.

"Well, what do we do with the boy?" she asked as she looked at the sleeping Ben, Pichu was growling at the two of them.

"We wait, when he wakes up, we begin the torture," Red Eyes stated as he pulled out a deck of cards, "Wanna play?" he asked, Blue Eyes nodded her head.

"Sure thing," she smiled as they sat on one of the crates in the room, Pichu, who was watching them sweat dropped.

* * *

**Summers' P.O.V**

Ok you know what? Forget the ice-cream, I WANT CHOCOLATE! OR SOMETHING SWEET PLEASE! I sighed as I pushed another branch out of my face as I followed Ralph.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No," Ralph answered.

"How 'about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Jheeze no need to yell," I stated.

"On the contrary there is, also GET ME OUT OF THIS FOREST!" Voice Nav. yelled, I jumped five feet in the air as I ran up a tree, Ralph looked up at me as he sweat dropped.

"THAT'S IT THE NEXT TIME YOU DON'T GIVE ME A WARNING YOU'RE GOING IN THE SEA," I stated as I looked at my styler, "AGAIN!" I yelled as I began climbing down.

"Anyway, are we there yet?" I asked, Ralph sighed before looking ahead of me.

"Yes," he smiled as he showed me a cave near in a mountain, cool, let's hope there's nothing creepy in there.

"Hold it," a female Pincher glared as she looked at me, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, I looked at her, she was from my old team.

"Going in there, if you have a problem with it, I won't hesitate to knock you out," I stated as I balled my fits, the girl scoffed.

"Please, you're a weak Ranger," she stated as she held her hand out, a Floatzel and Croagunk then came charging at me, I smirked as I held my styler out.

"You better not fuck up because of the sea water," I whispered as I looked at it, "CAPTURE…..ON!" I yelled as the disc shot out, I smirked as I began the capture with ease, avoiding the attacks of the pokemon with the line and getting Ralph out of the way before he was hit by a poison attack from Croagunk.

"Capture complete," I smirked as I watched the two pokemon run off, the girl gulped before running into the cave, "So, this is Rasp Cavern huh?" I asked as Ralph and I stepped in, the boy nodded as we began walking around.

"I wonder where Harley is," Ralph pondered aloud as we walked.

'_Probably helping the Pinchers get whatever they came here for," _i thought as we continued to walk.

I sighed as I looked at a boulder blocking out way, great. I looked at Ralph who was stood next to me.

"Wait here, don't move," I ordered as I ran around the cave looking for a pokemon that could get rid of the boulder. I came upon a Koffing; I shrugged as I caught the pokemon before going back to the boulder.

I ordered the Koffing to smash it; it did as told before running off. I looked at Ralph as I motioned for him to follow me; he did as told before we came to a ledge.

I sighed as I jumped down, Ralph looked a little unsure at first. I smiled at him a I held my arms up to him, the boy took them as I lifted him from the ledge before setting him on the ground, he smiled at me.

"Thank you," he beamed, I nodded before we carried on. By the time we were like half way through the cave, we saw a large man. He had greyish hair and was wearing all green, Arley.

"ARLEY!" Ralph yelled, I sighed as I walked with him, the man turned to face us; he didn't look too happy about Ralph being here in the cave but oh well.

"Ralph, I've told you not to come in here, it's too dangerous," Arley started before turning his attention to me, his eye narrowed, I knew he wanted to growl at me, "And what's this?" he asked, "Based on how you're dressed I'd say you were a Pokemon Ranger," he stated, I nodded my head at him.

"You didn't come back and I was really, really worried," Ralph spoke up as he looked at Arley, who smiled at him, "This Ranger came to Oblivia, so I asked for some help and we came looking for you together," Ralph explained, I rolled my eyes, I think Arley figured that much out.

"I see. Sorry to get angry with you, but I'm ok. Being a lumber jack had made me very strong," Arley smiled, Ralph frowned.

"Even so, you're still pretty old though," he stated, I that I began silently laughing as I looked at Arley, who glared at me.

"Come on Ralph, actually I came here because I wanted to see what these guys are up to," Arley stated, I rolled my eyes, no you came here to make sure no one interrupted what those guys were doing, "They seem to need something from the monument deep in this cave. It looks like they're only investigating the monument while a rather powerful pokemon is lured away," he stated, I glared at him.

"I don't care if they're investigating, stealing or healing, those bastards have Ben and I want him back, now move," I ordered, I couldn't listen to this guy's lies any longer, sure I have respect for my elders, but I don't have respect for my evil elders.

I ran passed the old geezer to see one of the Pinchers stood at the monument, I had no idea what he was doing, but it looks like he was trying to take something.

"We got the Emble," the one who was at the monument snickered, I glared at him.

"Ok you losers, where's Ben and what did you take?" I ordered, the two turned to look at me, a smirk on their faces. Arley ran up behind me, I looked around for Ralph, he wasn't with him, "Where's Ralph?" I asked as I looked at Arley, these two I could take, him I wasn't too sure about, Arley smirked at me.

"He's waiting out there," he stated as he walked forwards, "Your little partner's our prisoner, he's safe, but not for long, after all Ed doesn't think he'll be needed," he explained, I glared at him.

"You lay a hand on Ben, I swear I'll-,"

"You'll what? You're not a murderer, remember?" Arley asked, I smirked.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through," I stated as I turned to grab one of the Pinchers before he stabbed me, I turned his arm around, making him stab himself instead of me.

"AH!" he yelled as he held him stomach, I'm actually glad Ralph stayed out there now.

"I want Ben back, and I will do whatever it takes to get him back, tell Red Eyes I will kill him for shooting me out of the sky," I stated as I looked at the two Pinchers, the one who wasn't hurt glared at me.

"I'll teach you a lesson in hurt Summer," he said, I smirked.

"Bring it," I answered just as a Cranidos smashed into my side, I gasped as the wind was taken out of me, at that note Ralph came running onto the scene. Arley went back into his nice mode by grabbing Ralph and placing him on his shoulders, Ralph just watched me in shock.

I winced as I stood up, I'll never be curious about that pokemon's attacks again. I readied my styler as I pointed it to the pokemon.

"CAPTURE…ON!" I yelled as my disc shot out, I ignored the pain in my side as best I could as I captured the pokemon that was running at me, throwing boulders at me and I was sure it was trying to kill me.

"Capture complete," I stated just as a stray boulder hit me in the leg, creating quite a large gash, I sighed as I looked at it, great absolutely great.

"Whatever, we have what we came for," the uninjured Pincher said before helping his friend onto a flying thing, no idea what it was though.

"See ya later Ranger," the injured one said, ignoring his side as they took off through the cave.

"OOOFFF!" one of the Pinchers called, I cocked a brow, "Watch where you're going, and did you forget? You're supposed to be luring Raikou away," he growled to a female Pincher.

"Don't get mad at me, you ran into me," the female retorted, I shook my head as I mentally sighed, in Team Darkness, it wouldn't matter if you ran into anyone, you'd both get your heads smashed together by Ace or Anthea, heh, "It seemed like there was some commotion around the monument so I came here to see what was going on," the female stated as she glared at the one that ran into her.

"Which means…..Raikou is?" I was snapped out of my thinking when I heard a roar, I turned my head in the direction to see Raikou, and boy did he look pissed. The pokemon roared as the Pinchers fled, Raikou then took off after the Pinchers, I stood there dumbfounded as I looked at the spot Raikou had once been, before getting snapped back into reality by the pain in my leg.

I sighed as I took my scarf off and wrapped it around my leg, hopefully that would do, for now. I turned to Arley and Ralph.

"Let's head back to the village," I said as I started walking, Arley was walking next to me with a glare on his face, Ralph was still on his shoulders so he couldn't see.

When we got outside, I caught a Cranidos and smashed a rock that was there before we journeyed through the forest again. I sighed as a Spinarak landed on my arm with my styler on it.

"AH GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Voice Nav. yelled, I looked at the machine before picking the Spinarak up and placing it on a tree.

"What is your problem?" I asked, as I looked at the styler.

"I have arachnophobia," it stated, I face palmed.

"You're scared of arachnids?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Voice Nav. stated, I sighed as I shook my head.

"You're a machine, how can you be…..you know what never mind, I don't wanna know," I stated as we walked into the village.

I saw Ed giving an old man something to rub on his wounds, when Arley and Ralph asked what happened, he said something about only just missing Raikous' attack. That is, until his wife said something about him just getting a scrape from the ground.

Ed looked at me as he noticed my leg, he recognised me I know he did, but I guess he had to do the doctor thing as he bandaged my leg up. I thanked him before I walked to Bookers' house.

"Hey Booker, I'm back," I smiled as I walked in, Booker looked at me before smiling, Nick smiled as he handed me a cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you," I smiled as I drank the liquid, "Could you hand me some fresh bandages?" I asked, Nick did as told as I took the bandages Ed put on my leg before putting the new one on, I don't trust that guy.

"So what happened this time?" Booker asked as he walked over to me, I picked my scarf up as I looked at it, it was a little blood stained.

"Not to worry," Nick said as he took my scarf, he then put it in the wash, I smiled at him.

"Thanks Nick, well this is what happened," I said as I began explaining everything.

"And then Ed patched my knee up," I smiled as I looked at Booker, who nodded his head.

"Well, night fall's coming around, I don't have a spare bed for ya, but you're more than welcome to sleep on the couch," he suggested, I nodded my head.

"Please, if that's ok," I smiled as I looked around; this place was beginning to feel like home to me.

"Alright, we'll leave you to rest and you can head for Rands' house in the morning, sleep tight Summer," Booker smiled, I nodded as he handed me a blanket from a cupboard.

"Night Booker, Nick," I smiled as they went upstairs to their rooms, "Night Ben, wherever you are," I whispered as I looked at the ceiling before letting myself drift into an uneasy sleep. Tomorrow, I'm so getting my ice-cream.

* * *

**Chapter 4 done, hope you all liked it, Summer will be getting her ice-cream soon, if not she'll go bizerk, anyway, hope you all liked it please REVIEW :D **


	5. Three Requests, Allergic

**Bens' P.O.V**

I moaned a little as I began to wake up, my face, my body ached. I looked around, hoping that what happened was a dream, but the metal room, the ropes, and the two Picher leaders made that hope disappear.

"Well," Red Eyes said as he looked at me, "He's awake, you're lucky your little partner survived," he added on, I looked at him in shock.

"S-Summer," I stuttered, Blue Eyes flipped her hair.

"Yes, Summer, she's alive, for now anyway," she smirked, I glared at her.

"Don't you dare hurt her," I glared at them, my voice was weak as I tried my hardest to sound tough, both the leaders just laughed at me.

"I'd be more worried about you than Summer in this moment in time," Red Eyes stated as he pulled a knife out, he ran it through my clothing to the left side of my chest, I hissed in pain as it ripped my skin open. Blue Eyes just frowned.

"Oh, he's not as fun, he doesn't scream," she pouted, Red Eyes smirked.

"Not yet," he said as he pulled a few chains out, Blue Eyes rolled her eyes.

"Red Eyes, now's not the time to experience your homosexual side, especially with a lady in the room," she stated, Red Eyes glared at the woman as he undid my ropes before chaining me up.

"It's to keep him standing, after all, where's the fun in someone who can't even stand when being tortured?" he asked, Blue Eyes smirked at me.

"You have a pointed there," she stated as she walked forwards with some knifes, candles and beating sticks, oh Arceus, just kill me.

Once Red Eyes had finished chaining me up, he glared at me before grabbing a knife. He then cut me from my right shoulder down to my left side, I hissed in pain but didn't scream, hopefully my body would go numb soon.

I felt leather connect with my skin; I looked to see Blue Eyes with a whip in her hand and a smirk on her face. Maybe if I passed out they'd leave me alone.

As I was about to close my eyes, a liquid hit my face, making them snap back open, I looked at the leaders in front of me.

"Oh no you don't, if you're ever going back to the Ranger Union, you're going to remember the pain of messing with the Pinchers," Red Eyes growled as Blue Eyes cut me again, I whimpered as I tried to block the pain out. The two leaders only hit me harder with every whimper that came from me.

Arceus, I really hope Summer's having better luck than I am with this.

* * *

**Summers' P.O.V**

WOAH HANG ON I DIDN'T SIGN UP TO BE TOSSED INTO SOME GLOWING LIGHT BY A CELEBI!

Yes you heard right, when I exited Bookers' house this morning I was told by someone that the Stone of Time was glowing, this resulted in me coming to the Stone of Time and catching a Celebi, now I was hurtling through time.

I placed my hand on my chin as I began to think, I could feel myself circling around in a time zone.

"I take it I have to wait even longer to get my ice-cream now," I stated as I saw another light open up. I placed my hand over my eyes to stop the brightness, it just got brighter until I fell through it.

"YIKES!" Voice Nav. yelled as I landed swiftly on my feet, I glared at the machine.

"You were so lucky I didn't break my neck then," I stated as I looked around, I was at the Plaza place, but it looked new, Celebi circled around me as I looked around, the place actually looked very nice, wonder what happened over the years.

"Hey, Celebi. Are you making mischief again?" I heard a voice asked, I looked to see a boy, about Ralphs' age walking up to us, "Who is this person?" he asked as he looked at me, "You don't seem to be from around here, I've never seen clothes like that," he stated as he studied my look, I just looked at him.

"Wait, did you, by any chance, happen to come here by Celebis' time travel?" the boy asked, I looked at him then Celebi.

"Yeah, think so anyway," I stated as I looked back to the boy.

"I've heard of Celebis' time travel, but I never thought it was true," the boy mused aloud.

"Well, it's true, I'm living, breathing proof of it, at least, I hope I'm still alive and this isn't some crazy dream and….. I've been around Nick waaaay too long," I muttered as I face palmed.

"Celebi, why did you do that? You need to take this person back to the right time now," the boy said, I glared at him.

"Hey, this person has a name you know," I stated as I placed my hands on my hips, annoyance ran through my veins.

"My name's Ravio," the boy, Ravio explained, it was kind of hard to describe how he looked and dressed, mainly because I had no idea what his outfit was called, "You already know Celebi, what's your name? Where did you come from? What do you do?" he asked, I looked at him in shock, then again I think anyone would be curious if they met someone from the future.

"My name's Summer, I'm from Sinnoh, but I'm stationed in Oblivia or Almia, and I'm a Pokemon Ranger," I answered, Ravio nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you Summer," he smiled, I shook his hand as he held it out.

"You too Ravio," I smiled, Ravio then began to tell me many things, he also told me about three songs in the Oblivia Region, one about Entei, one about Suicune and one about Raikou. I told him about Pokemon Rangers and what it is we do, he seemed very fascinated by them.

"Celebi, you need to take Summer back now," Ravio ordered, I nodded my head, I had to find Ben….and I wanted my ice-cream.

"See you Summer, guess we won't see each other again, take care," Ravio said as Celebi opened up a portal of light.

"See ya Ravio," I smiled as I walked through it, I had a feeling that I would see him again but I just didn't know when or where.

As I was going through the time travel thing I looked around, it was like something out of a movie, tones of clocks and colours, I placed my hand on my chin again.

"Why do I feel like that rabbit that's always late in Alice in Wonderland?" I asked myself as I looked around, I sweat dropped, "I think I just answered my own question," I sighed as I landed back in my time, it wasn't as pretty but it was still nice.

"SUMMER!" Ralph yelled as he jumped over to me, I caught him in my arms.

"Woah, Ralph!" I exclaimed as I looked at him, the boy smiled at me.

"I was so worried about you," I smiled at him.

"Well, I'm fine now, but I really must be going, I have to find Rand," I sighed as I ran off, leaving the people confused, I don't think they'd believe me if I told them in went back in time.

I walked to beach to the right of Bookers' house, there was a Lapras, a beach girl, a girl with turquoise hair and some pokemon, nothing out of the ordinary.

"What's this? Are you a Pokemon Ranger?" the girl with turquoise hair asked me, she worse a lab coat over her clothes, I simply nodded my head, "Woah, cool, this is the first time I've seen a Pokemon Ranger in the Oblivia Region besides papa," papa? Then I wonder if she's Nema.

"By any chance would you happen to be Nema?" I asked, the girl looked at me as she nodded her head.

"That's me, and you are….."

"My name's Summer," I smiled.

"Summer, ok, well will you grant me three wishes?" she asked, I raised a brow at her.

"Erm, what?" I asked

"You're older than me so you have to grant me three wishes," I stared at a strange Nema as she glared at me; I sweat dropped as I looked at her.

"Kid, I'm not a gene, however I will do three _requests _for you," I stated, Nema nodded her head.

"Ok, then my first one is to ride the Lapras to the middle of the ocean and drag that UFO back up here," she ordered, I looked at her like she was crazy.

"There is a slight chance of oil pollution if we do not retrieve the sunken item, I hate oil," Voice Nav. spoke up, by now I was used to him talking without warning me. Nema looked at my styler with interest.

"Oh, your styler talks, that's so much better than papas'," she stated, "But how can it be scared of oil?" she asked, I looked at her.

"You tell me, this things got arachnophobia and he's apparently claustrophobic and he thinks claustrophobic means being scared of Santa Claus," I stated, Nema looked at the styler like it was crazy.

"You're nuts," she said to Voice Nav.

"A whole bunch of nuts," I added.

"I still find that racist," Voice Nav. spoke up; the little girl looked at him in confusion.

"Ok, that's just weird," she stated as she looked at the styler, I nodded my head before looking at the Lapras.

"Even so, Lapras won't let you ride on its back if it doesn't respect or trust you," the beach girl said, I sighed as I readied my styler.

"CAPTURE…..ON!" I yelled as I caught the Lapras with ease, the pokemon made a loud sound before I walked into the ocean to pet it, the beach girl nodded her head.

"Ok, you can ride on Lapras, but be careful," she ordered, I nodded as I hopped onto the pokemons' back.

"I'll be back in a few," I stated to Nema, who nodded her head.

"Please, be quick," she asked, I nodded before the Lapras took off to the middle of the sea, once I was there, I jumped in before putting my Aqua Lung in.

"I hate water," Voice Nav. stated, I looked at him before rolling my goggle covered eyes.

"You hate everything," I stated as I began swimming.

"What was your first clue?" Voice Nav. asked as I came to a strong current.

"WEEEEE!" I yelled through the lung as I rode through it, I ended up going smack into the coral, "Ow," I muttered as I rubbed my nose.

"And you say I'm crazy," Voice Nav. stated, I looked at him as I saw the UFO thingy, there were two pokemon next to it and a strong current blocking me from getting to it.

"I've never said you were crazy, I've said you were nuts," I stated.

"I still find that racist," the machine answered, I face palmed, it would have hurt but we were in water so, yeah. I mentally sighed as I looked around, there was a rock that could be broken and behind that a coral reef of some kind, I shrugged as I swam into it.

Mantine, Clamperl, big pink thing. I cocked a brow as I swam to the big pink thing, turns out it was a Corsola. I jumped a mile back before catching the pokemon. I used it to smash the rock, which fell into the way of the current stopping it. As I swam down to the UFO thingy the Clamperl and Horsea attacked me, I caught them with ease.

"Unable to detect any water pollution, the reason the pokemon seemed aggressive was because the item fell into their territory. Now get the thing and GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Voice Nav. ordered, I shook my head as I swam to the UFO.

A Kingdra came up before taking the thing, I groaned inwardly. I was so not in the mood for chase, but it had to be done.

I followed the Kingdra down the water deeper and deeper into the ocean. I avoided attacks it threw at me and made stay in one place before finally catching up to the thing.

The Kingdra then dropped the UFO into a dark part of the ocean, I mentally sighed again before going in after it.

"Summer be care, the UFOs light glows red in the dark, but so do Sharpedos' eyes," I gulped when Voice Nav. said that. I saw a Chinchou; I caught the pokemon, giving off more light for me to see.

After avoiding about fifteen Sharpedo, dodging a million attacks and getting bit twice on the same arm, luckily it wasn't the one with the burn, I found the UFO thingy. I grabbed it before hauling it back to the surface.

I took my Aqua Lung out as I sat on Lapras' back, I thanked the Chinchou that helped before releasing it, the Lapras then took me back to the beach.

When we got there, Nema looked at me shocked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Territorial Sharpedo, that's what," I answered, she nodded her head.

"Ok, well for my second request, will you help me drag this thing to my house?" she asked, I nodded my head.

"Sure, grab an end," I ordered as we began to drag it together, mainly because of my arm.

When we were about half way to Nemas' we saw two Pinchers, they said something about Raikou and then we heard an explosion, Nema began to panic.

"That explosion wasn't from Raikou, that came from my house," she stated, I gulped as I looked around.

"Nema, take this thing and go to your house, I'm gonna get some water types," I stated, Nema nodded before taking off. I ran to a beach part near where we were stood, I caught two Floatzel before running to Nemas' house. I then caught a Totodile, which I ordered to put the flame out while Nema was panicking. She sighed when she saw it go out.

"Thank you Summer," she smiled, I nodded my head before looking at her house, it was nice, minus the burnt part.

"OH CRAP!" Nema yelled as a bigger flame came up, I sighed before looking at Voice Nav.

"It seems the fire is too big for one pokemon to put out, try two or three," Voice Nav. advised I nodded as I caught the Totodile again before ordering the Totodile and two Floatzel to douse the fire out.

Nema breathed a sigh of relief when it went out for good; we walked into her house, me dragging the UFO thingy with me. Nema ran into a room before coming back out.

"I normally cause explosions while I'm home, I can't believe one happened when I wasn't," she stated as she began rummaging through the kitchen, "Can you put the UFO down near where I just came out of?" she asked, I did as told before grabbing my arm, "Come over here," Nema ordered as she wet a towel with warm water before putting it on my arm, I winced a little, "Suck it up," she smirked, I glared at her, she just laughed.

"Sorry, the water's a little hot though," I stated, Nema shrugged.

"It'll stop infections better," she stated as she put a bandage on it, I smiled at her.

"Thanks Nema," I said surprised, she glared at me.

"Why dya sound so surprised?" she asked, I laughed a little.

"No reason, but if you wanna surprise me, you could sort Voice Nav. out, he's got sea water in his systems," I stated, Nema looked at the styler.

"Bibi…..zzzzzzz….voice…zzzzzzzzzzz," Voice Nav. said, I looked at Nema who smiled.

"No problem," she answered as she took a few things out of the lab coat.

"Woah, I've never seen circuitry like this," Nema said as she looked at my styler, I looked at my styler as well.

"I need the blueprints for this thing," I sighed as I watched her work on it.

"Well, the sea water got in here through this gap, so with a blast of air and a little grease-,"

"NO DON'T YOU TOUCH ME WITH THAT!" Voice Nav. yelled, I glared at the machine.

"Suck it up," Nema and I said in unison.

"And finally this area here," Nema smiled as she looked at me, "Ok it's fixed," she stated, I looked at the styler.

"I just went to hell and back," Voice Nav. said before he began beeping.

"Confirmed rebooting of the Styler Modification module," he then began talking about something or other to do with the styler.

"So where's your dad?" I asked, Nema smiled.

"He's probably at the wireless tower, we might have to meet him," she answered.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"AH!" Nema and I yelled as we jumped a mile in the air.

"Is there any way you could stop him from doing that?" I asked, she shook her head damn.

"I said, are we going to be staying here, is so there best not be any dust," Voice Nav. asked, I cocked a brow at the machine.

"Why can't there be any dust?" Nema asked, I looked at her.

"You just had to ask that didn't you?" I asked.

"I'm allergic to it," Voice Nav. stated, I looked at the machine.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE ALLERGIC TO ANYTHING! YOU'RE A MACHINE, A SACK OF NUTS AND BOLTS!" I yelled Nema just watched me with a scared expression on her face.

"THAT'S RACIST! I FIND THAT RACIST!" Voice Nav. yelled, I face palmed, while Nema gave me a scared look.

"I'm arguing with a machine, it's official I'm insane, now I really want my ice-cream," I stated before looking at Nema.

"We don't have any," she stated, I pouted, Nema just sweat dropped, "Let's go meet my papa," she said cautiously, I nodded my head as I walked out the door, sooner or later, I will have my ice-cream, you can make sure of that.

* * *

**Hey people, I'm running out of things for Voice Nav. to say, so if you want him to say anything just ask and I'll fit it in there somewhere, please REVIEW :D**


	6. Rand, Leanne, Burkhart and Martial Arts

**Summers' P.O.V**

I blinked as I looked around, I wasn't here a second ago, I was with Nema, but now, I'm in some weird metal room. I heard the sound of chains, the sharp pain of something connecting with my skin, where was I?

"The Ranger's even more pathetic than I thought," I heard a voice, I know that voice, it was Red Eyes, but how did I get here?

"What's wrong Ben? Miss your little girlfriend?" that voice a didn't know, but why were they calling me Ben? I looked down to realise I wasn't in my body, but in Bens', ok this is seriously creepy.

I gasped as I held onto a nearby tree, I worried looking Nema stood in front of me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Are you ok? What happened?" she asked, I looked at her.

"I'm not entirely sure," I answered as I tried to regain my senses, I looked at my chest, no red marks or anything, but the Pinchers had Ben and they were torturing him. I balled my fists as I looked at Nema, "C'mon, the quicker we find your father the quicker I can explain everything and find Ben," I stated as we began walking again.

Nema led me across a stripy bridge then straight, up a hill or two maybe. It wasn't long until we ran into a Pincher with an Ivysaur, but why would a Pincher be all the way up here? Never mind, that, I wanted to kill them anyway, so what do I care where they are? As long as I can kill them, I don't.

"Well, lucky here, the traitor," the pincher said as he walked towards me, I had Nema stay behind me, "Trying to stop us again huh Summer?" he asked, I glared at him as he sent the Ivysaur to attack us; Nema just looked at me in confusion.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled as I circled the Ivysaur a number of two times before catching it, "Well, that was easy," I laughed as the Pincher ran away from us screaming like a girl.

"What did he mean by trying to stop them again?" Nema asked, I flinched a little as I motioned for her to start walking again.

"Meh, it's a long story," I answered, as we carried on walking, Nema looked at me in doubt.

"It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it, I won't press," she smiled, I nodded my head.

"Thank you Nema," I answered as we walked a little in silence.

"I wonder when Solana and Lunick will get together," Voice Nav. pondered out of the blue, Nema and I looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You know Solana and Lunick, those two stationed in Ring Town, I wonder when they'll get together, it's so obvious they have a crush on each other," Voice Nav. answered, I laughed a little as I thought about it.

"I've read about those two, they would be cute together," Nema smiled as we walked.

"Tell me about it, but you know who I think would go better together?" I asked, Nema looked at me in curiosity.

"Kate and Keith," I smiled, Voice Nav. whooped at that, while Nema laughed a little.

"You mean those two who saved Almia?" she asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, if they're not together already," I answered, Nema smiled.

"You know who I think would be good together?" Voice Nav. asked, Nema and I looked at the device.

"I'm almost scared to find out," I answered, Nema looked at the machine.

"Who? Who? Who?" she asked eager to know who he thought would be good together.

"SUMMER AND BEN!" Voice Nav. yelled, my face went bright red as I tried my hardest to cool it down.

"D-don't be stupid Voice Nav. we're j-just friends," I answered as we walked towards the bridge.

"Aw, does Summer have a crush?" Nema asked, I glared at her, the girl held her hands up in defence, "I get it, no teasing Summer about her crush on Ben," Nema laughed, I glared harder at her.

"I DO NOT LIKE BEN!" I yelled as we walked onto the bridge, "Woah," I muttered as I looked at the view it gave off; Nema smiled as she walked to the edge with me.

"Breath taking, no?" she asked, I looked at her.

"Yeah," I answered as I looked at the view, the ocean sparkled as the sun's rays hit it, pokemon jumped out of the water, which flew around them as they did, it was a work of art, a moment to remember. I smiled sadly as I thought about it, it would have been better if Ben was here though.

I shook my head, I don't like Ben, he's just my partner, but then….why did I get this feeling whenever I thought about him or was near him? My stomach would feel like it's doing back flips, while my heart raced in my chest, thumping on my rib cage, my palms would become a little sweaty but in a way….I kinda liked it.

I thought about Ben, I thought about what the Pinchers could be doing to him, for some reason, I balled my fists, anger boiled inside me as I tried to think about something else, what was wrong with me? I knew, in a way, what was wrong with me, but then in another way I didn't want to believe it. I sighed as I thought about the question. Am I falling for Ben?

"Yo, Summer, you ok?" Nema asked as she clicked her fingers in front of my face, I blinked a couple of times before looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry if I zoned out," I answered, Nema smiled at me.

"No biggie, thinking about your partner?" she asked, I sighed as I nodded my head sadly, "I'm sure he'll be fine, I mean they can't exactly kill him…can they?"

"I don't know, I don't wanna know and I don't wanna find out," I answered as we continued walking on the bridge, we were stopped by another Pincher, oh the joy.

"You'll never get passed this bridge," the Pincher said, Nema cocked a brow, this girl she's….

"Save comments like that for after the battle, that you'll lose," Nema growled, cheeky, cocky and truthful, I'm liking her more and more every minute.

"Bring it on," I smirked as the Pincher sent out a Wobbuffet, "CAPTURE ON!" I yelled, again I circled the pokemon a maximum number of two times before the pokemon was caught and ran off. I don't get why Ed and them need pokemon, the people that were on Team Darkness work much better without them, then again, I'm no longer on their team, what do I care?

"I'm telling," the Pincher said as he ran off towards the wireless tower.

"Newbie," I sighed as I shook my head.

"What a weirdo," Nema stated; I laughed as we continued walking.

"So, where should your dad be?" I asked as we stood at the top of the steps.

"You there! What are you trying to do with the wireless tower?" a man asked, I looked at Nema who pointed to him.

"That's my papa," she smiled as we walked over, the three Pinchers scoffed before they saw me.

"Aw man, the guy's got back up," one of them said.

"Forget that, you seen _who _the backup is?" another asked, I glared at the three of them.

"Screw her, let's just hurt them," the third said, by now I was stood next to Nemas' father with Nema by my side, the man looked at us before looking back to the Pinchers.

"GET THEM!" the Pinchers yelled; I sighed as I shook my head before readying my styler at the pokemon they sent, a Gligar, Skuntank and an Ambipom, way too easy.

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled as I circled all three of the pokemon three times, they pokemon were then caught, not giving them a chance to put up a fight.

"Damn, we need to report to the leader, let's go," one of them said before they ran away, the man next to us then turned to Nema.

"Papa, we have pretty great timing huh?" she asked, the man glared at her.

"Nema, I've told you time and time again not to be so reckless," he scolded, Nema looked at the man in shock; she must almost never get yelled at.

"Sorry for interrupting, but this is partly my fault, I got sent here to Oblivia from the Ranger Union in Almia, unfortunately I had no idea where to go and I asked you daughter, I presume she is, to show me the way," I explained, the man looked at me before Nema then back to me.

"Very well, Nema I'm sorry I yelled, let's go inside and we'll get the introductions done," the man said, Nema smiled brightly as she hugged her papas' arm.

"Ok papa, c'mon Summer," she smiled, I nodded as I followed them into a nearby shack. When we were entered I saw more people in the room, a woman with cyan hair and matching eyes. She wore a cream coloured long sleeved top with purple jeans or leggings that went just passed her knees, she had on brown shoes with a pink belt around her jeans. She smiled at Nema as the girl walked to stand next to her, I assumed she was Nemas' mother, she was really pretty.

The man went to stand at the other end of the table, opposite Nema and the woman while I stood at the edge of the table near Nema.

"Well, my name's Rand, I'm the only Ranger here in the Oblivia Region, you've already met my daughter Nema, the lovely lady next to her is my wife, Leanne," Rand explained, I smiled as I studied Rands' uniform. He wore the normal Ranger attire, like Kate and Keith; he had dark blue hair with matching eyes.

"Mama can introduce herself Papa," Nema scolded, I smiled at her before I turned my attention to Leanne.

"As Rand's already said, my name's Leanne, I'm an archaeologist here in the Oblivia Region. I'm researching the relationship between the old legends of Oblivia and the actual ruins. Put simply, I'm researching whether these legends are simply fabrications of the ancients or something different entirely," Leanne smiled; I looked at her in interest.

"Mom! That's too much info. Keep your introductions to a minute," Nema scolded, I laughed a little at her.

"I-I guess you're right," Leanne smiled, I looked at her.

"I think what you're doing sounds really interesting," I smiled, Leanne looked at me.

"Thank you," Leanne smiled at me.

"My name's Summer, I recently became a Pokemon Ranger," I smiled as I looked at Rand.

"Alright, Nema, how did you meet Summer?" Rand asked with his eye brow raised.

"Oh, she helped me with some requests," Nema began to panic a little, Rand frowned.

"And would those requests happen to have been three selfish demands?" Rand asked, Nema gulped.

"No they weren't well one of them wasn't our house was on fire and-,"

"What? Our house was on fire? Are you two alright?" Leanne and Rand asked as they panicked a little.

"Everything's fine, I sorted the fire out and your daughter's requests weren't selfish, they were for a good cause I guess," I answered, Rand looked at me.

"And what were her other requests?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"Well, a Z.Z Flyer fell into the ocean and there was a chance of oil pollution, if I hadn't run into Nema I would have never got it out, the second was to help her take it to her house, but she helped me and the third was to put out the fire," I explained, Rand nodded his head.

"Don't I get an introduction any time soon, so glad to see you've forgotten about me Summer," Voice Nav. said, I looked at the machine.

"I would have forgotten about you if you had stopped speaking for a little longer," I stated.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Voice Nav. yelled, I sighed as I looked at everyone.

"This is Voice Nav. the claustrophobic, arachnophobic, allergic to dust styler," I smiled; everyone gave me a confused look.

"Yeah I know, I don't know what's weirder the fact that he's scared of those things, or the fact he thinks claustrophobic means being scared of Santa Claus," I sighed.

"HEY! I have every reason to be scared of that guy," Voice Nav. stated, I looked at him.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"If I'm not good he'll put me on the naughty list and give me coal," I face palmed at that while Rand, Nema and Leanne just laughed at the machine.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" I yelled at Voice Nav.

"You only just figure that out?" he asked, I opened my mouth to speak as I looked at the machine.

"Touché," I answered as I looked back to Rand, who was regaining himself from his laughing fit.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, why don't you tell us what happened, and where your partner is," Rand suggested, I sighed.

"Well, it started with us flying through the skies of Oblivia," I began as everyone looked at me with interest.

…

"And that's how I wound up here," I finished; everyone looked at me in shock.

"Wow, you've been through a lot," Rand said, I shrugged.

"I don't mind, I've been through worse, but I still want my ice-cream," I moaned, Rand laughed at me as I did so.

"Well, the Pinchers have taken over the wireless tower here, as a result we haven't been able to contact the Ranger Union for several days, or anywhere else as a matter of fact," Rand explained, I looked at him before frowning then smiling.

"We can use this," I smiled as I pulled my universal cell phone out my pocket.

"Will it work?" Rand asked, I looked at him.

"Dude it's universal, always has signal," I stated as I threw him the phone.

"Right, well we'll contact Hastings when needed, for now, we have to take back the wireless tower," Rand muttered as he began thinking.

"I can always kick their asses from top to bottom," I suggested, Rand looked at me.

"If nothing else succeeds we'll use that," Rand stated, I smiled just as the doors opened a man with yellow hair in a yellow suit walked in; electricity was flowing around his body as he did so.

"Burkhart, what happened to you?" Rand asked, the man, known as Burkhart looked at him.

"I snuck into the wireless tower, there was electricity running all around the tower, then I got shocked," he explained, if I wasn't so focused on kicking the Pinchers' asses, I would have laughed, loud, long and hard. Ew, forget I said that.

"Oh, the backup Ranger has arrived. Hey I just thought of something, give me your styler and let me recharge it with my electricity," Burkhart smiled widely at the thought before walking over to me.

"S-Stop it, don't be so rash Burkhart," Rand said, then in a flash, I had flipped the man over onto his back.

"I know Judo, Tai Chi, Karate, Bojuka, Bok Fu, Wrestling, Fencing and some Military Arts, never try that again," I growled, Burkhart looked at me in shock before running to the other side of the room.

"Woah, just woah," Leanne said, Nema bounced over to me.

"Can you teach me some of those moves?" she asked, I smiled at her.

"Maybe another time," I answered, Nema nodded as I looked at Rand.

"Ready to kick butt?" I asked, Rand looked at me in shock.

"I think kicking their butt might work better than battling our way through the tower," Rand answered, I laughed as him as we began to walk out the door, who knows, maybe this could take my mind off of Ben. But what I was really looking for, was anyone who was dressed like Red Eyes, that way I could kick their asses and question them as to where Ben was.

* * *

**Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while, there's no decent walkthroughs on YouTube that have the writing at the bottom of them, so I have to record my own game, which I recently found. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, hopefully the next one will be up soon so please REVIEW :D**


	7. Wireless Tower, Ben's Our Beating Rod

**Summers' P.O.V**

I walked with Rand up the first flight of stairs on the Wireless Tower. We were greeted by an angry Gligar. Rand looked at me worriedly before looking back at the pokemon.

"Agitated pokemon will attack if you get too close," he stated as I took another step forwards, the Gligar launched at me. I jumped to my right, out of the way, only to almost end up falling off the tower.

"Be careful Summer," Rand and Voice Nav. said as I readied my styler.

"Define careful," I ordered as the disc shot out of my styler. I circled the pokemon until it wasn't agitated anymore, before fully capturing the pokemon. The Gligar flew over to me with a happy expression on its face; I smiled as we walked towards the second flight of stairs.

Along the way I had to use the Gligar to cut something blocking our way, I had no idea what it was. What? Don't judge me; I'm still new to this Rangering thing.

We got to the second set of stairs only to see two Pinchers talking, they had a Pichu with them, but it wasn't Ben's.

"Raikou was climbing up the base," one of them said, gee, wonder why, "What is going on?" the same one asked again.

"It probably just came around to our way of thinking, it probably came to lend a hand," the second one answered, Rand frowned at that while I walked forwards.

"Fat chance hun," I smirked as the two Pinchers turned to me with shocked looks.

"You, you, but how, you were, and then, and now, you're ALIVE?!" one of the Pinchers yelled, Rand cocked a brow as he watched in amusement.

"Forget her being alive dude, look who it is, it's the Traitor," the second one said, ok I'm gonna have that name plastered to me for a while now.

"Let's teach her a lesson in electricity," the two Pinchers said in unison.

"Only if I can teach you a lesson in butt whooping," I smirked as I readied my styler for the Pichu.

"CATPURE ON!" I yelled as I circled the Pichu. It didn't take long for it to become un-agitated and then another two circles and it was caught, this was too easy.

"You're really becoming disappointing you know," I stated as I watched the Pichu run off. The two Pinchers glared at me.

"We're becoming disappointing?" one asked, "Go alert the leader about a brat, I'll deal with her," the same smirked as he drew a knife from his pocket. Rand stood in front of me like a father protecting his child.

"You have no sense of honour," Rand growled, I rolled my eyes, they're bad guys, did they even know what honour was? Wow, I just turned into the world's biggest hypocrite.

"Rand go follow that guy, I can handle myself," I stated, Rand looked at me before the one who ran off up the stairs, he sighed.

"Be careful," he ordered, I nodded.

"I'll see you at the set of steps on the next floor, I won't be long," I answered as Rand ran off, the Pincher then charged at me with the knife. I smirked as I move to my left to block the attack before grabbing his hand and twisting it around. The knife lodged itself into the Pinchers stomach as I did so, the Pincher cried out in pain.

"Mess with an ex-general you die," I whispered in his ear as he stumbled back towards the edge of the tower. My eyes widened when I saw he was going to fall, I quickly grabbed his hand before he did though.

I pulled him onto the ground on the tower, his cut was bleeding, but not badly, so he wouldn't bleed to death.

"Why did you save me?" he asked, I smirked slightly.

"I'm a Ranger, I help people and pokemon in need, even if that person is a villain," I answered as I looked to the stairs, "Gotta go," I added as I ran to the stairs, the Pincher watched after me as I ran up the steps before he stood up. I watched as he walked towards the steps we had come up first before he took his uniform off, revealing a white shirt, covered in blood with some blue shorts. I smiled as I watched him run off, knowing he made the right choice.

As I walked up the second floor I saw Rand at the other steps. I walked towards the yellow thing on the ground; I had no idea what it was. I stopped when I saw electricity come from it, before stopping for a few minutes and starting again. I sighed.

"HEY RAND!" I yelled stopping the man in his tracks; he turned to look at me.

"SUMMER BE CAREFUL!" he yelled back, I looked at him before nodding and walking along the electricity thingy. Considering Rand had cleared everything that needed to be cleared I got to him with ease. Well, as much ease as you can when you're racing against time to not get electrocuted.

"What happened down there?" Rand asked as he looked at my hand, my eyes followed his as I saw the blood on my hand.

"He attacked me with the knife; I twisted his arm around causing him to stab himself. When he stumbled back I saw he was going to fall off the tower. I grabbed his hand before pulling back onto the tower, he asked by I saved him, I said because it's my job to help people and pokemon in need, even if that person is a villain. He watched me as I walked up the steps to this level before taking his uniform off and leaving," I explained, Rand smiled at me.

"So he quit," he stated, I nodded my head as we walked up the steps. We stopped on the third floor. We walked downwards until we saw a Shinx, thinking we might need it I caught the blue and black pokemon before we walked back to where we came. We walked across this time and I was right, we did need the Shinx.

I used the pokemon to get rid of an electric fence before thanking it and continuing on our way. We walked down until we saw some more Pinchers, each with their own pokemon.

"You're not going any further than this," one Pincher said, I yawned, this was getting boring.

"Just do an about-face and turn around here," a second one said.

"I can do my fist to just about re arrange your face," I stated as I held up my two fists, all three flinched a little.

"Forget it, just send the pokemon in to attack," the third one ordered, the first two nodded as they did as told.

I smirked as I circled the Aron and Lairon. The styler went around and around as I focused on the two Aron, capturing them with ease. I stopped when I saw the Lairon had gone, but where?

"WATCH OUT!" Rand yelled, I turned to see a boulder coming at me, not having time to dodge it or defend myself I took the hit. I felt the blood run down the left side of my face as a small gash opened up on my forehead. Shallow cuts came onto my face as I lifted myself off the ground.

"CAPTURE ON!" Rand yelled as he caught the agitated pokemon. I held my head in my hands, it hurt so much, I could feel my ears ringing as I tried to steady everything.

"You three better run now before I lose my temper," I heard Rand say, he sounded so far away. I heard the scampering of feet as the Pinchers ran for it.

"Summer are you ok?" Rand asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder, I nodded my head slightly as I tried to steady my vision.

"I'm alright," I answered as I stood up, luckily I didn't stagger or fall. Rand placed my arm around his shoulder though to help me balance as we walked up the steps.

"Those Pinchers will pay," Rand said as we walked, I laughed a little.

"If Ben were here they wouldn't have made it off the tower alive," Voice Nav. chimed in, I smiled a little, it was true they wouldn't have.

"Take it Ben looks out for you," Rand smiled, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he was one of the first Rangers I made friends with, he looks out for me all the time," I explained, Rand nodded his head.

"Too bad neither of them will admit they like each other," Voice Nav. said, I swear I heard the machine snicker at its own comment.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Even when you're weak you can damage my ears," Voice Nav. stated, that caused both Rand and I to stop in the middle of the steps.

"You're a machine, how do you have ears?" I asked, the screen on Voice Nav. changed until there were two dots a straight line and two circles at either side.

"Easy, they're right here," the line moved as Voice Nav. spoke, my mouth fell agape as I looked at the machine.

"Well, that explains that," Rand stated.

"You have no idea how much that explains," I corrected as we arrived on the fourth floor, "How many more floors?" I asked.

"Two or three more then we're at the top," Rand smiled, I sighed as I moved off of him only to be hit by a large gust of wind, knocking me onto the ground and blowing me towards the edge of the tower.

"SUMMER!" Rand yelled as he grabbed a hold of my hand before I went flying off the tower.

"A LITTLE WARNING WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!" I yelled over the roar of the wind as we stood still, clinging to a pole at the stairs.

"Sorry," was all Rand said as we began walking again. We managed to get passed the first electric floor thingy and onto a small platform. The wind rushed passed us again as we fell to the floor. I grabbed the floor as I grabbed Rand's hand to keep us both there.

When the wind passed we carried on our way, luckily there were no Pinchers for the rest of the walk to the stairs, but there were a lot of agitated pokemon we had to avoid.

We got to the next floor; I forgot which number we were on but oh well. We walked straight until we heard voices.

"Hurry, both the Ranger sand Raikou are behind us," one of them said, I looked a little further behind them to see Raikou. Arceus did he look pissed.

"Well, we better hurry up," Rand sighed, I nodded as we walked up until we ran into a Hitmonchan. I quickly circled the pokemon, capturing it within a minute. We quickly walked down towards another Hitmonchan, this one was agitated. I avoided the attacks it threw at me before fully capturing it.

We walked until we came to a large boulder thing? I don't know what it was, I used both Hitmonchan's to destroy it, with that we were towards the steps. I didn't have any other pokemon with me, but Raikou couldn't be that hard could he?

"Raikou's up here, Summer are you ready?" Rand asked me, I smirked.

"Honey I was born ready," I answered as we walked up the steps. We heard the Pinchers talking to someone as we walked.

"Summer if you feel like you're in danger, don't be rash, run," Rand ordered, I nodded as we continued up the steps, I suddenly felt my whole body shaking for some reason. It wasn't because of blood loss; I hadn't lost a lot of that, though the blood did stain my face now.

"We messed with the frequency and cut the power off. But, to be safe we might as well take out the antenna too," a woman with blonde hair in a blue and white outfit like Red Eyes spoke. I clenched my fists.

"At least I know whose next I'm ringing," I hissed through gritted teeth as we stopped at the top of the tower. The two Pinchers rushed over to her in record time.

"That way they won't be able to communicate with anyone for a while," the blond girl added, clearly they had no idea about my universal phone.

"Leader!" one of the Pinchers screamed, the girl turned to them before sighing and crossing her arms.

"You're late, did you get the Emble?" she asked as she looked at the two of them expectantly.

"Yes Leader, but we have two problems, they're not big problems, but one of them is that the Rangers made it up here and that Raikou is standing right over there," the second Pincher explained. I turned to my left to see Raikou was indeed stood there. The pokemon looked at me for a second, did it just….smile at me?

Raikou then roared before jumping in front of the blond woman and the Pinchers, who took off running.

"What have those numskulls done?" the woman asked.

"They followed your orders," I answered as I walked towards the girl before walking around Raikou.

"Summer don't, it's dangerous," Rand said, I looked at the blond woman before Raikou, who looked mad, but not mad at me.

"Who are you? And where's Ben?" I asked, the blond woman smirked.

"My name's Blue Eyes, I work alongside Red Eyes and your precious Ben, is our beating rod," she explained, I growled as I clenched my fists.

"Ben has done nothing to you, let him go," I growled, Blue Eyes just laughed at me before looking at Raikou.

"No, you can deal with this pokemon though," she stated as she rode off on a Z.Z Flyer. Raikou roared as lightning came down from the air, destroying where Blue Eyes had been stood, he also destroyed the antenna.

"Well, less work for us," Blue Eyes muttered as we floated in the air on her Z.Z Flyer. My fists clenched as I saw Blue Eyes snap a picture of me? What? She a paedophile or something? Rand I turned to Raikou as he roared, I readied my styler as I began a capture on the pokemon.

"Be careful," I heard Rand whisper to me, I nodded as I circled the pokemon and dodged attacks from Raikou. My styler's energy did go down low without any poke assists to do, it turned out pretty badly. In the end I did capture the Raikou though.

The pokemon roared as it looked at me, its eyes began to glow as a bright light engulfed us all in it. My body began to heat up with energy as it did so. I looked around the light to see a sign, like an hourglass only different. I couldn't describe it, but it did entrance me, like I'd seen it before and this wasn't the last time I'd be seeing it.

As the light faded, Raikou roared one more time before bowing his head as a thank you. With that he took off running, I grabbed Voice Nav. as I registered the symbol somewhere I would remember it.

"What was that bright light?" Rand asked, I looked at him.

"You didn't see anything in it?" I asked, Rand shook his head as he looked at me.

"No, did you?" he asked, I nodded.

"I saw a figure, like an hour glass, only different, it's kinda hard to explain," I answered as we walked down the steps towards the front of the tower.

When we got there everyone was waiting for us, everyone besides Burkhart.

"Are you two alright?" Leanne asked, "We saw the bright light then all the Pinchers fled, what happened?" she asked again then looked at me before gasping.

"I'm fine," I answered her unasked question as Nema walked over to me before looking at my cuts.

"She hasn't lost a lot of blood, Summer's fine," she smiled, I sighed in relief.

"Well, we beat Blue Eyes, Summer caught Raikou and then the white light appeared. She said she saw a figure that looked like an hour glass, only different," Rand explained, just then Burkhart came walking over to us with two Pinchers. He didn't have as much electricity going around his body, but he still had some.

"I caught these two as they tried to escape, they were the slowest of the bunch," Burkhart explained as he looked at the two of them, "But they won't answer any questions," he added on as he glared at the Pinchers.

"We told you, we don't know why we had to destroy the tower or what the Emble's for, please let us go," one of them said, I looked at the two of them.

"I know Judo, Tai Chi, Karate, Bojuka, Bok Fu, Wrestling, Fencing and some Military Arts, unless you want me to hurt you answer truthfully," I growled, the two Pinchers turned to me.

"We are telling the truth, we know nothing about the Emble or the tower, we swear," the same one answered, I could tell they knew more than what they were saying.

"Maybe another shock will refresh your memory," Burkhart smirked as he reached out to them.

"No anything but that please," the same Pincher begged.

"Hey look, a flying pizza," the second one said.

"Where?" Burkhart whipped around to look for the 'flying pizza', "Hey wait, pizzas don't fly," Burkhart stated as he turned back around, only to be met with Rand face palming, Leanne laughing while Nema and I sighed.

"Sorry, I let them get away," Burkhart apologized as he walked back to the shack.

"Man, he's weirder than Ben, and that's saying something," I stated as I looked at Rand.

"Let's go after them," Rand suggested, I nodded as he turned to Leanne and Nema, "You two go on ahead, we'll see you at home," Rand smiled, Nema and Leanne nodded before Rand and I left.

Rand and I walked the same way Nema and I came, when we got to the place where the stripy bridge is we saw the two Pinchers.

"We've probably lost them by now," one of them stated, that is until they saw us walk up to them, "huh? We can't get caught. RUN!" the same on yelled as they began running again.

"And you thought I was annoying," Voice Nav. stated, I looked at the styler on my wrist.

"Don't worry, you're still the most annoying thing to me," I stated as we followed after the Pinchers again. We walked passed a little of the ocean before we came to another shack like thing. The doors were closed; it had a bench in front of it along with some boxes. The two Pinchers were stood in front of the shack.

"Sorry, let me catch my breath," one of the Pinchers said, I frowned, Ed hadn't had them training if they had to catch their breath, "I haven't run in ages and I'm not feeling too good," he added on, I shook my head, Ed really should let them train.

"You're as white as a sheet. Take deep breaths, deeeep breaths," the other Pincher ordered, the first one did as told.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling all right?" Rand asked as he looked at the two, genuine concern was on his face.

"Well, actually, there were these terrible people, and we barely escaped unharmed," the one who wasn't white explained.

"Really? They teach you shit lying skill in lying 101?" I asked as the two Pinchers turned to see us, they gulped before running off across the bridge again.

"Well, those two are pathetic," Rand muttered as we walked across the bridge, we didn't even get half way until I saw someone in all red.

"These are the two we were just talking about," one of the Pinchers said, my vision flashed red as I saw Red Eyes, I was going to kill him, "They followed us the whole way here," she same Pincher added.

"I'm not even the leader of your team, but I guess I'll help you. Just leave this to me, you two just flee," Red Eyes ordered as he turned to the two of them, I felt my feet taking me towards Red Eyes as Rand looked at me in confusion.

"Ok, that's what we'll do then," the first Pincher said before they ran off, Red Eyes then turned to me as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before punching him in the face, successfully breaking his nose.

"Where's Ben?" I asked as my bangs covered my eyes, Red Eyes held his nose in pain as he squirmed in my grip.

"I thought you looked familiar from somewhere," Red Eyes snickered as he looked at me, "You're the other Ranger that I shot out the sky, I thought you died. Even after falling all the way from the ocean from the clouds, you're alive," Red Eyes glared at me.

"My name is Summer, now answer my question," I ordered, my voice was calm, the scary kind of calm, I didn't once look at Red Eyes as he glared at me.

"He's our beating rod, I'm sure Blue Eyes had already told you that," he smirked, even with the blood rushing down his face, he was acting cocky and I wouldn't take my more of it. My first flew to his stomach as I punched him; I dropped him as I did so before kicking him again in the face. He flew backwards; I walked towards him as he stood on his Z.Z Flyer. He pulled a few Voltorb out and sent them onto the bridge.

"Ben's safety depends on how you behave," Red Eyes smirked as he flew off; the pokemon began to explode as Rand grabbed my hands. He began dragging me off the bridge until we were safely back on the land.

"We didn't manage to get anything out the Pinchers, we got the same answer about Ben too," Rand sighed as he looked at the bridge, "We'll find him, that much I'm sure off," he added as we looked at the now blown up bridge. A roar was heard by both Rand and I as we watched Raikou leap over the holes in the bridge.

"Raikou's following the Pinchers, but we still can't cross the Big Booker Bridge in its current state. So we can't get to Mitonga Island. For now, let's go back hm and rethink our plans," Rand stated, I sighed but nodded my head as I followed him to his house. I'm so raiding it for comfort food when we get there.

"We're home," Rand called after a silent and awkward walk towards his house; even Voice Nav. didn't make any smart comments.

"Welcome back~," Nema sang as we walked in, but stopped when she saw my face. I didn't show any emotion but you could see the hurt and horror in my face.

"You two much be tired and you look fairly disappointed," Leanne stated as she looked at both of us. I looked out a nearby window to see the sun setting on the horizon. I walked to stand in front of the table while Rand stood at the opposite end as me.

"When we were chasing the Pinchers we met another leader besides Blue Eyes. and he violently destroyed the Big Booker Bridge that goes to Mitonga Island," Rand explained, a little over dramatically at that. Leanne and Nema both gasped at the information.

"That's terrible. They were trying to trap the Rangers on this island then," Leanne explained as she began thinking.

"The ocean current there is very fast, so we can't go by ship," Nema pondered aloud.

"We could get a pokemon's help, but lately I haven't seen any Staraptor for some reason," Rand thought aloud.

"I guess the only thing left to do is repair the Big Booker Bridge," Leanne sighed.

"I think I'll ask Booker to fix it first thing in the morning, he did design it after all," Rand stated.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?" Leanne asked as she looked at me, she could tell I wasn't in the mood for talking but it must have been important.

"Go ahead," I answered, my voice shook with fear as I spoke, Rand gave me a concerned look as Nema frowned at me.

"After you capture Raikou, you mentioned something about seeing a figure appear right?" Leanne asked, I nodded my head once, "Do you remember the shape?" she asked again.

"The shape is recorded into the styler," Voice Nav. spoke up, I guess even he knew I didn't want to talk at the minute.

"I couldn't see the figure in the light," Rand stated as he looked at Voice Nav. with a confused expression.

"Can you please show me the figure?" Leanne asked, I nodded as I brought up the figure on Voice Nav.'s screen.

"It's like some kind of Emble. There is something curious about this. I'll go and do a little research on it," Leanne explained as she began walking towards the stairs, "Nema, please show Summer towards the guest room, she'll be very tired," Leanne stated as she looked at me then Nema, who smiled and nodded her head.

"Once mom goes into her library, she won't come out for a while. I guess I have to make dinner," Nema laughed a little.

"Food and experiments are different, so please try to make something normal, Nema," Rand sighed.

"Define normal," Nema ordered, Rand just laughed at her while I smiled slightly.

"I guess I better go help your mother with her research," Rand stated as he walked towards the stairs, Nema nodded.

"Come with me Summer, I'll show you the guest room," Nema smiled, I nodded as I followed her down the hall to a room which was third on the left.

"You'll be staying in here, there are two beds because we heard that there would be two Rangers coming," Nema sighed as she looked at the spare bed. I nodded my head as I walked in.

"Thank you, Nema," I smiled slightly before she walked out the room.

"I'll leave you alone for a while, if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen or my room," Nema explained, I nodded my head as she walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

I slumped down onto one of the beds; they each had blue covering on them. They were pretty much the same pattern and everything. I looked around the room, it had a joined on bathroom. There was a desk, some chairs, a mirror and two wardrobes. I laid back on the bed as I rested my hands behind my head.

A single tear rolled down my face, then another and another. Before long, I was laying on the bed, crying my eyes out because of what the two Pincher Leaders told me. I had to find Ben, before it was too late.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

I coughed as I opened my eyes; I was still in this fucking metal room. I sighed; I never used language like that, ever. Pichu made a noise as the door opened; Red Eyes stepped in, his eyes flashed with fury as he looked at me. Blood ran from his nose down to his chin, Blue Eyes was trying to contain her laughter from her colleague.

I coughed a little before looking at the two of them.

"You're little girlfriend got off lucky," Red Eyes growled as he hoisted me up by my shirt. I looked at him in shock, Summer was alright.

"Oh don't think she's fine," Blue Eyes rolled her eyes as she showed me a picture of Summer, she had cuts all over her beautiful face and blood was rushing down from the left side of her face.

"What did you do?" I asked in a weak voice, Red Eyes dropped me to the ground.

"We did nothing, our lower Pinchers did," he stated as he grabbed a knife before shoving it through my right shoulder. I hissed in pain as Pichu growled at him.

"_BEN!" _Pichu yelled, I only smiled weakly at him.

"Your little girlfriend did this to me and now, you'll pay for it," Red Eyes snickered as he advanced on me. I watched him walk towards me, at least it was me and not Summer suffering the pain.

"Summer's suffering as well," Red Eyes spoke up.

"She makes one wrong move and we kill you, but doing so, we kill Summer on the inside," Blue Eyes snickered as she pulled out another knife before cutting my face deep. I felt the blood pour from it as she smirked at me, my vision becoming blurry.

"Trust us Ben, by the time you've been let go, you won't want to be anywhere near Oblivia ever again," Red Eyes glared at me as he spoke. I just coughed, feeling the blood come from my mouth as I did so. The doors opened as my vision went blurry.

"What are you two doing, we need him alive," a man's voice stated, Red Eyes kicked me one last time before moving out the way. I saw a blur of a man walk towards me as I looked at him. I didn't get a good look before I passed out.

* * *

**Summers' P.O.V**

I finally stopped crying as I sorted myself out. I brushed my hair; put some stiches on some of the cuts on my face, while I washed the blood off. I walked out the room to be greeted by the smell of burning food.

"Nema you burnt dinner again," Leanne sighed as she threw away what Nema had been cooking, the girl just laughed sheepishly.

"Need any help?" I asked as I walked in, I knew they could tell I had been crying but I didn't care.

"If you'd like," Leanne smiled as she handed me a few things to do. I washed my hands before helping them to cook the food. We spoke about various things, pokemon, the Emble, Raikou, the Union and many more things.

"Erm Summer, there's a call from you, it's from someone called Ania," Rand called as he walked into the kitchen; I smiled as I stopped what I was doing before taking the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Girl, Randy told us what happened to you and that Ben's being tortured, are you ok?" Ania asked, her voice was full of worry, "Oh and you're on speaker," she added on, I smiled, figures.

"I'm fine, well I feel much better after two hours of crying none stop," I answered as I sat on the couch in the living room.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Ania said sadly as she used a motherly comforting voice.

"I'm fine now, I think, I broke Red Eyes' nose, that made me feel 100 times better," I stated as I thought about the blood rushing down his nose.

"Well just be careful, Rand told us about the whole game thing, one wrong move Summer," she reminded me, I frowned as I looked at the wall in front of me.

"One wrong move, if they kill Ben, I mutilate every single one of them," I retorted into the phone.

"Remind me not to get her mad," Keith and Isaac's voice came from the other line.

"You heard that right?" Ania asked, I laughed a little.

"Yeah I did," I answered.

"You've also sent the colour fleeing from Ryth and Katie's faces," Ania laughed at me.

"Go figure," I answered as I looked out the window; the sun had set; now the moon was out.

"Ben should be fine Summer, remember he's strong willed, he won't give up that easily," Kate said into the phone, I huffed.

"But the only person who ever caught a Ranger was Heath and that's when he caught Keith, sorry if I'm bringing back bad memories Keith," I added on quickly.

"Don't mention it," Keith answered.

"Where are you going with this?" Rythmi asked, I sighed.

"I mean Red Eyes is weak, very weak, so Ben had to have gone willingly with him," I stated, everyone on the other end gasped.

"Don't you dare say that," Kate growled into the phone.

"Ben's strong willed, he's never go with them willingly," Isaac stated.

"Unless," Kate began as she trailed off.

"Unless what?" I asked as I placed my free hand on my hip.

"Ben, he could have been upset that you were shot out the sky, the only way they got him was because he was too upset to fight them off, it happens to him some times," Kate stated.

"Yeah but I thought it only happened with someone he liked, as in like liked?" Keith asked.

"It does, am I the only one who sees how Summer and Ben look at each other?" Kate asked.

"No, I've seen it," Rythmi stated.

"Me too," Isaac said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Same here," Ania added.

"I can hear you," I growled into the phone.

"Sorry," Ania answered, "But it's true," she added.

"I do not like Ben," I hissed.

"Yeah you do," they all chorused.

"I'm hanging up now," I stated.

"No wa-," I didn't give them time to finish their sentence as I hung the phone up.

"Erm, dinner's ready," Nema smiled as she walked into the room; I nodded as we walked back into the kitchen before we started eating. We spoke as we ate; it was the same topics as when we were cooking; only they asked me what Ania and the others wanted. They all ended up 'awing' when I told them what they said about me and Ben.

I sighed as I flopped down onto my bed, today hadn't been as bad as I thought. Well the first part of it had, but the final part was great. I just hope Ben's ok, wherever he is.

"I'll find you, I promise," I whispered as I pulled the blankets over me, I was already in my pyjamas before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**And that's this chapter done, hope you all liked it so please REVIEW and I'll update ASAP, and if you want anything to happen to Red Eyes or Blue Eyes, just name it and if it's evil, I will send you cookie :D, now please REVIEW :D**


	8. Ben? Ania and Murph? Hocus and Ed?

**Summers' P.O.V**

I groaned as I rolled over on my side to grab my styler, only it wasn't there. I sighed as I sat up in my bed, Nema must have it.

"NEMA!" I yelled as I walked out of the room towards the kitchen, "Morning Leanne, NEMA GET OUT HERE NOW!" I ordered. A sheepish looking Nema emerged from her room with Voice Nav. in her hands.

"HELP ME! OH ARCEUS PLEASE HELP ME! SHE'S TRYING TO DO EXPERIMENTS ON ME! AND USE OIL, OH ARCEUS NO!" Voice Nav. began yelling, I sighed as I rubbed my temples.

"I'm trying to stop him from screaming," Nema stated innocently, I groaned again as I felt a headache coming on.

"_She doesn't love you. She never could."_

"_You're pathetic Ben; you don't even know anything about her."_

"_You're wrong." _

I groaned one last time before I collapsed to the ground, I don't know why, I don't know how, I just did. What I did know is that I needed to find out who those other two voices belonged to, I know one was Ben, but I couldn't pin point the other two.

"_Ugh, my head, where the hell am I?" I asked myself as I looked around a dark abyss._

"_Summer?" I knew that voice; I spun around to have my heart jump a mile, Ben. I ran towards him as I gave him a bone crushing hug, "Nice to see you too, Summer," he smiled as he looked at me; I frowned slightly as I looked at him._

"_You're ok right?" I asked as I looked around the dark abyss._

"_Honestly, I don't know," I heard him sigh when he said that._

"_Ben I-,"_

"_Summer," he cut me off, "I don't know if this is real or not, but I need your help and soon, they're planning to kill me Summer, I need you now more than ever," he whispered as he pulled me into a soft hug. I don't know why, but I broke down crying._

"_Hey, it's ok," he whispered as he wiped my tears away._

"_No it's not, you shouldn't have been captured, this is all my fault," I replied as I looked up at him through tear glazed eyes._

"_Don't you even think that, I'm the one who shot my mouth off, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead now," he answered as he looked at me._

"_But you're going to die anyway, they're planning to kill you, you said so," I argued, Ben smiled at me._

"_Then, I'll die happy, knowing you're ok," he stated as he began to fade._

"_Ben?" I asked as I looked at him._

"_Summer?" Nema's voice came, I looked around, then back to Ben, who smiled at me._

"_They're calling for you, go," he whispered as he faded completely._

"_Ben," I muttered as I looked at the space he had been._

I groaned as I opened my eyes, looking at the bright light that was shining into them. Nema sighed in relief as I woke up, I was on my bed.

"Mama, papa, she's alright," at that, Rand and Leanne came running into the room.

"Oh thank Arceus, Summer, we thought we'd lost you then," she whispered, I looked at her shocked.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You stopped breathing," Rand stated.

"And your heart stopped for a second or two," Nema added on as she smiled sadly.

"When you woke up you were muttering your partners name," Leanne finished as she looked at me. I frowned slightly as I remembered the dream I had only moments ago.

"Ben, he's in trouble," I gasped as I sat up fully, I didn't feel light headed or anything. Rand smiled slightly as he looked at me, I was still in pyjamas but I was fine nonetheless.

Rand, Leanne and Nema all left the room as I began to change; soon I was stood outside the house looking at the sun that was in the sky.

"Booker's working on the bridge, hopefully it'll be done in time to save Ben," Rand stated as he, Leanne and Nema walked out behind me.

"Time's something we don't have, we don't even know where Ben is, never mind finding him in time," I stated as I sighed. I slid down the wood of the house before putting my knees to my chest and resting my head on them.

"BII!" oh no, I looked up to see Celebi there; I gulped as I felt myself being pulled into the time warp thing again. Nema, Leanne and Rand just watched, too shocked to do anything.

"Ok, the next time I come through here, I'm dressing up as that rabbit from Alice in Wonderland," I stated as I went through the other end of the time thingy before landing gracefully on my feet.

"Well, looks like I'm back in Ravio's time," I muttered as I looked around.

"Ravio was right," I turned when I heard a male voice state, "The door is usually open, but now it's closed. What's happening inside the temples?" the dude asked aloud, he was wearing clothes similar to Ravio, they were kind of hard to explain really. A woman with lavender hair turned to look at Celebi and I, I silently gulped as her eyes flared with anger before disappearing into humour.

"Celebi, where have you been? Ravio's been looking all over for you," she stated as Celebi flew over to her, I just looked at her in confusion, was I invisible now? That would be so cool, I could pretend to haunt an ice-cream stand, then I could have all the ice-cream I wanted, it was pure genius.

"You're not invisible Einstein," Voice Nav. broke me from my thoughts.

"What are you? Some fort of psychic now?" I asked.

"No, but that would me cool, I could be misère Voice Nav. speaker to the dead," Voice Nav. stated, by now the two people were staring at us in confusion.

"Yeah, you need to be able to see dead people first hun," I replied as I rolled my eyes before looking at the computer device.

"THERE'S A ZOMBIE BEHIND YOU!"

"AH!" I yelled as I jumped behind the two people. I looked to see Ravio stood behind me with his mouth in a small 'o' shape before he waved at me with a large smile. I sweat dropped as I waved back sheepishly.

"I'll get you for that later," I growled as I looked at the device on my arm, "Hey, Ravio, how've you been?" I asked, Ravio smiled widely at me.

"I've been great, how've you been?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"I've been good," I then looked at the two people who were looking at me confusedly, "Erm, who are these two?" I asked, Ravio laughed slightly.

"Sorry, Kira, Tanvir, this is Summer, she's the Pokemon Ranger," Ravio stated.

"Not a very good one if she's scared of zombies," Voice Nav. added as he put on that stupid smiling face.

"You shut up, you'd be scared of them too if you didn't have a chainsaw," I hissed.

"No I wouldn't."

"Oh no? Fine the next time a zombie invasion comes, I'll leave you with a zombie Santa Clause in a crowded area," I stated as I looked at Voice Nav.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME COMMIT SUICIDE, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" he yelled as he began to fake cry.

"Oh, put a sock in it, before I let Nema put oil in you," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"I get the feeling you don't like me," Voice Nav. stated as he looked up at me.

"Really? What was your first clue?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"Erm, ok, I think we'll break this up now?" Kira asked as she looked from me to the device. I nodded my head as Celebi began dragging me towards the temple.

"Celebi, stop that this instant," Kira ordered, Celebi instantly stopped, "Now we would like Summer to help us, but I'm sure she has things to do in her time, so send her back," Kira ordered, Celebi made an unhappy sound.

"We can deal with what's going off in the temple, Celebi," Tanvir stated, Celebi sighed before nodding its head.

"Hey Summer," I turned to Ravio, "Did you ever find your partner?" he asked, I frowned when he asked before sighing.

"Not yet Ravio, but I will soon," I smiled just as Celebi opened up another time zone thingy. I sighed as I looked at Ravio, Tanvir and Kira.

"Visit again when you can," Kira smiled as I jumped into the time zone.

"Bye Summer," I heard Ravio and Tanvir call after me. After a minute of time travelling I was back in my time. I looked up to come face to face with a shocked Nema, Rand and Leanne.

"Erm, hey guys," I smiled as I began explaining everything to them before they could ask me questions.

"That's amazing," Leanne whispered after I finished the story, we were gathered around the table in the kitchen. I nodded my head as I looked at Leanne, who smiled at me.

"I found something out about the Emble's as well," she stated, my head shot up on that one, maybe I'd be able to find out why I saw that sign and Rand didn't.

"Well, I don't understand everything yet, but I understand the meaning of the figure," Leanne began, I waited patiently as I looked at her, "I had a feeling about this, so I was pretty fast, huh?" she asked, Leanne and I nodded our heads as we smiled slightly, "This is what I know, but first I want you to hear this. There was an inscription on Rasp Cavern's Monument. 'O chosen one, whose heart is one with Raikou. Draw the Emble of light, hold it towards the heavens, and Raikou shall assist thee," Leanne stated, I gave her a confused look.

"But what does that have to do with me?" I asked, Leanne simply smiled at me.

"In other words, that symbol is Raikou's approval, though it's better to call it an Emble," yeah, but I still didn't know what this had to do with me, "So, drawing the Emble in the sky lets you receive Raikou's help," Leanne stated, I looked at her in confusion, but it soon began to dawn on me.

"So, if I drew Raikou's Emble, I'd be able to get across the bridge, even with the state it's in?" I asked, Leanne looked at me.

"Exactly," she answered with a wink, "Though drawing it on a piece of paper doesn't help, so I don't know how you can draw it," she added on, I sighed at that one. I find a way I might be able to help Ben, then it's just shot down.

"We could use Summer's styler, like the Hero in the legend did in the past," Nema smiled widely.

"Wait hero?" I asked, Leanne nodded her head.

"Yeah, the only one who was able to communicate with Raikou was the Hero of Oblivia, he saved the world from eternal darkness," she stated, I frowned slightly.

"But I'm no hero," I replied as I hung my head, if they knew what I'd done.

"Well, Raikou seems to think you are," Rand stated as he looked at me, I looked at him before frowning slightly, I smiled a little before nodding my head.

"Here, let me see if I can do something to your styler to help you call Raikou," Nema smiled like a mad scientist.

"KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME! SHE'LL USE OIL ON ME! PLEASE SUMMER, DON'T LET HER DO THIS!" Voice Nav. yelled, I just smirked at the machine.

"Pay back's a bitch," I answered as I handed Nema the machine.

"Er, erm, er, unapproved modification is a major warranty violation," Voice Nav. stated, Nema and I looked at each other.

"You're not a household appliance," we replied in unison.

"Oh man, if machines could sweat," Voice Nav. muttered as Nema took him from my arm.

"Relax, it'll be quick and painless," she answered.

"IT'S A MACHINE! IT DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS!" I yelled to Nema as she walked into her room.

"TELL PROFESSOR HASTINGS IT WAS NICE WORKNIG FOR HIM WHILE IT LASTED!" Voice Nav. yelled back, Leanne and Rand looked at me.

"Is he always like that?" Rand asked, I looked at him.

"Yes, yes he is," I answered.

"What else does he yell about?" Leanne asked.

"He's claustrophobic, and he thinks it means being afraid of Santa-,"

"Why would you be afraid of the fat guy that brings you presents?" Rand asked.

"He's a pedo," I answered, Leanne and Rand gave me a confused look, "Think about it, he's in a red suit, comes down your chimney with presents for you children. He _sees_ you when you're sleeping he _knows _when you're awake and he _knows _is you've been bad or good-,"

"So be good for goodness sake," Leanne sang the last line, Rand and I shook our heads at her.

"Now that you mention it, you've got a point," Rand stated as Nema emerged from her room.

"SANTA CLAUSE IS HERE! HE'S WATCHING US! HE'S WATCHING US ALL!" Voice Nav. yelled, "Hide me," he whispered as Nema placed him back on my arm.

"You're nuts," Rand stated.

"A whole bunch of nuts," I added.

"RACIST!" Voice Nav. yelled.

"HOW'S THAT RACIST?!" Nema and I screamed, we were becoming more and more alike with every passing day.

"Because you are," Voice Nav. answered, Leanne, Rand, Nema and I all sweat dropped.

"Ok, how about we go outside and try out the Call Pokemon By Drawing Fun Signs With Lines Mode," Nema smiled sweetly, I sweat dropped.

"Can't we just call it Sign Mode?" I asked as we walked out the door to the yard in front of the house.

"NO!" Nema yelled, I shrank back behind Rand as she yelled at me. Leanne laughed at the two of us.

"Aw, my two girls fighting," she cooed as she looked at us.

"Did you just say I was your girl?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Yes, while you're here you're family," she smiled; I looked at her then Rand, who nodded his head.

"Sweet, I have a big sister," Nema smiled, "You're taking me flying someday," she stated, I shrugged.

"Fine, I'm not teaching you how to drive though," I answered.

"Papa will do that," Nema replied.

"But I'm too young to die," Rand stated as he looked at Leanne with anime tears streaming down his face, Leanne just petted his head as we stood in a circle.

"Well, you ready?" Leanne asked, I gulped before nodding my head. I walked to the Ranger Sign in the garden before jumping high into the air.

"RANGER SIGN RAIKOU!" I yelled as I sent my style out, it drew the strange hourglass sign before I began falling to the ground, I'd land on my feet if I needed to, but I didn't. I landed on something soft, something purple, like a cloud, only it was…..RAIKOU!

"Oh my Arceus," I muttered as I looked at the pokemon I was sat on.

"_What's your wish, Hero?" _he asked me, I looked at him in shock.

"Did you just…..talk?" I asked, Raikou laughed a little.

"_Of course I did Hero, now, what is your wish?" _he asked again, I looked at him in shock before looking at Leanne, Nema and Rand, who looked equally as shocked.

"I don't believe it, this means your breakthrough was right Leanne, Nema great job," Rand stated as he looked at his wife and daughter.

"_What's he talking about?" _Raikou asked, I looked at him as I petted his head.

"Long story," I answered as Raikou laid down in the ground for a minute or so.

"_Apologies Hero, but I'm a little tired from chasing those guys in green," _Raikou stated, I smiled slightly.

"It's fine, just rest for a while," I answered as I dismounted Raikou before looking at Nema, Leanne and Rand.

"You can understand him?" Leanne asked, then clapped her hands, "Oh you must be a descendant of the Hero," she added as she smiled widely. Leanne and Nema then began talking about some technical stuff that I didn't bother listening to.

"A deep, deep valley blocks the way; if you can pass go ahead I say. The scary valley likes to brag, 'No one can cross my rocky crags'. What nonsense speaks the walley? For Raikou it's just one bound. Hero on its back, just one bound," Nema sang, I smiled I recognised the song from when I was looking into the Oblivia Region for Team Darkness. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Anyway, now you can go to Tilt village, I think it would be best, you might get some extra information on Ben," Rand stated, at that Raikou stood up.

"_Hero, am I needed now?" _he asked as he let out a mighty Raw, that sent some pokemon running. I smiled at Raikou.

"Yes, if you would, could you take me across the broken bridge north of here?" I asked, Raikou nodded its head as I jumped up onto his back.

"I'll find Ben, and then I'll be back," I stated as Raikou and I took off.

"BE CAREFUL!" Rand, Leanne and Nema called as Raikou began running, Arceus was he fast.

We arrived at Big Booker Bridge a few minutes later, I saw Booker mending the bridge as Raikou walked along it, luckily it was still strong. Booker turned when he heard footsteps along the bridge, his eyes went wide as his mouth fell open.

"Oh, the great Hero who saved Oblivia when it was in a heap o' trouble?" Booker asked, I smiled slightly.

"No Booker, just a very cranky Summer who wants ice-cream," I answered as I looked at him over the purple main on Raikou, who had stopped so I could talk to Booker.

"Summer? I thought I'd wandered in the world of the Legend of Oblivia for a moment there. I have no clue 'bout what's goin' on but you're lookin' mighty sharp," Booker smiled as he looked at me, I smiled back.

"Thanks Booker, I gotta go now, so see ya soon," I said as I looked at Raikou.

"_Hold on Hero," _he ordered, I did as told as Raikou began jumping the bridge before landing back on solid ground.

"That's gonna take some getting used to," I muttered as I held my head.

"_Apologies Hero, are you alright?" _Raikou asked, I smiled slightly.

"I've had worse, by the way, call me Summer, it's better than being called Hero," I answered as Raikou walked forwards towards Tilt village. When he was on the outskirts he stopped before looking at the village.

"You don't have to go any further than this Raikou, I can take it from here, you go rest, you must be tired," I ordered, Raikou nodded his head as I jumped off of him. I petted him before he took off; I smiled as I turned to look at Tilt village.

"Oh my, it's like the Hero of Oblivia has rose again," a woman next to me smiled as she began rambling on and on about something, I waited for her to finish before she smiled sweetly. I walked off after that not bothering to say anything back to her.

"Summer?" I stopped in my tracks when I heard my name; I looked in front of me to see Murph and Ania. I smiled as I tackled Ania into a bone crushing hug, which she gladly returned. I looked at Murph before high fiving him.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked as I looked at them, Ania smiled as she looked at me.

"Hastings was getting fed up with Murph lugging around the Union, so he sent him to Oblivia on the Union ship," Ania explained, I nodded as I turned to Murph then to the water, where a large ship was positioned.

"Oh my," I whispered as I looked at it.

"She's a beaut isn't she?" Murph asked, I nodded my head silently as I looked at the ship, before I turned my attention back to Ania, who smiled innocently at me.

"Ok, I came because I wanted to make sure you were ok, plus I didn't want to miss any romance you and Ben might have," she answered my unasked question, I frowned at her answer.

"I still have to find Ben," I sighed as I looked around Tilt village before we walked towards the Union.

"What happened to Ben?" Murph asked, I sighed again as I began explaining everything to him.

"Woah that's bad," Murph frowned as I looked at the sky; Ania placed her hand on my shoulder as I did so.

"Ben's head strong, I'm sure he'll be fine," she smiled, though she already knew everything about what had happened.

"Yeah, I know, I just can't shake the feeling that he isn't, if you get me," I answered as we stopped to watch someone perform some magic tricks.

"Oh no," Ania whispered as she looked at the man, my eyes narrowed as my body began to fill with anger.

"Hocus," I growled as I watched him perform tricks. He made flowers appear and made things disappear before he stopped, his eyes landed on Ania and I as he smirked at us.

"Ah, Summer, Ania, great to see you again," he smiled as he walked over to us.

"You know him?" Murph asked, Ania grabbed my hand as she squeezed it.

"In a way," I answered in the calmest voice I could as Hocus stopped in front of us. The children had walked away when the show had ended, saying they would come back for the night show. A silence passed before we heard more footsteps coming towards us. Hocus turned around, with him in our way we didn't know who was coming.

"Hi, Edward. Nothing up my sleeve, but hello," Hocus laughed, Edward smiled as he walked over to us all.

"Summer, how's your leg?" he asked, I glared at him.

"Fine, no thanks to you," I answered as moved my leg from his view.

"Huh? Summer you know this person?" Murph asked, I nodded my head once as I looked at Murph.

"Excuse me, let me introduce myself, I'm Ed the Doctor. I go around the islands of Oblivia and examine people," Ed introduced.

"And I'm Hocus, I'm a magician, I go around the island providing entertainment for people," Hocus introduced, Murph nodded his head.

"I'm Murph, the PR of the Ranger Union," Murph introduced, Ed and Hocus nodded their heads.

"What brings you to Oblivia?" Ed asked, with that Murph began explaining, he also explained some stuff about Amun, who I had no idea was.

"Amun, he researched legends in Oblivia, you say? At the very least none of my patients have that name," Ed stated as he looked at us, "I regret that I can't be more helpful," he added as he looked at around the island, no you don't you piece of shit.

""Elderly people who have lived in Tilt village may have known Amun, but I only started visiting these islands a few years ago," was Ed actually helping us? He was giving out information like it was nothing. "So, I might have arrived after Amun passed away. I must examine some elderly people so I must go. But, that being said, I'm an elderly person myself. If you'll excuse me," Ed smiled as he walked away.

"I'll come with you Doctor," Hocus smiled as he followed Ed away from us towards the entrance of Tilt village.

"Well, what now?" Ania asked as she finally released my hand.

"We talk to the elderly people about this Amun person," I answered.

"Let's start with the lower part of the village, we can work our way up from there, plus an old man lives there that's been ranting about seeing the Pinchers, we should help him," Murph stated, Ania and I nodded as we began our walk down towards the bottom of Tilt village, and our quest to find out who this Amun person exactly was.

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Look on the bright side, in a couple of chapters we'll be seeing Ben again and we'll be able to see some romance and to everyone who wants Blue Eyes and Red Eyes dead, I'm afraid I can't do it until later in the stories, sucks right? Anyway please REVIEW and I'll get the next chapter up soon, REVIEW :D**


	9. Does Murph Know?

**Summers' P.O.V**

"So, this is Amun's Mansion?" I asked as I looked around, Murph and Ania came running over to me while panting.

"Next time…..give us…a warning…before you…do that," Ania panted as she looked at the old mansion in front of us before freezing slightly, Murph copied her actions. I shrugged, I hadn't done anything bad….ok, maybe I ran through all the Dusclops blocking the way in the forest, but hey, it was the only plan I had.

"D-do we have t-to go i-in t-there?" Murph asked as he began stuttering, I looked at him.

"You don't have to, you can just wait for the ghosts to get you out here," I answered with a shrug as I looked at Ania and Murph.

"Don't joke about ghosts, Sums," Ania shivered as she looked at me then the house, I shrugged before taking a step forwards. Murph and Ania looked at each other before gulping and following me into the mansion. When we entered the doors slammed shut behind us, Ania rushed to try and pry them open.

"They won't budge," she stated as she back away from the doors, oh this is too good. I smirked as I walked up behind her silently before blowing down her neck.

"AAAAAAYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!" she screamed before jumping right into Murph, I fell to the floor holding my stomach as I tried to stop laughing.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?!" both Murph and Ania yelled, I couldn't answer them, I was too busy laughing. A noise came from somewhere in the room, I stopped laughing as I stood up.

"Enough with the noises Summer," Ania groaned as she stood next to me.

"That wasn't me," I stated as I looked around the room, I expected something to jump out at us any minute. The noise sounded again, Ania readied a fighting position, Murph went to hide, while I grabbed my styler. Two Misdreavous appeared in front of me as they began to make scary noises and pull all kinds of faces. Ania looked at them in confusion, while I giggled at them.

"They're good," I smiled as I looked at the two pokemon.

"Yeah, they're cute too," Ania stated as she petted one of the head, it gave her a confused look before running off. The other one, however, stayed as she flew circles around me with a smile on her face.

"I think you've got yourself a partner Summer," Murph stated as he watched the pokemon fly circles around me, I laughed before hugging the pokemon.

"What dya say Missy? Wanna be my Partner Pokemon?" I asked with a huge smile, the Misdreavous looked at me with a small smile before it became wider and wider. The pokemon then flew circles around me again before flying them around Ania and Murph, who laughed at the two pokemon.

A noise sounded from the next room, making both Ania and Murph gulp before looking at me, I was already half way to the door. Murph and Ania ran to catch me up as we looked around, a Mightyena was running around. We ignored it as we walked further up; the pokemon wasn't causing any harm. We watched as a Pincher entered a room that had a book shelf blocking the entrance to it.

"Well, what dya think?" Ania asked me, I looked at her.

"Heavy objects, your specialty, think you could, you know?" I asked with a wink, Ania nodded her head.

"Sure, as long as Misdreavous there can use psychic to help move it," Ania answered as she looked at the pokemon next to me. Misdreavous gave a confused look before smiling widely.

"Alright, Misdreavus psychic," I ordered, Misdreavus used psychic to lift the bookshelf out of the way before Ania kicked it with all her might, sending it flying backwards. Murph looked at us both in shock before we walked into the room.

"A…library?" I asked.

"Oh no, what if there's a man with a chainsaw hiding in here? Or, or if there's a dead body stashed somewhere in here and we've been framed for the murder? Or if-,"

"Murph, remind me to introduce you to Nick some time," I cut him off before he could continue; Murph gave me a questioning look before shrugging.

"So, now what?" Ania asked as she looked around, it was a normal library.

"Can you hear that?" I asked, Murph and Ania both stopped what they were doing and listened around the air.

"So….Ed…Ranger Boy…..dead?" Ania and Murph's eyes went wide at that as we looked around the room. The voices were coming from behind a bookshelf.

"It's coming from behind here," I mused as I looked at the bookshelf, a book was sticking out of it, I looked at Ania, who rolled her eyes.

"If there's a demon, or portal to another world behind that thing, don't expect me to be going first," she stated with her hands held in the air. I rolled my eyes as I pushed the book back into its upright position.

"Anyone else feel like we're in a cliché movie?" Murph asked as he sweat dropped.

"You can say that again," Ania and I answered in unison as we began walking; we avoided an Ariados as we walked down the stairs. It didn't take us long to reach the bottom.

"Pokemon Rangers? The hell?" one of the Pinchers asked.

"That's right, we're Rangers," Murph answered as he looked at the two Pinchers, who gave him a doubtful look.

"I highly doubt you are, you're Murph, PR at the Ranger Union, you're Operator Ania, Operator at the Ranger Union, and you are Summer, Top Ranger at the Ranger Union," one of the Pinchers stated as she pointed to every one of us.

"Very good, you are very observant, and have done your homework well," I stated in a mocking teacher tone, "Now, can anyone tell the young lady why we're here?" I asked in the same tone, Ania started giggling, while Murph smirked at them.

"I'll teach you to mess with us Oris," the second Pincher sneered, Murph gasped before Ania whacked him upside the head.

"Sorry Murph," she whispered before he passed out.

"Ania?!" I asked in shocked.

"What? I'm only trying to implant amnesia on him," she answered with a panicked tone.

"Who said anything about you needing to? Never mind, right now we have to rats to deal with," I stated as I glared at the two Pinchers.

"GET THEM!" the two yelled as a Chikorita and a Bayleef were sent out to attack us, "You deal with the snitches, I got the pokemon," I ordered, Ania nodded as she removed the wig from her head revealing her brick red hair.

"You'll pay," Abila growled as she launched to the two of the Pinchers. I began my capture with the pokemon as their screams of pain were heard throughout the room, and I'm sure in the next. When I was done with the capture, I threw Abila her wig as she placed it back on her head, hiding her brick red hair. The two Pinchers ran into the back room as I walked over to Murph.

"Murph, Murph," I said as I shook the boy awake, Misdreavus floated at the side of my head as I did so.

"Summer? Ania? What happened?" he asked.

"You hit your head," Ania answered, I nodded my head.

"Pretty hard at that? What do you remember?" I asked.

"I was down here with you two, some Pinchers said something, then it all went black," Murph answered as he looked around before looking to the door.

"We should check that out," he muttered as he began walking, Ania smiled innocently at me as I glared at her.

"You're lucky he hasn't got a severe injury," I hissed at her, she just shrugged before running into the room with Murph. I followed behind at my own pace with Misdreavus by my side; she gave me a confused look as she did so.

"I'll explain later," I whispered as we walked into the room, Misdreavus nodded before floating around the room.

"The book we're looking for isn't here," Blue Eyes sighed as she threw a book to the ground.

"Forget that, what about the Rangers? Look at what the Operator did to me," one of the Pinchers hissed as they looked at Ania, who smirked at them. Blue Eyes looked at them before looking at me.

"So, it's you again," she stated as she ran a hand through her blue streaked fringe.

"Where's Ben?" I asked, she smirked.

"You didn't hear these two talking about it? Ben's dead sweetheart, he's not coming back," she whispered in a low voice, "Let's go, Amun's mansion was of no use to us, the books not even here," Blue Eyes sighed as she took a step forwards.

"Hey, what's this?" Ania asked as she picked up a book, "Legends of the Oblivia Region?" Ania asked aloud, "Isn't that the book we're looking for?" she asked as she turned to us. Blue Eyes glared at her.

"Give me that book you brat, Meganium, sick 'em," Blue Eyes ordered.

"Oh no you don't, Misdreavus, let's end tis quickly, trap Meganium in a shadow ball," I ordered, Misdreavus did as told as I began my capture on the pokemon, the two Pinchers sunk out of the room in the process, while Ania fought off Blue Eyes.

"Misdreavus, help Ania out, I can handle this now," I ordered with a wink, Misdreavus did as told as she used perish song, which hurt her but it froze Blue Eyes in place, making her collapse to her knees. I turned back to Meganium as I dodge a grass ball before completing the capture.

I walked over to Ania before high fiving her with a smile on my face. We both look a Blue Eyes with a knowing expression, she would try to blow our cover, we couldn't have that, but we don't kill, so we'd make a trade, Ben for Blue, fair enough right?

"Well, let's get her back to the Union," Murph smiled as Ania held the book in her hands, Misdreavus landed on my shoulder as she smiled at me.

"Let's go," I smiled as we walked out of the room, Murph and Ania dragging Blue Eyes with us, literally. We walked outside into the blinding sun, as I took another step forwards I heard an all too familiar cry, I sighed.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm sure you need to question Blue Eyes," I stated as Celebi flew in front of me, the two shrugged but nodded their heads as they left, leaving me with Misdreavus, who I took into my arms.

"Well, take me to the past," I smiled as Celebi opened up a time portal before I jumped into it. Celebi flew by my head as I spun around in the normal circle with all the clocks around me.

"You know, you'd think someone would get bored of this after a while," I said as I looked around, Celebi gave me a confused look, I shrugged before the portal opened up again. I quickly maneuvered myself so I could land on my feet.

When I knew I had my balance back, I stood up straight before looking around. There was no one in front of me, I turned to be glomped by Ravio, Kira and Tanvir smiled as he did so.

"Yo, Ravio, can't breathe," I stated as he hugged me, he quickly let go before looking at Celebi.

"Celebi, how many times have we told you, stop bothering Summer," Ravio glared at the pokemon, who hid behind my shoulder, "But it's nice to see you again Summer," Ravio added as he smiled at me, I nodded my head.

"You too," I smiled back as I looked around; Misdreavus did the same before resting back on my shoulder.

"So, what's happening in your time?" Kira asked, I sighed.

"Nothing really, still haven't found Ben, but we will soon, we're gonna make a trade for him. My best friend and the PR of the Union have come to Oblivia and I had to find a book written by Amun, which was annoying because the library was a mess," I answered as I listed things off on my fingers.

"What about you guys?" I asked as I looked at the temple, "Anything new with the temple?" I asked.

"Meh, same old, same, CELEBI STOP THAT!" Kira yelled as Celebi began dragging me to the temple, I looked at him in confusion.

"Celebi, we wish we could ask Summer to help, but that my alter the future in many ways," Ravio sighed as he looked at Celebi, who frowned. The doors to the temple opened as a guy wearing the weirdest armour ever stepped out.

"Well, now I feel like I'm in a twilight zone," I sweat dropped as I looked at the person, Ravio and the others just gave me a confused look, "Never mind," I answered their unasked question. They just shrugged before turning their attention back to the guy in armour.

"The Steelheads are meant to be protecting the temple, what is going on in there?" Kira demanded.

"SILENCE!" the Steelhead, was it, answered. Kira flinched with the tone in his voice.

"Yo, tall, dark and ugly, you silence yourself or answer her question," I ordered with a glare, the Steelhead looked at me.

"YOU DARE SPEAK BACK TO THE GREAT STEELHEAD?!" the guy asked, I shook my head to get rid of the ringing in my ears; I smirked before looking at the guy.

"YES, I DARE SPEAK BACK TO THE 'GREAT STEELHEAD'!" I answered with my own loud voice.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO A KNIGHT OF OLD THAT WAY?!" the guy demanded, I glared at him; maybe I could pull this off.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE FUTURE RULER OF THE POKEMON THAT WAY? SEE MY DEVICE? IT ALLOWS ME TO CONTROL POKEMON ALL AROUND! NOW, I ORDER YOU TO SET THE PIPLUP FREE THIS INSTANT! UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE TO FEEL THE RATH OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL ARCEUS!" I yelled back, my throat was beginning to hurt now. The guy looked at me scared before sending the Piplup on its way and running back into the temple screaming like a little girl.

"Woah, you're the ruler of pokemon?" Kira asked as she pointed to me.

"Heck no, it's just funny to mess with people's heads," I answered with a shrug. Tanvir looked at Ravio, who shrugged his shoulders before looking at Celebi, who was laughing his ass off.

"Ok Celebi, I think it's time to take Summer home, before the future messes up even more," Ravio stated as he gave Celebi a harsh look. Celebi stopped laughing, pouted, but nodded his head as he opened up a time portal. I grabbed Misdreavus in my arms before looking back at Tanvir, Kira and Ravio.

"It was nice to see you again, maybe we'll see each other again soon," I smiled as I stepped into the portal.

"BYE SUMMER!" I heard the three yell before I was transported back to my time. I looked at the mansion before smiling; I walked down towards the gates, which were open, thank you Ania. I walked out of them before running down to Tilt Village, where Ania was waiting for me.

"'Bout time, you had us worried, now come on, get your ass over to the Union, we have things to discuss," she ordered as she began dragging me to the Union.

Once I was stood outside of it, Murph walked over to us holding his head in his hands, while shaking it.

"Hey, what's shaking Murph? Aside your head," I asked with a cheeky smile, Murph glared at me before slumping on the wooden railing of the Union, he sighed.

"I'm questioning Blue Eyes, but it seems more like she's questioning me," Murph answered, Ania nudged me before nodding her head.

"Let me have a go," I smield innocently as I walked below deck.

"Oh joy, they send the traitor to us, tell me _Summer, _when are you planning on telling Ben who you really are?" Blue Eyes asked, she said my name with such disgust, but she gave away one very important detail, Ben, was alive.

"What does it matter if I tell him or not?" I asked back, Blue Eyes laughed before glaring at me.

"It's so pathetically obvious that you two love each other, but if he knew who you really were, he'd hate you, that's why you won't tell him," she snickered, I glared at her, my bangs falling into my eyes as I did so.

"He doesn't love me, he never will, we're friends, that's all there is to it," I hissed, Blue Eyes snickered.

"You never said anything about you not loving him. Is that why you won't tell him? Can't bear to stand the fact that he'll hate you?" she asked again as she looked at me, her eyes filled with hatred.

"No, I won't tell him, not because I can't bear the fact that he might hate me, but because I can't bear the fact that he'll compare me to people like you," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Watch your mouth little girl, wouldn't want daddy and big brother to die suddenly would you?" she asked, my eyes went wide, I didn't even know them, but I knew I wouldn't be able to let them die. They were my only family, whether I liked the fact or not.

"Heh, like I care, they abandoned me," I stated as I looked away from her, a knife caught my eye as I walked over to it.

"Is that what Blaze always told you? That they abandoned you? He's wrong, they loved you, but you betrayed them by joining Blaze, that's why they left, every time they looked at you, they saw a cold hearted, soon to be, murderer," Blue Eyes laughed menacingly as she looked at me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I threw the knife to her, it pierced her chest as her eyes snapped open. I gasped as Ania came running down the stairs.

"What hap-," she stopped herself short when she saw Blue Eyes with the knife in her chest, and me, with my eyes wide. She rushed over to Blue Eyes we she checked her pulse, "She's alive, get me the first aid kit," she ordered, I didn't move, "NOW SUMMER!" she yelled, I quickly did as told as I rushed for the first aid kit.

"What happened?" Ania asked, I didn't answer, "Summer, people push your buttons, but you've never done this. What. Happened?" she asked, I looked at her before gulping.

"My brother and father," was all I answered with.

"She threatened you with them?" she asked, the only time people ever talk about my family is when they threaten me with them, or tell me how they're doing, yes I still had contact with people who knew them, but still. I nodded my head as I looked away from the bloody girl.

"Where's Murph?" I asked as I looked around.

"Went into town to get some supplies," Ania answered.

"SUMMER! YOU MIGHT WANNA COME OUT HERE!" I heard Murph yell, I looked at Ania.

"Go, don't let Murph come down here until I'm done," she ordered, I nodded as I ran onto deck, my heart stopped when I saw Red Eyes stood there.

"What do _you _want?" I asked with as much distain as I could muster at the moment.

"You've kidnapped Blue Eyes, I'm impressed, I shouldn't have taken your skills so lightly, but you're still just a kid," Red Eyes started, I glared at him.

"Is this going anywhere?" I asked, Red Eyes returned my glare.

"Daybreak Ruins, be there with Blue Eyes, a simple trade, my comrade for your partner, Ben, fair enough right? Come alone," Red Eyes ordered, Misdreavus made a noise of protestation. Red Eyes looked at her before rolling his eyes.

"Very well, bring the….thing with you, sunset, we make the trade," Red Eyes finished before he flew off on his Z.Z Flyer. Ania then exited the bottom of the ship, she nodded to me, silently telling me Blue Eyes was alive, stable and awake.

"Get Blue Eyes ready, we're trading her for Ben," I ordered as I looked in the direction Red Eyes took off in.

"But-,"

"That's an order Ania, follow it," I hissed, I knew Ania had silently bowed before walking off to prepare Blue Eyes for the walk towards Daybreak Ruins.

"You seem…tense," Murph noted, I looked at him for a minute before looking back in the direction Red Eyes left in.

"Ben will be fine," Murph stated.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! NONE OF US KNOIW THAT! FOR ALL I KNOW I COULD BE MAKING A TRADE FOR SOMEONE WHO'S ALREADY DEAD! THE PINCHERS ARE MERCILESS! THEY'RE EXACTLY LIKE TEAM DARKNESS!" I yelled without thinking before covering my mouth.

"Summer, how do you know that?" Murph asked, I sighed.

"I was attacked by them when I was younger ok?" I asked, Murph just nodded before walking off into the boat. I sighed as I looked out to sea, something was wrong with me; I never flipped out like I had done today. I never attacked someone, I never yelled at anyone like that. I need Ben back, I knew that much.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

I groaned as I felt someone kick me in the stomach before yanking me up with my broken arm, when it broke, I don't know. My body went numb after a few days of being beat. I probably have more bruises and broke bones than I have had in my entire life, but I didn't care, as long as Summer was safe.

"Get up you pathetic excuse for a human, you're being returned," my eyes opened as I looked around the brightly lit room. Did I hear that correctly? I'm being released? Why?

I looked up to Red Eyes as he grabbed me by the collar. An old guy with white hair glared at him as he did so.

"Now Red Eyes, we want Blue Eyes back safely and unharmed. If you cannot complete the task properly, I will send Purple Eyes. And by properly I mean do not harm the boy," the guys eyes trailed over my battered and beaten body, he looked kinda like a doctor, "Anymore," he added after a minutes silence. With that Red Eyes began to drag me out of the room before throwing me onto a flying thingy they had.

Two Pinchers came to stand at the side of Red Eyes as they all studied me. Red Eyes looking piss, one of the two Pinchers looked annoyed, while the other looked bored.

"I can't believe Blue Eyes got herself captured," one of them sighed. I looked around, only to notice four more people walking over to me, they looked very familiar.

"Anthea, Kardar, Zion, Ace, what are you four doing here? I thought you were working with Blaze to get Team Darkness up and running again," Red Eyes stated, my eyes went wide as I heard that.

"He's the boy?" Zion asked as he studied me, I glared at him best I could. If Pichu were here, wait…..where is Pichu? I'll kill these fuckers one way or another.

"That's him," Red Eyes stated as he nodded. Anthea stood side by side with Ace, while Zion and Kardar looked at each other then the two older ex-leaders of Team Darkness.

"Do it," Ace ordered as he handed Kardar a knife, Anthea handed Zion one as well.

"Our pleasure," Kardar smirked as he walked over to me. I felt the knife trail down my stomach, abs, well almost everywhere on my front. I didn't scream, I really couldn't, my voice had gone, my body was numb, the pain was almost welcoming now.

"That should do," Ace stated as Anthea pulled the two boys back. I couldn't look down at myself; I didn't want to know what they had done to me. I was a Pokemon Ranger, but right now, I felt more like a victim of abuse, I felt like I was on drugs, my body was that numb.

"If this doesn't get the message through to her, I don't know what will," Kardar and Zion stated in unison before walking away. I looked at Red Eyes, whose eyes went wide at what they saw, I still didn't care.

"Prepare for take-off," Red Eyes ordered, his voice shook with fright as he did so. Maybe when this is all over, I could get some ice-cream, that would make me feel better.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, this was ment to be posted yesterday, but my dad kicked me off the computer before I finished it. Well I hope everyone liked it, please REVIEW and I'll post the next chapter ASAP, REVIEW :D**


	10. You Won't Make It Out Unharmed, BEN!

**Summers' P.O.V**

"I'm only gonna say this once, if Ben is injured in anyway, neither you or Red Eyes will be leaving the Ruins unharmed, understand?" I asked as I glared into the light blue eyes of Blue Eyes, who nodded her head in fright.

"Good, now let's go," I ordered as we walked into the Ruins, Misdreavus floated by my head as we did so. I saw Blue Eyes panicking out of the corner of my eye, I smirked slightly, they wouldn't be leaving here unharmed.

"Hey wait," Blue Eyes said as we entered the Ruins, I turned to her with a raised eye brow, "Are Rangers supposed to do that pose at the beginning of a mission?" she asked, I sighed as I spun and did my Ranger Pose.

"Huh, not half bad, and responding to your enemy's request at that, you're alright Or-,"

"You dare say that name, I'll knock your teeth out," I interrupted.

"Summer," Blue Eyes quickly corrected as she held her hands up in defence before wincing a tad bit.

We began walking through the Ruins until we came to the first room. I remembered reading about the Ruins; there were places you couldn't get to unless you had two or more psychic type pokemon sometimes. I quickly caught the nearest psychic type there were, which happened to be Natu. We then proceeded to the right as I made one of the psychic doors.

We quickly walked in; I caught the Sableye in the room before we walked out. We walked to the door we had come through before walking to the left side of the room. I caught two Kirlias and a Xatu, we walked back to the entrance, I caught the same Natu before we walked straight, I hate confusing places.

"LEADER!" two Pinchers screamed, my mouth fell open; they used to be on my team.

"You're working for her?" I asked as pointed to the blonde besides me, the two Pinchers looked at me in shock before bowing slightly.

"General Oris, ma'am," the two said in unison as they stayed bowing.

"What are you two doing? Don't bow to her, she's the enemy," Blue Eyes glared at the two Pinchers.

"We're sorry Blue Eyes but we pledged our allegiance to General Oris, or Summer, when she's here, we take orders from her," the female of the two said, I smirked slightly before shrugging.

"Go back to the Pinchers hideout, you're of no use to me," I stated, the two nodded before running off.

"Bitch, what did you do to them?" Blue Eyes asked as she glared at me, I turned to her sharply a glare fixated on my face as I did so.

"Do you really think you're in any position to be making comments or asking questions like that?" I asked as I glared, Blue Eyes shook her head as we walked to the other room, which had these mirrors that needed to be pushed around.

Once that was done, which took the absolute piss, about fifteen minutes had passed. If Blue Eyes hadn't messed around with the mirrors when I sorted them, I wouldn't have almost strangled her, correction I wouldn't have strangled her for five minutes.

"If I have a bruise on my neck I'm suing the Ranger Union," Blue Eyes stated.

"You really think that'll hold up in court? You're on the Pinchers side, who dya think they'll believe?" I asked.

"Who dya think they'll believe when they find out who you are Summer?" she countered, I glared at her, "May I should have Red Eyes tell Ben," she mused around. I spun on my heel, grabbed Blue Eyes by the collar, slammed her into the wall and lifted her off the ground.

"Listen carefully Edeva, if you bring anything up to Ben about me being on Team Darkness, I don't care if it's you or Red Eyes, or any other of your pathetic leaders, I will slaughter every last one of you down to your final breath, and I dance on your fucking graves when I'm finished," I warned, my voice a dangerous low as I spoke. Blue Eyes gulped before nodding her head, I threw her to the floor, "Get up, start walking," I ordered as I kicked her, she quickly did as told as we walked through the Ruins again.

The rest of the trek through the Ruins wasn't half bad. With the mood I was in, the Pinchers waiting for us daren't go near me, Blue Eyes stayed silent the rest of the way.

Finally we stood in front of the door that lead us to the back of the Ruins, where Red Eyes said to meet him. We walked out and, not to my surprise, the place was empty. Sunset was coming quick, not to mention I was tired from a long day and didn't want to deal with Blue Eyes anymore.

"What? He's not here? That jerk, when I get my hands on him, I'll ring his neck," she growled. I punched the wall next to me, making Blue Eyes flinch and blood run down my knuckles.

"I knew this would happen, all of you, you're the same, lying, traiting bastards," I hissed through clenched teeth, Blue Eyes looked at me.

"You know you're basically calling yourself all those thing right?" she asked, I smirked.

"Yeah, but the difference is, I can admit it," I stated before turning at the sound of a mighty roar, "ENTEI!" I shouted in shock, Blue Eyes rolled her eyes.

"Listen here Entei, I'm in no mood to deal with you, so just run along, now," Blue Eyes ordered, I looked behind her, another one of those weird Emble stone things were there. I looked back to Blue Eyes, who was about to get hit with one of Entei's attacks. I can't believe I was gonna do this, but I ran forwards, tackling Blue Eyes out of the way in the process before readying my styler.

"You're an idiot, now stay out of my way," I ordered as I stood back up, "Time to dance," I muttered as I sent my capture disc towards the pokemon. Misdreavus helped me out by putting him in shadow balls and using perish saw. My styler got hit more times than I could count; my legs were burned, as was my left arm from protecting my chest with it.

"Damn, Misdreavus, I'm low on life," I stated as I looked at my styler, it couldn't hold out much longer.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Voice Nav. stated as he began going awire, "I'M SCARED OF DEATH, YOU CAN'T LET ME DIE, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME SUMMER! WE HAD A SPECIAL BOND! YOU PUT UP WITH MY CRAZINESS AND I DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOU AND BEN! BUT I GUESS THAT'S OVER NOW HUH?!"

"VOICE NAV. SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME DO MY FUCKING JOB!" I yelled at the device, that turned silent after that, "Ok, I got one more chance, the capture's almost complete, Misdreavus is out of breath, Blue Eyes was safe and I was about to collapse.

"Ok, Misdreavus, I need you to use perish saw, do it for as long as you can, ok?" I asked as I looked at Misdreavus, who nodded her head, "NOW!" I yelled, Misdreavus began with her perish saw while I began circling again. I was almost done, Misdreavus couldn't keep up the perish saw, Entei broke out, I looped the last looped as a fire ball went to my styler. Quickly I retracted it as the capture completed itself.

Another symbol light the sky up, this one, more complicated than the last. I quickly drew it into my styler before it left, who knows, maybe it could come in handy, it was like a H but with two arrow like things at the bottom, hard to explain I guess.

I fell to my knees as I looked at Entei, who bowed, roared then took off down the path. I looked at Blue Eyes, who was giving me a shocked look before Misdreavus flew over to me. I patted her head.

"You did well Misdreavus," I smiled as I looked at her before I heard the sound of Z.Z Flyers behind me. I grabbed Blue Eyes before we backed down the path so Red Eyes and his two minions could land in front of us.

"Nice work kid, you got rid of the Entei from us," Red Eyes smirked as he looked at me, "Get the Emble," he ordered the Pinchers.

"Yes sir," they both chorused before getting the Emble, I didn't really care right now though.

"Where's Ben?" I asked as I glared at the blonde haired man.

"You're still fixated on him?" he asked, "Dump the kid and go out with a real man," he added, I smirked.

"When you find one, let me know," I retorted, Red Eyes glared at me.

"Don't forget I have Ben," he reminded.

"I have her," I stated as I motioned towards Blue Eyes, "Give me Ben, and you get your comrade back," I stated, Red Eyes smirked as he landed on the ground, I watched as Ben came off the Z.Z Flyer behind him. I had to stop my hands from going to my mouth at the sight of him; Red Eyes pushed him towards me. I glared at him before looking at Blue Eyes.

"Get out of my sight, if you ever do anything to hurt any Ranger again, I won't be so kind," I growled before running to Ben, who was on the floor gasping for air.

"Ben?" I asked, he looked up at me, my eyes filled with tears, the pain in his eyes, the cuts, gashes, bruises, his arm; it was too much for me.

"We'll be leaving then kiddies," Red Eyes stated as he and Blue Eyes mounted a Z.Z Flyer each, he smirked at me before winking. I growled as I pulled out some ninja stars before throwing it at them. One hit Red Eyes square in the arm and another in the stomach, one hit Blue Eyes were her cut was already, while a second lodged itself into her leg.

"You'll regret that," Red Eyes hissed as he threw some Voltorb out at us. Ben gasped before I looked at Misdreavus, who used her psychic to take us to a far end of the back of the Ruins. I quickly moved so that Ben was under me, I grabbed Misdreavus before putting her in between Ben and myself.

An explosion was heard behind me as rocks came crashing down on my back, arms, legs and head. Ben looked at me wide eyed as I stared into his with my right eye, my left eye closed in pain. When the rocks stopped, I felt my arms going weak with all the pressure on top of me, I was strong, but I wasn't that strong. If I gave way now, Ben and I would be crushed.

"Mis….drea…..vus," I managed out, Misdreavus nodded as she used her psychic to get the rocks off of me. When she had done that, I actually collapsed onto Ben, who grunted in pain.

"Sorry," I muttered as I held myself up before looking at him, I helped him to his feet, with the gashes, cuts and everything, he would need medical attention. I studied him closer, before moving my hand to his top. He flinched slightly, "Sorry," I muttered again as I moved it out of the way, my eyes went wide with what was written on his chest.

'Give up, or everyone suffers.'

Those bastards, I'd kill them for this, I looked back to Ben, who looked like he needed to faint.

"Ben, stay awake," I ordered, he nodded slightly before leaning on some nearby rocks. I looked to the exit, sealed off my rocks; I looked to the only other way out, sealed off my some big boulders. I sighed before something began to play in my mind, but it wasn't from my mind, it was from Ben.

"A giant boulder blocks the way, if you can pass, go ahead, I say. The heavy rock says, full of sass, 'no one can move my hefty mass'. The massive boulder is just slow, for the Great Entei it's one blow. Even a huge stone, just one blow," he sang aloud. I looked at him in shock, he smiled sheepishly at me, "Some Pinchers were singing it, guess it kinda stuck," he muttered as he held his chest.

"Ben," I muttered before looking to the sky, maybe Entei could help. I turned to Ben to see him ready to collapse again, "Ben, hang in there, please," I muttered as I jumped into the sky.

"SUMMER?!" he yelled as he watched me, I pointed my styler to the ground.

"RANGER SIGN! ENTEI!" I yelled as I drew the sign, I closed my eyes as I felt a soft fur under my fingertips when I landed. I opened my eyes to see a white main, I smiled before clapping.

"It worked," I stated as I looked at Misdreavus, who was next to Ben.

"_You're friend needs medical attention, Hero," _Entei stated as he looked at Ben, I nodded my head.

"Misdreavus, bring Ben over here please," I ordered politely, Misdreavus nodded as she used her psychic to bring Ben over to me. She set in front of me as I looked towards the boulders.

"Entei, we need to get to Tilt Village, could you smash those boulders and take us?" I asked, Entei nodded as he began doing as told.

"_Anything for you, Hero," _he answered, I smiled slightly as I ran my hands through Ben's hair, he had passed out.

"It's Summer, Entei, just Summer," I answered with a sad smile. Before I knew it we were back in Tilt Village. Ania was pacing the part of the village that lead to the Ruins.

"ANIA!" I yelled, she turned to look at me, her eyes widened in shock when she saw me on Entei's back, "GO GET MURPH! NOW!" I ordered, she nodded quickly before running off.

"_Would you like me to follow her, Summer?" _Entei asked, I looked down at him.

"If it's not too much trouble," I answered, Entei nodded slightly as he ran after Ania, everyone in the village stopped to watch me ride on Entei to the Union.

"MURPH!" Ania yelled, Murph came running out in a frenzy, I dismounted Entei, while Misdreavus used her psychic to get Ben off of him.

"We need a first aid kit now," I ordered, I heard Murph used to train to be a doctor around the Union. With both our abilities combined, we could save Ben, I knew we could.

I don't know what I was running on now, I was tired, but I kept going for some reason. I knew the minute I sat down though, I wouldn't get up.

"Here, bring him down below," Ania ordered as she took Bens right arm around her shoulder before taking him down below, I turned back to Entei.

"Thank you Entei, so much, I'll tell you how Ben's doing when I see you again," I thanked, Entei nodded his head.

"_This, Ben, he has a broken arm, I can send Celebi to help heal him, if you like, I'm sure she wouldn't mind," _Entei stated, I gave him a hopeful look.

"You'd do that?" I asked, Entei nodded before he roared loudly, scaring some of the nearby pokemon. Celebi then popped up out of thin air before talking to Entei about Ben, she quickly flew passed me and down below.

"HOLD ARCEUS! IT'S A CELEBI!" I heard Murph yell before I heard Ania mutter something to herself. Celebi came flying back out before nodding, Entei nodded back to her before turning to me.

"_She has healed your friends arm, and has made it so his chest won't scar, but his minor wounds will need some time to heal," _Entei explained, I smiled widely as I looked at Celebi, who nodded before disappearing.

"Thank you so much," I said to Entei, it would have been to Celebi as well, but I think she did it as an I don't owe you as much now, thing. Entei bowed to me one last time before rushing off, I turned and ran below deck to see Murph patching up the last of Ben's wounds.

"You won't believe it," Ania said as she walked over to me.

"Celebi came to heal Ben's arm?" I asked.

"I told you she'd have something to do with it," Murph stated as he pulled his tongue out, Ania just glared at him.

"Be quiet," she ordered as she hit him over the head, he just glared at her before both of them laughed. They'd make a cute couple.

Murph finished a few minutes later as he packed the first aid kit away before we heard Ben moan.

"Woah, he doesn't sleep for very long," Ania stated as she poked his cheek, I slapped her hands away.

"Don't poke him," I glared, she held her hands up before Ben opened his eyes, he sat up slowly, with my help.

"Where am I?" he asked, I gave him a confused look.

"You don't remember?" I asked, he looked at me.

"The only thing I remember is us being at the Ruins, then Entei came, after that it's blank," he answered, his voice was horse and weak as he spoke.

"Here, some water," Ania smiled as she handed it to him, Ben nodded his thanks to her before gulping it down. He looked at me before looking around.

"Pichu," he muttered before his eyes went wide, "They've still got Pichu," he stated as he jumped to his feet, only to almost fall to the ground if it weren't for me being next to him.

"Ben, listen, we'll get Pichu back, we'll stop the Pinchers and they'll pay for what they've done, but right now, you need rest," I stated, he looked back to the bed.

"Well, I'm not sleeping on that, it's too lumpy, no offence or anything Murph," Murph just shrugged at the comment, I smiled lightly at him.

"Rand and Leanne have a bed set up for you at their house, I'll take you there, you'll love the two of them, and Nema," I smiled before looking at Ben's chest again, "Ben, who wrote that on your chest?" I asked, a little scared to find out the answer.

"Kardar and Zion, they're from Team Darkness, they said their leader's planning on returning," he answered, I looked at him before mentally sighing, while Ania looked petrified, I glared at her, she went back to looking like normal.

"One problem at a time Ben," Murph laughed as we all walked up to deck, Misdreavus flying besides us as we did so. Ben refused any of us to help him up the stairs, something about it being weak? I don't know.

"Whose is the Misdreavus anyway?" he asked, I smiled brightly.

"She's mine, I met her before I went to get you," I answered as we made it up onto the deck, "Right, so Ania you're staying here with Murph?" I asked, Ania nodded her head, "Hastings has the universal phone?" I asked, again she nodded, "That should be ok then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled jumped into the air; Raikou could take us over the bridge.

"RANGER SIGN! RAIKOU!" I yelled, Ania and Murph both gave a shocked look when Raikou appeared again, while Ben looked like he wanted to faint again.

"You're catching me up on everything I've missed," he ordered as he jumped onto the legendary pokemon with me. Misdreavus sat on my shoulder as we bid farewell to Murph and Ania.

"Can you take us to Rand's house?" I asked, Raikou nodded before speeding off. Ben's hands instantly went around my waist, making me blush, I looked back to see him looking away from me, but his face was stained red also.

Raikou jumped over the bridge as Booker moved out of the way for us to pass. I looked around the bridge; it was almost done, not bad. Booker nodded as we passed him, I nodded back, while Nick was rejoicing about something to do with Ben not being dead.

"You know those two?" Ben asked, I looked at him.

"Fill you in on everything in five," I answered as we stopped outside Rand's house. I jumped off Raikou, thanked him, then Ben, Misdreavus and I walked into the house. Leanne was sat at the kitchen table reading one of her books. Nema was tinkering with a device, while Rand was talking to Professor Hastings on the universal phone.

"No Professor, no one called Ania has shown up at the house," Rand sighed, oh boy.

"Rand, give me the phone," I ordered, he did as told, "Hello? Professor Hastings? It's Summer, Ania is in Oblivia, she's staying with Murph on the Union, she said she spoke to you about it," I explained as I bit my lip.

"Ah, she did, but I was simply calling to make sure they got there safely," the Professor answered, I smiled.

"Then yes, they're both safe, as is Ben, he's back with me," I stated with a smile, while Rand, Leanne and Nema started talking to Ben.

"Really? What happened?" the Professor asked, I began explaining everything to him, while Rand, Leanne and Nema filled Ben in on what he had missed around the Region.

"Rand, Hastings wants to speak with you," I stated as I handed Rand the phone, he smiled as he took it from me before talking with Hastings again.

"Summer, why don't you show Ben where he can sleep?" Leanne asked, I nodded as I motioned for Ben to follow me, he did so.

"Since it's only a three bedroomed house, we're sharing, you don't mind right?" I asked, Ben shook his head, I walked over to one of the beds before sitting on it, I hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked as he looked at me in worry, I moved my arms slightly.

"Nothing much, just burned to hell," I stated as I looked at my arms, Ben frowned before walking to the bathroom. He walked back out with something in his arms, it makes burns better, but it also makes them sting like hell.

"Oh no, keep that away from me," I ordered, Ben glared as he grabbed my hand, which was flying around in the air.

"You need it, now hold still," he ordered, I struggled in his grasp.

"No, that thing hurts," I stated as I glared at him, he smiled slightly before looking at me.

"It doesn't, it only hurts if you think it does, I promise it won't," he replied as he looked into my eyes, I stopped struggling. The pain in his eyes had gone as was everything else that was in them.

"Yes it does," I said, Ben smiled innocently at me.

"I've already put it on," he smiled, I looked at my arm, surely enough it had the stuff on it. I gave him a confused look before he put it on my legs and back as well.

"Ne, Summer," Ben spoke up, I looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Am I a burden?" he asked, I looked at him in shock.

"Where did you get that idea?" I asked as if he were crazy.

"Well, when I was being held prisoner by the Pinchers, some of them said I was, because I had been captured and you had to spend your time looking for me instead of stopping the Pinchers and-,"

"Stop right there sweetheart," I ordered, Ben looked up at me in confusion, "The Pinchers are lying twats, they told me Arceus knows how many times that you were dead, I didn't believe then for one minute, so don't you dare go believing them," I stated as I looked at Ben, who gave me a confused look but then smiled.

"Alright, I'll try not to, but they also said something else," he replied as he stood to his feet, oh joy.

"They said I didn't really know you, or at least the real you," he added as he bit his lip slightly, I stood to my feet.

"Ben, I'm a new Top Ranger, hardly anyone knows the real me aside from Ania, she's my sister. But when you meet new people, it's hard to open up to them," I stated as I smiled at him, "I promise you'll get to know the real me soon enough," I added with a wink, he wouldn't get to know the me that was on Team Darkness, but he'd get to know the me as Summer Cress. Ben smiled before laughing lightly.

"Alright," he smiled before looking around the room, an awkward silence began looming.

"Oh come on, just kiss her already," Voice Nav. ordered, I glared down at the device, while Ben flushed a bright red colour.

"You say the most inappropriate things," I stated.

"What's your point?" he asked, I glared at the device.

"Zombie invasion, Santa, closet," was all I said.

"NO BEN SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" Voice Nav. yelled, Ben gave me a confused look.

"I don't think I wanna know," he laughed lightly before backing away a few steps.

"No you don't," I answered with a sigh.

"Summer."

"What now Voice Nav.?" I asked as I looked at the device.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the Ruins, I didn't mean to be a pain," he apologized, I smiled slightly.

"Apology accepted," I smiled before taking him off my wrist and setting him on my bedside table, Ben did the same with his Voice Nav.

"To say you only just got healed, you're moving pretty fast," I stated with a raised eye brow.

"Could say the same to you," he retorted.

"Touché," I answered with a smile, I sat on my bed before putting my head in my hands.

"What's up?" Ben asked as he looked at me, I looked at him.

"I want ice-cream, Leanne doesn't buy it," I stated, Ben smiled at me.

"Well, how about we get some tomorrow? Leanne's giving us the day off to fully heal, I'll pay," Ben explained with a smile. My mouth fell open as I looked at him, without warning I jumped up and gave him a tight hug.

"I love you," I smiled as I hugged him.

"I love you too, but you're crushing me," he stated, I quickly let him go.

"Sorry," I apologized before walking back over to my bed, I knew he meant the I love you thing in a friend way, but it felt good to hear him say it.

"I'm gonna collapse and go to sleep now," I stated as I grabbed some pyjamas and walked into the bathroom. When I walked back out, ben was in his boxers, looking at me.

"Don't you sleep in anything?" I asked, Ben gave me a disbelieving look.

"I'm a guy," he answered.

"Ever heard of pyjamas?" I asked.

"Ever heard of you know you like?" he reported, I threw a pillow at him from his bed as I walked past, "What was that for?" he asked before laughing.

"Shut up and go to bed, I'm tired," I stated as I climbed into my bed, Misdreavus cuddled up next to me as I did so, "I'll make you a bed tomorrow Misdreavus," I sighed before closing my eyes.

"Night Summer," I heard Ben say, I rolled over to see him looking at me.

"Night Ben," I replied with a smile as he turned his lights out. I then fell into a calm sleep, knowing Ben was ok and was going to be from here on out, we were all in this together now.

* * *

**Hey guys, you like? Sorry about the sorta long wait, I am so tired right now it's unbelievable, I had to walk ten miles none stop today, which took like three hours and now it's like 11:45 pm and I'm updating just for you guys. You better be grateful for this, but I'm gonna bed now, so I'll update Monday, hopefully, until then, REVIEW :D **


	11. Ben and Summer's Day Off!

**Summers' P.O.V**

I woke with a yawn, it was still sorta dark outside so, naturally, Ben was still snoring away, though I couldn't blame him, he probably hadn't had a good night's sleep since he was captured by the Pinchers.

I shook my head slightly, I did feel sorry for him, he would hate them now, so how would I ever tell him what I was? I shook my head furiously at that thought; I would tell him or anyone, they wouldn't find out, ever.

I rose from my bed as I walked towards the bathroom. I quickly got washed, brushed my teeth, did my hair and got changed. Once I was in my uniform I walked back into the room. Misdreavus floated over to me with a smile on her face, while Ben rolled over in his bed.

I smiled to myself as I walked out of the room, slowly closing it behind me. Nema came walking down the corridor rubbing her eyes, when she saw me she stopped.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked me, I sighed as I shook my head slightly.

"I just woke up, so I got up," I answered as I walked passed her, she nodded with a small grunt before walking into her room. I carried on down the corridor until I came to the kitchen.

I walked over to the cupboards, seeing it was only six o'clock in the morning, that explains so much to me right now, I decided just to watch some morning cartoons before making some breakfast for everyone.

When I walked into the room I saw Rand was up, naturally since he was the only Ranger this place had. Well, aside from Ben and myself now, but I knew we'd be going after this fiasco with the Pinchers is over.

"Morning Rand, how's work on the Wireless Tower coming along?" I asked as I sat on one of the arm chairs, Rand turned his attention to me a little shocked.

"Morning Summer, I didn't expect you to be up so early, and the Tower's coming along just fine, it should be finished within the next few weeks, I hope," he answered me, I nodded my head as I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. Rand went back to looking at some of the papers on the table.

I laughed at the TV when the Coyote was crushed by a massive boulder. Rand also gave a small chuckle as it happened.

"How's Ben?" he asked out of the blue, I smiled slightly.

"Sleeping, he's getting better, but I just don't wanna leave him alone for a while, you never know what could happen," I answered while shaking my head.

"That's true, just remember you and Ben both have today off, so enjoy it," Rand replied with a large smile on his face, I nodded my head as I looked at him.

"We will, don't worry about that," I answered with a playful wink, Rand started laughing at me again. Before long the clock turned half six, I stood to my feet as I made my way to the kitchen.

"English breakfast alright?" I asked as I looked back at Rand, who had a dreamy look on his face at the mention of breakfast. I laughed before walking into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

When the time turned seven Nema walked into the kitchen, followed by Leanne, who had her nose in a book. I smiled at both of them as they walked over to the fridge.

"Morning," I greeted as I turned with two plates in my hands; Rand was already chowing down on his own breakfast.

"Morning," Nema smiled as she took one of the plates.

"Oh Summer, you didn't have to," Leanne smiled as she took her plate while giving me a kiss on the forehead, which took me by surprise. I smiled as I turned back to the remaining plate; I had already eaten most of mine. What I left was what I didn't want, which Rand took.

"I'll go take Ben his breakfast," I smiled as I walked out of the kitchen with the plate. Leanne smiled at me as I did so. Misdreavus floated next to me as I walked down the corridor.

I quietly opened the door to see Ben sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Morning sleepy head," I smiled as I walked over to him, he yawned once before smiling brightly.

"Morning," he replied as I gave him the plate. He looked at me in shock before smiling again, "Thanks Summer, I owe you one, well two now," he laughed at his own little joke while I sat down on the bed.

"It's fine," I replied as I crossed my legs, Misdreavus rested on my shoulder as I did so, "Rand's given us today off to make sure you're healing right," I added as I watched Ben stuff the bacon down his neck.

"Uh-hu," was all he replied with, I shook my head as he did so.

"Chew your food Ben, you might choke," I stated before Ben started coughing, "Like that," I sighed as I patted him on the back. He finished coughing before smiling widely again, I don't get how he can do that, he's been tortured and yet, he carries on with his optimistic attitude.

"Well, we can go around the islands, I wouldn't mind getting to know the place better," Ben stated as he tapped his chin in thought, I nodded my head in agreement.

"I still want some ice-scream," I sighed as I laid back on Ben's bed, he wouldn't mind.

"Sounds cool, we'll go get some as well," he said with a wink, I laughed at him this time. He smiled at me as I did so, I couldn't remember the last time I laughed like that.

"Well, hurry up with your breakfast and we can go," I replied as he looked at me with more bacon hanging from his mouth. He then smiled widely showing his teeth with the bacon still hanging out.

"Where's a camera when I need one?" I asked as I sat back up on then bed. Ben finished his breakfast before going to the bathroom to change.

Once he came back out he was in casual clothes, a pair of black baggy jeans with a blue button up shirt, that he left unbuttoned and come black convers. I nodded at his fashion sense, least he could pick the right outfit.

"Maybe you should change," he suggested, I looked at my uniform before nodding and walking into the bathroom, with some of my clothes in hand.

I emerged again to find Ben making poses in the mirror, like muscle man poses and stuff like that. I stifled my laughter as I walked towards him.

"Well, Mr Muscle Man, you ready to go?" I asked, Ben turned around in shock, and embarrassment, with his face a full tomato red colour before nodding his head. He looked at me up and down before smiling widely at me.

"You look nice," he complimented; I blushed slightly before thanking him.

I wore a white shirt that said 'CUTE but PSYCHO' on it in black letters. I had light blue skinny jeans that clung to my legs and some white convers. I walked over to my bed before pulling out my pink and white hat that said 'T-Swizzle is my HomeGirl!' What? I like Taylow Swift, don't dis me.

"Well, the top says enough," Ben stated with a playful smirk. I looked at him in fake shock before slapping him lightly on the arm. We both laughed as he grabbed his plate before we walked out of the room.

I ran back into the room to grab our stylers two minutes later before running back to the kitchen.

"Well, don't you two look cute together," Leanne smiled as she looked both of us over, causing us both the blush slightly.

"Leanne, we hardly know each other," I pointed out as I set my styler on my arm, while Ben walked to put his plate in the sink.

"Yeah, besides, we're just friends," Ben agreed with me, Rand smirked as he looked at me.

"With the way she was acting when you were captured, I'd beg to differ," Nema stated as she smirked at me, my face became redder as did Ben's before I coughed loudly.

"Well, we're gonna go, so we'll see you later," I said as I began walking out the room with Misdreavus, Ben followed quickly behind me.

"Now that was embarrassing," Ben stated as he walked with his hands behind his head, showing off more of his chest, even though he was bandaged, I have to say, he looked good.

"Tell me about it," I replied as we stood at the Ranger Logo on Rand's front lawn, "So I can show you around the forest that's a few minutes from here, then we can go to Big Booker Bridge, hopefully it's finished, then we can get some ice-cream in Tilt Village if you want," I added as I looked at Ben, who nodded his head.

"Sure thing, so I take it we're going this way?" Ben asked as he pointed to the path that lead south of Rand's house. I nodded my head as we began walking down the path. We walked passed very few pokemon, considering it was still early. The girl that was always there was feeding a Munchlax, when she saw us she waved; we waved back to her before we came to Lapras Beach.

"This is Lapras Beach, it's a little small but I don't think that matters, there's always a Lapras that the Beach Girl has. You can only ride it if it has your trust, like I do," I smiled as we walked passed the girl, who stopped feeding the Lapras and smiled at me.

"Good morning Ranger," she greeted.

"Good morning," I replied as we carried on walking. I showed Ben around Renbow Island for a while, introducing him to Ralph, Nick and Booker properly before we were walking back to Rand's house.

"So, we're going to Tilt Village next?" Ben asked as we walked through more and more pokemon, I nodded my head in reply.

"Yeah, we can get some ice-scream there, hopefully," I answered while Ben nodded his head. The day had turned pretty warm, I regretted wearing jeans and not a skirt, but I didn't wanna look like I was actually on a date with Ben.

"So I don't know much about you, why don't you tell me some stuff?" he asked as he looked at the sky, which was cloudless. I bit my lip slightly.

"There isn't much to tell, I have a father and brother who I don't know, or speak to. My mother died when I was a child, I was attacked by Team Darkness," I had to include that in my story; otherwise he'd ask about it, "The closest thing to family I have is Ania. But now I'm a Ranger I hope my life will become more exciting, since that's what I really want," I stated as we walked passed Rand's house and towards Big Booker Bridge. "What about you?" I asked, Ben shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"My parents live in Johto with my younger brother, Ethan, and my older sister Lyra. Lyra's the champion of Johto, has been for a few years now. My mother works at the pokemon centre as a doctor, while my dad works away in other regions as an archaeologist, and professor. He managed to bring a fossil back to life with the help of Gary Oak and Samuel Oak. My brother never gets left on his own, he either goes with my mom or travels with my dad, preferably my dad, he loves adventure. Lyra has a boyfriend called Silver; the two of them travel from Johto to other regions together. I'm just hoping to be a good Ranger, and since I'm a Top Ranger I'd say I've reached my goal," he answered with a shrug. Ben seemed to have a good life, wonder why he didn't become a trainer.

"So how come you didn't become a trainer?" I asked as I looked at Ben, who smiled slightly.

"I did, I became one two years after my sister became one. I managed to get to the Elite Four, I beat them, but my sister beat me. I didn't really want to travel to any other regions so I applied for the Ranger School, that way I'd have a new adventure every day," he answered with a large grin on his face. I smiled back at him, finding myself a lot more comfortable around Ben now.

"So why did you become a Ranger and not a trainer?" he asked, I frowned slightly.

"Just didn't think a trainer would be as much fun you know," I answered with a slight smile. Ben nodded his head.

"I know what you mean," he replied as we walked over Big Booker Bridge, it had been fully repaired, which we were glad about. "So you don't have any talents or anything?" Ben asked as he bent over to look at my face from where he was, I smirked slightly.

"Aside from my awesome martial art skills, I have a few actually," I answered, Ben stayed silent, waiting for me to continue, but I didn't.

"What are they?" he asked in curiosity as he looked at me. I smiled at him.

"Well, I can dance, sing, play instruments, draw, I'm a pretty good actress," for example you bought my entire story about the Pinchers attacking me, course I didn't say that out loud, "and I can sew a little, but I'm not very keen on it. The last time Ania tried to make me do it she I stabbed her hand with the needles, to this day she still doesn't trust me with them," my voice faded away as I recalled the memory.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Ben sweat dropped, I just smiled at him while giving him a thumbs up.

"So which ice-cream shop dya wanna go to?" I asked as we entered Tilt Village, for the very first time I noticed it had three ice-cream shops.

"HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS PLACE HAD THREE ICE-CREAM SHOPS BEFORE?!" I yelled as I looked at them, Ben covered my mouth with his hand as I did so. I just glared at him as he led me through a crowd of people to the closest one.

"Welcome, what can I get for you?" a blond waitress with green eyes asked as she ran her eyes up and down Ben's body. Ben seemed to notice this as he stepped back slightly.

"Table for two," I answered as the waitress led us over to a table. She handed us a couple of menus.

"I'll be back to take your order when you decide," she said, she winked at Ben before walking off. I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing at his frightened face.

"Not funny," he hissed at me, I calmed myself down after a couple of minutes before smiling at him.

"Oh come on, it's a little funny," I replied, he shot a glare at me. I held my hands up in defence as I sweat dropped slightly. "Ok, not funny," I muttered as I skimmed over the menu. "What dya want?" I asked as I looked at the lists of ice-cream.

"Not sure, what about you?" Ben asked.

"The entire menu," I answered, I looked at Ben as he looked at me before we both started laughing.

"I think I'll get the Chocolate Fudge Sundae," Ben stated as he looked at me. I looked at the picture and felt sick in an instant, I did not like the looks of that, it looked way to sweet.

"Think I'll have a Pure Ecstasy," I replied as I looked over the picture.

"Summer, I don't know you well enough yet," I looked up at Ben in shock, I never would have thought he would be a pervert. My face turned a bright scarlet colour before I glared at him.

"Not like that Ben, besides if you did it with me you'd be beyond ecstasy," I replied with a sly smirk and a wink, making Ben hide his face behind the menu, making me laugh.

The blond waitress came back over when she heard me laughing to take our order.

"So, what can I get you?" she asked me with a warm smile.

"I'll have a Pure Ecstasy," I answered, she nodded as she wrote down the order before turning to Ben.

"And for you cutie?" she asked with a wink, Ben hid behind the menu once more; I shook my head at him.

"He'll have the Chocolate Fudge Sundae," I answered; the girl wrote the orders down before looking at us.

"Any drinks with that?" she asked, Ben popped his head out from behind the menu.

"Chocolate milkshake," he answered, I looked at him in shock.

"Do you eat anything that's not chocolate?" I asked while shaking my head, "I'll have a banana milkshake," I added on, the girl nodded her head again as she walked away from us. Ben sat up properly in his seat once she had.

"What?" he asked once he saw me watching him.

"You didn't answer my question," I replied, "Do you eat anything that's not chocolate?" I asked.

"You saw me eat my breakfast this morning," he answered, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Alright, you win," I replied as the girl came back up to us with our order, and the bill.

"Chocolate," Ben stated as he picked up his spoon before digging into his sundae. I watched in amazement as he ate the entire thing in less than five minutes. I put a small scoop of vanilla ice-cream into my mouth, waiting for the grand finale.

"AH BRAIN FREEZE!" Ben yelled as he jumped from his seat hitting his head over and over again. There it is. Everyone in the, well I don't know if you could call this place a restaurant, turned to look at him, some of them laughed, while others gave him a look that said 'The-kid's-a-total-idiot.' I couldn't agree more with them though, the waitress that served us watched Ben with amused eyes as he jumped around the place, knocking over a number of things in the process.

"Misdreavus, please use psychic," I ordered, the pokemon did as told as Ben was lifted into the air, still screaming before he began panting heavily.

"Ok, I'm good," Ben panted; I looked at him panting for a minute before speaking.

"You look like you've just orgasmed," I couldn't stop the comment coming out of my mouth. Once I realised what I'd said I slapped my hand over my mouth, my face a bright red colour while everyone started laughing hard.

Misdreavus sat Ben into his seat again, his face as red as mine. I quickly finished the ice-cream and milkshake before getting my money out. Ben beat me to it as he left the money and pulled me out the ice-cream shop.

"That was the most embarrassing thing to happen today," he stated he dragged me away from Tilt Village, across Booker Bridge and towards that little beach part just below it.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I could have paid for my own things as well," I answered as I looked at him. Ben shrugged slightly before smiling at me.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a pretty young lady like yourself pay for your own food?" he asked me, once he realised what he said we both blushed before looking away from each other slightly.

This had never happened to me before; I wasn't supposed to fall in love with someone who I hardly knew. Ben was sweet and everything, but I hardly knew him, plus he would never like me if he knew what I was.

I mentally sighed as I turned to the sun, which was halfway to setting; we had spent more time out today than I had thought.

"Maybe we should head back," I stated as I looked at Ben, who nodded his head.

"Yeah, come on, we can face more humiliation there," he replied with a grin. I shook my head as I laughed at him.

We walked home in silence, with the exception of the occasional comment from one of us to the other. It didn't take us long to reach Rand's house. Once we entered we found Leanne preparing dinner, Leanne was doing some crazy experiment and Rand, well Rand was nowhere in sight.

"Rand's over on Sophian Island, he'll be back in a couple of hours," Leanne stated as she turned to Ben and me. "So, how was your day?" she asked.

"There's an ice-cream shop that we're never stepping foot into again, Ben totally trashed the place," I answered with a small sigh.

"Wasn't my fault," he argued.

"You shouldn't have eaten you ice-cream that fast."

"I like chocolate, leave me alone."

Nema shook her head at the two of us.

"You should like mama and papa when they come in from the ice-cream store," she stated with a wide grin before something on her experiment blew up. Ben and I both looked at Leanne for confirmation, when we saw her nod; we both blushed and turned away from each other.

"I'm going to watch TV," Ben stated as he walked towards the living room.

"I'll be in the bedroom!" I called as I took off down the hall.

"CAN I JOIN?!" I heard Ben yell, before there was a loud smacking sound and the sound of Leanne scolding him for being perverted and Name's laughter.

I walked over to the window in the room; Misdreavus had stayed with Leanne to help her cook. I saw a guitar at the side of the window, smiling I picked it up and began strumming a soft tune. It wasn't long until it became a louder tune.

'_**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters**__**  
**__**And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh**__**  
**__**It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight**__**  
**__**To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh**_

_**Yeaaaah**_

_**We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time**__**  
**__**It's miserable and magical oh yeah**__**  
**__**Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh**__**I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22**__**  
**__**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**_

_**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**__**  
**__**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**__**It seems like one of those nights**__**  
**__**This place is too crowded too many cool kids**__**  
**__**It seems like one of those nights**__**  
**__**We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping**_

_**Yeaaaah**_

_**We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way**__**  
**__**It's miserable and magical oh yeah**__**  
**__**Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh**__**I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22**__**  
**__**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**__**  
**__**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**_

_**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**__**I don't know about you, 22, 22**__**It feels like one of those nights**_

_**We ditch the whole scene**_

_**It feels like one of those nights**__**  
**__**We won't be sleeping**__**  
**__**It feels like one of those nights**__**  
**__**You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you**__**I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22**__**  
**__**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**__**  
**__**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**__**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**_

_**Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah**_

_**It feels like one of those nights**__**  
**__**We ditch the whole scene**__**  
**__**It feels like one of those nights**__**  
**__**We won't be sleeping**__**  
**__**It feels like one of those nights**__**  
**__**You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you'**_

"Wow, you really can sing," I turned at the sound of Ben's voice. He gave me a warm smile before he walked over to his bed. He shrugged his shirt off as he began to take his bandages off.

"You shouldn't be taking them off yet," I stated as I looked at him. He turned to me with a grin.

"Leanne says I need to change them," he replied as he showed me another roll of bandages. I sighed as I watched him take his bandages off, the wound on his chest still made me cringe. He threw the old bandages away before he began struggling to put the new ones on, making me giggle slightly.

"Come here," I ordered as I set down the guitar before walking over to Ben. I took the bandages from him before I started wrapping them around his chest. "Tell me if they're too tight."

"They're fine," Ben stated as I finished, his chest was so warm, "Thanks Summer," he smiled as he turned to me. I smiled back at him before Leanne called us for dinner.

The rest of the night was spent like normal, Leanne and Rand spoke about work, Nema teased me and Ben, while Rand both laughed at glared at the two of us once we told him the commotion we caused in Tilt Village. It still wasn't my fault though.

I walked out of the bathroom with a smile on my lips to see Ben laid on his bed already in his pyjamas, or should I say boxers.

"I miss Pichu," he sighed as he looked at me. I smiled at him.

"We'll find him and we'll make the Pinchers pay," I replied with a warm smile, Ben smiled back at me with a grateful look on his face.

"We should get some sleep now, we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, night Ben," I added as I turned out my light.

"Nice Summer," he replied as he turned out his own light. I turned over in the darkness, I could still see quite well. I smiled when I saw Ben's sleeping face before closing my own eyes and allowing sleep to envelop me.

* * *

**So sorry about the long wait for the update, but hopefully this makes up for it. Sorry if you can't imagine Ben being a little perverted, but there are hardly any stories where he is at least a tiny bit, so I decided to add it in here, please review and I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. REVIEW!**

**Song: 22**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Pinchers Plan

**Summers' P.O.V**

The night air blew through my hair as the trees ruffled. It was pretty warm out tonight, I couldn't sleep, that's the only reason I'm out here.

I looked out to sea from the little wooden railing Rand had at the side of his house. The people here….they were treating me like family, even though they didn't know me at all.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, I feel bad for not telling them who I am now. But I know if I did, then they'd resent me, and tell me to leave.

I turned my head once I heard a hovering noise, my eyes narrowed at who I saw.

"So, it's true huh?" Kardar asked as he studied my outfit, I was in my Ranger uniform.

"The little traitor joined the Rangers," Zion stated as he glared at me. Anthea laughed at the thought while Ace shook his head.

"You should know, just because you're an ex-general we won't be going easy on you," Ace said, I smirked as I balled my fists.

"Who said I wanted you to go easy on me, I'll make you pay for what you've done to Ben," I stated as my nails dug into my palms, I could feel blood trickle down my hand as I did so.

"Aw, the wittle baby has a cwush," Anthea said in a baby tone before scoffing. "Please, we all know, the minute you tell them who you were, _who you still are_, they'll resent you and tell you to leave. You and Abila," she added with a knowing smirked as she rested her head on the front of her Z.Z Flyer.

"Her name's Ania," I said, "And if you go anywhere near her, I will kill you," I added with a hard glare. The four just laughed at me as Kardar and Zion landed on the ground.

"There's four of us, and one of you, who dya thinks gonna win?" Kardar asked as he smirked at me.

"Why don't we find out? Or are you too chicken shit?" I asked as I looked him dead in the eyes. His face turned red with anger before he started to charge at me.

Ace held his arm out as he stopped Kardar from coming any closer. He glared at the boy, who shrunk back before walking back over to Zion.

"She's trying to provoke you, don't listen to her, we'll get her when the time's right," he said as he climbed back onto his Z.Z Flyer. All four of them laughed before they took off into the night.

I unballed my fists with a slight hiss as I felt my nails slowly drag out of the wound I had created in my palm.

I sighed as I carried on looking out to sea, hopefully everything would turn out alright for me in the end.

Morning rolled around quickly after that, before I knew it Rand was outside looking for me.

"Summer, we thought you'd been taken," he stated as he pulled me into a rough hug, while also pulling me inside the house. Leanne came rushing up to me afterwards, followed by Nema, Ben and Misdreavus.

"Oh Summer, you're not injured are you?" Leanne asked as she hugged me once Rand was finished.

"No I'm fine," I answered as I regained some of my breath. Nema was the next to hug me as she squeezed me tightly around the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. Ben was next, but instead of hitting me, he gave me a light hit upside the head.

"Idiot, we were worried sick," he hissed before hugging me. We heard a flashing sound before looking at Nema, who was holding a camera in her hands; I glared at the girl before apologizing to everyone.

Once the time turned ten there was a knock at the door, Rand answered it only to be pushed out of the way by Ania, who grabbed my hand and dragged me into the nearest room.

"Did you get a visit from the four chuckle brothers last night?" she asked with an annoyed tone. I gave her a confused look before catching onto what she meant, even though Anthea was a girl like.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Did they tell you anything?" she asked in curiosity. I shook my head.

"They basically said that they wouldn't be going easy on me just because I'm an ex-general and that was pretty much it," I answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"Damn, I was hoping they'd told you more than that, that's all they told me," Ania said as she hit her palm with her fist. "I could kill the bastards," she hissed as I held my hands up in defence.

"Chill alright? We'll get them, that's a promise," I stated as I unlocked the door before walking out.

"Not my fault, I just hate them so much," she hissed as we walked into the room, where Leanne, Nema, Rand and Murph were talking. Ben turned to look at us once he saw us.

"What was that about?" he asked in confusion, I sighed as I shook my head.

"Long story," I answered as I sat down next to him, while Ania sat next to Murph, who smiled at her, she smiled back. Ben looked at me while I looked at him, we both smirked having gotten the same idea.

Before either of us could say anything though, Ben's styler began beeping. He sighed as he brought up what was beeping on his styler before his eyes shot wide open.

"Crap I forgot about that, Rand, take a look at this," Ben ordered as he showed Rand his styler.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Well I was blind folded, most of the time, when the Pinchers took me, but I managed to put a tracking device into their hideout, luckily so that has to be where they are," Ben answered with a large grin on his face, I gave him a shocked look, as did Ania. Who knew the kid was so smart?

"That was a brilliant idea," Rand smiled as he patted Ben on the back, careful not to hurt him.

"But what do you mean most of the time?" Murph and Nema asked as they cocked their heads to the side.

"I was unblind folded when they wanted me to see something, like a knife or weapon or something," Ben answered in a low voice as he trailed off, not liking the memory. Murph and Nema nodded their heads as they dropped the subject. Ania clenched her fists tighter as she glared at nothing in particular.

"Did you happen to hear what they were talking about?" Rand asked, Ben looked at him.

"If you're talking about any of their plans, then no, they were always careful not to discuss things like that around me," Ben sighed as I leaned back on the couch. Nema took his styler as she began tinkering with it.

I looked over to Ania, who met my gaze before nodding her head.

"The Pinchers are after the three legendary pokemon, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno, though I'm not sure why," I answered, everyone looked at me in confusion.

"I had a visit from the ex-generals of Team Darkness last night, turns out they're working with the Pinchers," I answered their unasked questions, Ben gave me a worried look before taking his styler back from Nema.

"The signal's coming through stronger, it's coming from….Tilt Village," Ben stated.

"Aw why there?" I asked as I remembered yesterday's events.

"Hey that was your fault," Ben stated, I looked at him, my mouth hanging open.

"How was it? You were the one who jumped around because of a brain freeze," I stated, Ben looked at me.

"You're the one who was being perverted," he argued, my mouth fell open again.

"You're the one who started it, all I said was Pure Ecstasy," I retorted.

"And I told you I don't know you well enough for that yet," he replied with a nonchalant shrug. Everyone was looking between us in both shock and confusion.

"And I'm the one who told you, if it was me you did, you'd be beyond ecstasy," I stated with my own nonchalant shrug.

"Score one for Summer," Ania said as she high fived me before laughing, Ben's face was a full strawberry red colour, while everyone else laughed their heads off.

"_Anyway_," Ben hissed as he turned back to Rand. "Summer and I will go to the base the Pinchers have and stop them," he stated as he looked at Rand, who nodded his head.

"Maybe the book Summer brought back could have something to do with this," Leanne pondered as she retreated to her library, Rand and Nema sighed.

"I'll go help Leanne," Ania stated as she ran up the stairs to where Leanne had gone.

"GOOD LUCK ON YOUR MISSION! DON'T COME BACK PREGNANT SUMMER!" she called down the stairs; time froze at that moment as I processed what she had said.

"Don't worry, she won't come back pregnant, but she might not be able to walk for a week!" Ben called back; again I processed what the two of them had said before I punched Ben in the arm.

"YOU'RE DERAD WHEN I GET BACK ANIA!" I yelled as I stood to my feet. Everyone back away from me as I did so.

"If the Pinchers are in Tilt Village how come we haven't seen them?" I asked as I looked at Rand, who smiled slightly.

"There's a cave in Tilt Village, just below the town, behind there is a large part of the ocean, but because it's so unstable hardly anyone uses it," he stated as he looked towards the window, Ben nodded his head as he stood up, rubbing his arm as he did so.

"Alright, let's go then," Ben said as we walked to the door.

"Be back soon," I said as we walked out. We ran, yes ran, all the way to Tilt Village, it would have been easier riding on Raikou, but I didn't wanna both her.

We walked around the village as people pointed at us, some of them laughed at us while others whispered about us.

"This is your fault," I hissed at Ben as we walked towards the Union, which was next to the cave thingy.

"Yeah, well, who cares, least they all know you're mine," he replied with a wink, I couldn't tell if he was joking or serious with his tone, so I just rolled my eyes at him.

We walked until we were stood outside of the cave; we stopped when someone began talking to us.

"You shouldn't go in there, it's not a very safe place to have sex," we turned to see a beach girl; before we could answer with 'we're on a mission' her words sank in.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled as I looked at her. Ben just turned a bright red as he looked away from her.

"Least I'm not the only one thinking it," Voice Nav. spoke up.

"You be quiet or it's Santa, closest and zombie invasion," I hissed.

"I'll be good," he replied, I turned back to the beach girl.

"Why on earth would you say that?" I asked, she gave me a confused look.

"Well, you two are the Rangers from the ice-cream shop the other day. With what you both said, I assumed you had a fetish of having sex in dangerous places. But I don't wanna know if you are or not, I'm just saying it's a bad idea," she answered with an innocent shrug and smile, oh I so wanted to hit her. Before I could answer her I felt Ben grab me around the waist.

"Well, thanks for letting us know, come on babe, it's time to have some fun," he said, the beach girl's face paled as she took off running. I looked at where she had been stood then at Ben. I didn't know what to do, so I started laughing, the girls face was priceless though.

"Oh Arceus, I'm dying here," I stated as I fell to my knees, people around us were also laughing since they saw what had happened.

"So, you two are the ones who caused the commotion yesterday?" asked a cute beach guy, Ben just nodded his head.

"Nice one mate, everyone in Tilt Village is talking about you two," the guy answered, Ben raised an eye brow.

"Oh yeah? What are they saying?" he asked.

"Aside from how cool you two are at Rangering, they're talking about how you've scored yourself one hot babe," the guy answered as he winked at me before letting his eyes wondering up and down my body, they lingered on my breasts for a little too long in my opinion. I don't like this guy anymore.

"Heh, I have haven't I?" Ben asked as he turned to look at me, a smirk came onto his face as he did so.

"Keep smirking like that and you won't have anything to shag with ever," I said in a dangerously low voice, making him stop instantly, "Can we just go? We've got a mission to complete, and, if I'm not mistaken, your Partner Pokemon to rescue," I stated, Ben's eyes went wide at that as I grabbed my hand before dragging me away.

"SEE YA LATER!" he yelled to the guy as he dragged me through the cave. I yelped as I stumbled over things and tried to keep my balance. No such luck.

I yelped as I tripped, causing Ben to turn to look at me. His eyes widened as he held his arms out to catch me, I stumbled right into his chest before knocking us both onto the ground, with me on top.

"Well, things are progressing a little quickly, don't ya think?" he asked me with a wink once I looked up at him. My knees were on either side of his waist, while I hand my right hand supporting my weight on the floor, with my left hand on his chest. Basically, I was straddling him.

I felt his arms slip around my waist as he lifted his head up to meet my ear. His warm breath hit my ear, making me shiver before he spoke.

"You know, we can carry this on once we're in a bed," he whispered in a husky voice. My face turned a bright red as he pulled away from me, a goofy smile on his face. It took me a second to realise we were still in the same position, only his fingers were hooked into my belt loops on my shorts.

"Let go so I can get up," I ordered, Ben shrugged as he let go on my shorts before pushing me up by the shoulders. I sighed as I stood to my feet before helping Ben up.

"Say anything like that again and I will kill you," I stated as I glared at Ben, who just laughed at me before he started walking off.

"Whatever you say sweetheart!" he called as I ran to catch up with him. I rolled my eyes at him before we came to part of the cave where everything was crumbling, this would be a long day. And if Ben carried on with his perverted attitude, we might have to make a hospital trip, but I couldn't help thinking it was also kind of funny and cute.

* * *

**Short chapter yes, I'm sorry about that, but I hope you all liked it, so please REVIEW and I'll update ASAP…REVIEW!**


	13. Oris and Abila are Summer and Ania?

**Summers' P.O.V**

So when we exited the cave part we got a very, well I would say pleasant, but then I'd be lying. Either way, we got a surprise. An ambush was waiting for us. Pinchers were to our left, right, centre, and there was even some coming out of the cave.

"Well, not every mission goes as planned, eh Ben?" I asked as I looked at the, what around forty, Pinchers. My eyes narrowed when Anthea came out from the centre of them, followed by Ace, Zion and Kardar were nowhere in sight.

"Well, we figured we'd be seeing the boy again, but you, Summer, this is a surprise," Ace snickered as Anthea spoke her words, laced in venom. She walked over to me, my arms were held behind my back by one of the Pinchers, or ex-Darkness members, couldn't tell them apart really.

"It really is a pleasant surprise," she hissed as she grabbed my chin.

"Don't touch her," Ben growled as he looked at Anthea and me, my eyes filled with worry as Ace made his way over to him.

"Shut it boy, or we'll make you relive the pain of being held captive," he sneered as he glared down at Ben.

"That, my friend, is where you're wrong," I spoke as I looked between Ace and Anthea, who gave me confused looks. I smiled as I my head flew back; a satisfying crunch was heard behind me as the Pincher let me go. Ben copied my actions before slipping passed Ace and Anthea.

I nodded to him; he nodded back, without a word I jumped into the air.

"RANGER SIGN! ENTEI!" I yelled as I drew Entei's sign with my styler. Ben smirked to the two before he jumped onto Entei's back; I landed on in front of him with Misdreavus floating by my head.

"Let's go Entei," I whispered as Entei roared before taking off towards where the submarine was located.

We got half way, before some large gaps appeared in the ground. I frowned as we jumped off of Entei before saying goodbye to him.

"Think it's time for Raikou," I muttered as I jumped back into the air, Ben sat on a nearby rock as I did so.

"RANGER SIGN! RAIKOU!" I yelled as I drew the signs, in a flash I was sitting on Raikou's back waiting for Ben to hop on.

"I'm starting to get sick from all the bounciness, can you go a little slower?" he asked me, I turned my head to look at him.

"Doubt it, we're jumping over gaps, on the bright side you won't be able to be a pervert until you feel better," I smiled as Raikou jumped over the first gap. I felt Ben slip his hands around my waist; he started to work his way up while we jumped another gap.

I turned around to glare at him, he smirked at me.

"Never say I won't be able to be a pervert," he spoke with a wink before turning his head and closing his eyes, "I'm gonna puke," he muttered as we stopped. I looked forwards to see an open hatch that was made of metal.

"Well, I guess you're lucky we're here," I pointed out as we dismounted Raikou; Ben sighed in relief before collapsing to his knees.

"Woah, Ben, you ok?" I asked with a slight laugh as Raikou snickered at me.

"Ok, from now on, I'm sticking to riding Staraptor, no more legendries for me," Ben answered as he stood back to his feet, still a little shaky. I rolled my eyes at him before turning to Raikou.

"Thank you Raikou, I owe you one," I said with a wink. Raikou nodded his head, I think, before he bowed to me and took off back the way he came.

"THE HATCH WILL NOW CLOSE!" a robotic voice called out. I turned to the hatch to see it closing. Ben was already stood inside with Misdreavus. I sighed as I ran to the hatch before sliding under it before it closed.

"Wow never thought you could do that," Ben spoke, his voice full of amazement.

"Why dya sound so surprised?" I asked with a pout before walking down the hall. Ben laughed as he ran to catch up with me. Misdreavus floated between our heads as we walked in silence, an awkward silence, kind of.

"Where dya think they're keeping Pichu?" I asked as we stopped, we could either go left or right, I didn't know which way to go.

"Let's go left, there might be some useful pokemon," Ben stated as he started walking left, or up, or I don't know, we walked to where there was a big 6 on the floor, or was it a 9? AH SUPID SUBMARINES!

Once we entered the room it was like a maze. I looked around, crates to the left of me, crates to the right, crates in front, what the hell was I meant to do?

"Wanna split up?" I asked as I turned to Ben, "I go one way you go other?" I asked, Ben nodded his head.

"I'll go straight, meet back here in ten," he ordered, I nodded my head as I walked up, I ran into a Luxio. I shrugged as I caught the electric type pokemon before looking around, there was nowhere else to walk so I turned back and walked the other way.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Ben; he still had five minutes before I had to start worrying.

"He'll be alright, I've got five minutes before I need to…." I trailed off once I saw Ben walking over to us with another Luxio, but he had a huge line of blood trickling down his face.

"I'm almost scared to ask what happened," I sighed as I looked at him, Ben only shrugged slightly.

"I tried to catch this Luxio but it took me like five minute, in the end I got him," he stated with a smile before we walked out of the room. We walked to the other room, which was down from that one before we ran into a big black fence blocking our way.

I did a scan of it before Ben and I used both the Luxio's to deactivate it. Once that was done, we carried on our way. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair; this was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

**Kates' P.O.V**

So Ben and Summer had gone off to the Oblivia Region, from what I heard Ben had already been kidnapped because of his smart mouth, which really doesn't surprise me, but Summer got him back, which I'm happy about.

"So why're we going through Summer and Ben's room again?" I asked Rythmi, who turned from Summer's draws to look at me.

"I'm telling you there's something about her I don't like, it's in her eyes, she just reminds me too much of someone," Ryth answered as she moved on to looking through some of Summer's bags, that were still packed.

Keith sighed from his place on Ben's bed.

"There's nothing unusual about her, she's a teenaged girl with nothing to hide," he stated with a shrug, I sighed this time.

"I've gotta agree with Keith on this one, Summer just doesn't seem to be the kind of person to hide things," I agreed as the doors opened.

"Hey what's going on? A raid?" Sven asked before Wendy hit him over the head. "OW! But seriously, what are you doing?" Sven glared at Wendy as he spoke.

"Something about Summer that Ryth doesn't like, so she's going through her things to see if there's something wrong with Summer," I answered with a sighed.

"Then shouldn't someone be going through Ania's stuff as well?" Wendy asked, "I mean, she did come to the Union the same time as Summer," she added with a slight frown.

"From what I could find on Summer and Ania's records none of them were registered until early last year," Rythmi stated as she moved onto the bathroom.

"You went through their records?" we all asked in unison as we watched Rythmi.

"No, Murph did, he just showed me the files," she answered.

"So, you're basically telling us that Summer and Ania didn't exist until early last year?" Keith asked with a raised eye brow. Rythmi nodded her head, her eyes wide with shock that it was Keith that said that. "Don't look so surprised," he glared with a 'humph' before looking away.

I rolled my eyes at each of them before looking at Sven and Wendy. Sven had joined Keith on Ben's bed, while Wendy was helping Rythmi look through some things.

"Guys, I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with-,"

"What's this?" Wendy asked as she pulled something out from behind Summer's wardrobe. Keith stood up to look at the uniform she had found, I stood behind him while Rythmi turned the shirt so it wasn't inside-out.

Our eyes went wide when we saw the word 'Darkness' written on it in blood red letters. Rythmi held up a black wig and a box that contain green contacts before glaring slightly.

"I knew there was something wrong with her," Ryth's voice came out in a whisper, but it also came out in a hiss.

"Then, does that mean that Ania is," Sven trailed off of his sentence as he looked under Summer's bed. He pulled out a large black bag before opening it up.

"That's," I started.

"One of the Puzzle Pieces," Keith finished as he clenched his fists. Keith and I had been defending Summer since she got here, I guess we were wrong to do so.

"We need to look through Ania's stuff, find out if she's one," Wendy ordered as we left Ben and Summer's room. Sven carried the bag on his back, while Wendy harried the uniform.

We entered Ania's room, it was tidy, but something told me that the uniform and the Puzzle Piece would be in the same places. So, that's where we looked. Keith found the Puzzle Piece while I pulled the uniform out. I frowned slightly, Ania was Abila.

"So, which one's Ania?" Wendy asked as she looked at the uniform, it was identical to Summer's.

"Abila," Keith answered.

"Something doesn't add up," Sven said as he looked around, "Where are the contacts and wig?" he asked.

"She's wearing them," I answered, "From what I could see Abila's hair was always her natural hair, so to hide it she became Ania and she wears the contacts and wig to hide it," I explained.

"But let's think about this," Keith butt in, we all looked at him. "General Oris and General Abila were never charged of anything, Oris stabbed Ben, Ben didn't care, it was the other Generals that did all the shit, they shouldn't be getting the blame for it," he stated as he looked at us.

I sighed slightly as I looked out the window.

"Summer saved Ben, she stopped him from getting hit by a plasma cannon and saved him when he was kidnapped," I stated as I looked back to everyone, "I'm willing to give her one chance, I owe her that much," I added as I looked at everyone else, Sven and Wendy looked at each other.

"She's never done anything to hurt us," Sven stated.

"Still, Chairperson Erma and Professor Hastings need to be made aware of the situation," Wendy informed as she looked at us all, we nodded, maybe they wouldn't be too mad.

It didn't take us long to find Hastings and Erma, they were in the research room, doing some research on the Pinchers.

"Erma, Hastings, may we have a word with you?" Wendy asked as we came up behind them, the two turned to face us.

"Of course, Dears," Erma smiled as she turned to us. It didn't take us long to explain that Summer and Ania were really Oris and Abila and that it came as a shock to us, but what shocked us most, was their response.

"We already know," Hastings stated as he looked at us, "It's a bit suspicious having two Rangers; two are sisters and were only registered last year join the Union. That's why we did some background research," he explained.

"Once we found out we discussed what to do. We eventually decided on letting them both stay instead of throwing them in jail. So far, they've proved themselves to be worthy of Top Rangers. Summer saved Ben, more than once. Why they're already in the Pinchers submarine trying to take it down," Erma explained to us, then something hit me, we all knew, Murph even knew, but Ben….he was a different story.

"What about Ben?" I asked, everyone turned to look at me, I rolled my eyes. "Come on guys, you know what he's like. He can be optimistic and everything but in the end he holds a grudge. If he finds this out now, or after they save Oblivia he'll never forgive her," I stated as I looked at them, Erma frowned slightly.

"Then none of us shall tell him until the time is right, and even if he doesn't forgive her, he's stuck with her, since there are no other Rangers to be his partner," she replied as she turned back to the research, I frowned slightly. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

**There we go, everyone knows except for Ben, don't worry, he'll find out, just not any time soon. I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story, it'll be posted when this one's finished, so hopefully it'll be good. Anyway, this story's nowhere near completion, so review and I'll update ASAP…..REVIEW! **


	14. Escape the Sinking Sub?

**Summers' P.O.V**

"BEN STOP PRATTING AROUND! WE NEED TO GO!" I yelled towards the, overly joyed, boy, who had just gotten his Pichu back. Here's the deal so far, we've kicked Pincher but, saved a few pokemon, gotten help from them and now we've just saved a tonne of pokemon from this big red metal cage thingy. Hey, don't judge me, I didn't design that thing, but it was easy to open, even with the pad lock and everything.

"You're not gonna get through to him any time soon, Summer," Voice Nav. spoke up, I glared at the device.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I growled slightly at Voice Nav. yeah I was pissed.

"I thought I was Voice Nav.?" he replied, I face palmed, isn't there anyone in Oblivia with at least some common sense.

"Ok Ben, I'm leaving you here," I said as I walked towards the exit, Misdreavous following me as I did so. I didn't even get to take two steps before I felt something perch on my head.

"What the?" I asked as I reached up to take…..Ben's Pichu off my head.

"Aww, Pichu likes you," Ben cooed as he walked over to me, followed by a load more Pichu.

"Where the heck did they come from?" I asked in shock, Ben looked at the other Pichu that were surrounding him.

"Dolce Island, the Pinchers took them, so we're going after Blue Eyes now right?" Ben asked as the Pichus danced around us, I nodded by head before walking out the door, leaving the yellow dancing pokemon.

"Ok, that was one of the weirdest things I've ever seen," I stated as we walked towards the door that would, hopefully, lead us to Blue Eyes.

"Stick around me, you'll see a lot more weirder things," Ben spoke as he winked at me; I instantly took that the wrong way and backed away from him a little. "And you say I'm dirty minded," Ben added as he shook his head. I laughed lightly as we all walked.

Misdreavous rested on my head, while Pichu rested on Ben's. I looked around the room we had entered before someone called out a very annoying pokemon's name.

"Dusclops! Stop the Rangers in their tracks," a Pincher ordered before rushing off out of the room.

"Let's go," Ben smiled as he walked forwards. I stood there with my arms folded before watching Ben get seen by the Dusclops.

"AH! SUMMER HELP! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Ben yelled as he disappeared in the air.

"So, who's more annoying, me, or Ben?" Voice Nav. asked as Ben appeared next to me.

"That's a tough one," I answered as I looked down at Ben.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?!" Ben yelled, "Hey, hang on," he added, "face, arms, hair, legs, middle section," he then stuffed his hands down his pants, which made me turn away quickly, my face bright red.

"Ben, do you have to do that in the presence of a lady?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"What lady?" Ben asked in a joking manner, I just turned to glare at him.

"Be nice Ben," both Voice Nav's spoke at once.

"You guys are no fun, a guy wouldn't have minded," Ben stated as he looked at me.

"Do I look like a guy to you?" I asked as I held my arms out gesturing to my body.

"Hmm, I don't know," Ben said as he quickly put his hands on my chest before removing them. "Ok, you're not a guy," he said, I looked at him gob smacked with my face red before punching him on the arm. "Ow, you sure punch like a guy though," he stated as he rubbed his arm, I just glared at him.

"Don't touch my breasts," I seethed through clenched teeth.

"Aw, what's the point in having a female partner if you can't cop a feel every now and then?" Ben asked as he winked at me.

"To bail the males out of stupid situations, now can we please just go? I don't know how much more of you I can deal with," I muttered as I rubbed my temples.

"Please, you aint even seen what I can do yet," Ben whispered huskily in my ear before walking ahead and winking at me. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Summer, Ben's been seen again," Voice Nav. said as Ben was teleported back to us.

"HEY! THAT'S IT!" Ben yelled as he tried to capture one of the Dusclops who turned to him, Ben readied his styler but before he could do anything he was teleported back towards us.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! Summer…HELP ME OUT!" he yelled as he started forwards again. I, being the reasonable person I am, grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, every time one of the Dusclops see you they send you back to where you started from," I stated. Ben looked at me, then the Dusclops, then me again.

"Well, that would have been useful information to start with," he replied as he stood to his feet.

"I thought it would have been obvious after it happened to you twice," I responded as I started walking forwards. I easily maneuvered my way through the Dusclops with Ben behind me until we were at the exit.

"See, not that hard," I stated as we walked through the door.

"It looks like those Rangers are looking for our leader," a Pincher said.

"Then we do everything we can to stop them," another spoke.

"Hey pokemon, don't let the Rangers pass no matter what," the first ordered. With that the two Pinchers left.

"Woah, what happened to the pokemon?" Ben asked as he looked at the Makuhita and the Sneasel in the room, which had become agitated.

"They're agitated," I answered, "if you get too close to one they can either attack you or you'll have to catch them," I added.

"Oh yeah," Ben replied as he started running towards the other side of the room, I shook my head.

"That boy cannot stand still," I stated as I began walking through the pokemon. I made it passed the Makuhita with no trouble, the Sneasel were the worst. I had to catch them before releasing them, but every time I had to catch one I got a new cut, bruise or gash on my arms or legs.

I eventually made it to the other end. Ben stood waiting for me but quickly walked over to me when he saw the cuts, bruises and gashes on my arms or legs.

"Looks like those Sneasels did some damage to you," he stated as he looked me up and down. I didn't know if he was checking my cuts out, or if he was checking me out.

"Could say the same to you," I replied as I pointed to him, his arms and legs were covered in cuts, but his stomach had to be the worst with a large gash on it.

"Yeah, just when I think the torture's over," he stated with a laugh, I smiled slightly; I noticed he also had a small cut on his cheek.

"Let's just go, we've gotta be close to Blue Eyes by now," I spoke with a hint of annoyance in my voice. Ben nodded his head as we all walked through the door.

"You're pretty good to have come this far," a Pincher said.

"But here's where we stop your spar," another spoke.

"And now we have no choice but to use our trump card," the first said.

"For here we will guard," the second spoke up. I looked at Ben with distaste; he only gave me the same look as we both looked at the Rampardos.

"Can you just send the pokemon after us, it's better than listening to your rhymes," I stated as I gave the Pinchers a dirty look.

"Very well," the first send.

"We'll send you to hell," the second added.

"RAMPARDOS SEND THEM TO HELLS HOTEL!" the two Pinchers yelled.

"What the fuck?" I muttered to myself before shaking my head and readying my styler.

"You ok to handle one?" Ben asked me.

"Yeah," I answered as I shot my Capture Disc off. Let the warm up begin.

I circled the pokemon while both Ben and I dodged different kind of attacks, which involved flying parts of the submarine. By the time we had finished neither of us were injured any more than what we were when we came out of the room with the agitated pokemon.

"Oh crap," the Pinchers said together before running off, the Rampardos also ran off to another place in the sub.

"Well, that was…" Ben trailed off.

"Something that will hopefully never happen again," I stated as we continued walking again.

"My guess is Blue Eyes is through here, you ready?" Ben asked as we got to the door on the other side of the room.

"Heck yeah, let's do this," I smirked as we walked into the room, Ben walked slower than I did, probably still scared of the girl.

"So in other words you've been a doormat for that weak Ranger and the traitor and you've lead them right to us in your fetal attempt to flee?" I heard Blue Eyes ask before I even opened the door. I turned to Ben.

"You ready?" I asked, he nodded his head. A wave of relief washed over me when I knew he hadn't heard the word traitor.

"We weren't fleeing as much as rushing to report this incident to you," one of the Pinchers said.

"Oh please, you took off running like a Chimchar to water," I stated as I walked through the door, my hands on my hips as I did so. Blue Eyes glared at me when she saw me walk through the door before looking at Ben.

"So you're still with the girl you know nothing about?" Blue Eyes asked as he smirked at me, I glared at her.

"No matter, if you want something done in this place you must do it yourself," Blue eyes added as she turned to call a Feraligatr in the room but two Pinchers rushed over to us.

"Leader please, let us deal with these two weaklings," two Pinchers said but once one of them saw me they just walked up to me.

"Can't do that, see ya," she said as she walked around me, "you're lucky it's you and not Abila," she whispered before rushing out of the room with the Totodile. The one with the Croconaw just gave me a confused look, as did Ben. I just shrugged to him before looking at the Pincher remaining.

"Ok, well Croconaw get her," the Pincher ordered, I rolled my eyes as I caught the agitated pokemon in less than five minutes. I had to dodge a series of water guns, but overall it was an easy capture.

"Nice one Summer," Ben smiled as he high fived me, "mind if I take the Feraligatr?" he asked as the Pincher backed away to the communications thing. Blue Eyes sighed again as she glared at us.

"If you want something done right in this place you're better off doing it youself," she hissed as the Feraligatr came charging towards us. I looked at Ben who quickly got his styler out before beginning the capture.

I dodge attacks that strayed from Ben towards me and Misdreavous before looking at the controls, someone was watching us through them, but I couldn't make out who it was, they were in a dark area. I could, however, see either pink or purple, so it was either Purple Eyes or Kasa, hopefully Kasa, I didn't like Purple Eyes.

"SUMMER!" my head snapped towards Ben, I had been lost in my thoughts and not seen a hyper beam that was directed my way. I readied myself as I jumped over the beam.

"MIS!" I heard Misdreavous yelled as I felt my body get light before getting heavy again. I felt myself being caught in strong arms.

"Pay attention will you?" Ben asked as he looked at me. I blushed as I looked up at him; he had caught me, bridal style in his arms, if only Ania were here now.

"MIS!"

"PI!" our pokemon yelled as the Feraligatr came charging at us again. Ben quickly put me down as he began circling around it again. The Feraligatr launched another hyper beam attack, but this time it went straight for Blue Eyes. As much as I hated her, I couldn't let her get hit.

She screamed as she used her hands to shield her face waiting for the impact. I tackled her out of the way before the attack hit her. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as I did so, realising it had only just grazed me.

I sat up holding my arm, if that had actually hit her, she would have been dead. I looked at Blue Eyes, I had tackled her out of the way, but in the process she had hit her face on a metal box, whoops.

"BITCH!" she yelled at me as she took a knife out of her back pocket.

"Bitch please," I replied as she went to stab me, I caught her hand, unfortunately the knife made a gash in it. I squeezed her hand tight until she released the knife.

The Pincher that was stood in the room dragged Blue Eyes away to the computer monitor, while Ben rushed over to me with a small bandage for my hand.

"You ok?" he asked as he put the bandage on my hand, I don't see why though, I had already lost a lot of blood with the pokemon attacks I had.

"I'm fine, what happened to the Feraligatr?" I asked, Ben smiled widely at me in reply, meaning he had caught it.

"Why did you save Blue Eyes?" he asked me with a frown as he looked at my shoulder. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, making a slight hissing noise.

"The hyper beam did that to my shoulder, if that had hit Blue Eyes she would have been dead," I stated as I looked over to Blue Eyes, who was ranting and throwing things around the sub.

"Commence Plan Z!" she yelled at the Pincher.

"But, Plan Z is-,"

"I KNOW WHAT PLAN Z IS! NOW DO IT!" Blue Eyes interrupted the Pincher, who nodded his head fearfully. Ben and I looked at each other.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ben asked, I frowned at him.

"I think we're about to find out," I answered as the sub began to shake.

"No way," Ben said.

"She's sinking the sub?" I asked in shock. Blue Eyes smirked at us as she and the Pincher hopped onto their Z.Z Flyers and flew out of the room.

The Pincher looked at me before dropping something next to me as he flew passed. It was then I recognised him, he was on Anthea's team. Ben looked at me in panic as the sub began heading downwards.

"What?" I whispered to myself before quickly pocketing the piece of paper.

"SUMMER!" Ben yelled as I fell forwards towards the communication panel, hitting my head in the process as I did so. This sub is a pain in the ass for hitting your head. I didn't get to watch Ben fall before I blacked out.

I wasn't out for long; soon I was up and shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness. I crawled over to Ben before shaking him slightly. Pichu was on Misdreavous as both of them floated in the air.

"Ben," I muttered as I shook him slightly, a pain in my head began as I did so. "Ben come on, this isn't funny," I said as I shook him harder, still nothing.

"BEN!" I yelled getting seriously pissed, but he still said nothing. I ran my hand through his hair and around his head until I found a damp spot, I instantly withdrew my hand, blood.

"Shit," I cursed as I pulled out a white bandage from my pocket; don't ask how it got there. I quickly wrapped it around Ben's head before shaking him again, he still didn't move.

I checked his pulse, but couldn't find one, he couldn't be…..no I wouldn't think like that. I quickly sucked in my pride as I began giving him CPR.

I pressed my mouth to his as I forced air into his lungs before pressing down on his chest three to six times. I then went back to giving him mouth to mouth, only to feel some arms wrap around my neck, I quickly stopped what I was doing.

"Moving a little fast here aren't we?" Ben asked with a wink, I looked at him, my face fully red before slapping him across the face.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DICK!" I yelled as I stood up, Ben just laughed at me as I did so before standing up to.

"Hm, you taste nice," he stated as he licked his lips, I turned even redder if possible.

"Whatever, can we just go?" I asked.

"How, the exit's up there," Ben answered as he pointed up towards the exit.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"No I'm Ben, this is Pichu, Misdreavous and both Voice Nav's," Ben answered with a smirk.

"You're an idiot," I replied.

"I thought I was Ben?" Ben asked, I face palmed. "No wonder you don't know anything, you're losing brain cells by doing that," he stated.

"What's your excuse?" I asked.

"I have a cousin called Kate that goes out with an idiot called Keith," he answered.

"Alright, I'll let you off," I replied. "How long dya think we'll be stuck here?" I asked as I looked around, the communication panels were completely destroyed as were the screens and everything else.

"I don't know, but it could be a while," Ben answered as he walked over to me before whispering something in my ear, "wanna have a little fun before we die?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Can I use you as a punching bag?" I asked as I turned to him.

"You can use me anyway you want," he replied with a wink. I blushed before turning away from him. I felt something wet seep in through my shoes.

"I don't think we have much time in here, the place is beginning to flood," I stated as Ben looked down.

"Shit," he said, "oh well, I've always wanted to try it in a pool," he added with a wink.

"I'm being serious Ben, if you don't start taking this more seriously i swear to Arceus I'll-,"

"PI!" we both turned to Pichu on that note, the pokemon held its hands up in defence as Misdreavous shook her head, telling us it wasn't Pichu, or Ben's Pichu at least.

We looked up as a rope ladder fell from the exit. I looked at Ben before shrugging and jumping up to grab the ladder before climbing up it.

When we got out a Pichu was waiting for us, we smiled as we thanked the pokemon before a large bursting sound hit my ears. I looked back into the room we had just been in.

"Just in time," I stated as I calculated how long we'd have until the sub would be full of water. "Five minutes," I spoke, "we've got five minutes until this whole sub's full of water, let's get moving," I added, Ben nodded his head as we started climbing, what used to be, the floor, weird right?

"Oh and don't think you've gotten away with stealing that kiss Ben, I will get you for that," I stated, Ben laughed as we climbed up the floor.

"But you loved it, just admit it, I'm irresistible," Ben replied, I was ahead of him, I don't know how that happened, he's probably checking out my ass, but I knew he was smirking.

"If we weren't in a life or death situation, I'd kill you," I stated.

"Please, I get my hands on you, you'll be begging me to get you in bed," Ben answered, I turned to glare at him before making it through the next door.

"Things look different when they're the wrong way round," I muttered. Misdreavous and Pichu came floating up behind me shaking their heads.

"You've got a nice ass you know," Ben stated as he slapped me on the ass. I turned to him.

"My ass, don't touch," I ordered, Ben smirked.

"So I can touch something else?" he asked, I glared at him with a red face. "I was actually talking about your hair, what were you thinking?" he asked.

"YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING!" I yelled as I began climbing again, rescuing more and more pokemon as we did so.

It didn't take us long but once we were at the hatch we saw the Pincher from the control room there along with a large crate that was on Blue Eyes.

"Help me?" the Pincher asked as he looked at me and Ben. We nodded our heads as we rushed over to the crate before lifting it off, but Blue Eyes didn't move.

"Blue Eyes?" the Pincher asked, Ben quickly felt her neck for a pulse while I back up slightly.

"She's dead," Ben muttered as water began filling into the room we were in. Everything felt like it had stopped; Blue Eyes was actually dead, the Pincher look at Blue Eyes before shaking his head and removing his gloves and hat.

"Rest in peace, Leader Blue Eyes," he whispered as he pushed her body into the water, she sunk towards the bottom of the sub. Ben just shook his head as he rose to his feet.

"We need to get out of here now," he stated as he reached for the hatch to the sub.

"Be careful, water'll come flooding in from the hatch," the Pincher spoke before looking at me. "Summer, we need to go, now," he ordered as he grabbed my hand, I saw Ben glare at him out of the corner of my eye.

"It wasn't your fault Blue Eyes died, it wasn't our fault, it was hers. If she hadn't commenced this plan she'd still be live," the Pincher whispered before pulling me into a quick hug. "Everyone will miss you on their side, for me, I'm back to Sinnoh, I'll see you again someday," he whispered before hopping on his Z.Z Flyer and flying out the hatch while Ben grab my hand and began pulling me out the sub.

We got to the top of the water, my cuts stinging like hell as we did so. I looked under the water to see a large explosion below us. Ben followed my eyes before frowning.

"Rest in peace, Blue Eyes," he whispered, I said it after only quieter before there was the sound of someone shouting us.

"HEY GUYS!" Ania yelled from the Union.

"Are you alright?!" Murph asked but not as loudly.

"Told you we'd make it," Ben smiled as he waved to Ania and Murph.

"WE'RE FINE!" he yelled as the Union came to a stop. I have never been happier to see Ania in my life, even if the Pincher got away, I'd call the mission a success.

* * *

**Well, they sorta kissed. I hope this chapter was alright for you guys, yes I killed Blue Eyes, but after what she did to Ben, she bloody deserved it. Well review and I will see you guys soon, have a happy new year. REVIEW!**


	15. Summer's Fall, What's That?

**Summers' P.O.V**

I dried my hair as I stood on the Union, we were heading back to Tilt Village. All the pokemon had gone with Murph and Ben below deck, while Amina stood with me. I could tell something was wrong, she was fidgeting a lot, which she always did when nervous.

I sighed as I turned to her, the towel resting of my head with my, still wet, bangs covering my eyes.

"So, what's gotten you so nervous?" I asked as I leaned on the wooden railing of the ship. The warm sea breeze blew, making both my hair and towel sway slightly.

"This," she handed me a letter from her pocket, "it was delivered by Wendy's Staraptor," she added, I opened the letter before reading.

'_Summer, Ania, I regret to inform you that we have found out about your secret, in case you are wondering we're on about both of you being ex-generals of Team Darkness. Do not think this will go unnoticed, we have both the Puzzle Pieces that you refused to allow our Rangers get when we were fighting against your ex team. _

_However, you have proven yourselves worthy at the Union and Summer has saved Ben a number of times. We will be keeping a close eye on both of you though. Do not threat, we trust you with our lives as Rangers should, we just want to make sure you do not steer from this path._

_Both Puzzle Pieces are locked up in our vault with some of Dim Sun and the Go Rock Squad's old machinery. No one enters that vault unless permitted to by Professor Hastings or myself._

_We wish you look on this mission and hope that everything goes ok for you. However, I must ask that you keep this from Ben, at least until the time is right. I would rather have you save a Region before telling him anything. As for Murph, he already knows considering he is the PR of the Union. Please work together to do everything you can to save and help people and pokemon in the Oblivia Region. We wish you a safe return._

_Chairperson Erma and Professor Hastings.'_

I looked up from the letter before looking at Ania, who was chewing her lip. I looked from her to the letter then back to her.

"Who knew the Union had a vault?" I asked as I shrugged, Ania gave me a shocked look before glaring at me.

"Summer, that isn't the point, the Ranger Union know. Or did you miss the entire point of the letter?" she asked me as I made Misdreavus use will-o-wisp on the paper to burn it. I turned my eyes from the burning paper to Ania.

"Of course I knew what the letter was for, but did you think it would stay a secret forever? As long as we stay on the right path we're welcome at the Union, nothing bad will happen," I replied to her in a calm tone.

"Not until Team Darkness returns," Ania stated, I frowned at her before rolling my eyes.

"What are the chances of that?" I asked.

"More than half. I've got that feeling in my gut Summer, you might wanna keep your eyes open for Blaze, if worst comes to worst, you're gonna have to end him and the Generals," Ania pointed out as she walked back below deck, passing Ben as she did so.

I sighed as I brought the towel off of my head before throwing it onto Misdreavus' head, the pokemon laughed as I did so before flying down below deck.

I heard Ben's footsteps coming over to me before he slapped my ass, I glared at him before sighing slightly.

"What's got you so depressed?" he asked as he stood next to me, I just shook my head.

"Ania thinks that….." I trailed off, I couldn't tell him.

"Ania thinks that?" Ben asked, urging me to go on. I sighed.

"Ania thinks that Team Darkness's leader's in Oblivia, and if he starts attacking people and worst comes to worst we might….." I trailed off.

"Have to kill him," Ben finished, I just sighed and nodded my head.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well honestly, I'd like a crack at the old guy myself," Ben stated as he balled his fists. "Out of every team we've ever faced the Pinchers and Darkness were the worst. They're working together for something," he added as he looked out to the setting sun. I frowned as my hand clutched the railing tightly.

'_Yeah, I way to destroy the world and pokemon and make it their own. If they succeed many people will die or be tortured if they object. I can't let that happen,' _I thought as I gritted my teeth slightly.

I felt Ben move his hand onto mine, I looked at him in confusion, he was just smiling at me with his normal cheeky grin.

"Hey, don't worry about it, if worst comes to worst, I won't let you kill him," Ben smiled, "just knock him out and we can take him to the Union," he added with him smile widening.

"I don't know, I'd fear for his health then. I mean, you'd try to rape him, wouldn't you?" I asked with a wink, Ben only laughed at me before walking closer to me.

"If you think I'd rape him, then imagine what I do to you in your sleep," he whispered in my ear before backing away slightly. I looked at him, my eyes going wide before I screamed and tried to jump over the railing.

Ben held me by the waist as he pulled me back onto deck. He laughed at he did so, while I carried on struggling.

"GET ME OFF OF THIS SHIP! I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THIS PERVERT! SOMEONE HELP!" I yelled as Ben tripped over backwards. I landed on top of him with a thud.

"That wasn't what you were saying in your sleep," I froze when he said that, had he really? "Summer?"

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"I'm only fucking with you," Ben smirked against my neck.

"Bad choice of words," I hissed as I turned in Ben's arm, he laughed at me red face before pinning me to the floor.

"Course I wouldn't mind having my way with you now," he smirked, I just glared at him before flipping us over so I was on top of him, he shrugged. "This works for me too," he added as I glared at him. I hit his chest before getting up from him.

Ben only laughed as he watched me leave him there, I shook my head as I walked away from him. How the hell would there be a right time to tell him I was Oris?

The Union finally hit land as I jumped off the ship, I stood looking up at the ship to see Ben do the exact same thing. He decided to show off as he flipped twice and landed on his feet before smiling at me. I rolled my eyes as Pichu and Misdreavus came over to us, Pichu on Misdreavus' head again.

We bid farewell to Murph and Ania, before walking through Tilt Village in silence, well it would have been silence if it wasn't for that beach guy again.

"Yo, Ben right?" he asked, Ben turned to him with a grin.

"Yeah, what you called?" Ben asked, I just rolled my eyes.

"Call me Adan," the beach guy said, Ben nodded his head.

"Right, this is Summer," Ben pointed to me, I only gave him the peace sign. His eyes trailed up and down my body as he looked at me, I glared at him.

"You really do have yourself a nice babe there," Adan said as he walked over to me. I put my hands in my pockets as I gave him a bored look. "What's say you let me have some fun with her?" he asked as he turned to Ben, who walked around to me, he linked his arm through mine as he did so.

"What's say you get out of here before I kick your ass?" Ben asked as he glared at the Adan guy, he looked at me, I was still giving a bored look.

"You're boring her dude, just look at her. Come with me sugar tits and we'll have some fun," my eyes shot open as I looked at him then before my eyes narrowed.

"You did _not _call me _sugar tits_," I hissed as I walked over to him, though I don't think he heard what I said, neither did Ben since he gave me a shocked look.

"That's more like it," Adan said as he reached his hands out to my chest. I grabbed both his hands, twisted them before flipping him over. He groaned in pain as I walked over to him.

"Never, _ever_, touch my chest, in fact, just don't fucking _look _at me," I growled as I walked back over to Ben. "Let's go," I ordered as I took his hand before walking off, he gave me a completely bombarded look.

"Summer, that was….uncalled for," Ben stated as we were crossing the bridge, I turned to look at him, releasing his hand as I did so.

"I do not like people who perv on me," I replied, Ben gave me a confused look before smirking.

"So I'm special then?" he asked as he moved closer to me before slinging his arm around me. "I just knew this would happen Summer, you can't resist my charms can you?" he asked.

"What charms?" I asked as I shrugged his arm off. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you're useful in tight situations," at that moment I feared I had chosen the wrong words to speak.

"Oh a tight situation, and what situation might that be?" Ben asked as he moved closer to me before pinning me to the railing and lifting me up onto it. His hands before to travel up my inner thigh as I blushed.

"The submarine and getting information out of the Pinchers," I answered as I looked at him, my body completely froze, that is, until he got a little _too _close. "Ben too close," I hissed as I pushed him away from me, unfortunately I lost my balance as I did so.

"Summer?" I heard Ben ask, but by the time he had returned to his feet, I had knocked him on his ass, I was already falling from the bridge. "SUMMER!" I heard Ben yell as he rushed to grab my hand.

"Ben?" I heard a girl's voice, Nema.

"Nema help, now," Ben ordered as my hand began slipping. I saw Nema poke her head over the side of the bridge before gasping loudly, but it was barely audible to my ears compared to the sound of rushing water below.

"Papa? Yeah, come to the bridge, hurry. SUMMER'S IN TROUBLE!" Nema yelled through some kind of communicator. I could see Ben falling further and further off the bridge as he tried to keep a hold of me.

I looked up into his eyes before smiling softly at him.

"Don't you _dare _let go," he whispered to me, but I could only read his lips.

"NEMA!" I heard Rand and Leanne yell, but I had already let go of Ben.

"SUMMER!" I heard four multiple voices yell, maybe there were more, I don't know.

"Can you use psychic?" I heard Ben's voice in the distance, talking to Misdreavus, but by the time Misdreavus had gotten close to me, I was surrounded by the water.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

No, no, no, no. If she had held on for two seconds longer we could have prevented her from falling.

"We need to get down there, now," Rand stated as we all rushed to the steps that led to the bottom of the bridge. I ran ahead of everyone as they all followed behind me.

We all stood at the edge of the river, the water rushed as it made its way over a waterfall and into the ocean. If Summer had already gone over, then she was gone…forever.

"THERE!" I heard Nema yelled, we all looked to see Summer hanging onto the other side of the river. But her grip wasn't going to last, I could see that from here.

"Misdreavus, come with me," I ordered, Misdreavus nodded her head as I jumped into the river.

"BEN! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I heard Rand yell, but I didn't care, I needed to get Summer back.

I was lucky my mom forced me to take swimming lessons when I was a child, that's the only reason I could fight against this current.

I made it to where Summer was, my arm went around her waist. Her head rolled back onto my shoulder, she was unconscious. The wind blew hard as if it was trying to force me to let her go, but I wouldn't, I wouldn't let her go.

"MISDREAVUS! USE PSYCHIC!" I heard Rand yelled, the pokemon did as told as the current started pushing us towards the waterfall. I felt my body being lifted into the air, along with Summer's. I quickly picked her up bridal styler before I could drop her.

Misdreavus carefully landed us back onto the bank, Pichu ran up my legs and onto Summer's cold body. He curled up into a ball, slowly generating some electricity through her, keeping her warm and making sure she was alive.

"Ben you are completely mental," Rand began scolding but I just glared at him.

"I don't care, just help her," I ordered, Rand looked at me in shock before Leanne started pulling me back to the house. Nema had already gone. I could feel my eyes tear up but I never let them spill.

We quickly hurried into the house. Nema threw me a towel, while Rand took Summer from my arms, I frowned as he walked with Leanne into a different room.

I quickly tried to follow, but was stopped by Nema, who gave me the sternest look I'd ever seen in my entire life before handing me some dry closes.

I got the message as I quickly ran to one of the bathrooms to change. I took my Ranger Uniform off, dried myself and replaced it with some black shorts, I didn't bother with the top.

"Put the top on or you'll catch a cold," Nema ordered when she saw me.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Ben-,"

"I said I'm fine," I snapped, making Nema jump back slightly. I shook my head as I ran my hands through my still damp hair. "Sorry, I'm just worried," I apologised, Nema nodded her head as she handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen anyone do," she stated as she sat across from me at the table. "But it's also the sweetest," she added, I sighed.

"She saved me, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing," I replied. "What are Leanne and Rand doing in there anyway?" I asked.

"Mama's changing Summer's clothes with papa's help. Then papa will check and see if she's alright. If they say she is, you'll be able to see her, if not, then we'll have to call a doctor," Nema answered.

"Call Murph," I ordered, Nema gave me a confused look. "Call Murph, if she's not alright, call Murph," I repeated, Nema nodded her head before the door opened, Leanne walked out.

"Rand's just checking her now, hopefully she'll be fine," Leanne spoke as she sat in the chair near Nema. We sat in uncomfortable silence for ten minutes before Rand came out of the room. We all stood up.

"She's fine, she's just resting," he spoke in a calm voice, we all breathed a sigh of relief at that before I looked up.

"Can I see her?" I asked, Rand nodded his head as he looked at me.

"I'll get dinner started, come help me Nema," Leanne smiled as she and Nema walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going on a quick patrol," Rand stated as he rested his hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine," he added before walking out of the room. I walked over to where Summer laid. I shook my head as I sat in the chair near her bed.

Her chest was bandaged, along with her arms and some of her legs, she had a few scratches from rocks in the river on her face, but she looked peaceful.

My hands tangled themselves into my hair, if I hadn't done any of that, she wouldn't be in this mess. This was all my fault.

I sat that, just staring at her, watching her for any signs of movement. Before I knew it an hour passed, dinner still wasn't done, probably because Rand wasn't home, and Summer still hadn't moved.

I sighed as I rose from the chair before walking to the door, I needed some fresh air, just a little.

* * *

**Summers' P.O.V**

_I had no idea where I was, everything was dark, well not really dark dark but dark nonetheless._

_I looked around, that seemed to be all I had been doing in the past three hours. Ok, so maybe I was exaggerating there, but I didn't know how long it had been._

_I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. I placed my hands on my hips, in all my years of being knocked out, I had never been in a place like this._

"_Summer," I turned around to find the voice that had called my name, but no one was there._

"_Summer," I turned again, still nothing._

_Suddenly a light began shinning, I didn't walk towards it, I didn't want to die yet. But instead of having to walk to it, it enveloped me, pulling me into it, not letting me go. I back away slightly but I couldn't get out, the darkness had become light._

"_Summer," I turned around for the voice, but no one was there, it was frustrating me._

"_Who are you?" I asked as I looked around._

"_If you had answered me the first two times I would have shown myself," the voice replied. I put my hands on my hips._

"_Don't get cocky with me, I'll kick your ass," I growled, "depending on if you have one," I added as I thought for a second._

"_I have one," the voice spoke as I figure began emerging from the light. I shielded my eyes to try and make the figure out._

_No way, was that, it couldn't be, could it?_

_From the light emerged a red and blue creature with a blue face and a black stomach, a gem like stone was place in its chest. I took a step back._

"_D-D-Deoxys?" I asked in shock before I fell to my knees looking up at him._

"_Hey Summer," he nodded, I just couldn't believe it._

"_How do you know me?" I asked._

"_Well I kinda have to, after all, I have been watching over you since you were a child," the pokemon answered._

"_Ok, that doesn't sound creepy at all," I replied._

"_Don't worry, I wasn't watching you when you were in the bathroom or doing…other stuff in your bedroom," the pokemon stated with a slight sigh. My face went bright red as I stood back to my feet before turning away._

"_So, what do you want?" I asked as I turned back around, my face still red but I didn't care at the moment._

"_I came to make sure you weren't going to die, and to tell you that the Oblivia Region rests in your hands, as well as the fate of the world," Deoxys answered me, I nodded my head before…..hang on._

"_Fate of the world?" I asked as I cocked a brow._

"_Yes, if the Pinchers win against you they'll take over the world, along with Blaze, you did know that didn't you?" Deoxys asked, I looked at him before frowning slightly._

"_What am I now? Psychic?" I asked._

"_Well it'd surprise me if you were," he answered, I just folded my arms._

"_So, you wanna tell me why you're appearing to me in my head?" I asked him._

"_I was sent by Arceus," he answered, ok now I'm really confused._

"_Elaborate?" I asked, Deoxys sighed._

"_Arceus has been watching over you since you were a child, much like I have, but he passed the responsibility onto me. So now I have to make sure you don't die until you successfully fulfil your destiny, which is to defeat the Pinchers and Team Darkness," Deoxys explained before his eyes widened._

"_But, Team Darkness is already dismantled," I stated._

"_Erm, not allowed to tell you anything else sorry. Just think of me as a Guardian Angel, I'll come to you when it's needed," Deoxys replied, I shrugged._

"_Ok, but you're not always gonna be a smart arse with me are ya? 'Cause I will kick your ass, legendary pokemon or not," I stated, Deoxys laughed at me before he began fading away._

"_No I won't, only when necessary," the Deoxys replied before he disappeared completely, "now wake up," he ordered. With that the light faded and the darkness came back._

I groaned as I began opening my eyes, my head was splitting. I looked around slightly, the room was dark, but it looked familiar.

I looked to the other side of the room and saw another bed. I was in mine and Ben's room in Rand and Leanne's house. I sighed as I laid my head back onto the pillow.

My eyes shot wide open as I sat up quickly and stood to my feet, staggering as I did so. Ben, I needed to find Ben.

I walked over to the door before walking out of it, that was one heck of a dream I had. The only question was, was it real or just a dream?

I clutched my chest as I walked before managing to feel the pain disappear. I could smell food, delicious food, my stomach growled, I laughed slightly before walking into the kitchen.

"Something smells good," I spoke letting my presence be known. Leanne and Nema dropped what they were holding, literally, luckily it was only forks and knives, though the knives might have caused a problem.

"Summer, you shouldn't be up," Leanne scolded as she walked over to me, Nema gave me a soft hug. I was shocked, but hugged her back.

"I'm fine really, I just need to find Ben," I replied to Leanne, who gave me a debating look before sighing.

"He's outside, near the railings, be careful," she ordered as I walked out of the house, Nema having already let me go.

I walked out of the house before looking left, sure enough Ben was there, leaning on the railing with Pichu and Misdreavus.

"This is all my fault," I could hear Ben speaking from where I was stood. "If I hadn't touched her she wouldn't be un-fucking-conscious," he growled as he balled his fists. I could see a dark bruise forming on his left shoulder blade.

I walked over to him silently before putting my hands on my hips.

"If you lean over the railing anymore _you'll _be the one falling over," I stated, Ben turned to look at me in shock. Misdreavus floated over to me, I hugged her before telling her to go inside, I did the same with Pichu before looking at Ben, who walked over to me.

"You're completely insane, why did you let go?" he asked me, I looked up at him, considering his bare chest was in front of my face, I hated him being taller than me.

"Because, you were falling over too," I answered.

"So, that doesn't mean-,"

"So, there would have only been one Ranger in Oblivia, and Rand needs help to defeat the Pinchers. I figured as long as you were alright then Oblivia would be safe," I interrupted Ben with a slight shrug of my shoulders.

"You're completely insane," Ben stated.

"Yeah I know," I replied. My breath hitched in my throat when I felt Ben hug me softly. His head rested on my shoulders as he started speaking again.

"It was my fault-,"

"Ben-,"

"If I hadn't put you onto the railing-,"

"I was the one who pushed you-,"

"Because I was being a pervert," Ben left no room for arguments as he just stood there, hugging me. I hugged him back as I tried my hardest not to cry on his shoulder.

Ben beat me to it, I felt something wet hit my shoulder, then another, and another. Ben didn't pull away from me, I don't think he wanted me to see him crying.

"I told Rand everything that happened on the sub, he told Hastings and Erma, we're not in trouble for Blue Eyes' death," he stated, I could heard his voice trembling.

"Alright," I replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Summer," Ben said, I tried to move to look at him but I couldn't.

"Yeah?" I asked as I rested my head on his shoulder. It was kind of nice, Ben could tell I wasn't as injured as he thought I was as he pulled me in tighter.

I just rested my head on his shoulder, it felt relaxing, the setting sun started beating down on my face and Ben just held me in his arms.

Hang on…..what's that?

"I've got a boner," Ben whispered to me before running off into the house. I stood there dumbfounded before yelling.

"BEN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I growled, way to ruin a moment.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you all liked this chapter. I don't really have anything to say but don't kill me for making Summer fall off the bridge, kill Ben, it was his fault. So review and I'll see you soon, ok? REVIEW! **


	16. Pichu's home safe, Summer's WHAT!

**Summers' P.O.V**

I yawned as I sat up in my bed, today was the day I'd kill Ben. I looked over to his bed to see him gone, but a bunch of flowers and a note on my bed side dresser.

I furrowed my brows in confusion before picking them up.

"Summer, sorry about ruining the moment last night. You're just too damn sexy; anyway, don't kill me for it, or the wank I had after. Leanne's making breakfast and I'm hiding somewhere in the kitchen, Rand's on my side so if you attack he defends. Love you, Ben," I read aloud before crumpling the note up in my hand. He was so dead.

I quickly got out of bed, changed and walked into the kitchen. Rand was speaking with Nema, Ben was helping cook the breakfast, the apocalypse is gonna happen soon then. Leanne smiled at me once she saw me sit at the table.

"Morning Summer," Nema greeted as she gave me a hug, I hugged her back.

"Morning Nema, Rand, Leanne, _Ben_," I hissed Ben's name out, making him hide behind Rand, who shook his head at the two of us.

"Right, let's eat breakfast and discuss what our next move is," Rand ordered, we all nodded as we began eating the breakfast Leanne had prepared.

"Mis," Misdreavus floated over to me with a piece of white paper in her mouth. Oh yeah, I never opened the letter the Pincher gave me.

I took the paper from Misdreavus before opening it and reading it.

"What is it, Summer?" Nema asked as she looked at the paper. My eyes narrowed as I finished reading.

"It's a letter I got from one of the Pinchers, listen to this," I ordered as I looked at the letter. "I know how stubborn you are, so if you're reading this then you actually survived the sinking sub, congratulations on that. But that's not what I wrote to tell you about, what I actually wrote to you about was to give you a small hint involving the Pinchers and Blaze. The hint is that Red Eyes is heading to Faldera Volcano, you've done research on Oblivia, you know what sleeps at the top. Good luck stopping them, sorry for everything. Always in your debt The Gold Man," I read aloud.

"Who's the Gold Man?" Nema asked.

"Better yet, what sleeps at the top of Faldera Volcano?" Rand asked.

"Even better is that we now know that there are some others working with the Pinchers," Leanne smiled.

"How do you know the Pincher and why did you do research on the Oblivia Region?" Ben asked.

"Natural curiosity, and it's an old friend of mine," I answered. "At the top of Faldera Volcano is where Moltres sleeps. There's old folk law in the three islands that Articuno and Zapdos also rest in Oblivia, but I'm not so sure where. Articuno would have to be somewhere cold and Zapdos would have to be where there is a lot of lightning," I explained.

"So, Sophian Island on Mt Sorbet and Mount Layuda?" Leanne asked with her brows furrowed.

"It's possible, however, I'm not so sure," I answered, just then the door opened to reveal Ania and Murph.

"Sorry to barge in, but you guys wouldn't happen to know anyone who can fix the Union would you?" Ania asked.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"She steered it into some shallow waters, by accident of course," Murph answered, I nodded my head.

"Booker might be able to fix it; he fixed the bridge didn't he?" Ben asked.

"Cool, so where's he live?" Ania asked.

"We'll take you there, Ben and I have to get out to patrol. Not to mention we need to get the Pichu back to Dolce Island," I answered, Murph nodded his head as we all bid Leanne, Nema and Rand goodbye before walking out the door.

Once we were out there I whacked Ben over the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS-oh yeah," Ben laughed sheepishly before tiptoeing to he was hiding behind Murph, who gave us both confused looks.

"PICHUS! TIME TO GO!" Ben yelled as his Pichu and the other Pichu ran over to him. Some climbed on my shoulders, some went on Ania's, some went on Murphs and some went on Ben's, Misdreavus floated next to us all.

We walked south of Rand's house down towards the beach before walking over to Booker's house. Ania was happily talking to Murph while Ben walked next to me.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"Are you mad?" he asked again.

"No," I answered again.

"Are you mad?" I looked at him.

"No."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

"I'm sure."

"You're mad."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not mad, Benjamin," I practically growled.

"Oh she's mad," Ania whispered to Ben.

"See, you're mad," Ben pointed out. Murph had chosen to remain quiet, smart move.

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are."

"Fine I'm mad," I hissed.

"Why you mad?" Ania asked.

"I wanked over her and she doesn't appreciate it," Ben answered, Ania and Murph burst out laughing at that, while my face turned red.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled as I started chasing Ben.

"SEE! YOU ARE MAD!" Ben yelled as he ran from me.

By the time we all reached Rand's house Ben was beginning to bruise on his cheek, from just a slap.

"Told you you were mad," Ben muttered as he held his cheek. I rolled my eyes at him before folding my arms.

"Booker? You home?" I asked as we walked in, Booker stood near the sink with a kettle in his hand.

"Ah Summer, Ben and friends, how's it goin'?" he asked as he set the kettle down.

"It's going fine," I answered.

"Speak for yourself," Ben hissed at me, I elbowed him in the stomach.

"That's good, now who are yer young frien's here?" Booker asked as he looked at us.

"I'm Ania, this is Murph, we work on the Union, I believe you're the one who built it originally," Ania answered, I looked at Booker in shock.

"Ah the Union, yes, I remember it like it was jus' yesterday that I built 'er," Booker answered before smiling widely. "Tell me, how is the ol' girl?" he asked.

"Well, it's parked by the docks in Tilt Village and it actually has a leak, won't say why, we were wondering if you could fix it," Murph answered, Ania just blushed while looking away from Booker.

"What? My ol' ship has a leak? Nick get my tool box, we have work to do. Let's go, chop, chop," Booker ordered as he and Nick began rushing around grabbing everything they needed before running towards Tilt Village.

"Wow, for an old guy he sure can run," Murph spoke before turning to Ania. "We should go too, see you guys later," he added.

"See ya Murph," Ben and I spoke in unison.

"See ya soon, don't kill Ben anytime soon," Ania smiled.

"No promises," I replied before we walked out of the house. Murph and Ania walked back towards Rand's house while Ben and I headed to the docks with the Pichu in tow.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

We got on a boat towards Dolce Island with the Pichu, who were ecstatic to be going home.

"This is where I first met Pichu when I was stationed here with Rand originally," I stated as I looked at Summer, who gave me a curious look.

"Really?" she asked, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I can remember it like it was yesterday, I was around fourteen at the time," I then went into telling her my story, it went something like this.

_It was a hot day in Almia as we all prepared for the school graduation. Keith, Isaac and our other friend Kellyn were all getting dressed for the ceremony, while I, being the new kid, didn't exactly know what to wear._

"_Slap a suit on and let's get going, we need to hurry," Kellyn ushered me as Isaac grabbed my formal white suit before pushing me into the bathroom._

"_Ten quid says he comes out looking like a jackass," Keith betted, Isaac and Kellyn both muttered protests._

"_Please Keith, you have that covered for all of us," I stated through the door._

"_Yeah, well- HEY!" Keith yelled, I just snickered._

_Once I was dressed we all walked to meet the girls, Isaac and Rythmi started talking, while Kellyn started talking to the slut of our year. Keith and I started talking to my cousin Kate._

_It wasn't long until the ceremony started, it went by smoothly and before we knew it we were finding out where we would be stationed._

"_Keith, Rythmi and Kellyn, you shall be stationed in Fiore alongside Ranger Spencer in Ring Town," Ms April stated._

"_Cool, I get to see Lunny again," Rythmi smiled at the thought of her second cousin. They were more like brother and sister; they were closer than anyone I knew, even Kate and myself, but hey, family's family._

"_Kate and Janean," who was the slut of our year, "You're stationed here in Almia alongside Ranger Barlow in Vientown," Ms April stated._

"_Great, I've gotta stay alongside flat chest until I become a Top Ranger, just fantastic," Janean hissed as she glared at Kate, who casually flipped her the bird._

"_Ben, you will be stationed alongside Ranger Rand in the Oblivia Region," Ms April stated, well I was stationed by myself, but it would be fun either way._

_By the time the ceremony had finished we were all at the docks either ready to depart or saying goodbye to our friends._

_I gave Kate one last hug._

"_I know you'll do fine, even if you have that thing with you," I whispered in her hear._

"_Thanks Ben, promise you'll write," Kate ordered._

"_Please, it's the twenty first century, I'll call you. Besides we'll be Top Rangers soon enough, so we'll see each other again soon," I smiled as I kissed Kate's forehead, we were family after all. I sighed as I stepped onto the same boat as Keith, Rythmi and Kellyn. Sure they were going to Fiore, but after that was Oblivia._

_By the time I had actually made it, I had given Keith, Kellyn and Rythmi hugs, or handshakes saying bye, but we promised to meet again._

_Either way, there was an older man waiting for me near the docks, so I walked over to him. Turns out he was Rand and he was putting me straight to work. My first mission, explore the Island, which I did._

_Rand took my stuff to his house; I walked around the different Island getting to know people and pokemon alike._

_When I got to Dolce Island was what really changed me. I was walking through the trees when I was suddenly shocked by an electric attack. I was then surrounded by quite a few curious looking Pichu._

_I groaned as I shook my head, sitting up as I did so. I looked at them and their cute little faces; I could help but smile at them._

"_Hi there, I'm Ben, I knew Ranger," I smiled; the Pichu gave me confused looks before turning angry. I backed up into a tree as they readied their electrical attacks, that is until there was a twang on something and another Pichu, this one with a ukulele, jumped in front of me._

"_PI! PI! PICHU!" it yelled before playing again. The other Pichu seemed to calm down and rushed back off to what they were doing before. The Pichu with the ukulele turned to me. "Pi pi, pichu, pi," it said while bowing slightly._

_I didn't know what it was saying, but I assumed it was apologising. I smiled widely before picking the Pichu up and resting him on my shoulder._

"_No need to worry little guy, my name's Ben, I'm a new Ranger, thanks for the help," I thanked, Pichu made a happy noise before twanging his ukulele again. The rest of the day was then spent wondering around Dolce Island and Pichu playing its ukulele._

_When night fall came around and it was time for me to leave, the Pichu wouldn't leave my side, so I offered for it to some with me. The pokemon accepted immediately before jumping onto my head. _

_We laughed all the way to Rand's house. _

"I guess in a way, Pichu saved my life that day, that's what made us so able to get along. He can be annoying sometimes, but I wouldn't have him any other way," I stated as I looked at Summer, who was looking at me with a soft smile.

"Aaawww, that's sweet, I never thought you could say something like that without ruining it in some way," she replied.

"Jee, thanks Summer," I responded before standing up. "We're here anyway, let's go," I ordered. I jumped off the wooden boat before helping Summer off.

"But you said you knew Rand. When you first came here it was like he didn't know you," she stated as we watched the Pichu run off.

"Well, there are times when a Ranger does forget a face. After all, there are a lot of Rangers that come here for training aren't they?" I asked, Summer shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess there is, we should head back to Rand's now, shouldn't we?" she asked, I nodded my head. As we turned around the Pichu rushed back over to us, grabbed us both and started dragging us somewhere.

We screamed before we were stood in front of a large hollowed out tree. I gave Summer a confused look, but Pichu just began to play its ukulele, causing the little pokemon to dance around. I laughed at the sight, while Summer held Misdreavus in her arms, a warm smile plastered on her face, I don't think I've ever seen her like that.

There was a rustling in the bushes nearby, which caused us all to turn and look towards at. A boy, around nineteen stepped out; he had light brown hair like Summer's but crystal blue eyes.

His eyes found mine, they were practically begging for help.

"Please, you need to help me, my father…" as he started speaking his eyes wandered to Summer's. Their eyes met and a spark of recognition shined in them. Summer dropped her eyes to the ground, while the boy stared at her.

I saw a single tear escape Summer's eyes, I quickly brought her into my arms.

"What do you need?" I asked the boy.

"My father's been kidnapped by the Pinchers," the boy spoke.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jayden," the boy answered.

"Why would the Pinchers want your father?" I asked.

"Ask her, it's her fault," the boy, Jayden, answered, I glared at him.

"How is it-,"

"Ben don't," Summer whispered as she pulled back from my chest, I looked at her with confusion.

"Summer," I muttered.

"I know him," she stated.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He's my brother," was the only reply I got.

* * *

**Wow, well, what have we here? Summer's brother returns? Why do the Pinchers have their father? What's going on? Why am I asking you all these questions when you don't know the answers to them? Then again neither do I yet, haha, review and I'll be sure to update soon, I hope. Sorry about the long wait. And if you haven't already please check out Blue Paint, it's a Ben and Summer one shot. It's my thank you for giving me over 100 reviews, love you guys. So please review and we'll see ya soon. REVIEW!**


	17. Kate's Missing?

**Summers' P.O.V**

Ben looked at me in utter shock. Jayden looked at me in a mixture of shock and hatred, while Pichu and Misdreavus sat on the tree behind me and Ben.

"Why's it Summer's fault that the Pinchers have your father?" Ben asked with a growl as he looked at Jayden, who didn't look at him.

"She's the reason Blue Eyes is dead. The Pinchers know that, I know that, she knows that and we all know the Pinchers take revenge," Jayden answered, I looked at him, my face void of expression.

"You and father have been out of my life for over ten years, explain to me why they'd suddenly want either of you," I ordered as I looked at him.

"It's not the Pinchers who want us, it's Team Darkness," Jayden replied, "And you know full well why, Traitor," he added. Ben just looked at us confusedly before frowning slightly.

"How's Summer a traitor? She's a Ranger and one of the best," he stated.

"Stay out of this if you know what's good for you," Jayden growled, Ben glared at him.

"When you're threatening my partner, _your sister, _no I won't stay out of it. And honestly, at this moment in time, I don't even believe you're a good guy with your attitude," Ben growled.

"Because he's not a good guy. He called me stupid for making a few wrong turns in my life, yet he's the one who worked for Team Galactic," I replied, well, the truth about my brother was coming out, why not the truth about my father?

"I did what I had to do, to protect you," Jayden defended himself, I scoffed.

"You? Protect me?" I asked before glaring at him. "You followed in father's footsteps to take over the world with Team Galactic. Father's nothing more than a coward and you're nothing more than a wimp, and know that I'm not stupid Jayden. I don't believe a word you've said, if father was really in trouble you'd have tried to help him, yet I see no cuts, bruises or gashes on you anywhere. You're working with the Pinchers and Team Darkness," I stated as I looked at him, Ben readied his styler, but we both knew if Jayden was going to attack, it wouldn't be with a pokemon.

"No different than what you've done Summer, why don't you tell your little boyfriend?" Jayden asked as he glared at Ben, who backed away slightly, I could sense the fear coming from him, but I could sense the hatred towards him from Jayden more.

"Ben has nothing to do with any of this, leave him out of it," I ordered. Jayden looked from Ben to me, he smirked before speaking.

"You're scared he'll reject you, they all will Summer, sooner or later, you and I both know-,"

But for some reason he never got to finish his sentence. His eyes rolled to the back of his head before he fell forwards onto the ground. I looked behind him to see Keith stood behind Kate while sweat dropping.

Kate on the other hand was wielding a frying pan. I looked at her, sweat dropping along with Ben, Pichu and Misdreavus.

"Sorry, that guy's annoying, plus he had that coming to him for what he did in Sinnoh," Kate stated, she then looked at me, a knowing look in her eyes, but I dismissed it. Ben quickly ran over to Kate and hugged.

"Arceus I've missed you cuz, so what's new in Almia?" Ben asked, I sweat dropped again while Keith walked over to me, he smiled softly at me.

"How about Summer explains who that guy was and why he's here?" Keith asked as he looked at the other, Kate nodded her head, while Keith caught a nearby Bulbasaur to tie Jayden up.

I sighed as I slumped against the tree behind me; the other Pichu had ran off when Jayden had shown up.

"Can I explain it at Rand's? I don't wanna have to go over it twice," I stated as I looked up from the ground. Kate nodded her head as she walked over to me; she grabbed my hands before pulling me to my feet.

Keith started dragging my unconscious dick head of a brother along the floor, with the help of Ben. Kate and I trailed behind them as they did so.

"Listen, Summer, we know about you being you-know-who," Kate stated, I looked at her before cocking my head to the side.

"I'm Voldemort?" I asked.

"Would explain the ugliness on your face," Voice Nav. spoke up.

"HEY!" I yelled, "Santa Clause, closet and zombie invasion, I can make it happen," I growled at the device while glaring.

"I'll be good," he squeaked in return.

"Ok, I don't wanna know, and no not he-who-should-not-be-named," Kate responded.

"Why do you say his name like that? He's not real," I replied, Kate gave me a pointed look before turning around and looking at the back of Keith's head.

"Voldemort," she said, loud enough for Keith to hear. The red head stopped in his tracks before rushing over to Kate, he slapped his hand over her mouth before shaking her with his free hand.

"Why did you say his name? I told you never to say it, we're gonna have Death Eaters on our ass for saying his name," he stated as Kate pushed him off her.

"Yeah, yeah, go help Ben carry the lug head," Kate ordered, Keith quickly did as told. I just sweat dropped at the two of them.

"Right, now I understand why," I stated as we watched Keith and Ben again. "You were saying?" I asked, Kate looked from Ben and Keith to me.

"Yeah, we all know, except Ben, and honestly, we couldn't care less. You came through for us more than once during that time and you've come through for us with Ben Arceus knows how many times. We all trust you," Kate answered as we reached the beach. I smiled slightly at her.

"Thanks Katie, but it's not you guys I'm worried about being cool with it," I replied.

"It's Ben," Kate stated, I nodded my head slightly. "He'll be cool with it, just tell him when the time's right. Then give him time to adjust to it," she added, I sighed, there wasn't anything more I could do aside from that.

"Alright, thanks, Katie," I replied with a smile, Kate nodded her head as she hugged me, which took me slightly by surprise.

"HEY! YOU GIRLS COMING OR WHAT?!" Ben called to us from the wooden boat. I rolled my eyes, as did Kate. We both laughed before running to the boat.

It didn't take us long to get back to Rand's house. Leanne was in her study, Rand was patrolling, and Nema, being Nema, was tinkering with machines.

"Hey, guess who," Ben smiled as he entered the house; I just shook my head at him.

"Bogey Man?" Nema asked as Leanne walked down the stairs.

"WHERE?!" Keith yelled as he jumped behind the couch to hide. "He shall not find me," he added.

"Or your brain for that matter," Kate added, I shook my head at him.

"Hey, Bogey Man's home!" Rand called as he entered the house. Keith quickly rushed out from behind the couch, into the kitchen and then ran from the kitchen, with a frying pan in hand, towards Rand, who held his hand out on the teen's head.

"Keith, put the pan down, that's Rand, the Area Ranger here," Keith quickly dropped the pan before hiding behind Kate.

"Don't hurt me," he begged.

"And I thought you and Ben were bad," mine and Ben's Voice Nav's, Leanne, Nema and Rand spoke at the same time. Ben and I looked at each other before shrugging.

"Who's the dead guy?" Nema asked as she poked Jayden's face.

"Don't poke him, someone get a chair and tie him up," Ben ordered. Leanne shook her head at him before going into her defensive mother mode.

"Now why-,"

"His name's Jayden Cress, he's my brother, unfortunately he's working with the Pinchers and Team Darkness, now get a chair and tie him up and _do not _make me repeat myself," I interrupted. Rand quickly rushed into the kitchen before emerging again with a chair.

Once Jayden was tied roughly to the chair I looked at everyone, who frowned at me.

"I think an explanation is in order," Rand stated, I nodded my head as we walked into the kitchen. Leanne popped the kettle on, while Nema put her machines down. Keith and Kate leaned against the wall, Ben stood next to me as we leaned on the counter, while Rand and Leanne stood near the sink.

"Alright, well, basically, Jayden's my brother; I haven't seen him, or my father, in over ten years. What happened all that time ago was that my father was working for Team Galactic and got promoted to the leader. Jayden started working with him to take over the world, but they were stopped by Dawn Berlitz, a close friend of Kate's. When Team Galactic failed, my father came in search of my mother and I, fortunately for us, my mother had taken me away from them to Kanto. I hadn't heard from them since, but now they're back and they're working with the Pinchers and my brother is probably the most dangerous out of them," I explained. Ben looked at me in shock, along with everyone else.

I sighed slightly as the kettle whistled, but it didn't last long as the lights to the house went out. The sun was setting among the horizon, which barely gave us any light in the house at all.

Kate walked to the light switch to flip them on, nothing; she flipped them again, still nothing.

"Power outage?" Keith asked, I shook my head.

"I don't think so," I answered as I walked out of the kitchen to the room. I looked at the chair where my brother had been tied up, he was gone.

I quickly rushed back into the kitchen, he was still in the house, I knew he was.

"Everyone be on alert, Jayden's gone," I stated.

"He must have cut the fuse," Rand replied. "There's a back-up generator out back, it'll be easy to flip back on," he added. I nodded my head.

"Alright, here's the deal, Leanne and Nema, you two follow me to the front door, once there I want both of you to go out and to a friend's house until we call you and say it's safe to come back. Rand go 'round back and flip the back-up generator. Ben, Kate, Keith, you're with me," I ordered.

"I'd much rather accompany Leanne and Nema to a friend's house, you know, to make sure they get there safe," Keith spoke up; it was light enough for me to see he was shaking slightly.

"Get over it Keith, from what I heard you got swallowed up by darkness, so suck it up," I growled, Keith instantly nodded as he stopped shaking in fear of the dark; instead he was shaking in fear of me.

"Right, I'll go to the generator, good luck everyone," Rand spoke up as he disappeared out the kitchen.

"Ben, search down here. Kate, Keith, search upstairs," I ordered.

"No funny business," Ben added as we all walked out the kitchen. Once we were at the entrance to the living room, Leanne and Nema rushed to the door, which was still open, I found that odd.

Kate and Keith disappeared upstairs, while Ben and I began searching down stairs. I found nothing in the kitchen, obviously, and Ben found nothing except a knife in the room. But the knife was clean; the only finger prints on it were mine, due to it being my knife.

That's when we decided to head upstairs to help Kate and Keith look.

* * *

**Kates' P.O.V**

Ok, normally it was Keith who's scared of the dark, but this was beyond creepy. I mean there's some weirdo in the house that's related to Summer, who was Oris, who was evil, and can kick some serious ass.

Yeah, you try not to be at least a little scared. Summer could hide it well, but I still knew she was scared.

Once Keith and I were at the top of the stairs we split up to search. Keith searched Rand and Leanne's room, while I went into Ben and Kate's.

It was weird really; there was nothing inside of it. I sighed as I walked to the window to open it, the room was stuffy, it had an odd smell to it, an odd smell that smelt like…blood.

I froze complete. The bathroom door was open, that's where the smell was coming from. I walked into the bathroom; on the mirror written in blood were the words;

'_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!'_

That was enough to make me want to scream. But a dripping noise caught my ears. I looked at the bathtub, the shower curtain covered it, but a hand was visible over the edge of the tub. It was too dark in the room to see what was dripping.

I pulled out my phone, quickly fumbling with it I found the light on it before turning it on. It was indeed a hand, but it was blood that was dripping off of it.

I whimpered as I walked over to it slowly. I drew back the shower curtain and screamed loudly before my mouth was covered with a chloroform drenched rag, that's when I was taken into the darkness.

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V**

I heard Kate's scream loud and clear. My heart stopped in my chest, if she was hurt, I don't know what I'd do.

I ran from Rand and Leanne's room towards Ben and Summer, meeting up with said people at the top of the stairs as I did so.

Once we entered I saw the widow was wide open. Wind blew in loudly from it, but something caught my nose, I think it did with Summer and Ben too.

We followed the smell to the bathroom. I saw Kate's phone lying on the ground, the light still on. I quickly picked it up before the lights in the house came back on. Rand rushed in behind us.

"I heard a scream, what happened?" he asked.

"We don't know," Ben answered. Summer walked towards the bathtub before drawing back the shower curtain. She quickly turned her head towards the open toilet to throw up.

"It's all your fault," Ben spoke, I looked at him.

"What?" I asked in confusion, he only pointed to the mirror. I gasped slightly, as did Rand.

"Ben, the bathtub," Summer spoke weakly. Ben walked over to it; he froze as he looked inside of it. I followed after him before turning and throwing up in the sink. Rand picked up a small piece of paper that was lying on the ground.

"That's not right," I spoke, talking about what was in the bathtub, how could Ben stand it? Then again he hadn't moved, I think he was just in shock.

"What's the note say Rand?" Ben asked as he turned away from the tub. Summer stood shakily to her feet; Ben slipped his arm around her waist to support her.

"If you ever want to see Katherine alive again, you'll stay out of our way for the next part of our plan, which you already know of, Summer. If not, then Katherine will die a most painful death," Rand replied as he read the note. I paled more than I already had.

"What do we do?" Ben asked as he looked at Rand, who was about to speak, but Summer beat him to it.

"We interfere," she answered.

"WHAT?!" I yelled as I turned to her quickly, completely ignoring what was in the tub. "Are you crazy? They'll kill Kate," I added. Summer glared at me with cold eyes.

"Kate's a strong person, besides, I know my own family. Red Eyes is heading to Faldera Volcano to awaken Moltres. Jayden will be with him too, and to make sure we stand down, he'll have Kate as a hostage, I'm not stupid. We need a plan and we need one fast, otherwise, no matter if we stand down or not, Katherine will die," Summer replied as she looked at me, I looked at her with a doubtful look but nodded my head.

"Alright, can we just get out of here, I don't wanna look at that anymore," I responded as I looked at the thing in the tub. Honestly I didn't know what it was. It had blond hair with a blue streak in it, its eyes were completely gone, its face was half blown off, while guts spilled from its stomach into the bath, its legs were completely mangled and crushed as was the things skull.

"Rand, you might wanna call a coroner and maybe the police, Blue Eyes needs to be moved," Ben stated.

"So, that's the girl you traded Ben for?" I asked, Summer nodded her head. "At least Ben's got a brighter future now," I muttered, though I don't think anyone heard it.

"Come on, I'll call the coroner and we'll get her moved. For now, I think it's best if you stay with Booker for a while," Rand spoke. With that we all left the house, leaving the mangled body of Blue Eyes behind.

The determination to find Kate grew in my heart, I almost lost her once to Dim Sun, I won't lose her again to the Pinchers.

* * *

**Well, the plot twists and maybe thickens. Originally I wasn't going to make Summer's brother evil, but I think by doing it that it….ok so I don't know what it did, oh well, it was still an ok chapter, not one of my bests but still. And if anyone cringed at Blue Eyes in that, sorry, I'll give a warning at the start of chapters if there will be anything like that if you want. So now, onto the serious stuff, how will Keith and the others get Kate back? Will she be dead by the time they find her? Will Keith finally tell her how she feels? Stay tuned and I swear I will update soon, please REVIEW!**


	18. Ben Likes Titanic? What To Do

**Summers' P.O.V**

We all sat around Booker's small living room. Ben sat next to me, while Keith sat across from me; Rand was on the phone with one of Leanne's friends to see if she had gone there.

"Are you sure? Alright, thank you, bye," Rand turned to us, fear clear on his face as he did so.

"We have a problem," Rand stated as he gulped slightly, we all turned to look at him.

"What's up Rand?" I asked.

"Leanne and Nema never made it to any of their friend's houses," Rand stated, we all stood up.

"What does that mean?" Keith asked, my eyes narrowed.

"It means not only was Jayden fucking around in the house scaring us and kidnapping Kate, but someone's also gone and grabbed Nema and Leanne," I answered.

"But why?" Ben asked as he looked at Rand who began thinking.

"There are rumours in the Oblivia Region about an old myth that's hidden behind the waterfall on Sophian Island," he explained as he looked at us all.

"What do we do?" Keith asked. I looked at him with a determined look.

"Before Nema and Leanne were kidnapped we got the heads up about Red Eyes. This is probably a decoy more than anything I can think of. We find the ruins now and they'll be no one there, Red Eyes will have succeeded in whatever he was trying to do. First thing's first, we stop Red Eyes and rescue Kate, then we go to the ruins. You ok with that Rand?" I asked as I looked at Rand, who nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll try to find out where these ruins are in the Oblivia Region," Rand answered as he turned away to return to his home, knowing the police would have questions for him.

"Right, Faldera Volcano is to the far right of the Region. Time to head out, and Keith," Keith looked at me, "Don't let your hothead get in the way of us getting Kate back, I promise she'll be alright," I said as I looked at Keith, who nodded his head.

We all ran out of Booker's house then towards Tilt Village, we would need a large ship to get there. Let's just hope Booker's finished repairing it.

"This would have been much quicker to call Raikou or Entei," Ben stated as he looked at me as we entered Tilt Village, I glared at him.

"I'm not calling on them for every little thing or we'll become dependent on them," I replied as we ran down the board walk towards the Union.

"Murph? Ania?" Ben asked as he looked at the two, who were watching Booker finish up the ship.

"Oh, Ben, Summer, Keith? What are you doing here?" Ania asked as she and Murph both turned on their heel. Booker came over to them with a smile and a thumbs up.

"The Union's fixed, it can once again sail the waves," Booker spoke with a dreamy sigh as he thought about the ship.

"Booker, you have impeccable timing, we need to go to Faldera Volcano. Kate was here, but Jayden took her," I explained. Ania's face held shock at the mention of my brother, but Murph just look confused.

"Get on, we'll take you," Ania ordered as she quickly ran to the ship.

"Hey, can I steer 'er, jus' like old times?" Booker asked as he looked at Murph, who nodded his head. Booker smiled widely as he did a happy dance before jumping onto the ship.

"I think we may have just found someone weirder than Keith," Ben spoke.

"Yup," Keith nodded; wait for it, "HEY! I AM NOT WEIRD!" there it is.

"Let's just go, we don't have time for this," I ordered as we all jumped onto the ship. It soon pulled out of port as it began sailing through the ocean. Ben stood at the front of the ship, while Keith rushed into the Captain's base thingy, I don't know what it was. Pichu and Misdreavus, who I'd forgotten were with us, stayed with me as we watched Ben.

"WOOO HOOO! I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" he yelled as he held his arms out.

"I have a feeling Ben loves Titanic," I muttered to our Partner Pokemon, who nodded their heads with a smile. I walked over to Ben as he held his arms out wide.

"Summer, you gotta try this, come up here," he ordered, I gulped, ever since falling from the sky, I'm not so fond of high places anymore, which is gonna kill me in this mission.

Ben pulled me up to the front of the ship, holding his arms around my waist as he did so. He then grabbed my hands, making me lose my balance slightly, but he caught me. He made me put my hands out to the side before holding me around the waist again….the only thing we need now is a giant ice burg.

A click and flash were heard next to us, we turned to see Keith running away from us with a camera in his arms.

"I'll kill him later," Ben muttered as he turned back to watching the view in front of us. There were many pokemon dancing around in the sea, jumping in and out, smiling and calling out their names. This was pure peace, this was how everything in the world should be, but there are dicks like Blaze, Kasa, Edward, Harley and the Teams that terrorise the other Regions over the world. If only we could wipe them all out in one go.

"You ok?" Ben asked as he looked down at the ocean below us. I brung my arms back in to rest my hands over his.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all," I answered as I looked up to the sky. Ben followed my eyes as we watched different type of flying pokemon overhead.

"About what?" he asked as he watched the sky.

"Doesn't matter what," I answered, Ben looked at me.

"You sure?" he asked, I nodded my head. "Alright then," he added. I turned my attention to the volcano that was coming into view.

We both jumped down from the bottom of the ship to Keith, who was stood in the middle of the deck with a grin on his face, I rolled my eyes before speaking.

"Alright listen up," I ordered, "Once we get onto Faldera Island there's no doubt in my mind we'll be attacked by either angered pokemon, Pinchers, or at least one of the Pinchers leaders. So, to avoid any of us getting hurt we stick together at all times. That means no running off in front of us for Kate Keith, understand?" I asked, Keith nodded his head. I nodded before turning to Ben, who seemed a little down at the mention of his cousin's name.

"Listen Ben, Kate's strong, there's no doubt in my mind she's at least trying to get out of Jayden's grasp. With any luck she'll escape and we'll meet her at in the volcano somewhere," I smiled as I placed my hand on Ben's shoulder; Keith copied my actions as he did so, causing Ben to smile slightly.

"You're right," he stated. We all turned to look at Faldera when the ship stopped; we quickly jumped over the ship's railing to the ground.

"BE CAREFUL!" we heard Ania yell as we took off towards the volcano. We'll find you Kate, we promise.

* * *

**Kates' P.O.V**

I struggled in Jayden's arms as he held me arms tightly. I was tied up with some rope that was easily becoming lose, rookie mistake there hun.

I growled as I struggled harder against his arms, he was strong, I'll give him that. But if I managed to get out of Heath's grasp then there's no doubt in my mind I'll get out of his.

"Quit struggling you brat," Jayden hissed as he dug his nails into my arms. I ignored the small stinging sensation it brung as blood was draw. Instead, my head flew back, hitting him in the face, which created a cracking noise.

I easily slipped out of the rope before turning around. Jayden was holding his bleeding nose. I pulled my hand back before punching him straight in the face, another cracking sound was heard.

"Grab her!" the guy in red ordered.

"Yes Red Eyes," the two grunts responded. I just smirked as they came at me from either side. I think a split kick's in order, so that's what I did. As the two came near to me I jumped into the air, did the splits and knocked the two of them out. Red Eyes growled at he looked at me.

"I don't have time for this," he stated as he ran in the opposite direction. I growled as I started to go after him, but two people moaning and Jayden, who was getting back up to his feet stopped me. Two grunts, I could take, Red Eyes, I could take, Jayden, I might need a little help with.

I hissed as I quickly ran passed them towards the entrance of the volcano, no one takes Katherine Atreya Jones and gets away with it. Right now though, I had bigger things on my mind. Like finding the others and telling them what Red Eyes was up to, hopefully they'll be coming for me so it won't take me too long to find them.

'_I better hurry too, the longer I take to find them, the more time Red Eyes has to do what he's gonna do. Well, better pick up the pace.' _I thought as I ran through the volcano. It was smaller than the one in Boyleland, huh, this won't take long then.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed that, we shall see what happens to Red Eyes and the others in the next chapter. I was meant to post this earlier but I had a maths test this week, then I had to work on my book. But I should be able to update again soon, if I have nothing to do tomorrow it will be then, maybe Monday, after my second maths test. Please review and I shall see you soon. REVIEW!**


	19. Beat The Shit Outta Them! Perverts!

**No gore, little bit of blood and a lot of pervertedness. The end of this chapter could be classed as a low M high T, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Summers' P.O.V**

We made passed the first level of Faldera Volcano, kicking about twenty grunts along the way. All the while Keith was staring at the back of my head, thinking I couldn't feel him looking.

He knew I was Oris; I was just worried that if we didn't get Kate back he would tell Ben, and Ben would, well, he'd freak.

I waited for Keith and Ben to return with a few pokemon. Once they were back Keith had captured a Gastrodon and Ben had caught another. We needed them to put out the fire surrounding a large boulder.

Once that was done I had two other pokemon move it aside, so we could carry on our way. We started walking up again, this time to the third level.

We were stopped by a member of the Pinchers, who also used to be with Team Darkness. They weren't on my team though, or Ania's, they were on Anthea's, this could go wrong in so many ways.

"You're going any further than this, we won't allow it," the Pincher said as he glared at all three of us.

"Cut the bullshit, where's Kate?" Keith growled as he looked at the Pincher, who started laughing.

"You little girlfriend's in here, she's all around you, we threw her into the lava. She wouldn't shut her mouth and carried on running it, eventually we got so bored we told Jayden and Red Eyes it was just an accident. They did care of course. Now, you shall-,"

"Jheeze don't these guys ever shut up?" a voice, who we knew all too well, spoke as the Pincher was knocked unconscious. We looked behind him to see Kate with her frying pan; I will never get board of that.

"KATE!" Keith yelled as he rushed over to her, taking her into a strong hug in his arms. Kate froze slightly as she dropped the frying pan.

"Why'd she freeze?" I asked Ben, who looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Keith doesn't hug anyone," Ben replied as he looked at me. I just cocked an eyebrow before looking at the two teens in front of us. I shook my head as I pulled out my camera and snapped a picture of the two of them.

"Send, Rythmi," I spoke as I clicked a few buttons on my phone before it sent.

"Alright, alright, can we move on, I don't wanna see this turn into a heated sex scene," Voice Nav. spoke as we walked towards Kate and Keith. Keith glared at the machine, while Kate turned red.

"You know I think I prefer the stylers that don't talk," Keith stated as he looked at us, I shrugged.

"Lucky you," I replied.

"You get used to it after a while," Ben stated as he looked at his Voice Nav.

"Yeah it's Ben you can't get used to. Whacking one off every night with the thoughts of Summer," Ben's Voice Nav. spoke. I looked at Ben, who blushed before hitting his Voice Nav.

"Now Ben, Voice Nav. has feelings too," I laughed as Ben turned bright red before walking off.

"What's his problem?" Keith asked, Kate looked after her walking cousin.

"You mean aside from the fact that he has the biggest crush ever on Summer? Nothing, nothing at all," Kate answered, I looked at her in confusion.

"What?" I asked, Kate looked at me with a panicked look.

"Oh, erm, never mind," she answered as she ran after Ben, which left me with an equally confused Keith.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Keith replied as we all carried on through the volcano.

By the time we caught up to Red Eyes and Jayden we were covered in second degree burns and I swear I had a third degree from a fire that I had to put out. But still, I pushed myself on to stop the two of them.

"What's he doing?" Ben asked as he watched Red Eyes pull out an Emble. Jayden turned around to look at us all, we quickly ducked.

"You know we're being followed right?" I heard Jayden ask.

"Let them follow, by the time they get to the top we'll have done our job," Red Eyes replied as they walked through the open passageway.

We all popped our heads out once they had gone before walking over to the stone door.

"What now?" Keith asked.

"There was something familiar about that Emble," Ben answered, I nodded my head.

"It should have been, it was Entei's Emble," I replied. Kate started to think for a second, as did I, after a few minutes I was sure we came up with the same idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kate asked.

"Depends, because if I'm thinking what you're thinking then I'm thinking we both have awesome ideas," I replied.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that too, now let's stop thinking and put our awesome thinking plan into action, what dya think?" Kate smiled.

"I think-,"

"STOP IT! YOU'RE CONFUSING THE HELL OUTTA ME!" Keith yelled as he stopped us both.

"That doesn't really take a lot though," Kate and I replied in unison. Keith glared at the two of us before folding his arms and pouting.

"Aw, I'm sorry Keithy, forgive me?" Kate asked as she wrapped her arms around Keith's shoulders and rested her head on his right shoulder.

"Depends, fuck me and I will," Keith answered, Ben and I backed up at that, this was gonna turn into a porno.

"Hmm, only if you get lucky babe," Kate replied as she bit his ear, causing Keith to turn bright red. He turned around to face her, his hands wrapped around her waist, while her hands stayed around his neck.

I quickly walked over to the door to draw Entei's Emble in it. I turned back around in time to see Kate and Keith moving closer to each other, their lips inches apart.

"Ok, I gotta ruin the moment, I can't help it," I whispered to Ben, who nodded his head. "Guys, the door's open, plus we're trying to keep this T rated only!" I called as I looked at the two, whose eyes shot open. They quickly jumped away from each other with red face, I began laughing so hard, I had to hold onto Ben for some support.

"Hmm, um, let's just…go?" Keith asked as he started walking towards the open passageway with Kate. I was still laughing too hard to do anything.

"Alright, alright, Red Eyes and Jayden are through here, you guys ready?" Ben asked, a beeping noise caught everyone's attention.

"Sorry, that's Rythmi," I smiled as I flipped open my phone, I read the text message from Rythmi, which she had sent off the universal phone.

"What's it say?" Ben asked.

"Holy shit Keith gave her a fucking hug," I answered before doing a Rythmi like squeal. "They're so perfect together," I added on as I looked at Kate and Keith, who were glaring at me.

"We'll kill you later, for now, let's go," Kate ordered as we all started walking towards the top of the volcano, oh boy.

"Hurry up, Summer and the others will be here any moment," I heard Jayden growl.

"Well if you hadn't lost the weak pigtailed bitch," Red Eyes responded.

"Oh no that son of a bitch did not just call me weak," Kate hissed as she walked faster.

"Just hurry up," Jayden growled.

"IT'S PARTY TIME BOYS!" Keith yelled as he jumped out of the cave thing we just walked through. Kate started stalking over to Red Eyes but Ben dragged her back.

"Red Eyes isn't you fight, he's ours," Ben stated as he looked at the two Pinchers, who readied some pokemon to attack.

"I got these," Keith stated as he readied his styler. A Typhlosion came at us from nowhere, it belonged to Red Eyes.

"I got this one," Kate said as she took out her styler, I walked over to my brother, while Ben went for Red Eyes.

"You're a sicko, how the hell could you have done that to Blue Eyes' body?" I asked as I balled my fists.

"What's wrong? Don't like seeing what you did to that body, you left her there, not me," Jayden replied.

"And what about all those innocent people you killed?" I asked.

"What about all those innocent people you threatened to kill when you worked for Team Darkness?" Jayden asked, my eyes went wide as I looked at Ben, who was busy fighting Red Eyes with hand to hand combat, he hadn't heard that.

"You're a fucking twat, I joined Team Darkness to bring it down from the inside," I answered.

"Then why did you stab him? What do you think your friend over there would think if he found out you were the one who stabbed him? You were the one he tried to convert? You were the one who said you didn't belong?" as my brother went on, I realised he had been watching me for some time now.

"You've been watching me," I whispered.

"Face it Kate, you're weak, you're pathetic, you're nothing and the minute he find out what you are, he won't want anything to do with you," Jayden stated, he ignored my statement, but I don't think he even heard it. "Even now as we speak, Team Darkness is regrouping. Father and I will be the ones to finish what they started, with the help of Blaze and the others, we'll rule this world and you'll be the first to be shown as a fraud," my nails were digging into my skin by now, causing blood to flow down my fingers, I couldn't take it, I just couldn't.

"Shut. Up." I ordered as I looked up at Jayden, who gave me a slightly shocked look. "You don't know anything about me, what I've been through the past Arceus knows how many years. Mother protected me from monsters like you and now I know who's responsible for killing her. You and my bastard of a father highered Team Darkness, you couldn't stand the fact we left to lead a better life, but now I'm done. I'm done with everything, the lies, the hate I feel, it's all going to end, and I'll start with you," I growled, Jayden smirked as he pulled out a pocket knife.

"Fine, let's end it here and now," he replied as he charged for me. I quickly jumped over him and swept his feet out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground.

He growled as he quickly stood back up, swinging for the left side of my face. My left hand grabbed his right; I shook my finger at him before kicking him square in the face. I hadn't realised his nose was broken; Kate must have done a number on him.

I looked over to Ben for a second; he laid on the ground with a bleeding arm. Red Eyes was now righting Keith, while Kate helped Ben.

A stinging in my cheek brought me back to reality as I was punched in the stomach and sent across the ground.

"SUMMER!" Ben yelled, I looked over at him before standing up. Jayden had caught me off guard, caught me with the knife and then punched me….payback time.

As he swung the knife at me again I quickly dodged it, punching him in the stomach as I did so. He doubled over in pain, so I kicked him in his already broken nose, but something cracked, I may have just broken his face. Oh well, can't really do any more damage to it.

I walked over to him as Jayden backed away on the ground, holding his face as he did so. I picked my knife out of my pocket before pushing him down by his chest with my foot.

"You're pathetic, weak and you'll never be any better than me, know that Jayden. You'll always be second best," I hissed as I slammed the knife down into the ground next to him, taking him by surprise. "I'm I lot of things, but one thing I cannot and will not do, is take a human life. No matter how much of a monster they are," I added as I stood back up, taking my knife with me as I did so.

I looked over at Ben and Kate, Keith was still fighting Red Eyes, who was slowly losing his energy. I heard my brother move on the ground behind me, no matter how quiet he thought he was being.

His footsteps started to come faster behind me, he was running at me. At the last moment, I turned around, grabbed him by the shirt and threw him over me, over the ledge of the volcano and into the sea.

I ran over to Ben after that, he looked at up at me, a smile on his face as he did so. Red Eyes grunted as he was knocked onto the floor next to us all, bloodied, beaten and broken. I smirked as I looked at Keith, who wiped the bit of blood from his lip before giving us a thumbs up.

"This isn't over," that wasn't Red Eyes, that was Jayden, who had appeared on his Z.Z Flyer. He went over to Moltres and finished the last of the pokemon's awakening off. Moltres flapped his wings before flying high into the sky.

I ran to the ledge of the volcano and glared at my brother.

"This isn't over Summer, I'll finish you, one way or another," Jayden growled as he and Red Eyes, who had hopped onto his Z.Z Flyer flew off into the sky.

Kate rested her hand on my shoulder as she turned me around to face the others. Ben was standing on his own two feet, his only injury on his arm, Kate had a couple more burns but nothing to serious and Keith only had a bloody lip, which was good.

I soon felt the pain of my brother's punch come down on my like a tonne of bricks as I fell to my knees, coughing up a little blood as I did so.

"Summer!" Ben called as he came to my aid. I looked up at him, wiping the little bit of blood away as I did so.

"You know, fighting with family's a lot more fun when sharp things aren't involved," I stated, which caused Ben, Kate and Keith to smile at me.

"Come on, let's get back to the Union," Keith ordered, taking charge for once as Ben wrapped his arm around my waist to support me as I walked.

* * *

We ended up back in Tilt Village before nightfall, but I didn't like things one bit. The sky had turned a horrible shade of red, not blood red, but deathly red, which scared me slightly.

Murph and Ania had bandaged up our wounds, now all that was left was to report to Rand at his house. To save us the trouble of walking, Raikou showed up, even though I didn't call him, and offered us all a lift. He must have known how exhausted we all were.

I thanked the large thunder pokemon as we walked into Rand's house, only to see him unconscious on the floor.

"RAND!" Ben and I yelled as we rushed to his side.

"Oh Arceus, what hit me?" Rand asked as he sat up to look at us. "Hey Summer, I didn't know you had a twin sister," he stated as he looked at me.

"I don't, you're seeing double," I replied as Ben and Keith helped him up to the couch.

"Rand, what happened?" I asked as Kate handed him a glass of water.

"I don't remember, all I know is I'm sat in here, working out where the Pinchers could have taken Leanne and Nema, the next, I'm knocked out cold. I did see a flash of either blue or red though," Rand replied as he looked at us. Everyone looked at him confused, but I just began thinking.

"It wasn't Red Eyes, he was with us," Keith stated.

"And Blue Eyes is dead," Kate added as she shuddered slightly.

"There could be another one like them couldn't there?" Ben asked as he looked at the two of his friends, everyone turned to me due to having not said anything.

'"_And finally, we have Purple Eyes," the guy in purple stood up.'_

"I got it," I spoke as I rose to my feet, "Purple Eyes, Arceus how could I have missed that?" I asked as I paced around the room.

"So, what do we do?" Kate asked, Keith frowned as he looked at me.

"Well, it's more than likely that Purple Eyes is the one guarding Leanne and Nema. It's also more than likely that he's threatened to harm Nema if Leanne doesn't do what they want. However, due to nightfall being upon us, they won't be anything as of yet, therefore we just wait until daybreak tomorrow to go after them," I answered as I looked at Rand, who stood to his feet.

"I'll carry on trying to find the ruins," he stated as he started walking away.

"Rand!" I called, he turned around, "Use this, it's more than likely you're gonna need Professor Hastings's help," I added as Rand walked out of the room with the universal phone.

"Alright, now all we have to do is sleep," Keith smiled as he stood up.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," Kate stated as she rose to her feet, "I stink of ashes too," she complained.

"Nema has a shower in her room, use that, I'll come with you. Ben and Keith, use Rand and Leanne's," I ordered, the two boys nodded their heads as they took off towards rand and Leanne's room.

I stood in the bathroom with Kate, who held a towel around her body, getting ready to get in the shower. I turned around as she did so, we were both girls, but we still needed privacy.

Once she was in, she closed the curtain. I sat on the closed toilet seat listening to the running water, which soothed my worries.

"I heard what Jayden said on the volcano," Kate spoke as she popped her hand out of the shower curtain. "Hand me the shampoo please?" she asked. I handed her the strawberry scented shampoo before sitting back down.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I was the only one, and that was only because I was the closest one to you. I asked Ben once he was knocked onto the ground and he just looked at me puzzled, he still doesn't know," Kate answered. I sighed in relief, the last thing I needed right now was to lose his trust.

"What do you think of him anyway?" I looked up from my hands to the shower curtain at that.

"About Ben?" I asked.

"No, about leprechauns and unicorns," Kate replied sarcastically.

"Well, leprechauns are scary; I mean they just have those tiny little hands that make them look-,"

"Summer," I sighed as Kate cut me off.

"I don't know, he's a nice guy, annoying, but nice," I replied, Kate laughed slightly.

"Yeah, he's my cousin, he's meant to be annoying," she stated, I laughed slightly.

"I mean, a few days ago we were just watching the sun set. He held me in his arms and it felt really nice," I replied.

"Why do I feel a but coming on?" Kate asked.

"But, he had to go and ruin it by saying he had a hard on," I answered. Kate popped her head out of the shower curtain to show me her look of shock, confusion, disgust and amusement.

"MY COUSIN HAD WHAT?!" she yelled loud enough for the Region to hear. I just laughed at her reaction.

"I know, that's what I thought, but he did," I answered as I looked at her. Kate popped her head back into the shower to get the shampoo off her head.

"Well, Ben's never been much of a pervert, but I guess around you he is because he likes you so much," she replied, I could see her shrug.

"Until he finds out who I really am and wants nothing more to do with me," I sighed, Kate shook her head.

"No, Ben accepts almost anyone. Just give him time to adjust afterwards and he'll come around. It may take a while for you both to build trust back up, but still," she replied as she put the conditioner on her head.

"Yeah, anyway, what's going on with you and Keith?" I asked, I could see Kate almost lose her balance in the shower.

"Nothing, we're just good friends," she answered.

"Good friends who say you'll fuck if he gets lucky and plays his cards right?" I asked with a knowing smirk, although she couldn't see it.

"Keith's a nice guy. He's been there for me since I can remember, we met in the Ranger School, I used to get bullied a lot and with Keith being popular he never did anything. Well, he didn't until one day this girl, Maroka, was threatening to beat me up if I didn't do what she wanted, which was switch seats with her to sit next to Keith-,"

"What was he the heart throb of the school or something?" I interrupted.

"In a way yeah," Kate answered.

"Wow," I replied, "Carry on," I ordered.

"Anyway, Keith was walking passed and saw everything. But I wasn't scared of her or her mates around me. So this intrigued Keith to see what I'd do, I yelled at them and that made them hit me. But I was never hit. Keith had stepped in front of me and taken the hit, which was a punch to the face, he didn't flinch and it made me think that she was just weak. Once she realised she hit Keith, she instantly regretted it and started apologising. He told them to fuck off and if he ever caught them around me again he'd make them pay. After that, they never bugged me, but I became close friends with Keith, which brought him down in popularity, but he didn't care. He said he wouldn't trade a friend like me for the world," Kate finished her explanation, which caused me to smile.

"And I take it over the years you've developed certain feelings for him?" I asked, Kate shrugged.

"Well, we share a bed, so yeah I guess," she answered.

"You share a bed?" I repeated, only as a question. Kate laughed lightly.

"Yeah, our Partner Pokemon managed to break Keith's bed, so to save the Union money we're sharing one, we don't mind though," Kate answered, I nodded my head.

"I don't think I've seen your Partner Pokemon, where are they?" I asked.

"Unfortunately they couldn't come. They have an egg they need to look after," Kate answered, I made an 'ah' sound before Kate pulled back the shower curtain. I quickly held her towel up to her.

"Thanks Summer," she smiled as she took it from me. "Alright, you can get in while I get dried," she said before she started drying herself off. I quickly stripped before jumping into the warm water.

I hissed as they hit my burns but then embraced the warmth with a smile on my face. I didn't take as long as Kate, five minutes in and I was done.

I jumped back out of the shower; Kate was sat on the toilet seat in light yellow silk pyjamas. The top was short and showed off her belly button, while the shorts were also short, just covering her ass.

"If I hear any moaning tonight I'm sleeping on the couch," I stated as I started drying myself, Kate laughed as she handed me some of my pyjamas.

"Woah, woah, woah, you want me to wear these ones?" I asked as I looked at my sky blue spaghetti strapped short top with matching short shorts. Kate only nodded her head, I groaned as I slipped them on before putting my hair in the towel.

Kate and I both walked to the bedroom, the guys still weren't back and the smell of blood had gone, thankfully.

Kate quickly grabbed the hairdryer before pushing me into the seat in front of the mirror.

We spent the next twenty minutes drying each other's hair before the lads came in…with only their boxers on. I really should get used to this.

"Ok, so sleeping arrangement, Keith and I and Summer and Ben," Kate smiled as she looked at Keith, who nodded his head.

"Wait, you share a bed with my cousin?" Ben asked, Keith smirked at him.

"Yeah, it's fun when she moans my name in the middle of the night," he answered with a cocky smile. Ben's face turned red with anger.

"Ok, Ben, don't kill him," I ordered as I stepped between the two boys. Kate's stomach then growled.

"You know, I've forgotten we haven't had any food today," she stated.

"Well, I know what I want to eat," Ben replied as his eyes trailed up and down my body. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Contain the animal within you hun," I ordered as I turned to Kate. "Pizza sound alright?" I asked.

"PIZZA!" Keith yelled as he started punching the air. "Oh right," he smiled, Kate sweat dropped.

"I'm so confiscating your TMNT videos," she stated, Keith's eyes went wide as he started crying anime style.

"NO! YOU CAN'T I WON'T ALLOW YOU TOO!" he yelled as he fell to his knees, wrapped his arms around her legs and buried his face somewhere, erm, very inappropriate. By Kate's reaction she was used to this stuff though.

"Keith, move your face because you're not eating me out anytime soon," she growled, Keith looked up at her with puppy dog eyes which cause Ben and I to laugh.

"Let's just order the pizza," I spoke up, Kate nodded her head, while Ben grabbed Keith, pulled him off of his cousin and threw him onto the bed.

"Oh Ben, I didn't know you were this kinky," Keith stated with a wink as he went into a seductive pose on the bed. I started banging my head on the wall; I was never getting that image out of my head in a million years.

"Somehow, I'm not so hungry anymore," Ben spoke.

"Peak for yourself, I'm starving," Keith replied as he stood back up before walking with Kate to the kitchen, I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Not funny," Ben glared, I just laughed harder as we walked into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later, we had eaten, laughed, seen Keith hyper, and had Kate knock him out with a frying pan more than once.

"Ok, I think it's time for bed," Kate stated as she and Keith finished their game of strip fish. Keith was almost fully clothed in Kate's nightclothes, while Kate sat there in her bra and pants.

"Aw, come on, I'm one pair away from seeing your tits," he whined.

"And that's why the game ends here," I replied as I stood up from the window sill. Misdreavus and Pichu were already sleeping. Ben was reading a book or something. Kate took her clothes back from Keith before putting them back on.

I watched as Keith smirked and grabbed her tits in the progress before hiding under the covers.

"He does this every night and still hides," Kate shook her head at the boy as she watched him. I just shrugged my shoulders before climbing into bed with Ben, who moved over to the wall.

"Well, night guys," Kate smiled as she slipped into bed with Keith, I instantly saw him wrap his arms around him.

"Night Kate, Keith, Ben," I replied.

"Night Summer, Kate, Keith," Ben said.

"Night Ben, Summer, Kate," Keith spoke as he snuggled into Kate's back. I watched as Kate turned around and snuggled into his chest before turning the light out.

I have to say, today turned out more eventful than I would have ever guessed in my life. I yawned as I turned over in my sleep; Ben was staring at me with sleepy eyes.

I felt him wrap his arm around me before pulling me closer to him. I smiled slightly as I buried my head into his chest before closing my eyes.

Yeah, today was eventful…hang on…you've gotta be kidding me. I'll kill Ben tomorrow, but that didn't stop me from rolling my eyes as I giggled inwardly. Ben, you really need to control your hard ons.

* * *

**Well, I have updated today instead of tomorrow only because it's A Random Human's birthday. Happy birthday, I hope you have a brilliant day and I hope you liked this chapter too. So guys review and I'm not sure when I'll see you next but it should be later this week. REVIEW!**


	20. Staraptor? You and Summer WHAT!

**Hey guys, so near the end of this chapter it contains talk of sex and could possibly be considered as M rated. You have been warned!**

* * *

**Summers' P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning with Ben's arm wrapped around my waist; I was still killing him though. I rolled over on my side to see him sleeping peacefully; the sun hadn't even risen over the horizon yet.

I heard a noise coming from across the room; I turned my head to see Kate escaping from the clutches of Keith's arm. I did the same with Ben as I slipped out of the bed.

Kate nodded to me as we quietly exited the room. We made our way down the stairs to see Rand asleep at the kitchen table.

Kate walked over to him to shake him awake but I grabbed her shoulder and shook my head.

"Let him rest," I ordered in a whisper as I grabbed some money from the counter. "There's a small breakfast place open in Tilt, let's go," I whispered as Kate and I slipped some slippers on before walking out in our pyjamas.

I looked at the time as I poked my head back into the house, six a.m. it'd be open.

It took Kate and I half an hour to get the food before walking back home to Rand's house. Once we entered we saw Rand pacing, Keith clutching a Cleffa teddy and Ben biting his nails, while trying to look calm.

"Don't bite your nails, that's a disgusting habit," I ordered as Kate and I walked into the room. Rand stopped pacing before rushing over to the both of us. He crushed us in a bone crushing hug as he muttered inaudible things into our ears.

"Jheeze, didn't know we were loved that much," Kate stated as Rand pulled away, only to be replaced by Keith and Ben hugging us at the same time.

"You had us worried, where were you?" Keith asked as he glared at the two of us. I held the bag out to him.

"Food, dur," I answered as I pulled out five sandwiches, luckily I knew what Rand liked and Kate knew what Ben and Keith liked. I smiled as we all sat around the table; it was silent between us until Kate spoke up.

"How dya think Nema and Leanne are holding out?" she asked, I frowned as I bit into my sandwich.

"Good, I hope," I whispered, but no one seemed to hear me, I looked up before clearing my throat. "Alright, today we said we would save Leanne and Nema, and that's just what we're doing. Rand, have you found anything out about the ruins?" I asked, Rand smiled as he finished his sandwich at an inhumane speed.

"What I've discovered, from my research as well as Leanne's, is that the ruins are located somewhere behind the ruins at a waterfall on Sophian Island. We only have one problem and that is how we get there. There's a large river that blocks the waterfall off from the main part of Sophian Island," I nodded once Rand said that.

"We can worry about that when we get there," I stated.

"Where's Sophian Island?" Keith asked.

"Just north east of here," Ben answered, Kate frowned slightly.

"There's one more problem," she stated, we all looked at her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I can't remember seeing any Staraptor here at all. Sure, I've seen their nests but I haven't actually seen any in person, and they're pretty common pokemon," she explained as she looked at us.

"Kate's right," Rand stated, I nodded my head as I began thinking. If I know Team Darkness and the Pinchers like I think I know them then they'll be hiding the pokemon we need away.

"We need to scower the island them, what're you betting that the Pinchers hid them away?" I asked, Kate nodded her head as she, Keith and Ben stood up. I looked at Rand. "Are you coming?" I asked, Rand shook his head.

"No, I want to be here when Leanne returns," he answered, I frowned as I walked over to him.

"If I know Leanne, your face will be the first she wants to see," I whispered as I hugged him tightly. "But we'll bring her back, I promise," I added as I turned to the others. "Alright, let's go," I ordered.

"Don't you think we're better off changing first?" Ben asked, I looked down at my pyjamas before shrugging.

"Lazy Ranger Day," I replied with a small laugh. I got strange looks in return. "No? Alright, let's change," I sighed as we walked to the bedrooms.

Ten minutes later, and three bad hair tries for Keith and Ben, we were all ready. I looked at the guys as we all walked out of the house, waving to Rand as we did so.

I looked at Kate, who seemed to have a glint in her eyes as she spoke to Keith.

"Alright, how's this gonna work?" I asked as I looked at Ben, Kate and Keith. Keith grabbed my arm as he began dragging west of the house, while Kate began dragging Ben south of the house.

"CALL IF YOU FIND ANYTHING!" Kate yelled back before disappearing.

"If you don't wanna lose this arm, let go," I ordered, Keith instantly let go as he looked at me, a cheeky smile on his face.

"So where we heading first?" he asked, I shrugged.

"There's an abandoned shed just north of here, we'll check that out first," I answered as we started walking. We walked in silence until Keith decided to break it.

"So, what do you think of Ben?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it.

"He's a sound lad, funny, kind, caring, totally perverted though," I answered as I slung my arms behind my head. The sun only just appearing on the horizon.

"You like him?" Keith asked, I chocked on air.

"What?" I asked.

"You. Like. Him." Keith stated, confidently as he said every word slowly.

"You like Kate," I shot back.

"I know, everyone knows, even Kate's catching on, but this is about you and Ben," he stated, I shook my head.

"I'm never gonna call you stupid again," I muttered as I looked at him.

"Aw thank you. Do you think the Staravia would be migrating to Kanto or something?" Keith asked briefly switching the subject.

"It's warm enough here for them stupid," I answered, Keith glared at me while I smiled at him, he had that one coming.

"You said-,"

"You had it coming," I interrupted. Keith pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Anyway," he spoke, "Why do you like him?" he asked.

"I don't," I answered.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not.

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"SUMMER!" Keith yelled as he glared at me. "I may be a boy, and I may not see all girl's feelings, but yours are plainly obvious. Why do you like him?" he asked, I froze slightly, Keith had never spoken to me, or anyone, like that. I sighed.

"It's just, he's just the only person I've ever actually took an interest in, or has had the guts to stand up to Team Darkness and the Pinchers to help me," I answered with a shrug.

"He's also the only guy who believed in you when you were with them, no offence," Keith added, I shrugged.

"None taken, but yeah, it's true," I trailed off as I stopped in my tracks.

"What is-," I quickly covered Keith's mouth before bringing him into the shadows.

"I heard her around here, I swear I did," I looked at the four dark figures that stood in front of us, Anthea, Ace, Kardar and Zion. Keith gulped behind my hand.

"Doesn't matter, her precious boyfriend won't live to see another day if we find him first," Ace growled as he turned around. His eyes searched the bushes, for a moment I thought he had found me, but he hadn't.

I looked into his eyes before looking away, in what, I didn't know. But it felt like guilt eating away at me, like I had betrayed them, I knew I had but still.

"She betrayed us, and you know what happens to traitors just like the Soldiers," Kardar snickered as he turned around, bow and arrow at the ready as he shot it into the trees. I winced silently as I felt it scrape my side.

"They die sooner or later, natural cause or not," Zion stated as they all walked away laughing evilly.

"You ok?" Keith asked in a whisper as we stood out from the bushes. I looked at my arm, only a small scratch.

"Yeah, nothing serious. Call Kate and Ben, they need to be warned about the Pinchers and Team Darkness," I ordered as I looked at Keith, who was already on it.

We carried on walking as Keith spoke to Kate before finally hanging up.

"They've already had a run in with them," he stated, I stopped in my tracks.

"And?" I asked.

"They didn't get hurt, though Ben freaked out more than usual," Keith answered with a shrug, I sighed as I let out a breath I was holding.

"That's good, now, let's just carry on," I ordered.

"Alright, now about you and Ben-,"

"Keith!" I complained as I listened to the red head jabber on and on.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

I panted heavily as I stood over the remaining Darkness Soldier; fear flooded his eyes as Kate stood to the side lines speaking with someone who had called her, probably Keith.

"Get up, and leave," I ordered as I glared at the worthless bastard in front of me. Kate finally hung up her styler before walking over the me; she let out a low whistle.

"Wow, you did more damage than I expected," she stated as she looked at the Soldiers and Pinchers on the floor. I only shrugged her off as we carried on walking.

"Fucking Darkness bastards, if I ever see one of them turned good I'll fucking kill them," I hissed as we walked through Lapras Beach. Kate seemed to freeze once I said that. I turned to her. "What?" I asked, she looked at me before holding her hands up in defence.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Don't lie to me Kate, not here, not now," I hissed as I punched a nearby tree. The reason I was so pissed? Aside the fact that one of them had gotten a hold of Kate, they were also saying that Summer would die by the end of this, though they wouldn't say why.

"I'm not lying," Kate replied as she walked over to me. "You need to chill Ben, if Summer were here she wouldn't want you hitting the tree, it's the reason we're all breathing. What did he, or she, ever do that was so terrible to you?" Kate asked as she looked at the tree.

"Made me breath the same air as those fucking Pinchers and Darkness members," I answered as I turned away from the tree.

"This probably isn't the time to ask, but why do you like Summer?" Kate asked. I froze in my tracks, forgetting about my anger before turning to Kate, my face a full red colour.

"I don't?" I answered, though it came out more like a question.

"Benjamin Natsuya, don't you bull shit to me. Now, why do you like her?" Kate asked me, I smirked figuring I'd piss her off a little.

"The sex takes me to paradise," I answered with a casual shrug while smirking inside. Kate froze in her steps as she looked at me.

"What?" she asked as she blinked.

"I didn't tell you?" I asked. "Sex with Summer's the best thing ever, she's probably gonna be pregnant by the end of this mission," I added.

"BENJAMIN NATSUYA YOU BETTER BE FUCKING WITH ME!" Kate yelled as she glared at me.

"I don't do incest," I shrugged as I carried on walking before we got a call from Summer again.

She told us she found the Staraptor and to come to the abandoned shed north of Rand's. Kate and I quickly began running there.

Before long we were stood with our hands on our knees panting, while Summer and Keith stood with the only two Staraptors in the local area.

"Well, I thought the two of your would have some common sense to capture a couple of Staraptor," Summer stated as she cocked her head to the side.

"Shut it. Why the hell are you having sex with my cousin?" Kate asked as she glared at Summer, who gave me an angry glare, but I just winked at her. A smirk appeared on her face, before she did something I never thought she'd do.

"Oh, I'm surprised you didn't hear us last night, you were right across the room," Summer stated. "Is it my fault your cousin's so big and good in bed?" she asked with a wink. I didn't know whether to be shocked or laugh.

Summer then walked over to me, she wrapped her arms around my waist as she began moving her hands down my legs. I smirked as I looked at Kate and Keith, who were stood in shock.

"We've done it all over the Oblivia Region," I stated, Summer smirked.

"Even right there where you're standing," she winked as she looked at the two of them. Kate and Keith looked at each other before gulping.

"Let's just get on with this mission," Keith muttered as he and Kate turned to his Staraptor.

"Aww, but I was hoping to have a little more fun with Ben," Summer smiled as she began digging her nails into my legs. She started doing it harder, which caused my legs to start hurting.

"OW!" I yelled as I felt her nail pierce my skin through my jeans.

"Tell anyone I've fucked you when I haven't and you will suffer the consequences," she shrugged. Kate and Keith both began laughing at that.

"And here I thought you were growing a sense of humour," I muttered as I followed her over to her Staraptor. Summer just smiled as me as I sat behind her.

"I have a sense of humour, I just have no patients for perverts like you," she stated.

"You love me," I whispered into her ear as we took off into the air.

"No, I tolerate you," she replied.

"Then why did you cuddle up to me in my bed?" I asked.

"You were warm," she answered.

"Can you two shut up, this mission's supposed to be serious," Keith hissed as he looked at the two of us.

"Alright, we'll be quiet and glare dead ahead like they do in the movies until we get to our destination if that's what you want," Summer replied as she glared at Keith.

"Well, that's not what I had in mind, but it'll do," he responded.

"What did you…"

"You don't wanna know," Kate interrupted me as we carried on flying through the air. Summer and I fell into a silence as we began thinking about what Keith was thinking. As for why Kate and Keith were, I had no idea, they must do this on all their missions.

But it was about time we were going to rescue Leanne and Nema and trust me; we would find them even if it killed us.

* * *

**Just to clarify, Misdreavus and Pichu will be with them in the next chapter. I'll have Misdreavus teleport them over or something. So, sorry this is late, hope everyone enjoyed it. I've had sort of a lame day today, so I'm in quite a down mood, sorry if the chapter's not as good as the others. I'm not gonna tell you all my problems, so review and I'll see you guys soon hopefully. REVIEW!**


	21. Suicune, It's A War Now

**Kates' P.O.V**

We landed on Sophian Island shorter than we had expected, the islands here were closer than the ones in Almia I'll tell you that. Keith and I hopped off the Staraptor before it flew off. Summer and Ben followed suit, neither looking particularly happy as they did so.

"So, where to first?" Keith asked as he looked at us all. I turned to him, about to speak until Summer took off running.

"SUMMER?!" Ben yelled as he started running after her, Keith and I followed suit as we began running after the brunette. I wonder what got into her.

We followed Summer over a large bridge and through a small part of a forest until she stopped in front of a river.

"RANGER SIGN! RAIKOU!" she yelled as she jumped into the air before landing on the back of the large legendary lightning pokemon, which took me by surprise.

"Get on!" she ordered as she turned her head to look at us, she was angry about something.

"Summer, mind telling us what's going on?" Ben asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I saw Jayden, he's been following us, when he took off running I thought it was time to turn the tables," Summer answered as Raikou jumped over the large stream of water.

"This getting out of hand," I muttered as I looked at Keith, who nodded his head.

Raikou stopped at some old ruins before he looked around. His eyes seemed to fill with anger as he took off running somewhere.

"RAIKOU!" Summer yelled as she gripped his fur tighter.

Raikou stopped, in front of us were a large number of Pinchers, including Jayden, they were surrounding the legendary Suicune. My eyes went wide when I saw the electric net, Suicune was a water type.

"JAYDEN!" said boy looked up once he heard Summer's yell. His eyes went wide when we saw who we were all riding on. "One more move and I swear you won't take another breath," Summer hissed as she jumped off Raikou, we followed after her.

"Go get the Emble," I heard him order two of the Pinchers near him. The other Pinchers turned to look at us, giving Suicune enough time to get away, though where she was going, I didn't know.

"Keith, Ben, Kate, can you guys deal with these things, I need to go after Suicune," Summer stated as she looked at us.

"You aren't going alone, I'm coming, Ben and Keith can take care of this," I replied as I stood next to her. Summer nodded her head.

"Go, those guys can't get the Emble, no matter what," Ben ordered as he looked at us.

"Be careful, Jayden's sly, trust me," Summer stated as we took off running. Good luck guys.

We ran through the ruins towards a larger run down platform, Raikou help us from time to time as large gaps appeared that we needed to jump.

"Where to now?" I asked Summer as I looked at her, there was nowhere else to go.

"We go down," Summer answered as she looked at a small pool of water in the ruin.

"I'll come-,"

"No, if Suicune comes here she may be injured. I need you to stay up here in case she is, I'll be fine on my own," Summer interrupted. I gave her a sceptical look, but nodded my head, I trusted her, no matter what others said I trusted her.

Summer jumped into the small pool of water before swimming towards the bottom of it.

I turned around, looking around the old ruin, I had a feeling I was being watched.

A noise. A movement. A figure. It stepped out of the shadows, though who it was I had no clue.

"How can you trust her? She's nothing but a filthy, traiting liar," a girl hissed as she glared at me.

"And you are?" I asked, a smirk came onto the girl face as she moved aside, three other figures coming out also.

"I'm Anthea, this is Ace, Kardar and Zion," the girl, Anthea, answered as she smirked at us.

"Ok, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You really have no idea who we are?" Zion asked slightly in shock.

"No, I don't," I answered.

"We're the four remaining Generals of Team Darkness, now that Abila and Oris have left, or should I say Ania and Summer," Ace stated, I just looked passingly at them.

"Are you gonna attack me with a pokemon or state facts I already know?" I asked as I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"You know?" Kardar asked.

"Since about a week ago, less maybe," I answered.

"Then why haven't you kicked them out?" Ace growled as he pulled a knife out.

"Aside the fact Summer saved my cousin, brought down Team Darkness, has one of the Puzzle Piece and has done nothing to harm us. While Ania has been faithful to the Union, also brought down Team Darkness, also has a Puzzle Piece and has done nothing to harm anyone, need I go on?" I asked, a smirk came onto all four's faces. Why do I have a feeling I just said something I shouldn't have?

SHIT! The Puzzle Piece information, they didn't know about that, did they? I'm dead, Summer's gonna kill me.

"I think we got all the information we needed from you. Kardar," Anthea ordered, Kardar charged towards me at an inhumane speed. My gut stung with pain as he punched me, sending me flying back into the wall.

"We're only gonna tell you this once. If you're getting involved in this war. You won't make it, trust me," Anthea hissed as I felt my right shoulder sting in pain, but I never screamed.

* * *

**Keiths' P.O.V**

Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. Ben and I had to find out own way towards the large ruin in the middle of the lake. We eventually ended up building a make-shift bridge before running across it.

As we ran in there were four figures surrounding something, or someone. My eyes went wide as I caught a glimpse of the all too familiar brown coloured hair. Kate.

"Well, let's go, the boys are going to ruin our fun here," Anthea ordered as they all got on Z.Z Flyers and left the ruins.

I rushed to Kate, my heart pounding a mile a minute as I looked at the large gaping stab wound on her chest.

I took her into my arms, taking out a small medical kit we carried around for situations like this, but Kate was the only one who knew how to use it. I never paid attention in Ranger School about this.

"Give me the kit," Ben ordered as I handed it to him. I laid Kate down onto the stone cold ground, placing my Ranger jacket under her head as I did so.

Thunder clapped in the sky making me jump slightly. How had the whether gone from warm and sunny to thunder and lightning?

I removed Kate's Ranger jacket and her top, leaving her in her blue bra. I blushed slightly.

"Get those thoughts out your head, I'm gonna need you for this," Ben stated as he handed me a white cloth. "Press down on the wound, make sure the bleeding stops," he ordered before running outside of the ruins for a second. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong.

He returned with a small cup full of water, no idea where he got the cup from, but the water was sparkling clean.

He poured it over Kate's wound, making her hiss in pain slightly as he did so. I gulped once i saw the needle and thread he pulled out of the bag.

"Use the cloth to clean the wound," Ben ordered, I did as told as I used the left over water to clean around the wound and the actual wound itself.

I gulped as Kate opened her eyes slightly.

"Ack my head, what happened?" she asked, but as she tried to move her arm, I held her down.

"This is gonna hurt Kate," Ben whispered as he started with the needle and thread. Kate didn't scream though.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"He's stitching your wound up," I answered, Kate looked at the wound on her right shoulder.

"Oh right," she replied.

"You can't feel it?" Ben asked.

"It feels numb to me," she answered. A loud roar caused us all to look up. The water at the edge of the room burst as two Pinchers came flying out on Z.Z Flyers.

I looked at the water as Suicune ran into the room. Ben quickly finished stitching Kate up before looking at the large blue beast.

"Where's Summer?!" Kate asked over the roaring wind. This would explain why the weather was so fucked up, Suicune was pissed.

"She should have been back by now!" Ben called in response. "Go find her, I've gotta deal with Suicune!" he added as he looked at me. I was the only one who could do it, Kate couldn't.

I sighed as I jumped into the freezing cold water. I swam deeper into the depths until it became pitch black, making me panic slightly, but the Lanturn and Chinchou brightened the way.

Then I saw her, Summer, passed out in the water, her Aqua Lung had fallen out of her mouth, floating up to me. I quickly pocketed it before grabbing Summer and swimming back to the surface.

I broke with water with the brunette in my arms. Ben stood by the small pool holding his arms out. Suicune was still raging; Kate was on the offence trying to capture it.

"What happened?!" I called.

"My styler broke!" Ben replied as he took the unconscious Summer from my arms. He laid her on the ground, his head rested against her chest listening for a heartbeat.

"Summer, no!" Ben called as he looked at her.

"Ben, you know CPR! Do it!" I ordered as I looked at Kate, who dodged a nearby rock.

I looked at Ben was waiting eyes as he pressed on Summer's chest three times before parting her lips and forcing air into her lungs. He then repeated the action as I heard Kate scream.

I whipped my head around to see her on her knees. I quickly rushed over.

"What happened?!" the wind was getting stronger, almost like a tornado now.

"My styler broke!" she called. A coughing noise caught our attention as we turned to look at Summer and Ben, who was holding her in his arms.

He whispered something into her ear as she looked around. Her eyes landed on the Suicune before she pushed Ben off of her.

Standing to her feet, Summer walked over to the large beast, her styler at the ready.

"CAPTURE ON!" she yelled as she began the capture, it took me by surprise at how easily she could catch the large water beast.

Minutes passed, soon Summer was on one knee, breathing heavily, the wind had calmed, but the rain never stopped. I looked at the large breast as it roared; a blinding light filled the room before disappearing.

Summer stood to her feet, drawing something into her styler before the Suicune ran off. Kate stood up, holding her arm as she did so, Summer turned to us.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Anthea stabbed me," Kate answered.

"Can you feel your arm?" Summer asked, Kate shook her head. "Keith, get Kate to the nearest hospital, or to Murph and Ania, it may not look, or feel, like it, but Kate's been poisoned," Summer stated. Kate's face paled as she looked at the brunette.

"What about you? You almost drowned," I pointed out.

"Yeah, unfortunately I can't stop. They're going after Articuno at the top of Mount Sorbet now. I'm afraid Leanne and Nema are going to have to wait. We need to deal with Red Eyes first," Summer replied as she turned to Ben, who nodded his head. I could see he wanted to hug her and not let go for the next twenty minutes. But Summer would kill him.

We walked out of the ruins. I made sure Kate had her shirt and my Ranger jacket on over hers before capturing a nearby Staraptor.

"Report this incident to Rand as well. If you have any problems with anything use the universal phone to contact the Ranger Union, they should have some answers," Summer ordered, I nodded as she turned to look at Kate.

The look in Summer's eyes clearly said 'we'll-speak-about-this-later'.

The Staraptor flew off into the sky towards Rand's house. I couldn't help but think about how quickly this battle was turning into war.

A war that could go to either side. A war we were currently losing. But by the look in Ben and Summer's eyes, that would soon change.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait for the update, heh, that rhymes. Anyway, what happens next, hmm, I'm not going to tell you unless you review. So click the button below and I wills see you soon. Hopefully I won't take as long. REVIEW!**


	22. Awakening Articuno, Caleb Cress?

**Summers' P.O.V**

Ben and I made it to Mount Sorbet with no trouble at all. I thought back to the condition Kate was in. I know she was in good condition, but the poison that Team Darkness use can take a toll on you just like the snap of your fingers.

We entered the mountain. Both Ben and I were silent, our partners either on our head or shoulders. I turned to Ben, who frowned at me.

"This isn't going to be like the submarine incident, or the incident at Faldera Volcano. Now Jayden's here things are bound to get trickier. Are you sure you can handle this?" I asked, I had to make sure. If Ben couldn't handle it, then it was best he left.

"I can handle it, besides, I'm not about to let you face this by yourself. We're partners after all," he answered with a determined look and a kind smile. I smiled back at him as we started through the mountain.

We reached our first obstacle in our way. Three Pinchers, one Team Darkness General, Ace. All four glaring at us, luckily Ace was ranked lowest in our ranking, so we should be able to defeat him easily.

"Let us pass," Ben ordered as he glared at Ace, who smirked at him.

"Never," Ace hissed as he glared at Ben, who looked at the three Pinchers, all ready to set pokemon on him.

"Deal with them," I ordered as I looked at Ace. "I got the General," I added, Ben nodded his head as he readied his capture styler.

I saw panic flash through Ace's eyes; he knew he wouldn't be able to hold me off for long. But I only needed to hold him off as long as it took for Ben to capture the pokemon.

Ace launched for me. I easily dodged it, causing him to fall passed me. He regained his composure quickly as he began swinging punches at me.

I placed my hands behind my back as I dodged. Moving left, right and ducking when need be. Ace growled as went to punch me in the stomach. I jumped over his head, landing behind him.

I drew my knife, spun around and placed it near his throat. Ace froze, his breath caught as he waited for me to make a move.

"You're fun to toy with Ace, you're easily frustrated and you make a lot of mistakes. However, I'm not a killer, I never have been and I hopefully never will be," I whispered in his ear as I moved the knife away from his throat, pushing him to the ground in the process.

"You killed Blue Eyes," he hissed as Ben ran to stand next to me.

"No, unfortunately Blue Eyes was crushed by a crate in the submarine incident. She was the one who ordered for the sub to be sunk, she was the one who knew the consequences and she was the one who sacrificed herself for the Pinchers. Unlike Team Darkness the Pinchers have honour," I replied with a glare as I looked at Ace, who looked at me in shock.

"You're free to go," Ben stated as he looked at Ace, who looked even more shocked.

"You're letting me go?" he asked with doubt in his voice.

"Your comrade poisoned our best friend, his cousin. We don't do revenge and we won't kill. We arrest and bring people to justice the honourable way. Unfortunately, we have to deal with Red Eyes now, but the next time we meet you won't be allowed to leave unharmed," I answered as Ace stood to his feet.

He looked at me in shock before smiling slightly at me. In a way I had changed and in another way I hadn't. He could see how I hadn't changed. I had kept my honour even after I left Team Darkness.

Ace bowed to me, ending our fight. I bowed back to him, with that he took off, running up towards the top of the mountain, probably to warn the others.

"Why did you bow to him?" Ben asked as we continued walking. I looked back at him.

"His fighting style was the Jujitsu kind, a way to end a fight is to bow to each other," I answered him. Ben nodded his head, but I could still see the doubt in his eyes.

"Meh, I got a good view of your ass so I'm good," I whacked him upside the head as we continued up the mountain.

We exited the first part of the mountain into the cold snow. Ben looked around, scrunching his face up as he did so. I looked at him.

"Ben, are you-,"

"ACHOO!" well, that answers my question. "Jheeze, we need longer uniforms for missions like this. How are you not cold?" he asked me. I shrugged as I turned back around.

"Cold never really bothered me," I answered.

"So, you could walk up here in a bikini and you wouldn't notice the cold?" he asked me, I don't like where this is going.

"Possibly," I answered.

"In that case, would you mind putting this on, I need something better to look at then the Pinchers and Team Darkness members?" Ben asked pulling out a black bikini.

"No. Where did you get that from anyway?" I asked, Ben looked at the bikini in his hands.

"I have no idea, but please?" he begged, I glared at him before walking off.

"You're no fun!" I heard him call as he ran to catch me up. I stopped him in his tracks as I held my hand out. Four Pinchers, Anthea and Ace were stood there. Ace didn't look at me; he just walked off towards the top of the mountain again.

Anthea growled at me as she glared. The Pinchers got ready to set their pokemon on us.

"I'll deal with the pokemon again," Ben stated, I nodded my head as I looked at Anthea.

"You managed to capture the others pokemon and send Ace running up to us. It ends here Summer, we'll send you and your boyfriend back home, but first, how's your little friend?" she asked, I cocked my head to the side.

"You mean Kate? She's fine, Keith got her to Murph and Ania, she's recovering now," I answered with a smirk. Anthea's face went red with anger.

"Impossible," she hissed.

"No, anything's possible, except Ben, he's impossible," I replied as I pointed to Ben.

"Hey! I'm stood right over here!" he called as he circled one of the Pinchers' pokemon. I shook my head, as if he'd let me forget.

"Let's just end this," Anthea asked, as she appeared next to me, her knife draw. My eyes widened as I quickly jumped out of the way.

Anthea was ranked third to the best in the Generals. It really doesn't surprise me she's this good, she's been practicing too. Her body composure was good, her stance was flawless. All her weak spots were covered, except one of them.

She lunged at me once more. I quickly jumped over her before striking her neck with my fist. I knew it was dangerous, but once she was on her knees I quickly hit every pressure point I knew she had.

Anthea then collapsed to the ground, still, unmoving. I knelt down near her face, she was glaring up at me, Ben was still capturing the pokemon the Pinchers had set on him.

"Don't forget Anthea, you may have been ranked third, but I'm still number one," I stated with a smirk.

"The minute your friend finds out about who you really are, he'll hate you forever," she hissed in reply. My eyes narrowed as I looked at her.

The four Pinchers picked her up before rushing off with her. I looked after them, slightly shocked. I hadn't expected Ben to do that so quickly.

"You alright?" Ben asked as he held his hand out to me. I nodded my head as I took his hand; he pulled me to my feet. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Pressure points," I answered, Ben looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"No real damage?" he asked.

"She'll be fine after a few hours," I answered with a small smile, Ben nodded his head as he smile back to me.

We continued on our way until we came to part of the mountain that had large avalanches a small sound.

"So, what do we do now?" Ben asked as he looked around. The ground began shaking as we both looked at the snow heading for us.

"Oh."

"Fuck."

The snow hit us, taking us down to the bottom of the small opening. Ben grabbed a hold of a nearby rock before grabbing my hand. He pulled himself up on it as he sat on it before pulling me into his lap.

Misdreavus floated in the air with Pichu in her head. The two pokemon looked at us in worry.

"A-a-a," I quickly covered Ben's mouth, wanting to avoid another avalanche.

"Alright, you see those things there?" I asked in a whisper, Ben nodded his head. "We need to get there, before the snow hits us again, so we need to be swift and quick," I explained, still in a whisper.

Ben nodded his head as he grabbed my hand; I rolled my eyes at him as we quickly, but silently jumped down. Ben released my hand as he started walking off towards the closet pole things that stuck out of the snow.

I followed behind him as the ground started shaking again. Misdreavus floated over to the other end with Pichu on her head.

Ben grabbed my hand as he pulled me over to him behind the pillar. We sat down as we waited for the snow to pass. Once it had we stood back up, Ben made his way out first towards the next pillar. I quickly followed after him.

This went on for about five minutes until we had to reach the last on which was near to the exit, thank Arceus for that.

Ben left first like he normally did; I followed behind him, trying to avoid all large dips in the snow. I was tired, I could tell you that. After almost drowning, capturing Suicune and then having to do this you could see why.

The ground began shaking again; I wasn't even halfway to where Ben was. I sucked in a large breath as I began picking the pace up. Ben reached his hand towards me as the snow began falling.

His hand clasped around mine as he pulled me behind the pillar with him. He fell backwards onto the pillar as he did so; I landed in front of him, on his lap.

We remained there for a while, both of us panting heavily, our faces red from the cold, our breath easily seen.

"Ben," I whispered as I panted for my breath still, "Thanks," I smiled at him as I tried my hardest to regain my breath.

Ben seemed to regain it before me as he smiled widely at me.

"See, I don't even have to touch you anywhere and I have you panting my name," he replied with a wink. I punched him on the arm.

"Shut up Ben, just shut up," I ordered as I glared at him before standing back up. We remained in the same spot, regaining our breath as the second avalanche passed us by.

"Alright, you ok to go now?" Ben asked as he looked at me, I nodded my head as he grabbed my hand, literally dragging me with him.

We made it out as we avoided the last avalanche. A smile came onto Ben's face as he huffed once more before looking at me. I collapsed to my knees from exhaustion.

"_Mis?"_ Misdreavus asked as she floated next to my head. I smiled as I petted her head.

"Don't worry girl, I'm fine," I answered with a smile as I stood back up. I felt myself being lifted into someone's arms. "BEN!" I yelled as I glared at him. He began walking further up the mountain.

"I'm not as idiotic as you think. I know you're tired, so do the pokemon, so just rest for a couple of moments," he ordered as he carried on walking further up the mountain.

We made it to a small cabin half way up the mountain. Ben smiled as he entered the cabin; an old man with a Ninetales looked at us.

"Rangers?" he asked, Ben and I nodded our heads. "Sit down, you must be tired since your girlfriend's in your arms and you're carrying her," the old man smiled as he motioned for us to sit in two spare seats.

"Thanks," Ben smiled.

"We're not girlfriend and boyfriend, we're just partners," I stated as Ben sat me into one of the chairs. The only man stood up as he made us a cup of tea.

"No? I don't think I've ever seen any Rangers who carry their partners up a mountain," the old man replied, I opened my mouth to retort, then I realise he was right.

"Don't mind Summer, she's just shy. My name's Ben by the way, it's nice to meet you Sir," Ben smiled; I glared at him as the man set a cup in front of each of us.

"Call me Joe; it's been a while since we've seen anyone up these parts, right Fire?" Joe asked his Ninetales, who nodded its head.

"What about those people in green uniforms? How long have they been up here?" Ben asked.

"Ah, those people, they've been on this mountain now for around five hours. So, in a way, not very long. But to anyone who's not used to the cold it is pretty long, I fear they could be injured," Joe answered as he looked out of the window before turning back to us. "Are you here to take them back down?" he asked, Ben and I just nodded our heads, we weren't exactly lying.

"Would I be alright charge my styler up, if you don't mind that is," Ben asked as he looked at Joe, who nodded his head.

"Sure thing," Joe answered as I took a sip of the tea in front of me. I hummed as I felt warmth returning to my body. "You two must have been pretty cold out there," Joe sighed as he looked at our uniforms.

"You have no idea," Ben answered with a sigh as he shook his head before holding his nose, avoiding a sneeze that was coming over him.

I shook my head as I looked around. For a cabin in the middle of a cold mountain, it was warm and quite cosy.

"How come you live all the way up here, Joe?" I asked as Ben returned to his seat next to me. Joe sighed as he smiled sadly.

"My wife and I used to live up here from the start. We met on this mountain, we had our first date on this mountain, we married on this mountain, we had our last date on this mountain and my wife died on this mountain. It just seems wrong to move away from here, there's so many memories of the both of us. And there's still a lot to explore, though in my old age, I'm afraid I can't do much anymore," he answered with a sad smile, Ben smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, for your loss," he replied with a sad smile, I looked down at my cup, I felt horrible for asking.

"It's fine, it happened a while ago. In a way the tow of you remind me of us. At first we were in denial about how we felt for each other, but we soon came to terms and we had a happy future. Our children live in different Regions, but they visit when they can," Ben and I blushed when he said we reminded him of them, but it was sweet that his children still visited.

"We're not in denial though, we're just partners," I replied with a small blush.

"Denial's not only a river in Egypt," Joe stated with a smirk, my face went redder.

"I think it's best if we left now. Thank you for your hospitality Joe," Ben smiled as he bowed to Joe before grabbing his fully charged styler.

"No problem, come visit anytime," Joe smiled as he showed us to the door.

"We will after everything's sorted, goodbye Joe," I smiled as Ben and I left the cabin.

"I don't like him," Ben stated with a frown.

"Neither do I, there's something off about him," I replied with the same frown as we both started thinking. Eventually I shrugged it off, but Ben didn't.

We carried on up the mountain, it wasn't until we were back inside did we meet with Kardar and Zion. Ace held the still unmovable Anthea in his arms, all were glaring at us.

"Go tell Jayden and Red Eyes to hurry up, we've got these two," Kardar ordered, Zion nodded his head as he glared at the two of us.

"Well, this should be fun," Ben smiled as he got ready to fight.

"You're actually going to fight?" I asked, he looked at me.

"I'm not about to let you go two on one am I?" he asked, I smiled at him before nodding my head.

"Alright Generals, let's fight," I smirked as Kardar lunged for Ben, Zion went for me. These two would be more dangerous since they were ranked just below me.

I dodged every punch Zion threw at me, but didn't see the kick coming as he kicked me in the stomach, sending me back. I hit the wall with some force as some rocks came crumbling down.

I quickly moved out of the way before jumping over Zion. I landed behind him before standing quickly and swinging a kick at him. My eyes went wide as he caught my foot before twisting it.

I hissed in pain as my bone almost snapped. Instead I used my other foot to kick him, making him stumble back slightly. I then started punching and kicking at him, sending him flying back into the wall.

I quickly glanced at Ben, who had an advantage over Kardar, which made me smile slightly.

"Your boyfriend won't be alive by the end of this, and neither will you," Zion's voice came from behind me. I quickly turned around, my knife out and unsheathed as I blocked his from going into my stomach.

I moved my hand around, making his knife fall from his hand. I quickly grabbed Zion by the collar, smirked at him and slipping him over.

I knelt by his head as I plunged my knife into the ground besides his head. He looked at me with shocked eyes.

"This fight's over, you lose," I stated as I drew my knife from the ground before standing to my feet. Zion followed my lead as he bowed to me, I bowed back. I looked over to see Kardar bowing to Ben, who looking like he had no idea what to do.

"Bow back Ben!" I ordered as Zion turned to his brother. Ben bowed back. With that, Zion and Kardar both bowed to Ben and I again, we bowed back as they left the mountain. But they didn't go towards the top, they went towards the bottom, I wonder what they were doing.

"Well, that was fun," I smiled. Ben turned to me in utter shock.

"FUN?!" he yelled, "Those guys had to be the hardest out of the lot! Aside from Oris, she's worse than those two. Can't wait to face her again, fucking mental bitch," Ben added in a hiss as he walked off towards the top of the mountain again.

My smile left my face as I sighed silently. Great, I guess I was a mental bitch when I was with Team Darkness but still.

"Summer! You coming?!" Ben called back to me as he stood next to the exit. I quickly ran over to him before nodding my head.

Ten minutes passed before we actually managed to make our way to the top of the mountain. Ben grabbed me, pulling me behind a rock as he spotted Red Eyes with Jayden, Ace and Anthea, who was starting to move again.

"Where the hell are Kardar and Zion, they should have been here by now," Jayden hissed.

"Chances are the Rangers beat them," Ace stated as he looked at Jayden, who looked at Anthea in his arms.

"Go get her healed or do something with it. It's pathetic looking at her like that," he ordered, Ace nodded his head as he quickly left the premises.

There were no Pinchers with Red Eyes or Jayden, which meant we'd have to go hand to hand combat once more, which I don't think Ben would mind.

"Shall we just awaken Articuno already?" Red Eyes asked. Jayden hissed as he looked around.

"Yeah, come on," he answered as they walked over to another stone doorway. I looked at the Emble Red Eyes used, it was Suicune's, well that's pretty ironic, I guess.

Ben and I waited for the two of them to walk up the passage way before we came out our hiding place.

"No Pinchers, means no pokemon, right?" Ben asked.

"Right," I answered.

"So we're going hand to hand right?" Ben asked.

"Right," I answered.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do now," Ben stated.

"What's that?" I asked, he turned to me with a smirk.

"Kick some ass," he answered as we walked over to the large stone door.

"Ranger Sign! Suicune!" I called as I drew Suicune's symbol on the doorway. I nodded to Ben, who nodded back as we made our way through the dark passage towards where my brother and Red eyes would be.

We stopped outside the passageway. Red Eyes was trying to wake Articuno up, while Jayden was watching with no real interest.

Ben and I walked out, making ourselves visible to their eyes. Jayden turned to us, his eyes sparked from bored to amused, while Red Eyes glared at us.

"Let me deal with these two," Jayden smirked as he looked at me.

"I'll deal with Jayden, you stop Red Eyes," Ben ordered, taking charge of the situation for once. I nodded my head as I quickly ran over to where Red Eyes was.

"Typhlosion! Attack!" Red Eyed ordered, sending his pokemon after me. I quickly dodged the fire attacks and began my capture on the pokemon.

I captured it within twenty minutes, give or take a few. I was burned, but it felt good on my cold skin. I looked over to Ben, who had just gotten stabbed in the side by Jayden.

"BEN!" I yelled as I turned towards him.

"Don't, you deal with Red Eyes, we can't let him wake up Articuno," he ordered, I nodded weakly as I turned to Red Eyes, who smirked at me before lunging at me with a knife bared in his hands.

"You're an idiot," I stated as I grabbed his wrist and maneuvered his hand so his stabbed himself in the gut. "You're pathetic and weak, you should have never gotten involved with any of this," I hissed in Red Eyes's ear before pushing him backwards.

I took my knife out as I turned to see Jayden advancing on Ben. I quickly threw my knife at Jayden as I heard some rocks crumbling. Jayden hissed as the knife hit him, but Red Eyes screamed as he began falling off the cliff.

I turned around quickly trying to grab his hand, but I was too late, he had fallen towards the jagged rocks at the bottom of the mountain, into the sea.

I closed my eyes as I turned around, shaking my head. Ben quickly stood up as he took my knife from Jayden's shoulder before plunging it into Jayden's stomach.

Jayden stumbled backwards as he looked at me.

"You killed Red Eyes," he stated with a smirk. "What happened to never becoming a killer?" he asked, I heard Ben growl as he punched Jayden in the face, knocking him out.

Ben then walked over to me with a comforting smile on his face.

"You didn't kill him Summer, I saw, you barely pushed him," I sighed, I knew something about Red Eyes was off.

"Red Eyes was a suicidal type," I replied as I looked at the still sleeping Articuno.

"Then it wasn't your fault," Ben stated, I knew it wasn't, but I couldn't help feeling guilty.

The sound of a Z.Z Flyer caught our attention as we quickly turned around.

"So, it's true," I looked at an older man with light brown hair and matching eyes. He resembled me so perfectly. "You, get Jayden, you, awaken Articuno," he ordered. I gulped as I watched one of the Pinchers grab Jayden.

Ben got into a fighting stance as he looked at the older man who walked over towards me. Ben and I completely ignored the fact that Articuno was being awakened, we focused on the older man instead.

"Summer, Summer, Summer," the man muttered as he looked me in the eye.

"You know him Summer?" Ben asked as he looked at me, I didn't look at him.

"You're bleeding," the man stated as he looked at Ben, who held his side. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Ben," I whispered as I walked over to him before taking out a first aid kit. "Get yourself sorted, I can deal with this," I ordered as I sat him down on a nearby rock.

"You're as caring as your mother was," I looked up at the old man with sad eyes.

"Just because I'm like her, gives you no reason to mention her," I stated with a glare.

"I don't want to fight you, come with me Summer," the old man offered me his hand. Articuno roared in the background as she awakened.

Ben stood back to his feet as he gave me a worried glance. He had bandaged his wound up; he was always fast at doing things like that in emergencies.

"Please Summer, we don't have to fight," the older man begged as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but if you're working to take over the world and possibly destroy it, then I will work to stop you. No matter what, father," I replied. I heard Ben gasp behind me.

"Then, Summer Cress, I guess this means war," my father stated with a frown.

"That it does, Caleb Cress," I replied as my father took off on the Z.Z Flyer he had come on with Jayden and the other Pinchers.

"Summer," Ben reached his hand out towards me. He gently placed it on my shoulder as I looked at him with a small smile.

"Yeah?" I asked, I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. Even though my father was evil, it still pained me to say no to him. The kind side he just showed? It doesn't really exist it's a façade that anyone can see through.

Ben pulled me into a tight hug as we stood at the top of Mount Sorbet, the cold wind blowing. But being in Ben's arms in this moment in time, having someone actually there for you, it felt right. And I cherished the moment as much as I could.

* * *

**I feel like crying now. Anyway, sorry for the late chapter, hope this makes up for everything in it. Summer's father has now been introduced to the story. Next we shall see them save Nema and Leanne. It's about time too. I know I've missed parts of the game out, but I don't think it really matters; the story's good as it is. Also, please check out Easter At The Ranger School if you haven't already, it's just a one-shot but it's good, Happy Easter! So review and I'll see you soon. REVIEW!**


	23. Steel Heads, Is She Hiding Something?

**Summers' P.O.V**

I managed to make it back out of Mount Sorbet before everything caught up to me and I collapsed to my knees. Almost drowning, capturing Suicune, fighting Ace, Anthea, Kardar, Zion, then having to fight my brother, watch Red Eyes die and have to deal with my father, it was all too much.

Ben, being Ben, was by my side in an instant. Misdreavus and Pichu were both worried too. Ben wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me to my feet before sitting me on a nearby rock.

"Summer, don't you think you should rest? I can take you back to Rand's, you can stay with Kate while Keith comes with me," he stated as he looked at me. I frowned before shaking my head.

"Wouldn't work out, you need Suicune to get to the ruins remember?" I asked, Ben bit his lip before sighing.

"I just….. I don't want to see you injured any more than you already are. If you come with me, you have to promise to let me to all the target clears, fighting off the Pinchers and Team Darkness and let me do anything else that could possibly get you hurt," he answered as he looked at me. I smiled at him.

"I don't think you'd be able to handle this much pressure Ben, trust me. It's taken me years just to get this strong," I stated as I stood back up. I had rested for a few minutes and now, I was going to save Leanne and Nema. Arceus am I going to sleep tonight.

"Well you're not dealing with it by yourself, just remember that," Ben replied as he stood next to me with a wide smile on his face. "You're never alone if you've got us with you," he added, I smiled sadly at him, would he still say that if he knew who I really was?

I sighed, shaking my head before getting my styler ready to summon Suicune.

"Ranger Sign! Suicune!" I called as I jumped into the air. I drew the sign before landing safely on the back of a large blue beast. I smiled as I petted Suicune's head. "You're not as bad when you aren't raging," I stated as I held my hand out to Ben, who accepted it.

"Alright, this pokemon's way more fun when it's not trying to destroy everything," Ben smiled; I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright Suicune, we need to get to the Ruins just behind the waterfall west of here, can you do that?" I asked. With a roar, Suicune took off towards the ruins, dodging pokemon and running on water as it did so.

"Oh man, I've always wanted to run on water," Ben laughed as he slipped his hands around my waist for extra support. I smiled as we stopped in front of the ruins, so this is where Leanne and Nema were being kept huh?

Ben and I jumped off of Suicune. I petted her head as a thank you before she bounded off. There were a number of Staraptor around the place; at least we had something to get back on.

Ben and I walked behind the waterfall, entering the ruins. Ben looked around in shock, it was pretty dim in the ruins, but then again, weren't all hidden ruins.

"This is amazing," Ben whispered as he looked around.

"Yeah, yeah, big space behind a waterfall. Ben, Leanne and Nema?" I asked as I motioned forwards.

"Oh right, sightseeing later, rescue Leanne and Nema now," he answered with a thumbs up; I nodded my head as we walked through the first part of the ruins.

"What was that?" Ben asked as he moved closer to me.

"What was what?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I heard a noise," Ben answered.

"Ben, we're behind a large waterfall, home of water type pokemon," I stated as I looked at him with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' expression.

"Er, right, I knew that," he replied as we continued on our way. I shook my head at him as I put my hands in my pockets.

There was a loud crash a few minutes after that. Ben clutched onto my arm as he looked around.

"Ok, now I know I heard something," he stated.

"So did I," I replied as I looked around. Something green moved behind a rock. My eyes narrowed as I walked over to it. I pulled the green thing out only to reveal a Pincher. "Well, looky what I found," I said as Ben walked over to me.

"Please, d-don't hurt me General," the Pincher whispered as he looked up at me. "Oh wait, you're a Ranger, how did you find me?" the guy asked.

"Better yet, who are you hiding from?" I asked.

"An extremely pissed off Anthea," ok, I could sympathise with him on that one, but he was still a bad guy. I slammed him into the wall.

"Alright, answer my questions and you're free to go, understand?" I asked, the Pincher nodded his head. "We're looking for an archaeologists and a smart girl, could pass off as a scientists. They're here right?" another nod. "How many Generals and Pinchers along the way?" I asked.

"All Generals of Team Darkness are stationed just passed the Pinchers you'll meet later. But you need to look out for some Steel Heads too, they're the ones who are out to kill you," the Pincher answered, I nodded my head.

"Good boy," I said as I let him go. He looked up at me with shocked eyes before gulping.

"You're letting me go?" he asked, I looked down at him.

"You're no threat to us right now. But I'll tie you up if you want us to," I answered.

"I'm good, see ya!" he called as he ran out of the ruins.

"Sounds kinky, will you tie me up?" Ben asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Now that depends, in what context?" I asked, Ben smirked as he turned me around in his arms.

"Bit of bondage won't hurt anyone," he winked at me. I smirked back at him.

"Well, you might get lucky….in the afterlife," I whispered in his ear as I pushed him off of me before continuing to walk.

"YOU'RE NO FUN!" he yelled as he ran after me, I couldn't help but laugh as we made it into the next part of the ruins.

The next room split three ways, left, right and straight ahead. I looked at Ben, who was pushing me towards the right.

"HEY! BEN! STOP IT!" I yelled as he carried on pushing me.

"Heck no, we're going this way," he stated. "I wonder what's in here," he muttered as he walked into a room. I stood outside, leaning on the wall waiting for him.

He emerged a moment later with a Hunter, his clothes were completely ruined. He looked at me, panting as he did so.

"Ok, next time, follow me in for backup," he ordered, I rolled my eyes at him as he took his shirt off; it was ruined so it was understandable.

"BEN! Do you have to do that?" I asked as I glared at him. Ben looked at me before flexing his muscles.

"You know you love it," he answered as he walked ahead of me. Misdreavus landed on my head as she looked at Ben walking away.

"What am I gonna do with him?" I asked as I shook my head.

"_Mis?"_ Misdreavus asked, I smiled before following after him. He had gone straight up from the entrance where he was waiting for me.

"About time you showed up, I don't take slacking off on the job, even if it is to please-,"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be drinking your meals through a straw," I hissed as I glared at Ben, who gulped.

"L-let's just go, yeah?" he asked, I nodded my head but stopped as I heard footsteps coming towards us. I turned around as I looked at a guy running up to us, with a steel mask.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked.

"Why do I feel like I've entered a fetish porno?" Ben asked.

"Does everything have to relate to sex with you?" I hissed.

"Possibly, why?" I face palmed at his answer.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?!" I rubbed my ears as the guy yelled.

"Ok, I think I'm deaf," I muttered.

"WHAT?!" Ben yelled as he tried to regain his hearing.

"I am a Steel Head, knight of old. You are trespassing and will be allowed no further than this. Go, my friends, attack," I looked up to see a Gabite coming at me.

Ben tackled me out of the way, landing on top of me as he did so. I looked up at him, for a moment, lost in his eyes before he jumped off of me and proceeded to capture the Gabite.

I sat on the floor, watching as Ben circled the pokemon, that had almost attacked me. I watched as Ben completed his capture of the pokemon, but the Steel Head grabbed me by the arm, slamming me into the wall.

"You're a pathetic traitor," he hissed in my ear, I smirked at him.

"Tell me something I don't know," I replied as I tried to turn around to meet his face, but he had a firm grip on me.

"HEY! Tall, dark and ugly, get your hands off Summer," Ben ordered as he ran at the Steel Head, who turned around, taking a full punch to the face. But he never released me, he didn't even seem phase.

"One more move and the traitor gets it," the Steel Head hissed.

"Traitor?" Ben asked as he looked at me before shaking his head.

"PICHU USE THUNDER!" I yelled at the small yellow mouse pokemon, who looked at Ben before doing as he was told. The Steel Head screamed as the thunder was conducted by its armour.

I gritted my teeth as I tried my hardest to keep from screaming. The Steel Head dropped me as I fell to my knees. Ben walked over to me, passed the unconscious Steel Head and picked me up once more.

"You're crazy, you know that?" he asked as he walked through the opening with me, sitting me on a nearby crate. He sat next to me as I tried to regain my breath, Pichu sat on Ben's shoulders, while Misdreavus floated in the air.

"For a small mouse pokemon, you've got one hell of an attack," I gasped as I looked at the yellow mouse before petting it.

"Summer," I looked at Ben, "What did that guy mean by traitor?" he asked, oh no, I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. "Come to think of it, almost everyone we've ran into has said that word to you. Did you know them or something?" Ben asked as he looked at me. I gulped.

"You know who my father is. I didn't want to follow in his footsteps, so I left, they call me a traitor because of that," it was an excuse just off the top of my head, but I feel so awful for lying to Ben.

I felt an arm go around my shoulder as Ben pulled me towards him. I sighed, normally I would move out of it, but I was too tired to do anything about it.

Instead, I let him hold me, just for a few moments, Leanne and Nema would need us pretty soon. I looked up at Ben; his face was hidden by his hair as he looked at the ground.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

She's just about the craziest person I've ever met, but that didn't matter. What she told me, about her father, I don't think it's true. I wonder if she's hiding something from me. I wonder, why she can't trust me, she's my partner after all.

Instead of dwelling over idea, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I know I'm always acting perverted towards her, but I can't help it. I've been around my cousin and her friends too long.

I mainly did it so I could see Summer flustered or angry, for some reason, she was just adorable when she was. I couldn't get enough of it. She was like a drug to me, a drug I couldn't get enough of.

But not one of these drugs that ruin your life, no, like a drug that could make all the hurt go away. But it's not me that needs healing, it's her, maybe I should tone down the pervertedness.

I felt Summer move from besides me, a small smile came onto her face as she stood up, staggering slightly. I stood up with her.

"Maybe you should stay here," I spoke as I helped her steady herself. She looked at me, her eyes full of determination and slight humour, what was funny about this?

"And let you have all the fun?" she asked, I looked at her. Her eyes shone, her face was slightly pale, giving off to her beauty, while her lips were a nice plump pink shade.

I shook my head, I seriously wanted to kiss her…oh Arceus no. I'm falling for her, I'm falling for Summer Cress, my partner. I looked at her once more. Nah, who the heck am I kidding? I've already fallen for her.

We continued on our way through the Ruins. I shot glances towards her every now and then. There was something in her eyes, something that made me doubt everything.

Was my partner hiding something from me?

* * *

**Hey guys, so I completely spaced on the festival thing. So during next chapter, after Leanne and Nema are found I'll write it, then we'll follow on from part of the game again.**

**Summer: You actually paired me up with the perverted dick?**

**Ben: Love you too sweetheart.**

**Kate: I think you make a cute couple.**

**Summer: Go kiss Keith.**

**Keith: Woah, woah, woah, how did I get dragged into this? **

**Kate: Scratch that, when are we going to be back into the story?**

**Murph: And me?**

**Ania: And me?**

**Me: Erm, not next chapter, possibly the chapter after next. There's the whole festival thing, so you'll all be included in it.**

**All: YAY!**

**Ania: You're not bringing Red Eyes back into this are you?**

**Me: I don't know, he's either dead or far out at sea *looks to the horizon***

**Ania: Yeah, he's not coming back.**

**Summer: Thankfully.**

**Ben: So it's Purple Eyes's turn next right? RIGHT?!**

**Seren: According to this, she has no idea because she doesn't have the next chapter planned.**

**Me: Heh *sweat drops* **

**Everyone: How about you just review and we'll see you soon. REVIEW!**


	24. You're WHAT!

**Summers' P.O.V**

We made it to the final part of the Ruins. I could hear Leanne screaming at someone to stop hurting her daughter, probably Purple Eyes.

I looked at Ben, who nodded his head. There was a large red door in our way. Bad news we couldn't get it open. Good news, there was a little opening that Pichu and Misdreavus could fit through.

So, the pokemon walked through, Pichu zapped a few people while Misdreavus stopped them with psychic I assume. The door was then opened.

Ben and I rushed inside to see Leanne being held by Purple Eyes by the throat, Nema was being held captive by two Steel Heads, who sent some Lucario at Ben and me.

We handled a Lucario each and captured them in no time, even though they were agitated. The Steel Heads made a break for it, while Nema ran over to us.

"Summer, Ben, boy am I glad to see you," Nema smiled as she looked at us both before turning to her mom and Purple Eyes.

"You got what you wanted, now let go of Leanne," Ben ordered as he glared at Purple Eyes, who smirked at us. He pushed Leanne forwards but the red doors slammed shut, trapping us all inside.

"I got this," I stated as I waited for a larger pokemon to appear somewhere in the room.

"Poor, naïve Summer, or should I say, poor naïve Oris," my eyes went wide as I spun around on my heals, Blaze stood near the red doors, glaring at me.

"What?!" Ben asked as he looked at me, I looked at him with an apologetic look. "You? You're General Oris?" he hissed at me. I closed my eyes as I looked away.

"What's wrong? Can't stand having your friend know the truth?" Blaze asked as he walked over to me. Ben backed away with Leanne and Nema, neither of the girls seemed shocked.

"What do you want?" I asked as I glared up at Blaze, who smirked.

"I want you and Ania, or should I say Abila, to region us," he answered.

"Ania too?" Ben asked as he glared at me. I didn't look at him, I daren't meet his eyes.

"Go to hell," I hissed at Blaze as he lunged at me with a knife. I quickly dodged, only to be held by Purple Eyes.

"Ben do something!" Leanne yelled at him, Ben just watched, his eyes full of hate. I shouldn't have lied to him.

I did a double take as I flipped over Purple Eyes's head, taking him down to the ground before standing back up with my knife.

I fought off Blaze, slashing and cutting at him. Purple Eyes got behind me again, grabbing me by the wrists he threw me into a nearby wall. My stomach suddenly felt like it was on fire. It took me a moment to register I'd been stabbed.

"SUMMER!" Nema yelled as she looked at me. I looked over at them as I dodged another attack from Blaze. I punched him in the face as he punched my gut, his hand going slightly inside my wound.

I hissed as I fell backwards, holding my stomach in pain. I could hear Leanne yelling at Ben, but he wouldn't help.

"You're friend hates you now, you're worthless to them," Blaze snickered as he looked at me. I looked at him, my stomach hurt, my body hurt, I could barely move.

"STOP IT!" Leanne had stepped in front of me. I looked at her wide eyed.

"Stupid woman," Blaze hissed.

"LEANNE NO!" I yelled, but what happened next happened fast. Ben was in front of her; he blocked the knife from Blaze and flipped the older man over. He grabbed my knife before plunging it into Blaze's stomach.

Purple Eyes came up behind Ben. I took a moment to recover before standing up to my feet. I punched the purple freak around the face, knocking him out cold before felling to my knees.

"Summer!" Leanne called as she rushed to my side; Nema was also beside me as she took out a make-shift first aid kit. She quickly bandaged my wound before jumping up.

I watched as Nema walked over to Ben before slapping him across the face. Ben was in shock, but so was I, Leanne seemed perfectly fine as she helped me to my feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Nema all but yelled at the brunette, who looked up. "Why didn't you help her? She's you part-,"

"Don't you _dare _say she's my _partner_," Ben hissed as he looked up at me. I looked at him with scared eyes. "You're nothing but a liar and a traitor," he hissed as he walked out.

I listened as the sound of his footsteps grew distant in the ruins. Nema quickly ran after him, probably to give him another scolding. I looked up at Leanne.

"So, how come you're not yelling?" I asked.

"I already knew," she answered, I looked at her in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Summer, you seemed to know everything about what the Pinchers were doing the moment they teamed up with Team Darkness. I'm an archaeologist remember? It's my job to figure stuff out. Though I must say, you did give me a hard time trying to figure it out," Leanne answered as we walked out of the red room of the ruins.

I limped most of the way as Leanne supported me, we made it out to hear Leanne and Ben arguing.

"It doesn't matter, she still is."

"No she isn't. How can you even say that?"

"Because I don't-,"

The two stopped once they heard Leanne and I walking over, my stomach still bleeding heavily.

"Catch a Staraptor for them," Nema ordered, Ben glared at her. "Do. It." she added as she glared at him. Ben sighed as he caught two Staraptors. It didn't take long for us to get on and get back to Rand's once we had Ben left to go to our room.

Rand embraced with Nema and Leanne with tears in his eyes, while Murph walked over to work on my stomach. Kate and Keith smiled once they saw me, but I didn't return it, the two quickly rushed off after Ben, knowing something was wrong. Ania was also there; she couldn't help but question what had happened.

"You're done, everything's fine," Murph commented as he finished bandaging me up before smiling widely.

"Summer, what-,"

"He knows," I whispered as I sniffed slightly.

"What?" Ania asked.

"Blaze was there, he called me Oris, Ben heard, he knows about both of us. If it wasn't for Blaze being there, he would never know, ever," I whispered as an answer as Ania hugged me tightly, which caused me to crumble.

Murph didn't say anything, which meant he had caught on with the rest. He gave me a reassuring smile before walking off towards mine and Ben's room.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

How could she do this? Why would she do this? I can't believe she lied to me. Me. Her partner, well ex-partner, there's no way I'm sticking with her now, not after this.

A knock. The door opened, Kate and Keith walked in. That's right; Kate was poisoned by Team Darkness, that explains why Summer knew what to do.

"Ben, is everything alright?" Kate asked as she sat on Summer's bed, I glared at her.

"No, everything's not alright. Why would it be alright? I just found out that-,"

"That Summer's General Oris, we know," Keith interrupted; I looked at him in shock before looking at Kate, who nodded her head.

"How?" I asked.

"Keith thought there was something off about her and Ania when they came to the Union. We did some snooping around and found out who they really were," Kate answered.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I asked.

"We didn't see any point," Keith answered.

"No point? She was someone who stabbed me and kicked my ass fuck knows how many times. Then she turns good, becomes my partner and you say there's no point in fucking telling me when you knew?" I asked as I stood to my feet. I was beyond pissed, I couldn't take much more of this, I just wanted the mission to end so I could go home and get a new partner.

"I think she's made up for it all," Kate spoke up; I turned around and glared at her.

"How?" I asked.

"She sacrificed herself to save you in the air. She saved you from the Pinchers when they could have kept you. She helped Rand out on the wireless tower. She caught Raikou, Entei and Suicune. She got you out of a sinking sub and then there's everything else she's done Ben," Kate answered as she stood up.

"Summer's not a bad person. She's saved you, she's let us keep the Puzzle Pieces-,"

"Which they intend on destroying under orders of Summer and Ania," Murph spoke up as he entered the room.

"You knew too?" I asked, Murph nodded his head.

"It's kinda hard to miss when you get used to the facts. Every Pinchers you've seen has called her a traitor, from what Ania told me her father's been trying to get her back onto the bad side since she left Team Darkness, but she always refused," Murph pondered off into thought after that. She did refuse; she refused right in front of me, staying on our side when she could have easily left.

The door opened again as Summer walked in, I felt my blood boil once more. I didn't care about everything she had done for me, I was mad that she couldn't trust me enough to tell me.

"Hey Summer, how are you?" Kate asked as she looked at Summer, who smiled at her.

"I'm going to be alright, how're you? Get the poison out ok?" she asked, I looked at Kate, who gave Summer a thumbs up.

"It was completely removed thanks to Murph. We sent it back to the Union for test runs, so we can figure out what kind of poison it was," Kate replied as she walked over to Summer, giving her a hug. "I'm glad you're ok though," she smiled as she released Summer, who sighed before running a hand through her hair.

"Trust me, I've been better, but you can't keep me down," she smiled as she looked over to me before looking back to Kate.

Ania stood in the doorway, I expected my blood to boil once more, but it didn't, why? Was I only upset with Summer? Or was I just upset that she lied to me?

"Erm, Kate, Keith, Murph, we need to get back to the Union, give Ben and Summer some rest. They're going to need their energy for tomorrow," Ania smiled as she looked at the three she was speaking to.

"Oh yeah, let's go," Kate smiled as she dragged Keith out the room. "Bye Summer, Ben," she waved.

"See ya guys," I replied as they all left. Summer huffed as she sat down on her bed, bringing her knees up to her chest. I wanted to hit her so badly, but I refrained from doing it.

I saw a tear slide down her cheek as she sniffed slightly. I couldn't help but feel some regret in my stomach for what I had said to Nema outside of the Ruins.

"_How the hell can you just leave her like that? Summer was in trouble, you should have helped!" Nema raised her voice at me as we stood outside the Ruins._

"_What the hell do I care? She lied to me," I replied._

"_She lied to all of us, but that gives you no reason to leave her in danger like that. She's still your partner," Nema argued._

"_She's no such thing. If she can't trust me then what kind of partner is she? A fucking terrible one that's what," I growled as I glared at Nema, who took a step back._

"_She saved your life, more than once. She's saved pokemon and tried to save Blue Eyes from that explosion in the sub. She's helped people around Oblivia more times than I can count. You've spent countless hours with her, laughing and joking, heck you've even perved on her more times than I can count. And now, just because you find out one thing about her past means you can judge her? Don't you think she's made up for everything she's done and whether you say it or not she's still you partner," Nema retorted as she stepped closer to me._

"_No she isn't, she lied to me," I hissed._

"_It doesn't matter, she still is."_

"_No she isn't. How can you even say that?"_

"_Because I don't-," that's when Summer walked out._

I looked at her, tears were rolling down her cheeks more and more, why was she crying? Was it because I stabbed her old boss or what is because-

"I'm sorry," I looked at her in shock, did she just apologise? "I should have told you, but I just….. I didn't… I," I shook my head as I walked over to her bed. Somehow, I wasn't as angry anymore.

I was still upset, but that didn't matter, trust could be built again, but she'd have to earn it from me.

"Don't cry, it doesn't suit you," I stated. Summer looked up at me with shocked eyes. I sat on the edge of her bed as she stared at me.

"I'm pissed you didn't tell me, I'm even more upset that you didn't trust me-,"

"But-,"

"Don't interrupt me," I ordered, Summer remained quiet. "I hate how everyone knew and I didn't. I know you stabbed me, kicked my ass more times than I can count. But you've made up for that with everything you've done here. You've proved yourself to be a strong Ranger, but don't think things are going to be the same. I don't trust you anymore, so you're going to have to rebuild that trust with me, otherwise things aren't going to work in our Rangering," I stated as I stood up. I walked over to my side of the room as I punched the wall.

"The fuck am I saying? I don't trust you? I don't fucking want you in my life anymore," I hissed, I don't know why, but everything I was saying right now, felt true. "I can't stand people who lie and I can't stand people like you," I stated as I turned around to glare at Summer, whose face became emotionless.

"You're stupid you know that? You quit your fucking team then come here, we welcome you and you don't tell anyone your secret," I stopped talking there as I turned away from her before walking out the room. I couldn't look at her anymore.

I don't know where all that came from, but I knew it was true, I just couldn't bring myself to look at her, to fight her, or even be in the same room as her anymore.

I left Rand's house, walking along the beach as I did so. My day, just went from bad to fucking worse.

* * *

**Well, Ben knows, and he's having mood swings.**

**Seren: Sounds like he's PMS-ing to me.**

**Seems like it doesn't it? Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, honestly I just had to add the mood swing in, otherwise the story wouldn't go the way I wanted it to go.**

**Summer: In other words she has something big planned.**

**Ben: And, since she's added me finding out in this, there will not, I repeat will NOT, be a sequel to this story. Everything with the other characters has been planned out already.**

***Evil smirks***

**Summer: I think that's it really. So just keep an eye out for the next chapter and we shall see you soon.**

**Ben: This time at the festival. IT'S MARACA TIME! *Grabs maracas***

**Yup, he's an idiot. Anyway REVIEW!**

**Cast: We look forward to seeing you again!**


	25. Rainbow Festival, What Do I Do?

**Summers' P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning with a groan. I sighed as I pulled myself out of bed. I looked over to Ben's bed, he wasn't in it.

I sighed as I got dressed and did my normal morning routine before walking into the kitchen. Leanne and Nema were cooking breakfast while Rand spoke with Ben, Pichu on his shoulder as he did so.

"_Mis?"_ I smiled as Misdreavus flew over to me, resting on my head as I walked over to Leanne and Nema.

"Morning Summer," Leanne smiled.

"Morning," I replied as I walked over to the oven.

"Mom's not cooking a large breakfast we need to be in Cocona Village later," Nema smiled as she walked passed me.

"How come?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Rand spoke up as he ruffled my hair. I shook my head as I sat down. I wasn't really that hungry, so I was glad it was only a small breakfast.

Leanne set plates down in front of me and Ben, who was sat across from me. Nema handed us a glass of water each before walking out the house.

"Once you've finished come to Cocona Village together, ok?" Leanne asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Surprise," Rand answered as he and his wife left the house.

"The hell's going on with those three?" I asked as I looked at my plate. I drank my water as Ben remained silent, though I could tell he was staring at me.

"_Mis?" _I looked up to Misdreavus.

"Hungry?" I asked, she nodded her head, I threw her a small piece of toast up to her, she ate it happily.

We carried on eating, while Ben carried on staring. Finally, I'd have enough I slammed my hands onto the table.

"What?" I asked. "Why do you keep staring at me?" I looked at the brown haired boy in front of me. He glared at me before looking away. "I asked a question," I growled as I glared at Ben. "I expect an answer."

"Or what? You'll stab me again?" Ben asked as he turned to glare at me. I looked at him in shock before turning away from you.

"You were the one who wanted me to switch sides," I stated.

"I never thought you'd be a Ranger though," he hissed. I balled my fists as I glared at Ben.

"I've made mistakes but I've made up for them. I've saved your ass Arceus knows how many times. I've saved Leanne and Nema, captured legendry pokemon and helped out around the Union. Everyone else is cool with this and it only seems to be me you're pissed at, now Ania," I growled as I stood up.

"I didn't trust Ania like I did with you," Ben stated as he also stood up. I looked at him in shock before shaking my head.

"Screw, I'm going to Cocona Village," I replied as I placed my things into the sink. Ben followed behind me as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. I didn't turn to look at him, or even to speak to him.

"_Pi?" _I heard Pichu asked from behind me with Ben, who didn't say anything.

We arrived in Cocona Village to people who were cheering and laughing, while dancing to music that blasted through loud speakers.

"What's going on?" I asked over the music as I ran to Leanne, who smiled.

"It's the Rainbow Festival, for the Heroes of Oblivia. Sure Oblivia hasn't been saved properly yet, but we celebrate at this time either way," Rand smiled as he looked at Ben and me.

"So, what do we do?" Ben asked as he stood next to me, though he didn't look at me.

"Everyone, please direct your attention to the stage," I looked behind Rand to see a girl stood on the stage. "This year's Rainbow Festival was almost cancelled due to the Pokemon Pinchers. While the Pinchers haven't completely gone, it's much safer now thanks to our two Top Ranger Ben and Summer," everyone started clapping for me and Ben.

"Thank you Rangers!" someone called.

"You might as well just live here in Oblivia!" someone else called.

"If you do then Rand would have nothing to do," someone stated. I couldn't help laughing at the last one though.

"Ok everyone listen up," we all turned back to the stage. "I'm sure you all know this part of the Rainbow Festival. It's time to announce who will be playing the Hero who searches for the Grail. This year, that role will be played by Ben and Summer," oh boy. "Let's give them a hand," people started applauding but I could tell Ben wasn't impressed. What did he expect though?

"How great," Nema smiled as she walked over to the two of us.

"Last year I was the Hero who searched for the Grail," we turned to see Booker walking up to us.

"Hey Booker," I smiled as I waved. Keith and Kate walked behind him with Ania and Murph.

"Hello Summer, now, let me do the explainin'," Booker smiled as he looked at Ben and me. The Pichu from Dolce Island rode on Kate, Keith, Murph and Ania's shoulders before jumping off. "The Hero of Oblivia's search for the Grail is the highlight of the festival. Since you were picked as the Heroes you have to go to Rasp Cavern and search for the Grail in there, then bring it back here to the Village. In order to get the Grail you must pass the Heroes Trial," Booker explained, I nodded my head.

"Sounds scary, but fun," Murph smiled.

"Oh don't be such a baby Murph," Ania smiled as she ruffled his hair. I saw a faint blush creep onto Murph's face as she did so, I couldn't help smiling wider.

"I'll meet you at Rasp Cavern," Booker smiled before taking off. I watched him go while Kate, Keith, Ania and Murph wished us good luck.

I nodded as I walked off with Ben by my side. It wasn't long until he fell behind in step as we walked. Misdreavus rested on my head as we walked, she must really like it up there.

We got to Rasp Cavern rather quickly, but the place seemed to be crumbling more than when I first arrived here.

We walked through. I was careful to avoid anything that looked like it would crumble, but Ben didn't.

I turned around in alarm when I heard him yelp and the rocks crumble. I quickly ran over to where he was, clutching onto a rock so he wouldn't fall.

I watched as he tried to pull himself up with another rock, but it crumbled under his hands.

"Ben, give me your hand already," I ordered as I held my hand out, Ben just glared at me. I could tell he was still pissed. "Ben trust me," I ordered.

"I did and you lied to me," he replied as he looked up at me. I griped my fists as I tried my hardest not to yell at him.

"Benjamin Natsuya, if you don't grab my hand you'll fall. Yes, I lied but it was for the best, no one needed to know who I was or what I've done. I'm sorry if I hurt you, and for the things I did, like stabbing you, but what's done is done I can't change the past, not give me your hand," I ordered as I glared at him. Ben just looked at me with hard eyes, he wasn't going to shift.

I pulled my hand away as I stood up.

"Fine, then die," I said before walking off. Pichu stood in front of me as he glared at me.

"_Pichu, pi!" _it yelled at me. I looked at the yellow mouse.

"I don't speak pokemon," I stated as I tried to walk passed it, but Pichu zapped me. "The hell was that for?!" I hissed as I glared at the pokemon.

"_Ben's your partner, you may be mad at each other, but don't you dare leave him there to die," _this time I understood Pichu loud and clear as he glared at me.

"_Pichu's right," _Misdreavus agreed, how can I suddenly understand them? I turned around to see Ben still hadn't pulled himself up.

I walked back over to the edge; Ben was looking down into the blackness below him.

"You might not trust me," I stated, Ben's head snapped up to me. "But just take my hand so you don't die already," I pleaded. He looked at me with a shocked expression as I held my hand out to him. He still didn't take it. "What do I have to do to prove to you I'm not gonna kill you?" I hissed as I balled my fists. "Damn it Ben!" I cursed as I hit the rocks on the wall. A few tumbled passed Ben's head towards the darkness.

I sighed. I heard the rock Ben was clinging to move slightly. My eyes went wide as I reached down. The rock came from the wall; Ben's hand came flying up.

I caught it in my own as I pulled him up to safety. I kept pulling him as I tripped over a rock. I fell backwards as he fell forwards. I landed with a bang as I bashed my head onto the ground, groaning as I did so.

Ben landed on top of me, his hands flying out to the sides of my head to stop himself from moving any closer to me. I reached my hand around to feel my head.

Now, I wasn't one to have weaknesses showed, but ever since I bumped my head at the Arceus awful submarine, my head as been more sensitive than ever before.

I sighed as I felt the blood coming from it. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. I opened them to see Ben looking down at me, his face slightly red and shocked.

"You gonna get off me any time soon?" I asked in a whisper, trying to keep my voice from cracking. Ben jumped off as I sat up; my head began spinning as I leaned on the wall for a second or two.

"Are you coming? We have things to do," Ben stated as he looked at me. I snapped my head up to glare at him.

"Give me five, my head's spinning like crazy," I muttered as the tears fell from my eyes.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"I hit my fucking head on the floor pulling you up, idiot," I snapped as I held my head, which was still bleeding.

"Let me look," Ben ordered.

"Fuck off," I muttered as I just sat there. Ben moved my head from my head as he took a look before stepping away.

"It's a small cut, suck it up like you normally do," he ordered as he started walking away. I sighed as I stood up, a little shakily before walking to catch him up.

We were soon with Booker, who noticed my face was slightly pale.

"Summer, are you ok?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Fine, just tell us what we need to do," I ordered. Booker nodded his head as he began explaining everything about the trial. Wasn't really much, stand on each stone once and get around the board, easy enough.

The challenge was done in a few minutes, more like seconds. Nick then appeared and gave us the Rainbow Grail. I took it before we started walking back to Cocona Village.

Fine minutes later we were stood in front of the stage that the girl was on.

"Attention everyone. Our Heroes have completed the trial and safely brought up the Rainbow Grail," cheers went up as people threw about congratulations. I stood with Ania, leaning on her slightly. "Now then, please enjoy the Rainbow Dance, performed by eight Pichu from Dolce Island. This year, there will also be a Ukulele performance," the girl said before walking off the stage.

We watched the Pichu perform in silence, they were actually pretty good. The dance was so cute too.

"That was the Ukulele and Pichu Dance performance. Now then, O Heroes of Oblivia. Hold the Grail you brought high above you head. Now, everyone, let's show our gratitude for the peace we enjoy in Oblivia," the girl ordered. Ania nudged me.

I looked up before walking onto the stage and holding the Grail above my head. Different clouds of smoke appeared as I did so, people cheered left right and centre, though the loudest was Murph.

Booker asked the Pichu for an encore, while an old lady said to dance until our legs gave out.

I jumped down from the stage with the Grail, which I placed on a stand before walking back over to Kate and the others.

We all talked, laughed and had a bit of fun. It was relaxing in a way, but I noticed the fear in Leanne's eyes whenever she looked at me.

Ben seemed ok with me now, I knew he still didn't trust me, but after saving his life, once again, he must trust me slightly. I looked at Ania, who started talking, but for some reason she sounded far away, so did the music for that matter.

I held my head as I dropped my drink onto the floor. My friends turned to look at me with a confused expression.

"Summer?" Kate asked.

"Summer you ok?" Keith asked.

I couldn't heard them properly, it sounded like I was under water as they spoke. I closed my eyes as I fell to the ground; everything went blank from there out.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

I watched as Summer fell to the ground. On instinct I held my hands out to catch her. She fell to her knees and then into my arms. I looked at her with a confused expression as Ania knelt down next to her.

"Her head's bleeding, why's her head bleeding?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"She saved me in Rasp Cavern and hit her head. It wasn't bad, so I told her to suck it up," I answered. Ania stood to her feet as she slapped me across the face. The music stopped as everyone turned to look in our direction.

"You idiot! A simple cut to the head can cause a concussion, heck with Summer and the stuff she's been through it could cause her to fall into a coma. Her head's the most sensitive part on her body, and if hit too hard she could pass out easily. You're lucky she saved you, but that gives you no right to tell her to ignore it. You should have told her to get it looked at, or told me yourself," Ania growled as she took Summer from me before passing her to Murph.

"Booker can we use your house?" Murph asked, Booker nodded his head.

"I didn't know," I stated as Ania turned away, she turned back to me with a glare.

"No, you didn't know. You don't know anything about her and now, because you've found out who she really is, you think you know everything single detail about her life. Well let me tell you this Ben, you don't know jack shit about Summer's life, where she came from or how bad she's had it. I don't care if you're mad at her for finding out she's Oris or not, but you have no right to judge her at all. If you knew what's gone on in her past you'll regret your actions fully and you'll regret ever being mad at her. People do stupid things, but you've done one of the most stupid things anyone could ever do in their life. You've lost one of the best friends you'll ever have," Ania hissed as she turned away from me again.

"That's what all this is about? What you're all yelling at me for? Because I found out who she really is?" I asked. Ania turned back to me.

"No, you didn't find out who she really is. Summer's a lot of people, Oris is one of them, but if you took time out to actually try to know her, trust me, you'll regret everything you've said to and about her," she answered before running off towards Booker's house.

Kate looked at me with a disappointed look before running off with Keith. Nema stood next to me as she sighed.

"Ania's right, you should apologise for what you've said, maybe then things will get sorted," she stated before returning to the festival with her parents.

I had to apologise for something I haven't done? I have every right to be angry at Summer for what she's done in the past.

I walked through the forest fuming as I tried my hardest not to hit anything or anyone who passed me. Pichu had gone with the others, so I was by myself.

"Well, well, look who found out about Summer," I turned around to see Jayden stood behind me. I glared at him as he walked over to me.

"I thought you were injured?" I asked as I got into a fighting position.

"Oh, I was, but now I'm bandaged up. So, enjoy finding out about my sister?" he asked as he leaned on a rock.

"Don't try making small talk, what do you want?" I asked, Jayden looked at me with a smirk.

"To help you. You want revenge on my sister right? Well, if you join us, then you can get that revenge quite easily," he answered while looking up at the stars, the smirk still on his face.

"You want me to join you?" I asked. Jayden nodded his head as he turned to me with his hand held out.

"What do you say?" he asked. I reached my hand out.

"_BEN!" Summer steered her Staraptor in front of me._

"_Summer, I don't know if this is real or not, but I need your help and soon, they're planning to kill me Summer, I need you now more than ever."_

_"Don't be a pervert Ben."_

_"You always have to ruin a moment?"_

_"Hop on."_

_"BEN!_

_I wrapped my arms around her waist as she buried her head into my chest._

_"Way to ruin it."_

_"Stop being a pervert."_

_"Ben come on, we have a mission."_

_"Did you forget or something."_

"_Benjamin Natsuya, if you don't grab my hand you'll fall. Yes, I lied but it was for the best, no one needed to know who I was or what I've done. I'm sorry if I hurt you, and for the things I did, like stabbing you, but what's done is done I can't change the past, not give me your hand."_

I stopped as the images played in my mind, memories of what Summer had said to me.

I stared at Jayden's hand. Do I shake it and join them, or do I remain loyal to the Rangers? Do I betray Summer, or do I stay with her?

So many things to consider. I looked at Jayden, who smiled at me as he motioned to his hand.

What do I do?

* * *

**Yo guys!**

**Keith: YOU CAN'T LEAVE IT THERE!**

**Yes I can, and you're not even supposed to be in here. The drill's the same. Review and I'll update soon. But what do you think Ben will do? Will he betray his friends or not?**

**Kate: The only way we're gonna find out is if you all review, you know what that means?**

**Rythmi: Click that button below us and tell us your thoughts.**

**Cast: Until next time, please, REVIEW!**


	26. Betray or Stay?

**Summers' P.O.V**

I woke up a few hours later with a banging headache. Ania was instantly by my side as she handed me some paracetamol. I took them from her, as well as the water, and gulped all of it down with the tablets.

I sighed as I shook my head slightly. All I could really remember was talking and then falling to the ground. I looked around, Kate and Keith were here, they nodded at me. Murph was also here with a relieved smile on his face. Ben was nowhere to be seen.

I held my head in my hands; I hope the jackass isn't getting into any trouble.

"Summer," I looked up at Ania, who smiled sadly at me. "I kinda had a go at Ben before we came here," I looked at her with a confused look before smiling slightly.

"Don't worry about it, he had it coming," I replied as I stood up. Ania ordered me to sit back down, while Kate and Keith offered to go tell Leanne and Rand I was awake.

Apparently I hadn't slept that long, half an hour, an hour at most. Murph placed his hand on my shoulder as he smiled widely.

"Good to see you're ok, Summer," he said, I nodded my thanks to him.

"Alive and well," I added with a laugh. Murph and Ania laughed with me as the door opened, Ben walked in. I looked away from the door around the house…..hey…..this is Booker's house, huh, oh well.

"I need to talk to Summer, mind leaving?" Ben asked as he looked at Ania and Murph. Murph shook his head but Ania folded her arms.

"Yes I mind," she replied with a glare.

"Ania, don't make things worse than what they already are," I ordered. Ania looked at me then looked at Ben. Murph placed his hands on her shoulders as he began pushing her out the house.

I shook my head at the two of them as he did so. I leaned back on the sofa as I closed my eyes, waiting for Ben to talk.

"Why didn't you get it checked out?" he asked, I opened my eyes to looked at him.

"You said it was fine," I answered.

"I'm not a doctor though," Ben stated with a slight growl. I shrugged.

"I take people's words for it when it comes to wounds," I replied. I saw Ben clench his fists.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked, I looked at him this time.

"I didn't," I answered. Ben's head shot up as he glared at me.

"You never told me you were Oris," he stated.

"You never had a right to know," I replied.

"You stabbed me," he argued.

"You converted me," I replied calmly. Ben looked at me in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"I was planning on taking down Team Darkness from the inside, but I wasn't too sure about it. It wasn't until you interfered with the other Rangers and started to convince me I could do better that I decided to do something about it," I answered. Ben just frowned as he looked at me.

"You still didn't let me see who you really are," he stated. I laughed as I stood up. I walked over to Ben with a frown on my face.

"You think I enjoyed hurting people? You think I wanted to be with that group? I had to stay there because they were the closest thing I had to a family. I regretted every moment of what I did there, everything I did, getting the tablets, following orders from Blaze, stabbing you, I regret all of it. It's in the past now, what's done it done. But you have seen the real me. Every time you look at me, you see the real me. Oris was a disguise, Summer Cress is who I really am," I replied as I looked Ben in the eyes. I could see he was still unsure of me.

"Why didn't you just tell me who you were? Do you have any idea what it's like to be betrayed?" he asked, here we go.

"Every time I look at my dad," I answered. Ben's eyes rested on mine.

"What?" he asked.

"My father betrayed me when I was younger, he joined one of those teams, left my mother and I alone. Then, when I was living with her happily Team Darkness killed her, by any doubt under the order of my father. Blaze took pity on me and took me in. I've been betrayed and I've done the betraying, but I never meant to hurt anyone," I answered as I looked out of the window. I could see the sun setting in the sky as we spoke. I sighed slightly.

"You hurt me," Ben whispered. I looked at him in shock.

"You hardly know me though," I stated, he looked at me with a sad smile.

"I know, but I've tried understanding you. You saved me more times than I can count, I trusted you and then you turned out to be her," he replied, I smiled sadly.

"I really didn't mean any harm. I guess that's just something I do," I shrugged.

"What?" Ben asked.

"I hurt the people I don't intend on hurting, things would be better if I had never gotten involved in anyone's life," I answered in a whisper as I turned away from him.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

I began thinking back to when I was younger. Kate had said something to me that was just coming back to me, what was it now?

"_We all have friends and family who we love and care for, sure they may make stupid mistakes but if you're their friend you should be there for them. I'd be there for you if you did something stupid Ben, we all know that. So don't judge someone by the colours and masks they've painted on themselves. A smile can say a thousand things, but it can hide a million emotions, remember that."_

I looked at the back of Summer's head. I've seen her smile more times than anyone, I've seen her frown, I've seen her cry and now I've seen an alternate personality to her.

She saved me the very first day in Oblivia, then again from the Pinchers, she tried to save Blue Eyes and we both failed, she tried to save Moltres and Articuno. She's done so much to make up for everything she did with Team Darkness.

She's lost my trust now, but she saved me again earlier. I mentally sighed; one fault doesn't change the fact that she's my partner and best friend.

I walked over to Summer, my arms draped around her waist as I pulled her towards my chest. I felt her head move back in shock as she turned around slightly to look at me.

"Ben?" she asked, I smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry," I stated as I looked at her. She opened her mouth to speak but I shook my head. "No, just listen. You've saved my life a number of times, helped out around everywhere and been there for everyone, including me, when we need it. I shouldn't be mad that I found out you're Oris. Heck, I'm really not mad that you are her, just more the fact that you lied to me. I thought you trusted me and to know you just lied to me, that hurt more than anything I can ever imagine," I added as I looked over out the window. Jayden was watching us from the bushes.

"Ben," I looked forwards to Summer.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Let me go," she ordered, I tightened my grip on her.

"No," I replied. Summer turned around in my arms to look me dead in the eyes. She sighed before resting her head on my chest.

"Jerk," she muttered as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled as I rested my chin on her head before smiling slightly.

"Stay here, there's something I need to do, get some more rest," I ordered as I let go of her before running out the house.

I ran into the forest to where I knew Jayden would be. I saw him sat on a rock, giving me the dead eye as he glared at me.

"You fucking bastard," he hissed as he stood up. I smirked at him.

"Come on, you didn't really think I'd join the Pinchers or Team Darkness did you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not calling you a bastard 'cause of that. Summer maybe an enemy, but she's still my sister," Jayden answered.

"Yeah, I get it, break her heart I'll break your neck. Just to let you know though, I'm not joining you, so leave," I ordered as I turned my back.

I turned around again quickly to block Jayden as he swung at me with a pocket knife he had hidden on him.

"You know, the minute we take over this world, I'll make sure you're the first I kill," Jayden hissed as he glared at me. He backed away before getting onto a Z.Z Flyer. "You'll regret turning out offer down," he said before flying off.

I shook my head as I ran back to Booker's house. I walked in to see Summer sat on the sofa glaring at me. I looked at her in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me Jayden came to you offering you to switch sides?" she asked as she stood up. I looked at her in shock.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The Generals of Team Darkness just told me," she answered.

"They were here?" I asked. Summer held her arm, which had a small cut on it. "Summer, I'm sorry, I figured it'd be best not to make you worry, I turned him down anyway. Are you alright?" I quickly explained.

Summer sighed as she let go of her arm before nodding her head.

"I'm fine, I should have known they'd do something like this," she answered. I walked over to her with a sad expression as I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Summer let me hug her as she rested into my chest. I smiled slightly; I shouldn't have gotten mad at her in the first place.

From the distance I could hear music playing, a slow song that I used to dance to with my dad. Summer looked up too, obviously hearing it.

"Must be getting to the mushy stuff of the evening," she sighed as she shook her head with a small smile. I stood up before bowing politely to Summer, who tried her hardest not to laugh at me.

"May I have this dance, Miss?" I asked, I felt so weird asking it.

"Of course you may, my good sir," Summer answered as she stood up. We danced around Booker's house in time with the song until it finished.

Once it had, Summer couldn't help laughing at the two of us, but I also laughed. We were both close to each other, but neither of us noticed, or even minded.

I looked into Summer's light brown eyes as she looked into mine. Somehow, I was captured by them, unable to look away. I gulped slightly as I started to lean forwards, Summer copied my actions.

As our lips were about to meet, the unthinkable happened.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL INTO THE PUNCH BOWL!" Summer and I quickly jumped away, both our faces slightly red. I was about to… I was going to… after I yelled at her… no way, no way.

"Wasn't my fault, some jackass pushed me," Keith hissed as he glared at Kate, who held a towel out for him. Ania and Murph were both sweat dropping as they walked behind them.

"And what about you two?" Kate asked as she looked at them. Ania and Murph both gave her confused looks.

"Don't give her that look, we both saw you. Dancing, then we saw you kiss her cheek, what's going on with you two?" Keith asked as he looked at the two of them. Murph and Ania blushed bright red.

"Nothing, honestly, we're just friends," Ania answered as she held her hands up in defence, but Murph seemed slightly hurt by her defence.

"Uh-hu, and I'm a Latios," I stated as I looked at everyone, Summer whacked me upside the head.

"Idiot, I was listening to the arguments," she stated. Ania looked at the both of us in confusion.

"Are you two cool again now?" she asked, we nodded our heads. "That's great," she smiled. "Anyway, what about you two, we saw how you almost kissed Keith," phew, I thought that was gonna be aimed at me and Summer then.

The arguments went back and forth for the rest of the night, I couldn't help but shake my head as Summer laughed at them. Honestly, I don't know why I was so mad, but I still do feel slightly hurt at her lying to me.

But I also knew I would never, ever, joined the Pinchers or Team Darkness, no matter what you did to me.

* * *

**Keith: We ending it here today?**

**Yup.**

**Rythmi: Well, who'd have thought Ben would try and kiss Summer.**

**Summer: Gross seriously gross.**

**Ben: You love me.**

**Kate: Everyone knows the drill, hit it Rythmi.**

**Rythmi: *Punches Keith***

**Keith: *Yelps in pain* She meant your little saying. *Rubs arm***

**Rythmi: I know, you're just fun to hit. Anyway, I wonder if I'll be able to get through this for once. Just hit that little button below us that says review, no review, no update you know how it- KEITH DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY OPERATING STATION! *Runs over to Keith***

**Kate: *Sweat drops* You know how it goes. Rythmi will never get through saying the whole of that. EVERYONE! GET OVER HERE!**

**Cast: Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW!**

**WHO GOT POP ON MY LAPTOP!**

**Keith: AH! *Runs***


	27. Zapdos?

**Summers' P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning in my room in Leanne and Rand's house. But something was different. I rolled over in my bed to be met with the sleeping face of Ben. How? He wasn't in here when I went to sleep, I was sure of that.

I looked over to his bed, empty. Leanne and Rand had given Kate and Keith the other guest room the night before. But seriously, why the hell was Ben in my bed?

I turned my head back to him, he was pretty cute sleeping. An image of the almost kiss last night came into my head, I quickly shook it away.

I sighed as I rested my head back onto my pillow, wanting to go to sleep again.

"Don't even think about falling asleep again, Leanne wants to talk to us all," I screamed as Ben opened his eyes to look at me with a wide smile. "Morning Sunshine," he said. I looked at him in shock before glaring.

"Don't call me Sunshine," I hissed. Ben only smirked at me as he sat up.

"Whatever you say, babe," he replied.

"Don't call me that either," I growled.

"Ok, come on darling, Leanne, Rand, Nema, Kate and Keith are waiting for us," I groaned, he wasn't going to give up. I sat up in my bed next to Ben as I yawned, stretching as I did so.

Ben jumped up from the bed as he walked over to his side of the room, quickly changing. I got up, grabbed my things and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly change my pyjama bottoms into my shorts. As I was changing into my shirt Ben walked in. He looked in the mirror as he started doing his hair.

I stood there completely baffled; he had just walked in while I was getting changed. His eyes went from his hair in the mirror to me. I quickly threw my shirt on over my blue lace bra.

"Nice bra, when can I take it off?" he asked. My mouth fell open as I looked at him.

"Just yesterday you were angry at me and had fallen out with me, calling a traitor and that, and now you're perverted again?" I asked, Ben only shrugged. I groaned again. "I'll never understand boys," I sighed as I grabbed my tooth brush. Both Ben and I finished up in the bathroom.

Once we walked out we saw Keith stood in the middle of the room. He looked at us; his eyes went before he silently left the room.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to get an earful from Rand?" Ben asked. I only sighed as we walked out of the room towards where Leanne and Nema were.

Nema took Ben to one side as she started talking to him, she seemed happier now than she did last night.

"Why were you and Ben coming out of the bathroom at the same time? And why did Keith hear a groan?" Rand asked as he looked at me. I just looked at Keith, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Ever heard of 'shower sex'?" Ben asked as he walked in behind me. I face palmed.

"We didn't do anything-,"

"Only because she was too worn out from last night," Ben interrupted.

"BEN!" I yelled at him as I glared. Ben just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, it's basically true, or don't you remember?" he asked.

"Remember what?" I asked.

"Ouch, I'm wounded you don't remember. You might want to take a pregnancy test, with the way you were last night, jheeze I wouldn't be surprised," he answered.

"WHAT?!" we all yelled, Ben only laughed loudly as he fell off of his chair.

"I'm joking, I'm joking, you should have seen your faces," Ben laughed from his place on the ground. I growled loudly as I got ready to pounce on the guy.

"This might help," Kate stated as she handed me a mallet.

"Love you Kate," I said as I lunged at Ben with the mallet. "You jackass, idiot, twat, bastard, dickhead," this went on for a while as I swore at Ben.

"Where the hell was she raised?" Keith asked when he heard some of my colourful swears. I growled as I whacked Ben one last time.

"WANKER!" I yelled as the mallet came down onto his head. Ben fell to his knees, the smile wiped off his face as he steadied himself with the sides.

"Well, Summer just gave the saying 'wipe that grin/smirk/smile off your face' a whole new meaning," Nema whistled as she looked at Ben.

"I think I have brain damage," he muttered.

"What brain?" Nema, Kate and I asked. Ben just pouted as he stuck his tongue out at me. Leanne and Rand couldn't help but laugh as we all sat down to eat some cereal.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Kate asked as she looked at Rand, who frowned.

"We need to find out more about Purple Eyes," Rand answered. Everyone turned to me at that. I only sighed.

"Something to do with Zapdos this time, that's all I know, I swear…. Well, there's that and the fact that Arley, Edward and Kasa are the leaders of the Societea," I stated. Rand's eyes went wide.

"Edward, as in Doctor Edward?" he asked.

"No, as in Francis Edward," I answered in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Eh?"

"I'm being serious, his first name's Francis," I stated.

"You sure you didn't make that up?" Keith asked.

"I'm about as sure as I am that you can't tame your hair," I answered.

"I can't tame my hair," Keith stated.

"Exactly," I replied. Leanne sweat dropped as she looked at the two fighting.

"Could everyone please gather in my study for a moment?" she asked.

"Your study's your room right?" Kate asked, Leanne nodded her head as we all stood up. We placed our dirty dishes in the sink before following Leanne up to her room.

Now I know why Rand and Leanne had the biggest room in the house, or should I say almost the WHOLE TOP FLOOR! There were three rooms on the upper level, Nema's science lab, a bathroom and Rand and Leanne's room.

Their room was aligned with book cases; books were open on the floor and on a large table in the middle of the room. There was a king sized bed at the far end with a small TV in front of it. That was about it, there were no cabinets, nightstands or anything, there were two closets to keep their clothes in and that was it.

"Right, now that everyone's here, I'll explain. Purple Eyes, who kidnapped me and Nema, was incessantly asking about the location of the Legendry Pokemon, Zapdos," Leanne began.

"Mount Layuda," I interrupted. Leanne nodded her head.

"Now, if Purple Eyes finds Zapdos, the three pokemon on the mural, Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos, will all have been awoken," Leanne explained.

"So that's Purple Eyes's goal then? To awaken all the Legendry Pokemon?" Rand asked, I laughed.

"I wish," everyone looked at me. I knew Leanne was thinking the same thing I was. "Why awaken three Legendry Pokemon if you have no way to control them? Their bracelet things, whatever, aren't strong enough to contain them," I stated as I looked at Leanne, who nodded her head.

"Summer's right. So, I was looking into what would happen if all three pokemon were awoken. And then…." Leanne trailed off.

"And then?" Ben asked.

"Mom, the pictures are ready," Nema called as she came rushing up the stairs, where the hell had she gone? Murph and Ania followed behind her with frowns on their faces, Nema must have filled them in on most stuff.

"Thank you Nema," Leanne smiled as she placed a load of pictures on the table in front of us. She looked through them before picking out one of them.

It looked like a large fortress in the sky with a red barrier, the ground around it was on fire and the houses were all brunt to the ground.

"So, what's this then?" Kate asked as she looked at Leanne, who was frowning.

"Look at this, these are pictures of the murals in the Oblivia Ruins.

"Is this….Oblivia in the past?" Keith asked as he looked at the picture. Leanne nodded her head. "It looks like something terrible's happening," he added.

"Way to point out the obvious Keith," Kate stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't start you two, we don't have time for this," I hissed as I glared at them. They both shut up.

"What's the dark thing in the centre anyway?" Kate asked as she looked at the picture.

"According to the ancient script on these murals, this is some kind of fortress, a terrible fortress that brought disaster to the world," Leanne added as she looked at Kate.

"Disaster to the world?" Ania asked as she looked at Leanne, up until now both she and Murph had been awfully quiet.

"Is Purple Eyes after the power of the fortress?" Murph asked as he looked from the fortress to Leanne.

"What do the three Legendry Pokemon have to do with this?" Keith asked as he looked at Leanne. Soon everyone was staring at her, like she was expected to know all the answers.

"The other mural has Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos drawn on it," Rand stated, I shook my head.

"You know if Leanne could speak we'd get through this a lot quicker," I stated getting slightly impatient.

"You're right, sorry Leanne, carry on," Rand apologised. Leanne nodded her head.

"I told Purple Eyes the location of Zapdos, that's where he's heading next," she stated. I nodded my head.

"Don't worry about that Leanne, we'll stop him, we promise," I replied.

"Kate and Keith, would you two mind coming with me to help out with the Wireless Tower, it still has some tweaks that's needed to be done," Rand asked as he looked at Kate and Keith.

"Sure," they replied in unison.

"Just keep Kate away from Keith with the power tools," Ben ordered as he looked at Rand.

"As for Ania and me, we'll head back to Union, come to us if you need taking somewhere," Murph smiled. Ben and I nodded our heads as we got ready to leave.

"Don't forget, Mt Layuda is north west of here. No one goes there due to it being surrounded by powerful thunderstorms. It's easy to find though since it always has the thunder clouds around it," Leanne stated.

"Alright, shall we head off?" Ben asked, I nodded my head.

"Woah, wait a minute, I just had a break through," Nema spoke up, we all turned to her. "I'm going to charge all of your stylers before you go anywhere," she stated as she looked at us.

"HECK NO! LET'S GO! GET ME OUT OF HERE! SHE'LL TRY TO USE OIL ON ME! OR ELECTROCUTE ME! I CAN'T HANDLE ELECTRICITY IN MY CURCUITS!" Voice Nav. yelled when he heard that. Everyone sweat dropped as we looked at my wrist.

"Sorry about him, he's a little, erm, what's the word?" I asked.

"Mad?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, mad," I answered.

"That's cool, hey Keith when are we going Christmas shopping anyway?" Kate asked.

"Christmas isn't for another right months, not yet," Keith answered.

"But I wanna see Santa Clause," Kate pouted. Oh no.

"SANTA! HOLY SHIT GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! GET ME OUT OF- DON'T YOU TOUHC ME WITH THAT MAHCINE NEMA!" Voice Nav. yelled.

"How do I shut this thing up?" I asked as I looked for the off switch, sadly I couldn't find it.

"Can we just go?" Ben asked now that his styler and mine were both charged.

"You're evil, evil Summer, how could you let Nema violate me like that?" Voice Nav. asked.

"You make it sound like she raped you, suck it up," I answered as Ben and I walked out of the house. We bid farewell to Leanne and Nema who were staying at home, before wishing Kate, Keith and Rand good luck with the tower, Murph and Ania both reminded us to come by if we needed anything.

Ben and I captured two nearby Staraptor and before we knew it, we were in the air flying towards Mt Layuda.

This time around, we will save Zapdos. I won't let the Pinchers take over this Region if it's the last thing I ever do.

* * *

**Summer: Why do you make it sound like I'm gonna die?**

**I don't know, dramatic effect?**

**Ben: I thought she was dying?**

**Summer: Am I?**

**Why so many questions? **

**Keith: You just asked one didn't you?**

**Kate: Hey guys what we doing now?**

**Ben: Asking lots of questions, why?**

**Kate: Just wondering is all, where's Rythmi? Doesn't she normally do the ending to the stories now?**

**STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! MY HEAD'S SPINNING NOW!**

**Rythmi: We hope you enjoyed that chapter. So please, click the button below us and leave a review. No review, no-**

**Keith: Why so glum?**

**THAT'S IT! *Chases Keith***

**Rythmi: …..Update *Sigh***

**Kate: Just review.**

**Cast: We hope to see you next time. REVIEW!**

**Keith: AH! MY ASS! WHO GAVE HER THE WHIP?!**

**Ben: *Looks in chest* HEY THAT'S MINE! **

**Cast: *Looks at Ben***

***Stops* What?**

**Ben: NEVER MIND! BYE! BYE PEOPLE!**

**Hey wait-…..**


	28. Latias and the Small Embles?

**Summers' P.O.V**

We flew through the air on our Staraptor, obviously, but the air somehow seemed to dull the closer we got to Mt Layuda. I sighed; maybe flying through clouds on two bird pokemon was a bad idea.

Lightning began to emit from the dark black clouds as we flew into them. I petted my Staraptor, trying to sooth it from the lightning, but it didn't work.

Ben's Staraptor was doing the same as mine, only he had no control over its movement. Lightning struck again, this time bang in front of us.

My eyes went wide as I steered the Staraptor from the massive bolt of lightning. Ben copied my actions before shaking his head.

"We need to land. The pokemon are too scared to go any further!" he called over the lightning. I nodded my head before checking Voice Nav.

"There's a small island just north, land there!" I called back as we flew out of the clouds. We landed on the small island a couple moments later.

The Staraptor then flew off back to where we caught them from. I couldn't blame them for being spooked, that was crazy.

I looked up into the sky to see something white and red.

"Ben look, Latias," I stated as I pointed to the red pokemon. We watched as she flew through the dark clouds and dodged the lightning.

"Amazing," Ben whispered.

"If only we had her, we could get through to Layuda," I added as I turned to look at the island. It was small, like really small, I could see both ends of it from where I stood; guess I was in the middle.

"Where are we anyway? I didn't know Oblivia had an island this small," Ben asked as he looked around, there wasn't much to look at though.

"I'll have a look," I answered as I pulled my map up on Voice Nav.

"It says we're on Tilikule Island. It's a small island in Oblivia that most have forgotten about, due to it being so small," I stated as I took the map down.

"Well, I can't really argue with that," Ben muttered as he looked at a stone on the island. "Hey Summer, check this out," he added as he walked towards a monument. Does that mean there's a legendry around here somewhere?

"It's a monument, like the ones in the Day Break Ruins, Rasp Cavern and below in the underwater ruins in Sophian," I stated as I looked at the large stone.

"But all of those monuments had a symbol. This one seems to have a picture," Ben added as he looked at the picture on the monument for a moment or two. "I've got it," he said. "The picture represents the islands of Oblivia," he stated as he pointed to one of the carvings.

I studied the picture as Ben pointed to each of the islands. I think he was right, they were the right size and they matched up to the map on Voice Nav.

"You're right," I agreed as I nodded my head. That didn't answer the question as to why the monument was there though. Or why there were only five of them.

"The top left is Tilikule Island, where we are now," Ben stated as he looked around once more. "I wonder why it's carved in," he muttered. Just then, my styler began to ring.

"Hello? This is Leanne, can you hear me?" Leanne's voice came through.

"Loud and clear Leanne, what's up?" I asked as I brought my styler in front of my face.

"We're on Tilikule Island. The Staraptor were spooked flying through the lightning, we need Latias to help us, but we don't know where she is," Ben added on as he furrowed his brows in thought.

"Well, there's also an Emble for calling Latias and Latios. If you can find the Emble it can help you out. One of Oblivia's legends is about a pokemon that tears across the sky. In the story, there is a poem that the Hero reads, fly o thou, who splits the sky asunder, and pierces the thickest clouds. Do you know what that means?" Leanne asked.

"It's talking about Latias," I answered.

"Correct. However, it was written in the legend that even the Hero of Oblivia had trouble getting this pokemon's help. Latias's sign is made up of five lines that connect five small monuments in the Oblivia Region. I've only seen three of these, on Faldera Island, Sophian Island and Dolce Island. There are supposed to be two more, but I don't know where they are," Leanne replied.

"Wait, that's it," Ben suddenly looked up to the large monument behind us. "The marks on the carvings, that must be the locations of the other monuments," he added with a proud smile.

"So there's a map like that on Tilikule Island huh? Why don't you try visiting the locations? You never know what you could find," Leanne asked as she finally hung up.

"We'll thank her for the information when we get back, for now, we need the monument on here," Ben stated as he looked around.

"Is that it?" I asked as I started to walk towards a small stone with a triangle on the top of it.

"There's nothing else here, it must be," Ben answered as he walked over. "There's a plate attached to it. Listen to this, words in Oblivia's ancient script, meaning 'Fly o thou' are written here. Amun," he read. Amun was the guy who had the book in the old library.

"The words are in the old poem aren't they?" I asked, Ben nodded his head.

"And Amun's the one from the Old Mansion, so he must have come here," Ben added as he ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, I'm confused now," he stated, I nodded my head.

It was then that the small monument's triangle top began to light up. Ben took a step back as I knelt down in front of it. Voice Nav. began beeping as he pulled up a map of the Oblivia Region. On it, there were five islands, like the one on the larger monument. Tilikule Island lit up.

"The small monument's reacting to something," Voice Nav. stated.

"Whatever was written in the legend must have been true then," Ben spoke as I stood up. I turned to look at him.

"I will never question a legend again," I replied as I shook my head, Ben laughed at me.

"So, are we heading to the other four?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"Finding the ones of Faldera, Sophian and Dolce shouldn't be hard, but finding the other one could be," I answered as Ben captured a nearby Staraptor.

"We'll worry about the fifth when it comes to it, for now, let's find the other three," he stated. I nodded my head as I hopped onto the Staraptor behind him.

Ben quickly took off into the air, causing me to wrap my arms around him as we flew towards Faldera Volcano.

"Why are we going to Faldera? Dolce is closer," I stated.

"Yeah, but the small monument on Faldera is directly outside of the volcano," Ben answered. I rolled my eyes, Mr Know-it-all.

We landed on Faldera a few moments later. The Staraptor took off as I walked towards the small monument. Huh, Ben was right.

"Pokemon Rangers!" we turned around to see three Pinchers fly in front of us.

"I can't believe the Generals told us to fight them, they already know we'll lose," one muttered.

"Hey wait, we're fighting Oris? I can't she was my General, loyal to her forever, sorry, but I'm out," the one of the far left stated.

"Thanks girl," I smiled as I gave the girl a salute. The girl copied my actions before flying off on her Z.Z Flyer.

"Wait, you're the old General Oris?" one of the remaining two asked.

"Yeah, problem?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm outta here, she beat Blaze," the same Pincher stated.

"Wimps," the third growled.

"I'm taking orders from Purple Eyes and Jason, you're going down," he hissed.

"You read the monument, I'll catch the Chimchar," Ben sighed. I nodded my head as I read the monument, which soon reacted to something, while Ben captured the Chimchar.

"Ok, now I'm out!" the Pincher called as he flew away. I shook my head.

"Don't these guys know when to quit?" I asked as I looked around the island, it was pretty empty.

"We going or what?" Ben asked as he hopped onto a Staraptor. I held my hand out as he pulled me onto the pokemon before flying off again.

"Next stop, Aqua Resort," Ben stated as we landed on the Aqua Resort.

"The monument for this was just across the river on a smaller part of land, right?" I asked, Ben shrugged.

"How should I know?" he asked. I face palmed before summoning Raikou.

"Alright, let's go!" I called as we began through the small town towards the monument. Again it didn't take long to find it and activate it.

As we were about to walk away we were stopped by Ace and three Pinchers.

"Alright, end of the line," he hissed as he glared at me, getting into a fighting stance. I copied his actions as Ben took on the Pinchers.

I dodged a number of punches and kicks before Ace started to bring his knife out. I growled as he sliced my arm slightly before going for my stomach.

I quickly caught his hand and brought it around towards his stomach. Ace, being Ace, moved his hand upwards slightly to try and avoid stabbing his stomach; instead he pierced his lung, causing it to collapse.

He fell to the ground, gasping for breath as he tried his hardest not to pass out.

"ACE!" the Pinchers yelled as they helped him up.

"This isn't over," one growled as she glared at me before leaving with the injured General, I shook my head.

"You ok?" Ben asked, I nodded my head.

"Ace is done for," I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. "He pierced his own lung," I muttered as I looked at Ben, who smiled sadly at me.

"Well, at least it's one less jackass to deal with," he replied.

"Does that mean if I stab you you'll be one less jackass for me to deal with?" I asked, Ben tutted at me.

"You stabbed me once, now do you really think I'd let you do it again?" he asked, I laughed at him slightly.

"Let's go already," I ordered as we caught some nearby Staraptors before heading towards Dolce Island.

We found the monument pretty quickly and activated it. I pulled up the map to see that the lines had all been connected on the map.

"Looks like a star," Ben stated as he looked over my shoulder. I nodded my head as I looked at the final place on the map, it was somewhere underwater.

Ben and I captured a couple of Staraptor once again as we took off into the air. We flew around to where the mark said the last monument should be, but there was nothing, only water.

"Can you feel that?" Ben asked as he looked around. I nodded my head, the air seemed warmer.

"There is an updraft of air due to an underwater volcano nearby," Voice Nav. answered like it was reading my mind. "Going down onto the surface of the water will be dangerous," he added.

I looked at Ben, who looked at me, we nodded our heads.

"Ania and Murph," we spoke in unison as we started to head back towards Tilt Village.

* * *

**We'll end it here I think today. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy, but the next update should be Tuesday I hope. Until then, please review and we'll see the next part of getting Latias then. REVIEW!**


	29. Murder, Murder, Suicide? What?

**Summers' P.O.V**

I stood in the Union with Ben as we headed towards the part of the ocean where the next small Emble should be.

"Wonder how long this is gonna take," he yawned as he stood next to me. I shook my head at him. "Think about it though, the longer we take chasing after Latias the more time the Pinchers have to awaken Zapdos. Meaning the more work for us if that fortress thingy rises," Ben was right though. The longer it took us to get to Mt Layuda the more time the Pinchers would have to awaken Zapdos.

"We're here," Ania stated as the Union stopped. I nodded my head as three Pinchers appeared in front of the ship with Anthea.

"You're not getting away with this one. You've stabbed Ace and now you'll pay," she hissed as she glared at me. Ben grabbed my Aqua Lung before jumping into the water.

"BEN!" I yelled as I ran to the edge but he had already gone far down.

"Get the boy," Anthea ordered as she landed on the ship. She smirked as she pulled out a knife.

"Ania, tell Murph not to come out from the captain's quarters thing," I ordered. Ania nodded her head as she turned around.

"Ah-ah Abila, you're not going anywhere," I heard Kardar's voice behind me. Ok, so there's Anthea, Kardar, so where's Zion?

"Get off me!" I heard Murph growl.

"MURPH!" Ania yelled, I turned around as I looked at the brown haired boy being dragged out by Zion.

"Let him go, Zion," Ania ordered as she glared at the boy. Zion smirked as Kardar came up behind her.

"Ania watch out!" I called as I tried to get towards her. I felt someone holding me from behind as I tried to move. I growled as I tried to struggle from Anthea's grasp.

"Ace is dead because of you," she hissed in my ear. I balled my fists.

"Then allow me to have the pleasure of allowing you to see him again," I growled as I moved my head back, hitting Anthea in the nose.

She stumbled back, holding her nose as she tried her hardest to stop the blood flowing.

"Let's not forget who the best was," I stated as she lunged at me. I moved out of her way, causing her to fall into Kardar, who growled as Ania moved from his reach.

"MURPH!" she yelled as she ran over to him and started fighting off Zion.

I frowned as Anthea pulled out a knife to try and attack me with. Kardar held me from the back, when the fuck did he get there?

No matter. I moved quickly, manoeuvring my body so I jumped over Kardar. Just as Anthea was about to plunge the knife into my chest I pushed Kardar forwards.

I felt awful doing so. Kardar and Zion were never bad, but they did deserve what was coming to them.

Anthea gasped as she pulled the knife from Kardar's chest. I wasn't sure where she had hit, but it looked like an instant kill. Kardar fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kardar?" Anthea asked as she leaned down next to him. She shook him, nothing.

I looked up to see Zion had looked over; his face grew pale as he pushed Ania away from him. He hurried over as he looked at his brother, who was as a pale as a sheet.

"Kardar?" Zion whispered as he pushed Anthea away from him. Zion scrambled around; feeling everywhere on Kardar's neck, looking for a pulse, but there was nothing. "Kardar, no," he whispered.

I bit back tears as Ania walked over to us. Kardar was the only family Zion had. I listened as the sobs wracked Zion's body.

"You bitch," Anthea hissed as she turned towards me.

"No!" Zion all but yelled. "We had an agreement with Caleb. No one was to pull a weapon on Summer or her friends," I was shocked. My father had ordered that, but why?

"So fucking what?!" Anthea growled as she turned to Zion, this wasn't going to end well.

I saw something shine in Zion's hand as he pulled out a small silver pocket gun. Ania grabbed Murph as she dragged him away from Zion over to the railing.

Just as I thought Zion would point the gun at me, he didn't. He pointed it towards Anthea, who had a look of chock and betrayal on her face.

"Zion," she whispered.

"Rest in hell bitch," he hissed as he shot her. Anthea gasped as the bullet pierced her heart. The gun went off again, another bullet, this time to the brain.

I squeezed my eyes closed as I tried my hardest not to listen to the sounds of the gun.

"I'm sorry," I heard Zion whisper. A final bang. My eyes shot wide open, Zion had committed suicide. I frowned as I looked at the two bodies of Kardar and Zion.

Ania walked over to me with Murph following her.

"What now?" Murph asked in an awkward whisper.

"We bury them in the mainland up in the hills when we get back. As for Anthea, I don't know. I only know where Kardar and Zion wanted to be buried," I answered as I shook my head.

"We'll bury her in the forest or something," Ania replied as she held my hand, while Murph held hers.

"HEY!" Ben's voice reached my ears as I ran over to the edge of the deck. He was floating in the water with a wide grin on his face. "LITTLE HELP?!" he yelled up as I pushed a rope ladder down for him.

"Is it activated?" I asked as Ben pulled himself over the barrier with my help.

"Yeah, it's activated," he answered as he looked up. "What the fucking hell happened up here?" he asked as he looked at the three dead bodies.

"Anthea killed Kardar, Zion killed Anthea and then committed suicide," Murph answered him.

"So, it was the murder, murder, suicide deal?" Ben asked, we all nodded.

"Alright, how about we head off?" Ania asked as she and Murph walked back towards the Captain's Quarters.

"Any idea where they're getting buried?" Ben asked as we stood at the front of the ship.

"Kardar and Zion are going to be buried up in the mountains passed Tilt Village. As for Anthea, I have no idea," I answered as I rested my head in my hands. "If I hadn't pushed Kardar into that knife he'd still be alive," I whispered as I shook my head.

Ben looked at me before pulling me into his arms.

"Now I don't know much about the way things with villains work. But I do know that Rangers do what they have to in their time of need, even if that means harming someone else," he stated.

"You just made that up," I sniffed.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked as he rested his head on mine.

"I don't, at least not about Anthea or Ace. But Kardar and Zion were the only family each of them had. I knew how they felt in a way. Ania's my only family, and she's not really related to me," I answered in a whispered voice. Ben shook his head.

"No, she's not your only family. You've got me, Murph, Kate, Keith, Sven, Wendy, Hastings, Erma, Rythmi, Isaac, Lunick and Solana, who you have yet to meet. You've got the whole Union and more. You and Ania will never be alone," he stated as he held me tighter to his chest.

I smiled lightly into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the warmth he gave off. Maybe Ben was right; maybe we weren't really alone anymore.

* * *

**Anias' P.O.V**

I sat shaking slightly in the Captain's Quarters. Murph was at the wheel as he watched the sea ahead of us. That and Ben and Summer who were hugging on the deck, they were so cute together.

"You ok? You're shaking," Murph asked as he looked over his shoulder at me. I blushed slightly but nodded my head.

"I'm fine Murph. Just never been around the murder, murder, suicide deal before," I answered in a whisper.

"You were in Team Darkness, didn't they murder people?" Murph asked. He found out somewhere along the lines of who Summer and I were, honestly he didn't care. When I asked him why, he said we had made up for it by working with the Union and protecting this Region, so he was cool with it.

"We did, but I was never around, Summer wouldn't let me be," I answered. Murph seemed slightly shocked by this as he turned to look at me.

"How old are you exactly?" he asked as he watched the tides.

"Fifteen, but when I first joined Team Darkness I was only thirteen," I answered.

"Why'd you join so young?" Murph asked, I sighed.

"My family were killed in an explosion in the Unova Region," I answered.

"I read something about that. I thought everyone perished in the fire," he replied.

"They did, but I wasn't in the building when the explosion happened," I stated. Murph only nodded his head.

I had calmed down; my body wasn't shaking as much, but still lightly. Murph pulled into dock in Tilt Village before turning to me. He draped a light blue jacket over me.

"Things will be fine," he whispered as he helped me stand from the chair. "We've got Kardar and Zion to bury. We'll go ask Rand for some help, and then we'll come back for Anthea, alright?" he asked. I nodded my head as Murph took my hand and lead me out of the Captain's Quarters, still shaking lightly.

"Calm down," Murph ordered as he lightly kissed my cheek. I stopped shaking this time, but my face heated up completely red.

"Aw so sweet," Summer stated as she walked over to us.

"Getting more than I am Murph," Ben stated with a wink. I blushed redder if possible.

"Heh, guess I got more game," Murph replied with a wink. Ben flushed red from anger but I couldn't help laughing.

"Oh please, Summer give me a kiss?" Ben practically begged.

"Grow a fucking dick first," she answered before turning to us, Ben looked at her flabbergasted.

"We need to go activate the last Mini Monument, you gonna be alright burying those three?" Summer asked. Murph and I nodded our heads as Summer and Ben took off.

This was basically one of the worst, and best, days of my life I've ever had.

* * *

**Hey guys-**

**Keith: Your update's late.**

**I have good reasons.**

**Summer: Which is?**

**My exams start within the next two weeks, the first being PE. Unfortunately I'm predicted a B-**

**Cast: *laughs***

**I know right? So I must revise. Updates from now up until late May, early June, will unfortunately be long. I will try to get at least one chapter posted every week if I have time.**

**Ben: She's just being lazy. She does revision for about an hour.**

**HEY! I have school from 8:40 until 3. Then I have the gym for two hours, which takes it to five. Then it takes me a half hour to walk home, which takes it to 5:30. Then I have to have dinner, and do homework, which takes it to around 6, 6:30 and then I have the two hours revision which takes it to 8:30 sometimes over and let's not forget that I have personal hygiene to take care of, or wouldn't you know about the last one?**

**Ben: I wouldn't know about what now?**

**You listened to nothing I said did you?**

**Ben: Not a clue, and I don't think anyone else cares either.**

**They deserve an explanation.**

**Ben: Yeah, but you could have made it more interesting.**

**Summer, whack him please.**

**Summer: *whacks Ben***

**Ben: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Summer and Ben: *get into a heated argument***

**Rythmi: *sigh* just please, hit the review button. HTF apologises fully for this, but her education must come first!**

**Cast: Thank you for reading, please REVIEW!**


	30. You Know What To Do

**Summers' P.O.V**

Ben and I finally finished with the final monument that we had to activate. We smiled at each other before turning around. A loud cry from above caught our attention. We looked up to see Latias and Latios flying around in a circle before coming down towards us.

Ben jumped back in alarm as Latios flew in front of him. Latias flew towards me before she turned invisible. I looked around in confusion, but soon found myself sitting on Latias' neck.

I called out in fright as she flew into the air with me on her neck. I saw Latios shake his head as he got Ben, Pichu and Misdreavus on his back before flying after us.

Misdreavus quickly flew to my side as she rested on my shoulder. I clung to Latias in fright, at the speed we were going, I don't know how I hadn't fallen off already.

"What's going on?" Ben asked as he looked at me.

"_Isn't it obvious?" _Latias asked, I looked at her in confusion. _"You called us, we're just here to do what you want us to,"_ she stated as she looped in the air with me.

"You mean we don't have to capture you?!" I asked over the howling wind.

"_Well, you do, but you've saved my life Arceus knows how many times and you've helped the rest of Oblivia. We've been keeping an eye on you and your boyfriend, we think you're both trustworthy," _Latias replied in a giddy voice. I blushed red.

"Ben is not my boyfriend!" I yelled over the wind, the only thing Ben and Latios did were laugh at us. Something told me I wasn't the only one able to understand these two.

"Can you take us to Mt Layuda?" Ben asked the two neon pokemon, who soon flew through the clouds of Mt Layuda, avoiding every lightning beam as they did so.

"Holy Arceus! You guys are epic!" I cheered as we hopped off of the pokemon. Another bright line appeared as I recorded the symbols of the two pokemon.

"_Call us when you need us," _Latios smiled as he and Latias bid us farewell before Ben and I walked into the mountain.

"So, straight?" Ben asked.

"Well, yeah I am, but if you're not that's fine," I answered as I started walking. It took Ben a moment to catch onto what I meant.

"HEY!" he yelled when he did. I laughed as I walked towards the first room in the mountain. "You know I could kill you sometimes," Ben joked as we looked around the room.

The room was full of rocks, but it also had some gold stuff. No, not gold as in valuable gold, but gold as in un-valuable.

"The stuff in here is what conducts the lightning when it shoots at the tower," Ben stated, it's as if he read my mind.

"Oh, why?" I asked. Ben laughed.

"I thought you said you did research on the Oblivia Region," he answered, I glared.

"I did, just not much," I replied with a shrug. Ben just laughed slightly.

"Alright, you see, the pokemon in this mountain are very strong, so they fight each other to keep strong. Whenever they're injured the electric type, which is a good majority of this place, use these, gold crystal thingies, to power back up. It gives them a sort of boost, like what a nurse would give you at a pokemon centre," Ben explained as he looked around the room. "You get that, or do you need a demonstration?" he asked.

"No I ge-," I was cut off by Ben screaming as he 'accidentally' touched one of the golden crystals. I face palmed, he was such an idiot.

Maybe if I leave him I'll get this mission over with a lot quicker.

"OW MY ASS!" I looked at Ben again as his ass was electrocuted by one of the crystal things. Arceus, why do I have to be paired with the idiot?

I walked over to Ben and pulled him to his feet.

"Here's an idea Ben, how about we don't touch the walls of the mountain," I stated as I looked at the brown haired boy.

"Jee, ya think?" he asked as he began walking in front of me. I followed behind with Misdreavus and Pichu, who were both equally confused.

"Your partner is an idiot," I whispered to Pichu, who sighed but nodded his head.

"We can't go any further than this, we'll die if we get shocked by that lightning," I heard a Pincher speak as we walked out another sort of door.

"Then how about we turn back?" another asked. "If we can't get through then the Rangers won't be able to," they added as they turned around. Ben and I stood completely clueless as to what they were talking about.

"Er, see ya Rangers," the Pinchers said as they passed us, I looked at Ben.

"Weird much?" I asked, Ben nodded his head as he walked forwards towards a large wet part of the mountain. Water covered the place with few parts that weren't covered.

"Even weirder," Ben stated as he stepped onto the watery part. I looked up into the air as thunder clapped. I saw a large part of lightning heading towards the ground, towards the water, which Ben was standing on.

"BEN! WATCH OUT!" I yelled as I ran forwards towards him and pulled him away from the water. He yelped in surprise as I pulled him off just in time before the lightning hit the water.

"Arceus, what the hell?! Ben all but yelled as he looked at the lightning hit the water. "I expected things to get harder, but not like this," he added. I counted the seconds until another lightning bolt hit the water.

Thirty seconds. The dry land parts in the water were spaced pretty far, I gulped, could we make this? If we didn't Zapdos would be awakened, which would mean all three legendries awake and possibly fighting.

"We've got thirty seconds to get from one small island to the other, think we can do it?" I asked Ben, who gulped, but nodded his head.

"As long as we work together, we can do anything," he answered as he smiled at me.

"Why do I have a feeling karma's gonna bite me in the ass sometime soon?" I asked as we watched another lightning bolt hit the water. "Now!" I yelled as Ben and I ran forwards. We made it to the island safely before waiting for the other lightning strikes to hit.

After about five minute we made it safely across before walking into the, not so safe, safety of the mountain. Ben collapsed to his knees as I doubled over, gasping for air. Arceus, I need to hit the treadmill when I get back.

"Remind me…..to sign up…for the…gym when we….get back," Ben huffed. I nodded my head.

"D-ditto," I breathed as I stood up straight. We continued our way through the mountain, beating Picher butt and taking out any obstacles they put in our way.

We stopped once we got to another stone door.

"Any money they're on the other side of there, you ready?" Ben asked, I nodded my head as I drew Raikou's symbol before we walked through.

The sight I saw was amazing. The view was better up here than any other of the mountains. But, I couldn't see any Pinchers up here. Were we wrong about what they wanted?

"Zapdos is gone," Ben whispered as he looked at the place Zapdos once slept.

"We're too late?" I asked.

"That you are little sister," I turned around as I heard Jayden's voice. I glared at him.

"Do you have any idea what you've done now?!" I almost yelled at him.

"Now, now, Summer, I raised you with better manners than that," my body froze as I heard my father's voice. I clenched my fists as I gritted my teeth.

"You didn't raise me at all! It was the leader of Team Darkness who raised me! Blaze was the one who took me in! He gave me everything and was like a family to me!" I yelled at Caleb.

"Then why did you betray me?" I turned around to see Blaze stood behind me. Ben walked over to my side as Pichu growled slightly.

"Because you had to be stopped, it was wrong what you were doing," I answered.

"Tell me where the Puzzle Pieces are and I can stop Edward," Blaze stated as he looked at me with a sincere look. I gulped, I couldn't trust him again.

"I-I don't know where they are," I replied.

"Lair!" Jayden accused.

"Leave her alone," Ben growled at him.

"Aw, Summer, you got yourself a boyfriend?" Caleb asked. "Keep him in his place," he added in a growl. I looked around; we were surrounded by my father, brother, Blaze and Team Darkness members.

"Summer, you've killed the other Generals that used to work for Team Darkness; it's time to make amends. Tell us where the Puzzle Pieces are and we'll spare your life, his life and everyone else in the Union, including Abila. But, you have to make sure that you won't come after us," Blaze offered. I almost laughed.

"I'd rather die," I stated. Blaze shook his head.

"Summer, your mother wouldn't want you doing this," Caleb spoke, I turned around to face him.

"I'm sure she wouldn't want to know that her daughter's own brother and father are trying to destroy the world and kill me in the process, would she?!" I growled, I could feel my blood starting to boil.

"Summer, if you had stayed with Blaze it would have all been fine. That's why I had him take you in in the first place," Caleb answered.

"What?" I asked.

"Blaze finding you was no mistake. You were supposed to stay with him, take over the world and never, ever, become a Ranger. I guess the destiny we set out for you didn't go as planned," Caleb answered as he looked at Jayden, who shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I turned out fine, she's the black sheep," he stated. I gritted my teeth harder as I looked at the two.

"Now, we're just going to kill you and your friend and we'll be on our way," Blaze stated as he walked up behind me. I turned around and kicked him in the stomach.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." I growled at him.

"Summer, I'll handle Blaze, you've got your father and brother to deal with," Ben stated. I nodded my head as Ben and I spun around.

My father came charging at me with a knife, but I quickly dodged it and threw him over my shoulder. I hissed as I felt Jayden lightly scratch me on the back with a knife.

I jumped in the air, flipped and landed behind him before grabbing his shoulder as spinning him into the wall of the mountain. Once Jayden was down I spun around in time to dodge another attack from my father, but tripped over a rock in the process.

"MISDREAVUS!" I yelled, Misdreavus came over to me using parish saw to stun my father as I jumped to my feet.

"_PICHU!" _Pichu's cry got my attention. I quickly turned around to see Ben being held over the edge of the mountain. My eyes went wide. No!

"BEN!" I yelled as I turned back to my father. I kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back, before grabbing the gun I knew he always kept with him.

I ran over to Blaze and put the gun to his head.

"Let him go!" I hissed, bad choice of words.

"As you wish," and Blaze released him, over the edge. I pushed Blaze out of the way as I grabbed Ben's hand.

He looked up to me in shock as I held onto him tightly. He smiled at me as I felt Pichu tug at my shorts.

"Summer, let go," Ben ordered. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"You're mad," I whispered.

"I know, but if you don't let go, Blaze and the others will kill you, and then I'll fall either way. One of us needs to live to be able to save the world, don't we?" Ben asked. I looked at him with pained eyes. I couldn't lose him, not again, not after everything we've been through.

"Ben…. I-,"

"Summer watch out!" Ben called as his eyes went wide. I looked over my shoulder to see Blaze holding a knife. I quickly rolled over, releasing Ben's hand in the process.

"NO!" I yelled as I looked over the ledge, I saw Ben falling to the rock in the sea where the waves smashed furiously against them. "BEN!" I called as I jumped to my feet, I readied my styler to call Latias and Latios, but Jayden tackled me to the ground.

I kicked him off of me as a faint splash hit my ears. My body went limp as I fell to my knees. Tears came to my eyes, but I refused to let them spill.

I reached for the gun close to me. I cocked the trigger and shot the one person who had just taken my best friend from me. I shot my father figure.

Blaze fell to his knees as he clutched his stomach. I shot him once more, through the head. I dropped the gun as I put my head in my hands, the tears finally started to fall.

"Summer," my father whispered to me as he knelt down in front of me. I balled my fists as I went to punch him, but he blocked me. "Summer, think about it. If you hadn't turned on us, none of this would have happened, he would still be alive, everyone would be," I'd turned into something I hoped I would never turn into. I'm a murderer, and all because of one boy.

"Come on sis, I know it's hard, but we can help you through it," I couldn't think straight as I heard Jayden's voice in my ears. I really couldn't think straight.

My father and Jayden both stood up as they gave me an expectant look. My father held his hand out to me as he looked at me with a sad smile.

"You know what to do."

* * *

**I'm so, so, so, so, sorry this chapter's late, and I'm sorry I'm leaving you on a cliffy, but hey, at least it was uploaded.**

**Summer: What the hell are you gonna do with me?**

**Well, you're probably not gonna like it *whispers to Summer***

**Summer: O.O Excuse me while I kill myself.**

**Kate: Hey, hey, hey, get back here!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and- what the hell is Keith doing.**

**Keith: *miming and dancing to Paradise by the Dashboard Light by Meatloaf***

**Kate: He's….. Actually pretty good, but why's he stripping?**

**We were barely seventeen and we were barely dressed, is a line in the song, that's probably why.**

***pries eyes away from Keith* Yeah, anyway, I'm off for a week now, so the next update should come soon, so please review and I'll see you soon. REVIEW!**


End file.
